Yu Yu Hakusho - A Saga dos Deuses
by Adicta
Summary: Após o torneio do Makai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e Hiei deram continuidade às suas vidas, cada um seguindo o seu próprio caminho. Porém, uma série de acontecimentos estranhos no Mundo dos Humanos e uma iminente guerra no Mundo dos Deuses estão prestes a uni-los novamente. Será que eles encontraram algo muito maior do que tudo que já viveram antes?
1. Estranhos Pressentimentos

_Oi pra quem estiver lendo! Já vou agradecer aqui por gastar um pouquinho do seu tempo pra ver o meu trabalho. Essa fanfic é feita pra você, que assim como eu, AMA Yu Yu Hakusho e ficou sedento por uma continuação. Então, decidi criar uma nova Saga tentando seguir tanto a linha do Anime quanto a linha do mangá, fazendo com que um complemente o outro, então cada vez que eu colocar algo que somente ocorre em um dos dois (ou mangá ou anime) deixarei explicado no final._

 _\- Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence (infelizmente)._

 _\- Plágio é crime_

* * *

 _Ningenkai, quase dois anos após o primeiro torneio do Makai._

YUSUKE POV

Um som estridente fez com que eu abrisse os olhos repentinamente num susto. Era o despertador tocando ao meu lado, anunciando que já era hora de acordar. Olhei sonolento para a outra metade vazia da cama e logo percebi que Keiko já havia saído de casa antes de mim. Me espreguiçando, levantei e me arrumei para trabalhar enquanto lembrava do sonho que eu acabei de ter. Estávamos Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei e eu prontos para começar o segundo torneio de luta do Mundo dos demônios que definiria o próximo governador do Makai. Koto, a jurí do torneio perguntava à torcida se eu me vingaria de Yomi e venceria dessa vez e eu me animava com a ideia [1]. Havia sido apenas um sonho, mas parecia tão real e cada vez mais perto de se tornar realidade.

Saí de casa apressado para não me atrasar para o trabalho. O negócio que eu montei estava finalmente nos dando lucro. Keiko e eu nos casamos muito cedo, quando tínhamos apenas 18 anos, ou seja, no ano passado, mas eu sabia que estava pronto para dividir minha vida com ela e que enfrentaríamos qualquer dificuldade para sobrevivermos, desde que estivéssemos juntos.

No começo as coisas foram mais complicadas. Sou um detetive sobrenatural que nunca foi bom com os estudos e que abandonou a vida humana por um tempo para ir até o Mundo dos Demônios para conhecer o seu ancestral e lutar. Até porque, lutar era o que eu mais gostava e sabia fazer. Assim, conseguir um emprego no Mundo dos humanos foi muito difícil, porque todo lugar exigia graduação e mais um monte de coisas que não vejo sentido. Isso é ridículo. As pessoas perdem metade de seu tempo estudando e não aproveitando a vida. Mas enfim...eu abri meu próprio negócio: uma barraca de lámen [2] e felizmente a clientela foi crescendo e hoje tenho um restaurante que modéstia à parte vem fazendo bastante sucesso na região. Keiko e eu o administramos juntos, mas ela também estuda para se tornar professora [3] e então eu trabalho sozinho no restaurante na maior parte do tempo. Finalmente achei algo em que sou bom, algo pra me orgulhar de conseguir dar uma vida descente para minha esposa. É claro que o meu carisma e ideias geniais para o negócio ajudam no nosso sucesso.

Hoje depois da faculdade, como de costume, Keiko me encontrou aqui no restaurante e me ajudou até acabar o serviço. Mas hoje é um dia um pouco diferente, porque nós estávamos nos preparando para fechar o negócio e nos encontrarmos com nosso melhor amigo Kazuma Kuwabara. Faz tempo que não nos vemos, sei que ele tem estudado muito para "se tornar alguém na vida", mas antigamente ele foi meu parceiro de luta também. Vivíamos nos metendo em várias tretas, algo que já não o vejo fazer faz muito tempo.

— Keiko, tô pronto! Vai demorar muito? – Anuncío à minha esposa. Keiko é o oposto de mim, inteligente, educada e responsável. Mesmo quando eu era o maior badboy do colégio ela nunca desistiu de ficar comigo. Até mesmo quando fiquei um tempão no mundo dos demônios ela não seguiu sua vida sem mim e esperou pacientemente eu voltar. Tenho sorte de alguém como ela ter se interessado em um cara como eu. As vezes nós brigamos, é claro...bom na verdade brigamos muito, mas sempre foi assim e esse é o jeito que temos de demonstrar o quanto nos amamos.

— Já vou Yusuke, não me apressa! – Ela respondeu gritando de dentro da cozinha.

— Assim Kuwabara vai pensar que nos esquecemos dele!

— Já tô pronta! Minha nossa, custa esperar um pouco? – Ela saiu da cozinha com uma cara de brava, como sempre fazia quando eu a contrariava. Confesso que às vezes eu a deixava brava de propósito, porque adoro os grandes olhos castanhos dela me olhando dessa maneira. Ela ficava linda de qualquer jeito.

— Tô só brincando com você – Eu disse sorrindo, segurando-a pela cintura quando ela se aproximou de mim. – Vamos.

Ao tentar abrir a porta da frente do estabelecimento para sairmos do local, senti o impacto com algum obstáculo e escutei um grito de dor vindo do lado de fora. _Maravilha_! Eu dei uma portada na cara de alguém que ia entrar!

— Um cliente a essa hora? – Disse Keiko.

Saí apressado para me desculpar seja lá com quem fosse.

— Ô meu filho me desculpa, não vi que alguém ia entrar ao mesmo tempo em que eu ia sair. Ah e a propósito estamos fechados por hoje. Você pode voltar aman...

Não terminei a frase, pois o homem caído no chão tirou as mãos do rosto e me encarou, me deixando surpreso ao ver a abreviação "Jr" em sua testa.

— KOENMA! Caraca, quanto tempo! O que você tá fazendo aqui?! – Estendi meu braço pra ajudá-lo a levantar do chão. Ele aceitou o gesto.

Koenma é o filho do Rei Enma Dai-oh e o atual líder do Mundo espiritual. Ele que decide se as almas das pessoas que morrem vão para o céu ou para o inferno. Ele na verdade faz isso desde que o conheci, mas a função era do seu pai, que foi descoberto pelo próprio Koenma por cometer crimes de lavagem cerebral em demônios fracos para atacarem os seres humanos. Desde que o Rei Enma foi deposto, a vida de Koenma não tem sido fácil e ele ficou muito mal por ter sido responsável por desmascarar seu próprio pai. [4]

— E aí Yusuke? – Ele disse ainda com os olhos lacrimejando e o rosto vermelho pela pancada que levou – Você deveria tomar mais cuidado com seus clientes, sabia?

Ele me cumprimentou com um forte abraço, afinal fazia tempo que não nos víamos.

— Mas me conta...o que te trás aqui? Não me diz eu veio só pela comida?

— Na verdade não mesmo, preciso falar com você. Ah...oi Keiko, não vi que estava escondida aí atrás, como vai?

— Olá Senhor Koenma, vou bem e você?

— Já estive menos dolorido – Disse ele apontando para seu rosto vermelho pela pancada.

Keiko riu – Yusuke, Kuwabara já deve estar nos esperando. Depois vê se não coloca a culpa do atraso em mim.

— Ah olha só quem é que tá com pressa agora, parece que o jogo virou não é mesmo? – Keiko me olhou com uma cara de "como você é criança" – Koenma essa sua conversa é urgente? Precisamos ir, combinamos de encontrar Kuwabara hoje. Se quiser pode vir com a gente.

— Acho conveniente. O assunto também pode interessar a Kuwabara.

Fomos caminhando os três juntos para a casa de Kazuma. Koenma estava na sua forma adulta, com a chupeta na boca como sempre e não tinha mudado nada. Fomos jogando conversa fora enquanto andávamos pelo caminho, mas pude notar que ele estava um tanto distraído e preocupado com alguma coisa, provavelmente isso tinha relação com o que ele precisava me falar.

Olhei um segundo pra Keiko e notei que ela parecia preocupada também. Isso sempre acontecia após as visitas de Koenma, porque em geral nos falávamos quando estava ocorrendo algum problema e geralmente eu acabava me metendo em confusões pra ajudar a salvar o Mundo...coisa de detetive sobrenatural, fazer o que? A verdade é que ela não gosta que eu saía por aí pra lutar, arriscando minha vida, eu sei disso, mas como posso simplesmente fingir que não tenho nenhuma relação com esses assuntos sobrenaturais? É impossível, considerando que eu sou um youkai.

Quando chegamos na casa de Kuwabara, Keiko e eu fomos recebidos com um grande sorriso e um abraço apertado. A princípio ele não notou a presença de Koenma.

— Caramba! Pensei que vocês nem vinham mais! Porque demoraram tanto?

— Que isso cara, ficou contando os minutos pra nossa chegada, tá tão carente assim?

— Claro que não Urameshi, você mal chegou e já vai ficar tirando uma com a minha cara é? Pode parar com isso.

— Olá Kuwabara, bom te rever. – Koenma interrompeu anunciando sua presença.

— Koenma?! Nem tinha reparado que você tava aí escondido! Como você tá? Que surpresa! Tá fazendo o que aqui no Mundo dos homens?

— Várias coisas, amigo.

Kuwabara nos levou para dentro de sua casa e nos ofereceu aperitivos e bebidas. Ficamos conversando um bom tempo sobre nossas vidas, cada um relatando que rumo tomou após a última vez que nos vimos. Shizuru Kuwabara, irmã de Kazuma, se juntou a nós. Foi uma noite divertida, rimos, brincamos e falamos sobre todo o tipo de coisa e até jogamos cartas. Eu sentia falta desses momentos em que estávamos sempre juntos, como antigamente.

— Yukina não tava morando aqui com vocês? [5] – A pergunta de Keiko fez com que Kuwabara corasse na mesma hora. Caramba, ele é muito lento, se apaixonou pela youkai de gelo desde o primeiro momento que a viu e mesmo assim nunca conseguiu se declarar pra ela.

— Ela tá, mas não fica aqui todos os dias...boa parte do tempo ela fica no templo da mestra Genkai ajeitando as coisas por lá. Olha só, tá ficando bem tarde, melhor eu arrumar essas coisas – Disse Shizuru, se levantando para recolher a louça suja da mesa – Keiko você me ajuda? Acho que esses três tem coisas pra conversar em particular.

Shizuru e Kazuma são ambos muito sensitivos, com certeza ela sabia que Koenma estava lá não só pra nos fazer uma visita, mas ele não diria nada com Keiko ouvindo.

— Claro. – Respondeu Keiko desanimada, com uma cara de quem acabou de levar um banho de água fria.

Ficamos os três quietos por um minuto. Até que eu resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

— Fala aí Koenma, o que você precisa nos dizer realmente?

— Bom...é meio confuso, porque nem eu sei direito.

— Como assim não sabe? Você é o líder no mundo espiritual não é? O manda chuva? Então você sabe de tudo.

— Não é bem assim Kuwabara, coisas estranhas tem acontecido, principalmente muitos ataques de youkais a humanos.

— Ué, pensei que os youkais e humanos estavam vivendo em paz. Desde que a barreira entre os dois mundos foi retirada eu não soube de nenhum ataque de demônio, tanto que meu trabalho de detetive espiritual tá decadente, justamente por não ter nenhum caso pra resolver. [6]

— Exato Yusuke, no começo tudo ia bem, mas agora parece que isso está mudando. Youkais tem vindo pra cá e atacado humanos e além disso...parece que uma guerra se aproxima. Vocês não andaram sentindo nada diferente?

— Pra falar a verdade não. – Respondi torcendo pra que Kuwabara dissesse que não também. Seria meio vergonhoso ser o único a não perceber algo assim.

— Hm...bom, eu senti... – Kazuma respondeu pra minha infelicidade – Senti maus pressentimentos, algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Mas não achei que fosse pra me preocupar com uma guerra. Que papo é esse?!

— Explica esse negócio de guerra aí Koenma.

— Não é uma guerra comum, parece que está tendo conflitos entre os Mundos. Como eu disse, muitos demônios tem vindo do Makai para o mundo dos homens e causando problemas pros humanos, mesmo com a imposição de Enki de que não se deve comer carne humana [7]. Os ataques aos seres humanos tem aumentado consideravelmente. E o mais estranho de tudo... – ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar.

— Hum...o que? – Perguntei, aflito pelo que viria a seguir. Kuwabara olhava com cara de quem estava sentindo dor.

— O mundo dos Deuses...parece que está vivendo algum conflito. Podemos sentir isso no mundo espiritual.

— Deuses? Mundo dos Deuses? Como assim?! Não tô entendendo nada. – Parecia que Kuwabara ia explodir com tanta informação de uma vez. Não que ele fosse burro, mas pensar nunca foi o seu forte.

Koenma suspirou profundamente – Olhem, acho que eu nem deveria falar disso com vocês, mas preciso conversar com alguém. Além do Mundo dos demônios, do Mundo dos homens, do Mundo Espiritual, existe também o mundo dos Deuses, habitado por Deuses que deram origem a todo o planeta. Existem vários Deuses e pelo que parece o Mundo deles está entrando em conflito, ou seja, eles tendem a brigar entre si, e nessa briga estarão envolvidos também os outros mundos. Mas eu não sei o que está acontecendo ao certo, o único que poderia ter essa informação diretamente do mundo dos Deuses é o meu pai. Eu nunca tive contato direto com nenhuma divindade e desde que meu pai foi deposto do seu cargo devido aos inúmeros crimes que cometeu, ele também perdeu esse contato. Tudo que eu sei é que os acontecimentos aqui no Ningenkai e no mundo dos Deuses podem estar interligados. Algo grande pode estar pra acontecer. Entenderam?

Kuwabara e eu ficamos em silêncio olhando para Koenma como se ele fosse um louco. Será que ele não tinha bebido ou fumado alguma coisa? Do nada ele surge com essa história bizarra e quer que a gente acredite?

— Não sei o que dizer, você tem certeza que tá sóbrio Koenma? – Precisei fazer uma piada para aliviar a tensão no ar.

— O que?! Mas é claro Yusuke, não fala bobagens.

— Mas como assim, Deuses? Você nunca falou disso antes.

— Deuses ué, criadores de tudo. Cada um tem um título e habilidades próprias, cada um teve sua influência no Mundo. Simples assim. Se não contei antes foi porque não havia necessidade e na verdade eu nem _deveria_ fazer isso. Há muito tempo eles já estiveram em guerra e demoraram pra estabelecer a paz, mas hoje parece que estão querendo reviver os tempos de terror. Por isso perguntei se vocês haviam sentido algo.

— Que doidera, isso é muito maior do que eu pensava. Tô até sentindo calafrios – Kuwabara disse assustado.

— Bom...era isso que eu tinha pra falar. Eu vim ao Mundo dos homens investigar os ataques dos demônios pra ver se descobria algo, se alguém estava enviando eles.

— E conseguiu alguma coisa?

— Não, ainda estou sem respostas. Mas me digam. Se algo chegar a acontecer...o que vocês fariam? Eu poderia contar com vocês nessa guerra?

Essa pergunta me pegou de surpresa, embora eu soubesse que ele a faria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele sabe a resposta. Óbvio que eu o ajudaria, porque lutar é o que eu fazia de melhor. Além disso, apesar de ter nascido como humano e vivido no Ningenkai toda a minha vida, eu sou filho de Raizen, o demônio que por muito tempo dominou o Makai, aquele que todos temiam. Tudo que tem relação com esses dois mundos me envolve. Eu faço parte dessa luta, não tem como escapar.

— Bom...Koenma acho que você me conhece. Já estou envolvido demais pra poder me desvencilhar agora. É claro que eu estarei aqui se você precisar.

— Eu já sabia. Muito obrigado Yusuke, você é um grande amigo. E você Kuwabara?

— B-bom...é que...eu.. – Ele gaguejava sem parar ao mesmo tempo em que suava frio – Olha... eu não luto faz tempo...e eu tava estudando, tentando levar uma vida normal...desculpem, não sei se posso e nem se quero participar disso.

— Kuwabara não precisa se preocupar e nem se desculpar. Vou entender completamente se não quiser participar. Você não vai deixar de ser meu amigo por isso.

Apesar das palavras sinceras de Koenma, a chateação ficou estampada no rosto de Kuwabara.

— Bom...fiquem atentos por enquanto, cuidado com os demônios que tem invadido o Mundo dos homens. Estejam sempre alertas. – Concordamos com a cabeça. – Yusuke, qualquer coisa volto a entrar em contato com você. Combinado?

— Sim, bom vou chamar a Keiko pra irmos embora.

NÃO! – Como se de uma hora pra outra tivesse enlouquecido, Kuwabara gritou me fazendo pular de susto.

— O que foi cara? Tá maluco?

— Até parece que vocês não me conhecem! É claro que vocês podem me chamar se precisarem! Eu sempre estive com vocês e não é agora que vou faltar. Não me deixem de fora. Entenderam?

Koenma e eu sorrimos. Kuwabara não é o tipo de pessoa que deixa alguém na mão. Na verdade é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia desejar.

É assim que se fala garoto! – Respondi o agarrando pelo pescoço.

Keiko e eu nos despedimos de todos e fomos para casa, sem trocar uma palavra pelo caminho. Foi um dia cheio e exaustivo, então apenas chegamos em silêncio e nos preparamos para dormir. Eu sabia que ela estava preocupada e queria saber o que estava acontecendo, mas não tive coragem de falar e então só a observei sentar na cama, encarando fixamente o chão até conseguir reunir forças para me perguntar.

— Você vai entrar em alguma confusão mais uma vez?

— Isso depende. Você mais me apoiar como das outras vezes?

Ela ficou cabisbaixa. Sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar e isso me dilacerava por dentro.

— Não quero que você suma de novo Yusuke, como _a gente_ fica nessa história?

— Keiko...eu não vou sumir, mas eu preciso fazer o que acho certo. Nós vamos continuar sempre juntos, porque você é tudo que eu tenho de mais importante na vida, isso nunca vai mudar. Por favor...

Eu a abracei e segurei seu rosto, o virando em direção ao meu e então pude ver as lágrimas contidas em seus olhos.

— Eu vou com você...pra onde você for.

— Keiko pode ser perigoso, você não pode ir. Sem chance.

— Sem chance digo eu. O mesmo perigo que existe pra mim existe pra você. Já pensou o que eu faria sozinha se algo te acontecesse? Não Yusuke...eu vou com você sim.

Eu não estava em posição de discutir e sabia que ela não ia desistir dessa ideia. Então, apenas a beijei com toda a vontade que eu tinha, gesto esse que foi retribuído e se tornando cada vez mais íntimo. Quando dei por mim, minhas mãos apressadas já estavam retirando a camisola que Keiko havia acabado de colocar. Naquele momento nada me importava. Nenhuma história de guerra ou Mundo dos Deuses, eu só queria estar com ela.

* * *

Notas finais:

[1] Referência ao episódio "O Segundo Torneio do Makai de Yu Yu Hakusho – Eizou Hakusho" – é um OVA de mais ou menos 1 minuto que vem após o término do anime. Tomei a liberdade de transformá-lo em um sonho do Yusuke na minha fanfic. Link para assistir: watch?v=7dLIlnTTcP0

[2] No fim do mangá Yusuke começa a trabalhar fazendo lámen na rua.

[3] No fim do mangá Keiko revela que vai se dedicar ao magistério.

[4] Fato que ocorre no fim do mangá, mas não no fim do anime.

[5] Yukina no fim do mangá fica morando com a família Kuwabara.

[6] Yusuke ao fim do mangá termina ainda sendo um detetive sobrenatural, mas não tem muito serviço, já que humanos e youkais passam a conviver em harmonia.

[7] Lembrando que no fim do Anime e do mangá, Enki foi o vencedor do torneio no Mundo dos demônios e seu primeiro desejo como "presidente" foi que os demônios não perturbassem os humanos.


	2. Clã Komorebi

KIARA POV

Aparentemente hoje é um dia comum como qualquer outro, com a mesma monotonia de sempre para nós do Clã Komorebi. Fomos chamados por uma autoridade de uma aldeia do leste chamada Kimura para derrotar um demônio que há dias estava levando o terror ao local, matando e devorando várias pessoas.

Esses demônios vivem no seu próprio mundo, o Makai, mas de vez em quando aparecem no Ningenkai causando problemas. Obviamente, eu como uma mera humana, nunca havia ido ao Makai e apenas sabia o que minha família havia me contado sobre ele, ou seja, que é um local hostil habitado por youkais de todos os tipos, dos mais fortes aos mais fracos. Não é de hoje que alguns demônios descobrem alguma forma de passar para o mundo dos homens, eles fazem isso há milhares de anos.

Há um tempo atrás ficamos sabendo que o Makai estava sendo governado por Enki, um youkai que proibiu os demônios de se alimentarem de humanos. Nessa mesma época, a principal barreira que separava os dois mundos e impedia a entrada de demônios no Ningenkai deixou de existir, então se antes, quando ela ainda estava intacta, esses monstros já conseguiam encontrar uma maneira de ultrapassá-la, agora sem ela as coisas haviam piorado. O estranho é que antigamente, quando essa barreira ainda existia, haviam muitos ataques de youkais ao mundo dos humanos, mas depois que ela foi desfeita os ataques diminuíram drasticamente e agora, _do nada_ , voltaram a aumentar com força total. Parece que os youkais decidiram voltar a sustentar sua alimentação à base de carne humana. E o que isso tem a ver comigo? Tudo. É aí que entra a história do meu clã. Trabalhamos como detetives sobrenaturais.

O Reikai é acostumado a ter detetives sobrenaturais que resolvem mistérios ou ataques de demônios no Mundo dos humanos. Nós komorebis resolvemos criar nosso próprio serviço de solução de assuntos sobrenaturais sem nenhum tipo de vínculo com o Mundo Espiritual. Basicamente somos profissionais na arte de resolver problemas causados por youkais, seja por meio de lutas para matá-los ou mesmo na base de uma boa conversa. Cada caso é um caso. Trabalhamos nesse ramo há muito tempo, é uma tradição. Inicialmente, há centenas de anos atrás, o nosso clã era muito pequeno, mas conforme o passar dos anos fomos evoluindo, crescendo e criando uma verdadeira família. Hoje somos constituídos de milhares de habitantes.

Cada um de nós tem uma função, ou um trabalho dentro dessa comunidade, como ocorre em qualquer lugar do Mundo. Eu faço parte daqueles que se arriscam nas batalhas contra os demônios. Isso ficou decidido quando eu nasci, pois tenho tal dever, tenho em vista que vivemos sob o regime monárquico [1] e sou a princesa e futura rainha daqui. Lutar contra demônios é atividade obrigatória de qualquer membro da família real, isso porque em teoria somos os mais fortes de todo o clã, já que somos constituídos da união matrimonial entre as famílias com os melhores guerreiros. Porém, mesmo tendo sido _imposta_ a esse trabalho, não posso me queixar. Eu gosto de lutar, de treinar minhas habilidades e poderes, de me sentir forte e o fato de ter sido considerada a melhor lutadora no Clã Komorebi apenas me deixa mais satisfeita. Resumindo, somos muito bem pagos para espantar ou derrotar demônios, trabalho esse que não pode ser realizado por qualquer um.

Embora existam outros clãs de detetives sobrenaturais, a maioria é constituído por humanos muito bem treinados desde crianças, que usam diversos tipos de armas, sejam elas armas de fogo ou não. Mas em geral esses clãs apenas conseguem vencer os demônios mais fracos. Já nós, os komorebis, apesar de sermos humanos, temos características incomuns: os poderes que chamamos da luz e das trevas. Somos herdeiros da Deusa da Luz e das Trevas, também chamada de Deusa da Justiça. Nossa crença diz que ela nos escolheu para manter a paz entre os dois mundos (Makai e Ningenkai) e por isso nos concedeu seus poderes. Somos seus representantes na Terra e devemos cumprir nossa missão. Graças a esses poderes conseguimos vencer youkais mais poderosos que os outros clãs e acabamos nos tornando famosos por isso.

Hoje iremos fazer uma viagem em um grupo de 10 lutadores, o que era muito mais do que o suficiente para acabar com o monstro em questão. Segundo as autoridades da aldeia Kimura que nos contrataram, se trata de um demônio de porte grande, semelhante a um urso feroz, com pelos avermelhados, dentes longos e afiados e olhos amarelos. Ele costuma atacar ao anoitecer para se alimentar, estraçalhando com suas garras qualquer um, de preferência mulheres e crianças, deixando enormes rastros de sangue por onde passa.

Essa descrição aparentemente seria assustadora para um humano comum, mas sinceramente me parece a descrição de um demônio imbecil, talvez no máximo um Classe C [2], que no ambiente hostil do Makai não estava conseguindo levar uma vida tranquila, sempre sofrendo nas mãos de demônios superiores e que então preferiu procurar uma forma mais fácil de viver: atacando humanos indefesos. Esse era o caso mais comum. Esses demônios podem aparentar serem monstruosos, mas não nos enganam, na verdade, muitas vezes os mais feiosos são os mais fracotes.

Além disso, o fato de atacar preferencialmente crianças e mulheres mostrava o quão covarde ele é, pois nem ao menos tinha coragem de enfrentar homens adultos. Mesmo assim, nunca íamos para uma missão sozinhos, sempre estávamos em grupo caso alguma coisa desse errado. Era só uma questão de precaução.

Hoje iremos meu pai, meu irmão, eu e mais sete pessoas. Parece que as autoridades da aldeia exigiram a presença dos melhores lutadores do clã. Que bobagem, aposto que é um youkai fraquíssimo, mas como eles insistiram e estão pagando bem não tenho porque não ir, já que sou a mais conhecida do clã. Eu já sou muito experiente nesse trabalho e participei de vários casos sobrenaturais ao longo dos meus 20 anos, diferente do meu irmãozinho, Kazuki de 12 anos. Ele começou a trabalhar profissionalmente há pouco tempo, mas mesmo assim já demonstrou grandes habilidades pro negócio. Certamente tem um futuro promissor.

Como príncipe e princesa do clã, a pressão sobre nós é bem grande e todos exigem sempre o nosso sucesso, não só em combates, mas também em conhecimento sobre youkais. Estudamos desde cedo os tipos de demônios que podemos enfrentar, tal como suas habilidades, força e outras características. Sempre somos testados em relação a isso, por meio de provas práticas e teóricas.

— Kiara, Kazuki...estão prontos?! – Gritou meu pai, saindo de casa e indo ao encontro dos outros membros do grupo que aguardavam ao lado de fora.

Meu pai e rei do nosso clã, Takashi Mikami, é uma pessoa muito diplomática e paciente e em quem eu me inspiro na hora de lutar, porque ele faz a cada batalha parecer uma arte. Além disso, nunca vi alguém ter tanto jeito para conversar com as pessoas, bem diferente de mim que sou uma completa antissocial. Se tivessem me perguntado o que eu gostaria de ser quando crescesse eu teria dito que gostaria de ser o meu pai.

— Sim! – Gritei em resposta, enquanto colocava em meu pescoço o colar que minha mãe me deu quando ainda era criança, com o símbolo dos lutadores do clã. Eu não me separo dele por nada nesse mundo, porque mamãe dizia que enquanto eu estivesse com ele, eu estaria protegida. Sei que é bobagem, mas pelo menos assim a sinto mais perto de mim. Saí do meu quarto, olhando uma última vez para o porta-retrato da minha falecida mãe.

— Até logo mamãe. – Sorri sozinha para o quadro fechei a porta, caminhando em direção ao quarto de Kazuki, cuja porta estava fechada.

— Mano, tudo bem? Está pronto? Precisamos ir.

Kazuki não respondeu nada, apenas abriu a porta de seu quarto, com uma expressão preocupada. Ele é um garoto muito bondoso e inocente, capaz de fazer amizade até com o mais cruel dos demônios.

Você já fez isso antes, não é sua primeira batalha, qual o problema? – Perguntei, demonstrando minha preocupação. Apesar da diferença de 8 anos de idade entre nós, sempre fui muito próxima do meu pequeno irmão. Ele era quem me alegrava sempre, a pessoa mais importante em minha vida e eu faria o que pudesse para ajudá-lo.

— Eu não queria ir hoje...sempre é a mesma coisa, sinto que todos ficam me olhando com uma enorme expectativa e eu tenho muito medo de decepcionar eles, principalmente ao papai. Tenho medo de fazer alguma besteira... – Disse ele cabisbaixo e sussurrando, parecendo temer que alguém nos ouvisse.

Eu ajoelhei ficando mais baixa que ele, podendo olhar em seus olhos. Levantei sua cabeça e sorri amigavelmente.

— Eu sei como é. Também já me senti assim, sabia?

— Você? Até parece...é sempre tão boa e confiante. Além disso, nunca perdeu uma luta.

— Eu só pareço confiante, mas por dentro eu sinto o mesmo que você Kazuki. Todos esperam algo de nós...e sabe de uma coisa? Você se acostuma com isso. Além do mais, independente do resultado, as pessoas nunca vão se decepcionar com você desde que dê o seu melhor. E pra sua informação o papai jamais se desapontaria com você, ele te ama _demais_.

Não sou a melhor pessoa com palavras, mas dei o conselho que acredito que nossa mãe daria. Ela era uma pessoa iluminada, como sugeria seu nome, "Lucy". Seus conselhos eram capazes de clarear a mente de qualquer um. Infelizmente a mamãe morreu quando Kazuki tinha apenas um ano, desde então eu passei a desempenhar um papel muito além do de irmã. Ainda olhando em meus olhos ele sorriu e disse:

— Muito obrigada Kiki! Apesar de ser muito chata, até que você fala umas coisas legais de vez em quando!

Eu nem tive tempo para protestar por ele ter me chamado de chata, porque ele repentinamente me abraçou de maneira forte e com uma vontade genuína. Então apenas retribui o gesto.

— Kiara, Kazuki...VAMOS! – Gritou nosso pai novamente, mas dessa vez já do lado de fora da casa.

— Estamos indo! – Respondi gritando na mesma intensidade antes voltar a me dirigir ao meu irmão. – Preparado?

\- Sim. – Disse ele ao mesmo tempo em que se livrava do meu abraço e pegava a lança que escolheu para usar como sua arma. Então saímos juntos de casa, indo em direção ao restante do grupo.

Ainda era muito cedo, mas nossa missão era em direção ao leste, a muitos quilômetros de distância de nosso clã, sendo assim, tínhamos que chegar antes do anoitecer para encontrar o demônio que estávamos procurando. Por isso saímos o mais cedo possível já sabendo que voltaríamos para casa somente na madrugada do dia seguinte. Era exaustivo só de pensar.

Saindo de casa vi nosso pai conversando com vovô. Meu avô, Akinori Mikami, é um detetive sobrenatural aposentado e a maior parte do tempo ele fica no nosso clã, ensinando e treinando os novos aprendizes. Fui treinada com ele desde que nasci e posso afirmar com certeza que como professor ele é rigoroso, severo e não pega leve. Soube que ele foi poderoso e habilidoso quando jovem, além de ser muito inteligente. Definitivamente não é o tipo de pessoa que eu gostaria de ter como inimigo. Mas naquele momento ele estava ali não como meu mestre, mas sim como meu avô extremamente amável e preocupado com sua família.

— Ah aí estão eles! Pensei que tinham desistido.

— Jamais vovô. – Sorri discretamente em resposta.

— Bom, sendo assim...boa sorte a vocês, voltem logo, fiquem sempre juntos e se cuidem. Amo vocês.

— Claro vovô. Amamos você também. – Dissemos Kazuki e eu ao mesmo tempo em que já andávamos em direção ao nosso grupo de luta.

Chegando perto de meus companheiros a atmosfera mudou, ficando bem diferente do clima amigável e familiar que eu tinha dentro de casa. Sentia que ali todos me olhavam estranho, o que era um fato. Nosso clã era bem unido. Funcionávamos como uma cidade pequena do interior de um grande país. Todos se conheciam, se ajudavam, como uma única e grande família. Quando eu nasci, o clã inteiro comemorou em uma grande festa, pois havia sido assegurada a continuidade da nossa tradição: eu seria a nova guerreira, protetora e líder de todos, me casaria com o jovem mais promissor do clã e me tornaria a nova rainha. Porém, conforme fui crescendo passei a demonstrar ter poderes que assustavam a maioria das pessoas.

Acontece que todas as criaturas vivas possuem algum tipo de energia. Um youkai tem uma aura maligna, energia demoníaca, o que chamamos de poder das trevas. Já os humanos tem uma energia espiritual, que chamamos de poder da luz. A maioria dos humanos não sabem manipular essa energia espiritual que possuem e em geral vivem sem saber do seu potencial. Apenas aqueles que apresentam uma grande quantidade dessa energia conseguem treinar e demonstrar poderes incríveis. O mesmo vale para os demônios, há aqueles com maior quantidade de energia maligna e outros com menos, os mais fracos geralmente morrem rapidamente no Makai. Esses são os dois tipos de poderes básicos que regem todo o planeta. Nós komorebis temos essas duas energias ao mesmo tempo. Por isso, somos treinados para controlar harmoniosamente os poderes da luz e das trevas, ou seja, todos nós devemos estar em equilíbrio com ambos os lados.

A maioria dos outros komorebis acreditam que o poder das trevas que emana de mim é muito superior ao poder da luz, devido a alguns acontecimentos. Por exemplo, meus olhos são naturalmente verdes claros, mas quando uso minha energia demoníaca eles ficam vermelhos, cor de sangue, e quando uso o energia espiritual ficam azuis. Eu sou a única em todo clã com essa característica e manifestei isso pela primeira vez quando eu era bem pequena, com uns quatro 4 anos no meio de um treino. Eu fiquei com raiva por algum motivo idiota de criança e meus olhos ficaram vermelhos, todas as outras crianças se assustaram e foi uma bagunça generalizada.

Esse foi só o começo dos acontecimentos e dos meus problemas. Com o tempo fui demonstrando dificuldade para dominar minha energia espiritual, dando preferência ao uso da minha energia demoníaca nas batalhas. Não sei porque, mas não consigo dominar muito bem o uso da luz...a única grande coisa que consigo fazer é usar esse tipo de energia para curar a mim mesma ou aos outros. Pra completar o drama, sou totalmente antissocial, parece que não me ajusto e nem me dou bem com ninguém. Enfim, comentários maldosos sobre mim começaram a se espalhar por aí e as pessoas pararam de se aproximar de mim por medo até que aos poucos fui deixando de ser a herdeira real queridinha por todos.

Apesar de tudo isso, nunca guardei rancor algum de ninguém que tenha falado mal de mim. Não era culpa deles me temerem e alguns comentários eram simplesmente verdades. Além disso, minha família sempre me ensinou a amar meu clã e assim foi feito. Eu amo eles como se todos compartilhassem o mesmo sangue que eu, ainda que por diversas vezes eles não demonstrem confiança em mim. O clima no clã melhorou após o nascimento de Kazuki, eles finalmente haviam achado o rei perfeito: carismático e talentoso. Era visível que todos realmente gostam dele e não o temiam como temem a mim. Ele é um garoto adorável, agrada a todos com seu jeito inocente de ser. É a promessa de um futuro promissor, que todos querem para continuar a governar o clã, mas o problema é que o trono por direito é meu, já que sou a filha mais velha. Kazuki fica apenas no segundo plano, mesmo sendo um membro da família real.

— Olá Kazuki, como vai?! Ah...olá Kiara. – Veio o primeiro cumprimento de um dos colegas e assim vieram os próximos de cada um dos lutadores que estavam ali parados.

— Bom dia a todos. – Eu disse, encerrando o assunto rapidamente.

— Olá! Como estão? – Respondeu animadamente Kazuki a cada um dos lutadores.

— Daisuke hoje você fica aqui, Hiroyuki irá em seu lugar. – Disse meu pai interrompendo os cumprimentos.

Daisuke Maebara tem a minha idade e é considerado o melhor lutador jovem depois de mim. Então, devido ao seu ótimo desempenho no nosso clã ele se tornou meu prometido, ou seja, terei de casar com ele para dar continuidade a nossa à família real. Entre todas as coisas chatas que eu seria obrigada a fazer na minha vida, essa é a única que de fato eu gostaria de poder mudar.

— Ãh? Por quê senhor? Eu gostaria de ir e ajudar, como sempre. – Ele disse determinado à mudar a ideia do meu pai, mas eu já sabia que não adiantaria.

— Hoje você ajudará meu pai com o recrutamento de novos aprendizes. É importante que você seja treinado não só para lutas Daisuke, um futuro rei deve ser capaz de reconhecer e conduzir novos talentos também, Akinori tem muito a ensiná-lo ainda. Além disso, a luta de hoje parece fácil e os melhores lutadores estão indo, então não precisa se preocupar.

— Ok senhor. Tenham uma boa luta então. – Ele foi se afastando descontente do grupo, passando propositalmente ao meu lado e sussurrando escondido em meu ouvido. – Vê se hoje não vai fazer nenhuma idiotice, tá? Não estarei por perto pra resolver a situação.

Estava claro que ele estava zombando da minha cara. Era o que Daisuke mais gostava de fazer. Ele vivia tentando me tirar do sério. Apesar de sermos noivos, tínhamos uma relação bem rasa e nem um pouco amorosa, na verdade vivíamos competindo para ver quem era o melhor lutador do clã. Crescemos juntos, mas nunca chegamos a ser amigos, e discutíamos muito por conta de nossas opiniões divergentes. Além disso, durante nossos treinos ele nunca ganhou uma luta contra mim, o que o deixava bem irritado. Ficar fora do trabalho de hoje deve tê-lo aborrecido muito.

— Lutar com esse demônio não deve ser muito diferente de lutar contra você, então acho que vai ficar tudo bem, mas em todo caso se você quiser depois eu te conto como foi. – Eu disse contra-atacando a provocação e saindo de perto dele, o deixando com um olhar furtivo que foi me acompanhando conforme eu me afastava.

Nós dois não temos química alguma, qualquer tapado conseguiria ver isso. Mas eu não posso desistir de casar com Daisuke, pois isso decepcionaria todo o meu povo e, afinal essa é a tradição: o jovem mais forte e habilidoso do clã deve se juntar à família real. Eles já não confiam muito em mim, se eu quebrasse nossas tradições as coisas só piorariam. A única forma de me livrar desse compromisso ridículo seria se o próprio Daisuke desistisse do casamento, mas isso nunca aconteceria, já que ele deseja ser o rei desde que era criança. É ganancioso e faria de tudo para alcançar seu objetivo, mesmo tendo que casar com alguém que não ama.

— BOM DIA A TODOS! Desculpem o atraso! É que ainda é muito cedo...aonde já se viu, me tirar da minha cama às seis horas da _madrugada_?! – Todos caíram na gargalhada. Uma atitude típica de Hiroyuki, ou tio Yuki, como eu costumo chamá-lo. Ele é irmão da minha mãe. Um solteirão muito alegre, animado e divertido, sempre de bem com a vida e acompanhado de um sorriso no rosto. Um tremendo palhaço. Definitivamente não há tristeza que dure perto dele. Lembro que no dia em que minha mãe morreu, meu pai e eu obviamente ficamos devastados, mas se o tio Yuki não estivesse presente tenho certeza que teria sido muito pior, porque foi ele que nos deu todo apoio necessário para conseguirmos nos reerguer.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo Hiroyuki, sempre atrasado! – Gritou meu avô da sacada de casa reeprendendo meu tio pela falta de compromisso com o trabalho.

Por fim, estando todos reunidos e preparados, nos dirigimos para o caminhão que sempre usávamos para ir até o campo de batalha. Nos acomodamos dentro do automóvel e ultrapassando os limites do território do nosso clã, indo em direção ao nosso destino.

* * *

Notas finais:

[1] Monarquia – Forma de governo no qual o comandante é um monarca (no caso um Rei). O título se dá de forma hereditária.

[2] Lembrando que, no Universo de Yu Yu Hakusho, o Mundo espiritual categorizou os youkais em classes (E, D, C, B, A, e S), dependendo do quão forte é o demônio, sendo E os mais fracos e S os mais poderosos.

Curiosidade: Komorebi é uma expressão japonesa que significa o efeito de luz causado pela passagem dos raios solares pelas folhas das árvores. Então escolhi esse nome para o clã justamente por ser algo que remete um jogo de sombras (trevas) e claridade (luz).


	3. Emboscada

KIARA POV

A viagem foi longa e cansativa. Fui sentada ao lado de Kazuki, mas permaneci em silêncio na maior parte do tempo, trocando apenas algumas palavras com o mesmo, cada vez que ele pedia alguma dica de batalha ou demonstrava-se ansioso e preocupado, portanto eu tentava acalmá-lo. Tio Yuki agitava o caminhão inteiro, brincando e fazendo apostas com os outros. Esse era seu maior divertimento. Geralmente eles apostavam em quem conseguiria derrotar o youkai, como seria a derrota e qualquer outro detalhe banal sobre as batalhas. Como cada um de nós usava suas próprias habilidades, armas e poderes havia uma infinidade de combinações possíveis para o jogo. A recompensa do vencedor era o todo o dinheiro apostado por cada um dos participantes. Não sei se era sorte ou talento, mas meu tio geralmente acertava em suas previsões.

Quando chegamos a nosso destino percebi que Kimura na realidade se tratava de uma grande aldeia cujas as casas eram feitas de madeira em sua maioria e pareciam bem antigas, mas mesmo assim preservavam sua elegância. Aparentemente ali vivia um povo simplório que se estagnou no tempo. As ruas estavam praticamente vazias e as poucas pessoas que encontravam-se fora de suas residências nos olhavam amedrontadas ao mesmo tempo suplicando por salvação. Seguimos então diretamente ao encontro com a autoridade local.

— Sejam bem-vindos! Fiquem à vontade. Sou o Governador Matsuoka. Muito obrigado por terem vindo de tão longe até aqui para nos ajudar. Nosso Serviço Militar não deu conta do recado e não sabíamos mais o que fazer para resolver essa situação! Esse monstro vem quase todos os dias aqui, têm nos aterrorizado e ameaçado. Alguém sempre morre, principalmente as crianças, ele ama devorar as crianças. Várias famílias já foram destruídas...

O governador gorducho tagarelava sem parar sobre o terror que a aldeia inteira estava vivendo, emitindo gritos de desespero com sua voz esganiçada. Todo o falatório fez com que os vasos sanguíneos do meu cérebro pulsassem e uma leve dor de cabeça tomasse conta de mim. Apenas desejava que ele calasse a boca o mais depressa possível, mas o homem estendeu a conversa por um bom tempo até o momento em que meu pai conseguiu acalmá-lo.

— Não se preocupe, trataremos de resolver o problema o mais rápido possível e logo vocês voltarão a ter paz. Temos uma hora até o início do anoitecer, não é? – Como sempre meu pai tinha jeito com as palavras e com as pessoas. Ele falava num japonês praticamente perfeito, quem o visse até pensaria que é sua língua natal, mas nós komorebis temos língua própria, embora aprendamos japonês desde que nascemos.

— Ah sim claro! MUITO OBRIGADO! Podem relaxar enquanto isso. Vou mandar os empregados levarem vocês até seus aposentos para que descansem um pouco.

Dito e feito. Um jovem empregado do governador nos acompanhou até uma sala enorme, com poltronas, sofás, camas, televisão e até mesmo uma cozinha. Era como um mini apartamento de luxo. Um cenário totalmente oposto ao exterior das casas da aldeia em que estávamos. A todo o momento o homem não deixava de fixar seus olhos em mim, me incomodando profundamente.

— Bom se precisarem de algo podem me chamar por meio dessa campainha. É só tocar e eu venho. – Disse ele me entregando o pequeno dispositivo que serviria para chamá-lo, ainda sem desgrudar os olhos de mim. O que tanto olhava afinal?

— Algum problema comigo, senhor? – Perguntei na tentativa de deixar claro o meu descontentamento.

— M-Me...me desculpe...– Ele saiu correndo do quarto, fechando a porta de maneira grosseira na minha cara. _Ridículo_. Fingi que nada aconteceu e me sentei no enorme sofá ao lado de Kazuki.

— Poxa Kiki, aonde quer que você vá sempre acaba chamando a atenção de algum cara né? Eles ficam sempre apaixonados. – Ele me olhou sorrindo como se achasse graça da situação e eu corei, não de vergonha, mas sim de raiva. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir isso é verdade. Não que eu me ache realmente bonita, mas todos me dizem que sou bem parecida com a minha mãe e ela era linda. Temos os mesmos olhos verdes claros, mas meu cabelo é mais parecido com o do meu pai, castanho com um leve tom avermelhado.

— Claro que sim Kazuki! – Meu tio disse em meio a gargalhadas. – Beleza é de família! Lucy era linda, assim como eu! A sua irmã só está fazendo jus à família. Tenho certeza que você também será um galã.

— Tanto quanto você tio Yuki? – Os dois riram juntos.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, começamos a nos arrumar para a batalha. Prendi o meu cabelo com meu lenço cor-de-rosa como sempre fazia antes das lutas e preparei minha katana [1]. Entre tantas armas que nós komorebis utilizávamos eu escolhi lutar com uma espada, pois era simples e fácil de manejá-la e exige um combate corpo a corpo com o adversário, diferente de um arco e flecha, por exemplo. Meu pai também utiliza uma katana como arma principal, e Kazuki uma enorme lança, quase duas vezes o dobro e seu tamanho, enquanto meu tio faz uso de dois facões. Para os demônios mais fracos o uso dessas armas já resolvia o problema e caso não resolvesse apelávamos para nossos poderes. Antes de sairmos resolvi ir atrás de Kazuki apenas para garantir que ele estava realmente bem, já que muitas vezes ele escondia seus sentimentos só para não me preocupar.

— Você tá bem maninho? Está confiante?

— Sim, obrigado Kiki. Não precisa ficar se incomodando com isso.

— Tá bom então. – Me abaixei dando um beijo em seu rosto.

— KIKI! Para com isso! Não faz essas coisas na frente dos outros. Eu não gosto...– Ele disse vermelho, olhando ao redor pra verificar se alguém tinha visto e eu não pude evitar de dar risada.

— Desculpa.

Saímos da mansão do governador e armamos uma armadilha para o monstro. Cinco de nós estavam expostos pela cidade, fingindo ser aldeões, todos perto da avenida principal, onde havia a maior concentração de pessoas e provavelmente ocorreria o ataque. Algumas mulheres corajosas se voluntariaram para servir de isca para o demônio e estavam fazendo parte da encenação, permanecendo vulneráveis no local. Decidi me juntar a elas e fingir que era uma moradora, assim, caso ele me atacasse eu acabaria logo com o problema. Os outros do grupo ficaram escondidos em lugares estratégicos esperando pelo ataque do inimigo. Kazuki estava parado em um beco que se conectava à avenida principal da aldeia. Olhei para ele discretamente, de modo a não levantar suspeitas. Ele acenou e sorriu confirmando que estava tudo bem.

Olhando para o outro lado pude ver de longe o meu pai, camuflado em cima de um telhado. Desviei o olhar e continuei agindo normalmente enquanto o céu se tornava gradativamente mais escuro, sinalizando o início da noite. Eu imaginava que seria muito fácil perceber a chegada do youkai, até porque sua energia demoníaca seria inconfundível em meio a tantos humanos, mas me enganei. Simplesmente de forma inesperada um grito urrante ecoou na cidade indicando que o demônio já estava entre nós...mas como isso era possível?! Eu não tinha percebido nenhum sinal da presença dele e não notei a sua chegada de forma alguma. Foi como se ele tivesse se materializado aqui do nada, sem aviso prévio. Me virei em direção ao som e vi a agitação repentina das pessoas que ali estavam. O demônio já segurava uma jovem com o braço direito. Ela estava sangrando e inconsciente, então sem perder mais tempo meus companheiros e eu então avançamos para cima dele.

Golpes simultâneos acertaram o monstro. Entre eles, dei um forte chute em sua cabeça, que fez com que o youkai acabasse largando a garota que havia sido sequestrada. Antes que ela caísse e sofresse um impacto com o chão, consegui segurá-la. Verificando que ela estava apenas desmaiada, a deixei com os outros aldeões que assistiam assustados e o mais distante possível a batalha. Apesar de parecer uma luta injusta de 10 contra um, não atacávamos sempre todos de uma vez. Nós komorebis temos uma regra, enquanto um luta com o youkai os outros não se intrometem, a menos seja pedida ajuda, dando passagem para o próximo tentar. Mas nesse caso atacamos juntos, pois o inimigo já estava com uma refém.

Enquanto eu salvava a garota, meus companheiros continuaram atacando o demônio. Meu pai utilizou a katana para golpeá-lo diversas vezes, mas não houve muito efeito, pois ele parecia ter uma pele muito resistente, ficando apenas com alguns cortes superficiais. O mesmo fizeram os outros com suas armas, mas também nada adiantou. Até que esse demônio imbecil não era tão medíocre quanto eu pensava e o armamento comum não resolveria o problema. Teríamos que partir para uma nova estratégia.

De maneira sincronizada, em um golpe muito bem ensaiado, seis de meus colegas acorrentaram o youkai, que agora gritava imobilizado e visivelmente irritado. Estava claro que ele tinha bastante força bruta e que essas correntes não o segurariam por muito tempo, então precisávamos agir depressa.

— NÃO VÃO ME SEGURAR SÓ COM ISSO! VOCÊS VÃO PRO INFERNO! – Ele gritou forçando o máximo para quebrar as correntes e se livrar da situação.

— Kazuki, AGORA! – Meu pai exclamou, indicando ao meu irmão que aquele era o momento ideal para testar suas habilidades. Kazuki pareceu um pouco surpreso pela ordem, mas sem hesitar transferiu parte de sua energia espiritual para sua lança, permitindo que seu poder de ataque com ela aumentasse muito. Era o golpe ele estava treinando há tempos, mas ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de testar.

Kazuki correu na direção do demônio e fincou a lâmina de sua lança o mais fundo possível no peito do youkai, a fim de atingir seu núcleo [2] . Como ela agora estava dotada de energia espiritual, conseguiu perfurar a pele do monstro com sucesso. Nesse momento a criatura exclamou de dor e sangue começou a fugir de seu corpo até que com o tempo ele foi deixando de forçar as correntes para tentar escapar, terminando por ficar completamente imóvel. Parecia ter sido o golpe final e já estávamos comemorando o sucesso da missão, mas nos enganamos e acabamos sendo surpreendidos da pior maneira.

Alguns militares e civis da aldeia começaram a lutar entre si e não demorou muito tempo para que se voltassem contra nós. Mas o que significava isso?! Esse povo enlouqueceu?! Porque estavam nos atacando, se estávamos tentando ajudá-los? Os outros aldeões, que pareciam ter permanecido com sanidade, também gritavam tão assustados e surpresos quanto nós.

Um militar veio pra cima de mim com uma enorme lança parecida com a de Kazuki, porém com uma lâmina bem menor. Consegui defender o golpe com a minha katana e quando olhei em seus olhos pude perceber que algo estava errado: ele parecia fora de si, como se não estivesse agindo por conta própria. Meus colegas de equipe que estavam segurando o youkai pela corrente também tiveram que soltá-lo para defender às investidas dos homens da aldeia. Obviamente estavam sendo controlados, mas por quem?!

Mal tive tempo de raciocinar sobre o que estava acontecendo, quando ouvi uma explosão à esquerda. A casa do governador tinha sido completamente destruída! Eu caí no chão com o impacto e o tremor que a explosão causou. Me levantei, mas aparentemente um bombardeio se iniciou na cidade e várias explosões começaram a ecoar ao meu redor. Os aldeões que pareciam estar agindo normalmente começaram a correr e gritar desesperados. Vários deles foram assassinados e caíram no chão derramando sangue por todos os lados, enquanto aqueles que ainda estavam sendo controlados continuaram nos atacando frenéticamente sem se importar com o que ocorria à sua volta.

Obviamente não podíamos machucá-los, porque eles não estavam fazendo por querer. Nós não matávamos humanos, ainda mais sendo humanos inocentes. Então apenas tentei desviar de seus ataques empurrando-os pra longe, mas não foi o suficiente já que eles possuíam não somente lanças, mas também artilharia. Ouvi um disparo e senti uma bala atingir minha perna esquerda de raspão causando dor suficiente para limitar minha movimentação. Com essa eu não contava, demônios não usavam armas de fogo, então nunca nos preocupamos com itens de defesa para esse tipo de ataque. Como iríamos imaginar que um dia humanos comuns se voltariam contra nós?!

— Eles estão sendo controlados! Não é culpa deles! – Meu pai gritou.

— JÁ PERCEBI! MAS POR QUEM?! – Tio Yuki retrucou incrédulo pela nossa situação.

Em meio às explosões, gritos e disparos parei para raciocinar por um segundo. Quem estava controlando os humanos? Eu olhei a bagunça em minha volta buscando uma resposta e quando me dei conta aquele demônio acorrentado havia sumido. Como assim? Kazuki havia matado ele, não?

— Aonde aquele demônio foi parar?! – Gritei pro meu pai enquanto lutava com um dos militares.

Foi como se a ficha tivesse caído na mente de todos os meus companheiros e juntos ficamos confusos por um instante tentando entender o que _diabos_ estava acontecendo.

— PEGUE A GAROTA!

Uma estranha e demoníaca voz masculina vinda do céu ordenou de repente e seguindo o som ao olhar para o alto encontrei o dono da ordem, o causador das explosões e provavelmente quem estava controlando os homens da aldeia. Flutuando no céu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, ele tinha uma aparência humana, pele acizentada, cabelos grisalhos que iam até os seus ombros e uma aura sinistra como eu nunca havia visto antes. Seus olhos vermelhos me fitavam semicerrados e por algum motivo aquilo me amedrontou. _Congelei_. Eu queria me mover, mas não conseguia, estava presa em transe sob o efeito que ele me causava.

— KIARA, CUIDADO! - Meu pai gritou de longe.

Inutilmente paralisada, observei o demônio urso que eu pensei que estava morto surgir correndo em minha direção, prestes a me golpear. Era muito tarde para conseguir desviar do ataque, mas antes que me desse conta alguém me empurrou para fora do seu caminho, recebendo o o golpe em meu lugar.

— KAZUKI!

O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu estou distraída e completamente confusa. Por minha culpa meu irmão estava ferido. Ele foi arremessado para longe, atingindo uma parede de concreto e embora tenha permanecido consciente, estava cuspindo muito sangue. Além disso, parecia ter quebrado alguns ossos, pois tentou se levantar e não conseguiu.

— Pirralho desgraçado, não se meta! Você vai me pagar pelo golpe que me deu mais cedo! – O demônio berrou, pegando a lança de Kazuki que estava caída no chão e avançou para cima dele, pretendendo matá-lo. Tudo o que ocorreu a seguir passou como um flash veloz pelos meus olhos e apesar de ter acontecido em segundos, pareceu durar uma eternidade. Meu pai se colocou na frente da lança para defender Kazuki, de tal forma que seu corpo foi perfurado na altura do estômago.

— NÃO! – Kazuki e eu berramos ao mesmo tempo. Nosso pai estava caído no chão, enquanto seu sangue se espalhava no cimento da rua. Tio Yuki e os outros lutadores que ainda tentavam se livrar dos militares e salvar os aldeões ficaram olhando estupefatos para o que havia acabado de acontecer.

— SEU MALDITO! – Tio Yuki berrou e partiu para cima do inimigo, iniciando uma disputa intensa com o mesmo. Eu nunca havia visto ele dessa forma, usando todas as suas forças e com raiva transbordando dos seus olhos. Estava muito diferente do homem sorridente e sereno que eu estava acostumada.

Corri como uma louca em direção ao meu pai na tentativa de salvá-lo. Ofegando em dores, ele balbuciava com dificuldade.

— Filha...

— Não papai, não fala nada, não se esforça...eu...eu posso te curar – Tentei interrompê-lo, mas sua insistencia falou mais alto ao mesmo tempo em que balançava a cabeça em negação.

— Me... escute...Kiara...seja forte...e...não deixe...Kazuki sozinho...fique...sempre com...ele. – Sua voz foi ficando mais fraca até emudecer completamente e seus olhos se perderem no horizonte.

— PAPAI! Não! Por favor não...de novo não! – Gritei derramando lágrimas sobre seu corpo. Mas já era tarde demais. Ele estava morto. Eu sabia, mas não queria acreditar. Kazuki parecia ter recebido um choque e começou a entrar em desespero, chorando sem parar. Eu senti um ódio profundo dentro de mim e me levantei em busca do assassino do meu pai, que no momento travava uma batalha violenta com todos os meus companheiros, incapazes de aceitar a perda de seu Rei.

Eu senti a energia demoníaca crescendo em mim e sabia que meus olhos já estavam vermelhos. Normalmente eu não gostava que os outros me vissem com essa aparência, mas nessa hora eu nem me importei e pelo visto os outros komorebis também não. Pela primeira vez eu me senti realmente parte do grupo: estávamos unidos pelo mesmo desejo de vingança.

— Chega disso tudo, já me cansei, apenas pegue a garota e me traga ela viva! – Disse novamente a voz do homem que estava flutuando no céu, cuja existência eu tinha esquecido. – Dos outros pode deixar que eu mesmo cuido.

O youkai urso obedeceu seu superior e começou a me atacar furiosamente. Com vontade, eu revidei numa série de golpes usando minha energia demoníaca. Como eu estava muito mais irritada que ele, comecei o atingí-lo sem dar espaço para um contra-ataque.

Quando meus companheiros vinham de encontro a mim para ajudar, o mestre do youkai desceu de onde estava até o chão e em um segundo lançou uma espécie de golpe que explodiu o local onde todos os lutadores se concentravam, com exceção de Kazuki que ainda estava parado ao lado de nosso falecido pai. Com o som da explosão cessei meus ataques ao demônio. Todos meus colegas foram lançados pelos ares e alguns deles morreram instantaneamente, como o senhor Maebara, pai de Daisuke, cujo corpo recebera um impacto tão grande que agora estava destroçado. Tio Yuki também estava estirado no solo com os olhos abertos, mas sem nenhum sinal de vida.

Meu chão caiu. Senti minhas pernas bambas, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Estavam _mortos_...? Foi então que recebi o impacto de um forte soco. Havia me descuidado, e deixei o youkai completamente livre para me atacar. Consegui me equilibrar e não cai, embora a dor excruciante me pedisse o contrário. De qualquer forma, isso era o que menos me importava no momento.

— Ainda está de pé garota? – Resmungou o demônio que parecia um urso. Eu o ignorei observando o seu chefe. Ele havia olhado para Kazuki, levantando seu braço em um sinal de que lançaria o próximo golpe.

— NÃO! – Gritei desesperada, olhando pro demônio urso que insistia em lutar comigo e atrapalhava o meu caminho – SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!

Transferi minha energia demoníaca à minha katana e o ataquei, fazendo um corte profundo que pegou boa parte do seu corpo. Ele foi cambaleando para trás com a mão no ferimento até cair no chão e eu tive certeza que agora ele estava praticamente morto. Eu o teria matado, mas minha prioridade era acabar com estranho e amedrontador homem que queria atingir Kazuki. A distância entre nós me impediria de chegar a tempo e detê-lo, então num impulso coloquei praticamente toda minha energia na espada e a lancei em direção a ele. Nem mesmo saberia explicar o que fiz ao certo, mas antes que ele pudesse atacar meu irmão, a katana o alcançou e o perfurou no peito. Ele me olhou com raiva e a retirou aparentemente desequilibrado. Algo de errado aconteceu com ele, sua energia havia ficado mais fraca e sua aura estava oscilando. Grunhindo de raiva, ele bateu em retirada ao se lançar novamente ao céu e foi se afastando do lugar, até desaparecer completamente de vista.

Kazuki levantou com muita dificuldade e permaneceu em um estado catatônico. Não era pra menos, ele é só uma criança e certamente não estava preparado para encarar todos os fatos que estava vendo. A aldeia Kimura estava destruída e completamente pintada de sangue. Um cenário doentio. Eu estava esgotada, quase desmaiando e quando pensei que o pesadelo havia acabado, num ataque surpresa, Kazuki foi atingido por armas militares, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão mais uma vez. Não é possível, alguns desses humanos idiotas ainda estavam sendo controlados, mesmo depois daquele homem ir embora?! Nunca senti tanta vontade de matar um ser humano como estava naquela hora.

Não aguentava mais. Isso não podia acontecer com Kazuki, ele era tudo que me restava. Corri até ele ao mesmo tempo que os outros aldeões ainda vivos foram atacá-lo. Me joguei sobre seu corpo, caindo em cima dele para receber os ataques em seu lugar. Senti uma dor terrível quando algumas lâminas finas acertaram as minhas costas, além dos tiros de outras armas. Usei minhas últimas forças para ativar o meu poder de cura na tentativa de minimizar o estrago causado pelos ataques que me atingiram. Assim, caída sobre o corpo de Kazuki, minha visão foi escurecendo até que simplesmente eu desmaiei.

KIARA POF

 _Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia._

 _Escondido, ferido e furioso por seus planos não terem dado certo, o homem encapuzado analisava com cuidado seu ferimento, causado pela lâmina de uma espada comum, cujo o estrago foi grande devido a energia absurda que havia sido transferida ao objeto. Ele sabia que se encontrar com a garota traria riscos e agora estava sofrendo com as consequências._

 _Passos hesitantes de dois de seus servos se aproximaram lentamente e o homem os encarou. O demônio de aparência de urso carregava um corpo humano, mas não era o corpo que o homem gostaria de ver. Era aquele garoto que a princesa komorebi fez questão de salvar atirando sua espada contra ele. Seu ferimento ardeu e latejou mais uma vez._

— _Aonde está a garota? – Sua voz soou amedrontadora._

— _Senhor...sinto muito, mas ela morreu, então no lugar dela trouxemos o garoto. Talvez ele sirva._

— _Morreu?_

— _Sim, eu conferi e..._

— _Idiotas! Imprestáveis! – O homem encarou seus servos friamente com os olhos vermelhos cheios de ódio e rancor. – Ela está viva!_

— _Mas senhor eu mesmo conferi..._

— _Cale-se! Se ela estivesse morta eu saberia! Eu já disse que é dela que eu preciso e não desse garoto inútil!_

 _Um silêncio pairou no ar por alguns instantes._

— _Senhor vou até lá buscar o corpo da garota e você mesmo verá que ela está mor..._

— _Idiota! Eu já disse que ela está viva!_

— _Eu irei buscá-la._

— _Pelo bem da sua vida, acho bom que ela não tenha escapado._

— _Senhor, nos perdoe pelo erro. Se ela escapou então eu colocarei todos os youkais atrás dela até encontrá-la._

 _O homem não respondeu e apenas continuou a encarar seus serventes com fúria._

— _E o garoto senhor? Não vale nada mesmo?_

 _O homem pálido segurou o menino desacordado pelo pescoço e sentiu o seu ferimento arder novamente. Por culpa desse humano ele havia sido gravemente ferido. Assim, ficou uns instantes imaginando como deveria matá-lo, mas não o fez, ao contrário, apenas soltou o garoto fazendo com que ele atingisse o chão._

— _Tenho planos pra ele._

* * *

Notas finais:

[1] Katana é um sabre longo japonês, usado em boa parte dos animes com espadachins. (Inclusive é usado por Hiei).

[2] Youkais não tem um coração bombeando sangue para o restante do corpo, no lugar eles tem o que se chama de núcleo.


	4. Sozinha

KIARA POV

— _Essa humana desgraçada quase me matou. Eu ia pegá-la...mas ela era mais forte do que eu imaginei! A culpa não foi minha!_

 _Eu estava apagada e simplesmente não tinha força para me mover ou abrir os olhos, mas de alguma forma conseguia ouvir tudo à minha volta. Essa voz...era do youkai urso que eu quase matei há pouco tempo atrás. Será que eu estava sonhando? Se ele está aqui, porque ainda não me matou? Parecia estar conversando com alguém. A nova voz desconhecida surgiu confirmando a ideia._

— _É claro que é sua culpa, você a acertou mais de uma vez e mesmo assim não conseguiu desmaiá-la?! Você é um imprestável, estava brincando ou o quê? Eu deveria ter vindo em seu lugar. Por não conseguir detê-la agora o mestre está gravemente ferido e furioso e nos punirá!_

— _Mas ela está ali caída, vamos pegá-la e levá-la até o chefe, seremos recompensados._

 _Eu senti o medo percorrer todo o meu corpo. É o meu fim._

— _IDIOTA! – gritou o outro – Não vê que ela está morta?! Não nos servirá mais. Ele deixou bem claro que ela tinha que estar VIVA._

 _Eu morta? Como assim? Como estava conseguindo ouví-los então? Não pode ser._

— _Tem certeza? Ela me pareceu bem resistente._

— _Lógico que tenho. Está duvidando da minha palavra? Já conferi, ela não tem batimentos cardíacos._

— _E como foi a caçada no clã Komorebi? Conseguiram achar o objeto?_

 _Como assim? Eles haviam invadido o meu clã? Entrei em desespero, mas continuava sem me mexer. Queria gritar, me levantar e lutar, mas nada acontecia._

— _Não. Procuraram em todo lugar, mas não achamos nada. Sem contar que aqueles humanos imbecis não colaboravam com nenhuma informação. Mereceram morrer. Bom vamos logo, temos que enfrentar as consequências do que aconteceu aqui._

— _Ah...e o menino? Porque não o levamos no lugar dela? Pode ser útil, talvez ele saiba onde está. – A voz do demônio urso soou esperançosa._

 _Será que estavam falando de Kazuki? Me dei conta que eu ainda estava caída sobre ele._

— _Está vivo, mas não por muito tempo. Duvido muito que ele sirva, mas acho que não temos outra opção. Pegue-o._

 _Alguém estava me movendo, mas eu não conseguia me mexer por conta própria. Fui jogada de lado e senti o contato com o chão áspero. Estavam levando Kazuki e eu não podia fazer nada!_

 _ACORDE IDIOTA, ACORDE! – Ordenei mentalmente para mim mesma._

 _Ouvi os passos deles se afastando e novamente perdi a consciência_.

Comecei a abrir os olhos lentamente lembrando do sonho louco que tive...espera...tinha sido um sonho mesmo? Olhei para o teto percebendo que não era o teto do meu quarto e me assustei sem ter ideia de onde estava. Tentei levantar para buscar uma resposta, mas senti meu corpo doer muito e gemi involuntariamente.

— Minha nossa...você acordou! Tatsuo, a menina acordou, corre aqui!

Olhei em direção à voz e observei uma idosa me encarando com preocupação por cima dos óculos de grau que utilizava. Demorei um pouco para assimilar que ela estava falando em japonês e não no dialeto do meu povo.

— Como você está se sentindo minha querida? Não se mova, você está muito ferida ainda.

Ferida? Olhei para meu corpo e percebi que por de baixo da roupa que eu estava usando (que por sinal nem era a minha roupa), estava coberta de ataduras. Só então me caiu a ficha: a batalha. As imagens daquele terror que vivi voltaram com tudo a minha mente. Entrei em desespero. Onde estavam meus companheiros e Kazuki? E o corpo do meu pai e do tio Yuki? Comecei a raciocinar sobre tudo que tinha acontecido. Estávamos vencendo o demônio urso e então tudo virou de cabeça pra baixo, como se tivessemos caído numa emboscada. Foi tudo _planejado_...?

Contrariando a idosa comecei a me levantar rapidamente, ignorando as dores.

— Não, não, não. Aonde pensa que vai?! Não pode sair assim. Você me entende? Sabe falar japonês? – Ela foi se aproximando de mim, gesticulando como se eu não entendesse nada que ela dizia, tentando me impedir de me movimentar. Enquanto protestava, um idoso apareceu na porta do quarto.

— Minha nossa! – Ele me observou incrédulo.

Sentada na cama, eu encarei os dois. Me concentrei em minhas aulas de japonês e cautelosamente comecei a falar.

— Onde...– Tentei dizer, mas minha voz falhou e saiu parecendo mais um sussurro. Os idosos chegaram mais perto tentando entender o que eu estava resmungando. Limpando a garganta, tentei novamente até conseguir formular a frase com mais força. – Onde é que estou? Quem são vocês?

Somos o senhor e a senhora Fujita. – O velho começou a falar devagar e pausadamente – Sou Tatsuo Fujita e essa é minha esposa, Sora Fujita. Vivemos perto da aldeia Kimura. Parece que ela foi atacada por _alguém_. Vimos muitas explosões daqui e ao amanhecer fomos ver se tinha algum sobrevivente, demoramos muito, mas te achamos. Te trouxemos para nossa casa e cuidamos de você. Qual seu nome?

— Kiara.

— E de onde você é Kiara?

Não respondi e ficamos os três em silêncio por um momento. Eu não sabia se podia confiar neles, estava confusa e as imagens da luta continuavam me atormentando.

— Eu era a única sobrevivente?

— Sim. – Respondeu o idoso, após uma longa pausa.

Não chorei, berrei e nem me desesperei. Apenas fiquei parada olhando pro nada. No fundo eu já sabia a resposta...só precisava de uma confirmação.

— Tinha um garoto caído embaixo de mim. Ele estava morto?

Dessa vez foi a idosa que respondeu, olhando confusa para o velho.

— Um garoto? Não querida, não tinha nenhum garoto. Você estava deitada no chão. Não havia ninguém embaixo de você.

O sonho...agora que percebi! _Foi real_! Aquelas vozes dizendo que levariam Kazuki com eles foi tudo verdade. Um ódio profundo começou a tomar conta de mim e me levantei correndo, arrancando mais um protesto da senhora.

— Não! Já disse para ficar aqui.

— Você não entende! Preciso ir até a aldeia! – quando me dei conta já tinha gritado com ela – Preciso ver com meus próprios olhos!

De fato eu precisava confirmar que o corpo de Kazuki não estava lá, não podia ficar perdendo tempo nesse lugar. A senhora me olhava assustada sem saber o que dizer.

— Olha...– continuei falando na tentativa de amenizar a tensão criada no ar –...agradeço a preocupação, mas já consigo me mover. Estou bem, sério. Agradeço por cuidarem de mim.

Eles pareceram mais aliviados e foi a vez do senhor abrir a boca.

— Bom pra ser bem sincero eu acredito, nunca vi alguém tão resistente. Te encontramos com muitos ferimentos e lanças enfiadas nas suas costas, sem contar as balas alojadas no seu corpo. Pensamos que estava morta, mas você sobreviveu. Enquanto esteve dormindo várias vezes nós ficamos na dúvida se seu coração ainda estava batendo e se você estava respirando, e quando tínhamos quase certeza que não, você nos surpreendia mostrando o contrário. Agora, apenas dois dias depois de termos te encontrado, você já está de pé. É um _milagre_!

— _DOIS DIAS_? Se passaram dois dias inteiros? – Voltei a questionar, assustada. Como fiquei tanto tempo inconsciente? – Não me encontraram na noite passada?

— Não, você já está dormindo há dois dias e meio, pra ser mais exato.

Mais uma vez o silêncio tomou conta do quarto.

— Bom, você quer ir até lá? Te levamos em nossa caminhonete. Vamos. – Disse o velho me incentivando. Antes de sair, a senhora me entregou minhas roupas levadas para me vestir e tentou me oferecer comida, mas eu recusei e apenas tomei um pouco de água para me hidratar. Me sentia péssima, cheia de dores e acabada.

Saindo da casa simples e humilde, pude notar que eles moravam completamente isolados em cima de uma montanha. Um lugar muito estranho pra viver, mas eles deviam ter seus próprios motivos. Por entre os declives da cordilheira era possível ter uma visão ampla da aldeia, ainda que distante. Rapidamente, entramos na caminhonete e nos dirigimos à Kimura.

O cenário era ainda mais devastador à luz do dia. As casas estavam destruídas e haviam corpos mutilados por todo o chão, inclusive de muitas crianças. Isso me fez estremecer. Cheguei ao local da batalha dando de cara com o corpo de um dos meus companheiros de luta e não pude deixar de desviar o olhar ao ver a imagem desfigurada na minha frente, era o pai de Daisuke. Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e me preparei mentalmente para continuar. Me lembrei então de como tudo começou. Estava disfarçada como aldeã e o demônio urso surgiu do nada, nenhum de nós percebeu. Mas como? Cada criatura viva tem uma energia, ou a espiritual ou a demoníaca. Nós komorebis conseguimos enxergar essa energia em cada um, então se tivéssemos visto qualquer criatura suspeita com a aura de youkai nós saberíamos. A não ser que...

O pensamento me deixou assombrada por alguns minutos: o demônio conseguia mudar de forma. Ele também estava disfarçado em meio aos aldeões?! E além de mudar de forma ele mascara sua energia. Provavelmente ele estava com a aparência de humano e tinha energia espiritual, por isso não o notamos. _Maldito_.

Fiquei procurando o corpo de Kazuki em meio aos destroços dos meu outros colegas. Me deparei com o corpo do meu tio Yuki, ele morreu de olhos abertos e seus traços joviais fizeram com que parecesse que eu estava vendo a cena da morte de minha mãe novamente. Tentei me conter, mas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Os velhos que me acompanhavam aonde eu ia e olharam a cena com cara de pena.

Esses eram seus amigos? – Me perguntou a senhora Fujita colocando a mão em meu ombro.

Eram minha família. – Respondi com dificuldade, tentando limpar as lágrimas do meu rosto.

Andei por mais alguns corpos, entre eles me deparei com os de alguns militares que nos atacaram e não pude deixar de refletir sobre o porquê eles continuaram nos golpeando até o fim. Como estavam sendo controlados? Procurei mais a fundo por alguma pista e só depois de passar e repassar por eles que notei o fato estranho: a maioria deles tinham um ofuda [1] preso em alguma parte do corpo. Com a confusão de ontem eu não tinha me atentado a isso e não saberia dizer se todos que tinham o selo estavam contra nós ou não, então isso podia não ser nada além de um pedaço de papel com uma escrita, ou então podia significar alguma coisa. Arranquei o papel de um dos militares caídos no chão e o guardei. Mais tarde o analisaria com calma.

Fui até o corpo do meu pai. Me sentei ao lado dele enquanto as horas passavam, derramando várias lágrimas e só me levantei depois de um bom tempo, convencida de que Kazuki realmente não estava mais na aldeia. Me lembrei das últimas palavras que meu pai dirigiu a mim: "não deixe o Kazuki sozinho, fique sempre com ele". Eu tinha que achar meu irmão. Tinha que salvá-lo, não importando o que tivesse que fazer para conseguir isso. A katana do meu pai ainda estava caída ao seu lado, decidi pegá-la pra mim, porque perdi a minha quando a lancei contra aquele homem estranho de pele acizentada.

— Que tal darmos um enterro para eles? – Disse o senhor Fujita ao chegar sorrateiramente perto de mim. – Vamos reunir os corpos e vamos enterrá-los perto de casa, pode ser?

Aquilo me emocionou e meus olhos lacrimejaram mais.

— Sim, obrigada.

Os idosos me ajudaram a cobrir os corpos e transportá-los até um local da montanha em que moravam para enterrá-los. Fizemos algo simples, mas ao final coloquei flores no túmulo de cada um de modo que terminamos quando o sol já estava se pondo. Eu havia parado de chorar, mas sentia meu coração quebrado como se nunca mais fosse ter força novamente.

De repente me veio na mente a lembrança do meu sonho, a voz do youkai urso dizendo: "como foi a caçada no clã Komorebi?" e o outro desconhecido respondendo "mereceram morrer". Se Kazuki havia desaparecido como no meu sonho, então era provável que meu clã tivesse realmente sido atacado. Eu precisava voltar urgentemente pra lá.

— Preciso ir embora pra casa. – Eu disse me dirigindo aos Fujita, que responderam com um olhar preocupado.

— Nós te levamos. – O senhor Tatsuo sugeriu inocentemente.

— É muito longe, não precisam me acompanhar, já fizeram o bastante por mim.

— Escute. Nós queremos ir, queremos te acompanhar. Deixe-nos te fazer esse último favor, a caminhonete não é muito rápida, mas é melhor que ir a pé.

— Porque estão me ajudando tanto? Nem me conhecem. – A desconfiança era inevitável, já que da última vez que baixei a guarda aconteceu o massacre de dois dias atrás. Não sei se voltaria a confiar em alguém tão facilmente.

— Não sei responder sua pergunta, mas eu não acredito em coincidências. Acho que você apareceu em nosso caminho por algum motivo, então não faz sentido te largar assim.

Eu desviei o olhar deles. Me senti envergonhada por um segundo: vergonha de mim mesma por não tratá-los bem. – Está bem então. Agradeço a gentileza.

Durante a longa viagem não troquei palavras com os idosos em nenhum momento e felizmente eles não ficavam me fazendo nenhuma pergunta desnecessária sobre minha origem. Tentei ficar acordada todo o tempo, em alerta, mas sentia-me muito cansada e acabei pegando no sono uma vez. Tive um pesadelo que envolvia meus companheiros morrendo, e Kazuki me acusando de abandoná-lo. Ele dizia que tudo aquilo era minha culpa. Acordei dando um pequeno pulo de susto ao ver a imagem do corpo de Kazuki ser cortado ao meio por aquele demônio urso. Espero que os idosos não tenham notado, embora duvide muito disso.

Enfim, chegamos já no dia seguinte, no início da madrugada. Os velhos que acompanhavam deviam estar exaustos, mas não me deixaram ficar só. Eu andei até a entrada do nosso clã e ao atravessar o portão a visão que tive não foi muito diferente do que vi na aldeia: estava tudo completamente destruído e não parecia ter uma alma viva. Muitos corpos estavam lançados ao chão, desfigurados, encobertos de sangue e com uma expressão de terror nos olhos. Eu desabei. Não consegui aguentar aquilo e fiquei chorando um bom tempo antes de continuar. Infelizmente, muitos corpos estavam carbonizados e irreconhecíveis, então eu não saberia nem dizer a quem pertencia. Fui em direção à minha casa em busca de meu avô, mas a construção estava em pedaços e não encontrei e ninguém.

Maldição. Eu dormi dois dias inteiros, não estava aqui pra ajudá-los. Fui uma inútil, se eu não tivesse desmaiado talvez pudesse ter chegado a tempo. Quem sabe o Kazuki do meu sonho tenha razão de me acusar. Fui atrás de minha última esperança: nosso clã havia construído esconderijos subterrâneos para algum caso de ataque de demônios. Isso só foi elaborado depois da invasão que houve há 11 anos e resultou na morte da minha mãe. Enfim, me direcionei à entrada secreta com esperança de encontrar alguém salvo ali, mas assim que entrei tive a minha resposta. O rastro de sangue seguia do teto, descendo pelas paredes, até os corpos caídos ao chão. Eles foram pegos aqui também, não tiveram para onde escapar.

Ninguém estava vivo. _Meu clã inteiro não existia mais_! Em três dias eu havia perdido todos meus companheiros, todo o meu povo, toda a minha família. Meu pai, meu avô, meu tio...além de Daisuke e das outras famílias que eu não tinha muito contato. Todos estavam mortos! Me sentia completamente _sozinha_. O único que havia restado era Kazuki e eu nem sabia onde ele estava e se estava vivo. Chorei até não aguentar mais, até não ter mais nenhuma lágrima para sair de mim. O ódio e a raiva cresciam cada vez mais, junto ao desejo de vingança, um sentimento inevitável e incontrolável. Não havia tempo para fraquezas ou choro, eu precisava ser forte.

Saí do esconderijo e fui de encontro aos Fujita.

— Você vai querer enterrá-los?

— Não. São muitos corpos e infelizmente não tenho tempo. Preciso procurar meu irmão.

— Sabe...nós estávamos pensando, vai ser um trabalho longo, mas podemos vir aqui de vez em quando e ajeitar tudo aos poucos. Se você aceitar, é claro.

— Vocês que sabem, mas não tenho como pagá-los. – Fui grosseira, no entanto não sabia o que dizer e não estava em condição de ser agradável naquele momento. Esperava que eles pudessem me compreender.

— Não queremos nenhum pagamento.

Me concentrei e tentei acalmar minha mente, organizando meus pensamentos ao listar os fatos que eu sabia até o momento:

1- Aparentemente havíamos caído numa armadilha.

2- Aquele demônio urso na verdade consegue mudar de forma e de energia, então tenho que tomar cuidado porque posso me encontrar com ele sem nem saber.

3- Esse demônio e o outro cara sequestraram Kazuki e fazem parte de um grupo que atacou o meu clã.

4- Mas todo o grupo está obedecendo um outro chefe, provavelmente aquele homem que eu atirei minha espada para salvar Kazuki.

5- Todos eles estavam atrás de mim e de algum objeto que não sei qual, mas que eles não encontraram.

6- Por fim, mas não menos importante: eu preciso vingar o meu povo e salvar Kazuki, _mesmo que eu morra pra isso!_

* * *

Notas finais:

[1] Ofuda é um talismã japonês feito em tiras de papel, pano ou madeira, cuja finalidade varia conforme o encantamento escrito nele.


	5. Convocação

YUSUKE POV

Que dia caótico. Atendendo uma enorme quantidade de pedidos ao mesmo tempo, eu me vi correndo de um lado pro outro tentando dar conta de tudo sem perder nenhum detalhe. Mas não posso me queixar, afinal hoje é sexta-feira e todos os lugares ficam abarrotados de gente. Nosso estabelecimento não era uma excessão.

Além disso, por mais cansativo que possa ser, depois da luta que travei com Yomi há um tempo atrás, acho que nada mais me derruba nessa vida.

— Tem um tempo pra um cliente especial?

Ao ouvir a voz, me virei dando de cara com Koenma em sua forma adulta, sentado no balcão do restaurante. Sabia que ele viria mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal já se passaram quase cinco meses após a sua visita pra falar sobre aquela história maluca de guerra dos Deuses. Naquela época eu não conseguia notar nada, mas agora a atmosfera malígna pairando no céu do Ningenkai estava cada vez mais forte. É óbvio que algo de errado estava acontecendo.

— Já era a hora! Deixa eu completar esses pedidos aqui e já te atendo.

Passando um pouco do horário do almoço, o movimento foi diminuindo e consegui dar um pouco de atenção para o líder do Reikai, que aproveitou a oportunidade para almoçar também.

— Já entendi o porquê a Keiko aceitou se casar com você. Não é que você cozinha bem mesmo, rapaz? Isso aqui tá uma delícia! – Disse ele de boca cheia enquanto saboreava os sushis que eu havia preparado. Não me lembrava da última vez que vi Koenma tão faminto e com o semblante tão cansado, mas preferi não dizer nada.

— Vai nessa...cozinhar é só uma das habilidades que encantaram ela.

— Acho que não preciso saber as outras! – Ele disse arqueando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente enquanto empurrava o prato vazio para longe de si, indicando que havia acabado a refeição. – Bom Yusuke, agora vamos falar sério. Vou convocar uma reunião no templo da Genkai para conversarmos sobre você sabe o quê, no domingo. Chamarei Kuwabara, Kurama e Hiei também.

— Será que Kurama e Hiei vão aparecer?

— Espero que sim. Pedi pra Botan ir avisar Kurama, nesse momento ela já deve estar conversando com ele e vamos pedir que ele mesmo chame o Hiei no Makai. Enfim, te espero depois de amanhã, vê se não falta. – Ele se levantou do banco, já me dando as costas e se dirigindo até a saída.

— Pera aí, já me adianta alguma coisa...o que você descobriu?

— Não seja afobado Yusuke, depois de amanhã conversamos todos juntos.

— Pera aí! Koenma...seu safado! Não vai pagar a conta, não?! Tá achando que é de graça? Eu preciso de dinheiro meu filho. Pode voltar aqui!

YUSUKE POF

BOTAN POV

Será que Kurama está em casa? Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, não faço ideia da sua rotina. Fiquei sabendo que ele está trabalhando na empresa do padrastro [1], mas se minhas investigações estão certas, ele ganhou uma folga hoje. Apreensiva, toquei a campainha e aguardei, sendo recebida um minuto depois pelo rosto de uma senhora muito bonita, era a mãe de Kurama, Shiori Minamino. Lembrei de última hora que precisava chamá-lo por seu nome humano e não por seu nome de demônio, já que a família dele não sabia nada sobre a sua verdadeira identidade.

— Ah...olá senhora, tudo bem? O Shuuichi está?

— Qual deles? Aqui moram dois Shuuichi's

Verdade. Só me toquei agora que, ao se casar de novo, ela ganhou um enteado com o mesmo nome do filho. _Ai que confusão_! Desse jeito, daqui a pouco vou acabar me enrolando toda...

— Ah o mais velho...o ruivo! – Ela abriu um largo sorriso pra mim em resposta.

— Não me diga que você é a Maya [2]? Meu filho me falou muito de você. Entre por favor, vou chamá-lo!

— O que? Maya? Não, eu... – Não terminei a frase, pois a mulher já estava me interrompendo de novo, enquanto me puxava para dentro da casa.

— Sim, a garota que meu filho tanto fala. Ele não me avisou que você viria pra nos conhecermos hoje, se eu soubesse teria preparado alguma coisa. Só um segundo, vou buscá-lo.

Fiquei sem reação alguma. Poxa...ela estava tão animada que eu só consegui retribuir com um sorriso sem graça. Não sabia como dizer que eu não era quem ela pensava. Seria uma situação estranha...

Esperei impaciente por cerca de dois minutos até que o garoto de cabelos longos e ruivos surgisse acompanhado da mãe.

— Ah filho, ela é mesmo linda como você disse. – Kurama apenas riu tranquilamente do mau entendido que havia ocorrido, enquanto eu corava fortemente.

— Mamãe, essa não é a Maya, é só uma antiga amiga minha. O nome dela é Botan.

— Ãh? Aí minha nossa, me desculpe senhorita! Pensei que fosse outra pessoa! – Ela ficou vermelha de vergonha, tentando esconder o rosto com as mãos.

— Acontece senhora, não tem problema não.

— Muito prazer Botan. Sinta-se em casa, os amigos do Shuuichi são sempre muito bem-vindos. Vou deixar vocês conversarem.

A mulher saiu, nos deixando a sós na sala de estar.

— Desculpa Kurama, sua mãe tava tão animada que eu não quis estragar a alegria dela e não falei meu nome.

— Não tem problema, é bom te rever Botan, como você está?

— Bem e pelo visto você também. Maya, hein? Hum... – não resisti à tentação de provocá-lo como uma criança irritante fazia e comecei a cantarolar enquanto abafava uma risada – Kurama tá namorando...todos vão adorar saber!

Ele riu também, ignorando minha provocação infantil. – Eu esperava contar por conta própria, mas não me importo se você for mais rápida.

Rimos um pouco e conversamos sobre bobagens antes de eu realmente tocar no assunto que me levou a ir até a sua casa.

— Kurama, o senhor Koenma está convocando uma reunião no domingo, no templo da Genkai. Você pode ir?

— Tem alguma relação com o que está acontecendo? Tenho sentido uma forte energia malígna se espalhando aqui no Ningenkai. Parece que vamos entrar em colapso.

— Então você já sentiu também? Bom...é exatamente sobre isso. Você já tá sabendo de alguma coisa?

— Não, eu apenas venho sentindo essa energia sufocante de uns tempos pra cá. Botan, diga a Koenma que eu irei.

— Ah que bom! Aposto que está com saudades de todos, não é?

— Na verdade estou sim. Todos estarão lá?

— Yusuke e Kuwabara já deram certeza. Koenma mandou que eu te pedisse pra chamar o Hiei, como você é do Makai vai se dar melhor que a gente por lá. Pode ser?

— Sem problemas. Irei chamá-lo.

Sem mais delongas, me despedi de Kurama e parti às pressas até o Mundo Espiritual, receosa de que quando eu voltasse as coisas estivessem piores do que quando eu saí.

BOTAN POF

HIEI POV

Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo no Makai. Uma força que eu nunca havia visto antes estava surgindo. Certamente vinha de longe, das camadas mais profundas e desconhecidas habitadas _sabe-se lá pelo quê_. Uma energia maligna estava se alastrando e não era só aqui, eu podia sentí-la no Ningenkai também. Além disso, vários youkais estúpidos estavam passando para o Mundo dos Homens, mais do que o normal. Obviamente eu não podia impedí-los, porque meu único dever como patrulheiro [4] é levar os humanos que caem no Makai por acidente de volta para o Ningenkai, mas qualquer youkai é livre para ir para o ao Mundo dos Homens.

No começo as coisas pareciam estar funcionando, mas agora eu tenho um mal pressentimento sobre a grande quantidade de demônios migrando entre os dois Mundos. Seria algo mais do que vontade de comer carne humana?

Recostado numa rocha qualquer, suspirei profundamente aborrecido. Essas patrulhas são insuportáveis e só me deixavam entediado, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, já que Enki ordenou como líder no Makai. _Ridículo_. Definitivamente, vencer o próximo torneio que vai decidir o sucessor de Enki e me livrar de uma vez desse dever estúpido, se tornou uma obrigação.

Absorto em meus pensamentos, pude sentir a aproximação de uma fraca energia demoníaca vinda pelas minhas costas. Não é possível...mais um ataque? Seria o quinto dessa semana.

Até pouco tempo atrás nenhum demônio ousava me desafiar. Todos sabem quem sou e sabem também que sou aliado de Mukuro, a mulher que é por muito tempo, ao lado de Raizen e Yomi, conhecida como um dos três reis do Makai. Todos nos temem. No entanto, ultimamente alguns demônios parecem ter perdido a noção do perigo e começaram a se rebelar contra nós.

Eu precisava entender o que estava acontecendo, mas não obtive sucesso em descobrir nada até agora. Geralmente porque os oponentes se recusavam a dizer e eu acabava os matando antes que pudesse obrigá-los. Desembainhei a katana, decidido a tentar não desperdiçar essa oportunidade.

Em uma fração de segundos eu desapareci do campo de visão do demônio que corria para me atingir por trás, o deixando confuso. Surgi pelas suas costas e perfurei com a espada de forma precisa. Era um imbecil qualquer, lento e fraco, não valia a pena gastar força e energia com alguém assim. Um golpe foi o suficiente para um nocaute, mesmo eu não tendo feito esforço algum.

O demônio urrou de dor ao cair no chão, onde lentamente seu sangue se esparramava.

— Idiota. O que quer aqui?

— N-Não vai me matar? – Sua expressão amedrontada me deu um prazer inexplicável.

— Não, foi um grande sacrifício conseguir deixá-lo vivo, nem sempre eu consigo. Agora responda as minhas perguntas.

— Não...vou...responder NADA!

— Então terei que conseguir as respostas à força.

Me aproximei dele, retirando a faixa que cobria o Jagan. Comecei a utilizar a hipnose [3] para obter as informações eu queria, isso sempre funcionava com as mentes fracas. Era fácil manipular seus pensamentos e emoções, percorrendo toda a mente da criatura em questão. Era algo que eu vivia fazendo com os humanos que acabavam entrando no Makai sem querer, pois precisava fazê-los esquecer tudo que viram.

— Agora me diga, porque me atacou? – Relutante, ele começou a revelar os segredos que insistia em guardar.

— Porque você é defensor deles...d-dos humanos. T-traidor imundo!

Pisquei confuso por um instante. Desde quando eu defendo humanos? Quanta bobagem. Tudo que faço é devolvê-los ao seu Mundo e, obviamente, não faço isso por vontade própria.

— Você não é o primeiro a me atacar esses dias. Alguém mandou que vocês fizessem isso?

Ofegante por estar morrendo, ele respondia com dificuldades, deixando claro que não duraria muito mais tempo.

— O chefe...

Procurei a identidade do sujeito o mais fundo que pude em sua mente, mas não encontrei ninguém. Seus pensamentos estavam nublados e bloqueados, como se nem ele mesmo soubesse. Era só uma palavra vaga.

— A troco de quê você tá cumprindo ordens?

— Porque...o mundo dos demônios será...n-nosso.

— Nosso? Como assim?

— O chefe...ele...p-prometeu, vamos ser...r-recompensados. Ele nos deixará...comandar o Makai.

— Quem vai te recompensar? – Forcei mais uma vez.

— O-o chefe.

Novamente não identifiquei nome algum, mas dessa vez seus pensamentos foram materializados na imagem de um demônio que eu nunca tinha visto. Vestido todo de preto, com olhos negros cintilantes e cabelos escuros escorridos até suas costas. Então, esse é o indivíduo que está por trás desses ataques? Guardei bem a imagem na memória e parti para a próxima pergunta.

— Pelo que eles vão te recompensar?

— P-por acabar com traidores...e...e por achar a g-garota...a humana...

Ele gemeu em dores novamente e um último nome veio à sua mente antes de perder de vez a vida: Kiara.

Criatura inútil. Não me deu mais tempo para obter outras informações. Porque os youkais estariam procurando uma humana? Será que é por isso que vários deles tem atravessado para o Ningenkai? Só pode ser...não era coincidência. Eles não queriam simplesmente comer humanos, eles queriam capturar essa humana _em específico_.

Fui para o Ningenkai observar como as coisas estavam por lá, chegando a tempo de presenciar o pôr do sol. O céu alaranjado gradativamente sumia, dando espaço para o escuro da noite. Ao se deparar com a essa vista, um humano comum acharia que era um dia normal como qualquer outro, isso porque não podiam perceber a atmosfera carregada de energia malígna sob a qual estavam vivendo. Todo esse mistério é muito estranho, afinal o que está acontecendo?!

— Espero não estar atrapalhando seu trabalho. – A voz inconfundível do kitsune me pegou desprevinido. Olhei para trás e me deparei com o garoto de cabelos ruivos que há tempos eu não via.

— Você e sua maldita mania de chegar sorrateiramente escondendo sua própria presença, não é Kurama?

— Difícil romper com velhos costumes e você sabe bem disso. A propósito, bom te ver também Hiei.

Ignorei a ironia.

— O que faz aqui?

— Vim pra falar com você. Eu ia te procurar no Makai, mas você facilitou vindo pro Mundo dos Humanos. – Ele deu de ombros, despreocupado.

— Diga o que quer.

— Koenma está nos convocando para uma reunião domingo no templo da Genkai. Você pode ir?

— Reunião sobre o quê?

— Acho que você sabe...as coisas estão estranhas no Ningenkai, e acho que não estão diferentes lá no Makai.

— De fato, muitas coisas estranhas tem acontecido.

— Bom, então...podemos contar com você?

— Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Por que eu deveria ir?

— Pode até ser que não tenha nada a ver com isso, mas sei que te interessa e que você está tão curioso quanto nós pra saber o que está acontecendo. Não minta, você não é de ignorar essas coisas. Além disso, se você se recusar a ir, Koenma vai pedir que Enki ordene que você vá. Sabe que não tem escapatória.

Suspirei irritado sabendo que ele estava certo. Que _inferno_.

— Ah, além disso, é uma ótima chance para rever a Yukina, que vai estar lá também.

Não pude evitar revirar os olhos. Esse idiota sempre dava um jeito de citar minha irmã. Acho que ele não vai me deixar em paz até eu contar a verdade sobre nosso parentesco. Que fique esperando sentado então, porque isso não vai acontecer. Me virei e fui caminhando de volta ao Makai deixando para trás Kurama, ainda com um sorriso de divertimento no rosto.

— Até domingo!

De fato, esse assunto não me diz respeito em nada, mas confesso que todo esse enigma envolvendo essa energia malígna, os ataques e os inúmeros youkais atravessando para cá em busca dessa humana tem me deixado curioso. Por mais que eu tente, não consigo entender o que está acontecendo e isso me incomoda mais do que eu gostaria.

 _Domingo_

Parti bem cedo ao Ningenkai em direção ao templo e acabei sendo o primeiro a chegar, o que não foi ruim, porque a única que já estava ali era Yukina. Assim, tive um tempo de observá-la sem ser incomodado. Como de costume, fiquei olhando de longe ela arrumar o local, sem se dar conta da minha presença. Ela parecia estar feliz vivendo no Mundo dos Humanos, algo que eu nunca entenderia. Afinal, como ela consegue se adequar aos costumes daqui? E ainda mais vivendo com a família daquele idiota do Kuwabara...

Sondando os arredores com o Jagan, pude ver Yusuke e sua mulher a apenas alguns passos de distância. Logo estariam aqui, então decidi entrar de uma vez, convicto de que não fazia sentido esperar do lado de fora.

Yukina me saudou sorridente, largando apressadamente as xícaras que carregava em cima da mesa central de madeira.

— Hiei! Que bom que veio! Como você está?

Era incrível tamanha animação ao me ver. Eu nunca havia dado liberdade, nem tinha tido nenhuma proximidade com ela. A última conversa real que tivemos foi quando voltei do Makai e a avisei que seu irmão havia morrido. Depois daquilo não voltamos a nos encontrar e tudo que eu fazia era vigiá-la o mais afastado possível.

— Bem...e você?

— Muito bem! Você foi o primeiro a chegar. Eu acabei vindo antes de todos, inclusive do Kazuma pra arrumar tudo por aqui, então estamos sozinhos.

Revirei os olhos irritado, não por ela ter dito o óbvio, mas sim por ter mencionado Kuwabara. Yukina gosta tanto desse babaca e fala dele com tanta alegria, embora nem se dê conta das suas reais intenções.

— De qualquer forma, fique à vontade enquanto espera pelos outros. Vou continuar arrumando o templo, ok?

Apenas assenti em concordância.

— Ah...mais uma coisa...– Sua voz soou hesitante enquanto encarava o chão –...será que eu poderia conversar com você em particular depois da reunião? Se não for te atrapalhar e se puder ficar um pouco mais, é claro...

Fiquei quieto. Por que isso agora? Não fazia ideia do que queria, mas algo me dizia que seria sobre o segredo que por tanto tempo eu tentei guardar. Não...como poderia ser? Eu garanti a ela que o irmão havia morrido, é impossível que Yukina tenha descoberto a verdade...a não ser que algum imbecil tenha tido coragem de contar. Teria sido aquela mulher idiota chamada Botan? Tanto faz, seja lá quem fosse eu mataria por desobedecer a minha ordem.

Mentalmente, culpei a mim mesmo pela situação. Não deveria ter entrado sozinho, acabei dando a ela a chance de conversar comigo. Se pelo menos alguém mais estivesse aqui ela não teria a coragem de fazer esse pedido estúpido.

Yukina ficou esperando a minha resposta e logo uma expressão de chateação tomou conta de seu rosto ao notar o constrangedor silêncio do cômodo. Respondi por fim, tentando agir normalmente.

— Tá.

Pelo visto essa reunião se estenderia por mais tempo do que eu havia imaginado.

* * *

[1] Fato mostrado ao fim do mangá.

[2] Maya é uma personagem mostrada apenas no mangá. Ela estudou junto com Kurama quando tinham 13 anos e era apaixonada por ele, sem saber da sua identidade como Youko. Um dia Maya foi capturada por um demônio que tinha conflitos com Kurama. Assim, Kurama se alia a Hiei pela primeira vez e juntos conseguem vencer o youkai. Maya foi salva, mas Kurama apagou a memória dela para que ela esquecesse dele e dos sentimentos que nutria pelo mesmo, de maneira que ela não corresse mais perigo por sua culpa. É uma personagem super divertida e pretendo introduzí-la mais adiante na história

[3] Ao fim do mangá e do Anime, Hiei se torna um dos patrulheiros do Makai, encarregado de levar humanos que tenham chegado acidentalmente no Mundo dos demônios de volta para o Mundo dos humanos e apagar as memórias deles pra que eles não lembrem de nada.

[4] Pouco se mostra no Anime ou no Mangá, mas o Jagan proporciona uma série de habilidades ao Hiei, como a hipnose.


	6. Pendências e Compromissos

YUSUKE POV

Keiko e eu acordamos cedo, ansiosos para irmos direto ao templo da falecida Genkai [1]. Eu estava completamente envolvido pela nostalgia, enquanto subia lentamente as escadas em direção à entrada do local. A velha deixou suas terras para todos nós de herança e agora seus herdeiros se reuniriam justamente aqui. Um misto de emoções se apossava de mim.

Ficava triste por lembrar que Genkai já não estava mais presente em nossas reuniões, afinal seus treinos e conselhos me faziam muita falta. Mas também ficava feliz por ter tido a chance de conhecê-la e de me tornar seu discípulo. Não tenho palavras para agradecer por tudo que me fez.

Entramos no templo, nos deparando apenas com a figura carrancuda de Hiei. Estava sentado no sofá de braços cruzados e olhos fechados numa expressão severa. Parecia impaciente, o quê, vindo dele, não era uma novidade.

— Olha só...quem é vivo sempre aparece! – Gritei em euforia, recebendo uma expressão de reprovação em resposta – Achei que nunca mais ia te ver, Hiei. Como é que vão as coisas?

— Não precisa ser escandaloso, Yusuke. Estou bem.

— Pelo visto você não mudou nada, continua o mesmo mal educado de sempre. Deveria perguntar como estou de volta, sabia?

— Eu não faço perguntas cuja resposta não me interessa.

— Vixe...que mau humor, hein? Acho que o serviço de patrulheiro não tem te feito nada bem. – Provoquei ao sentar do seu lado. Sabia que ele odiava o trabalho a que foi imposto.

Keiko o cumprimentou com um simples aceno da cabeça, até porque ela ainda tinha receio dele desde o dia em que ele a sequestrou, embora eu já o tivesse perdoado por isso. Ele desviou o olhar em menosprezo. De qualquer forma, eu sabia que no fundo Hiei gostava de nós, por mais que tentasse demonstrar o contrário por meio de comportamentos pateticamente frígidos.

Keiko decidiu ir ajudar Yukina, enquanto eu fiquei à espera dos outros, apenas arrancando algumas palavras monossilábicas de Hiei ao perguntar sobre o governo de Enki no Makai. Não demorou muito até que todos chegassem, um por um em sequência. Kuwabara surgiu ofegante na porta do templo, cansado pela enorme escadaria que havia acabado de enfrentar. Kurama veio em seguida e por fim, Koenma e Botan chegaram juntos completando o time. Logo a sala acabou imersa num zumbido frenético causado pela mistura de vozes se cumprimentando.

Kazuma estava com uma cara de bobo apaixonado enquanto conversava com Yukina na tentativa de ser prestativo em alguma tarefa no templo. Ela recusava seus serviços sem graça, dizendo que já não havia mais nada pra fazer e mesmo assim o cara continuava tentando mostrar sua utilidade. Como ele conseguia ser tão lerdo? Se dependesse de uma declaração de amor pra viver, ele já teria sido cremado há anos.

— Nossa, fazia tempo que não nos encontrávamos aqui, não é? – Kuwabara exclamou sentando ao meu lado, percorrendo cada centímetro da sala com o olhar sentimental. – Uma pena a Genkai não estar mais com a gente.

A lembrança fez com que a agitação de todos fosse diminuindo até cessar por completo, de forma que ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Esse era um assunto que vivíamos evitando proferir em voz alta, mas aqui nesse lugar era impossível. De relance, achei ter visto Botan tentando esconder o rosto ao lagrimar.

— Genkai aceitou muito bem sua morte, pessoal. Não precisam ficar assim toda vez que vierem pra cá. Todos os seres vivos morrem, alguns mais rápido que outros. A hora dela havia chegado, ela entendeu e aceitou de bom grado. Sua alma foi recompensada e descansa em paz.

As palavras reconfortantes de Koenma fizeram com que erguessemos a cabeça, sabendo que ele estava certo. Genkai não iria querer nos ver desse jeito, aliás, aquela velha louca ficaria irritadíssima se entrasse pela porta e nos encontrasse nesse estado. Tive que reprimi um sorriso ao imaginar a cena.

— Bom, então vamos discutir o intuito real dessa reunião. – Continuou Koenma, com mais seriedade na voz. Ele respirou fundo em tensão e de repente todos o escutavam atentamente – Chamei vocês aqui porque algo muito sério está pra acontecer. Já devem ter notado a estranha atmosfera que existe no Mundo dos Homens.

— Sim, tem piorado de uns meses pra cá. – Kurama respondeu.

— Com Yusuke e Kuwabara eu já havia comentado, mas vou explicar desde o início para todos. – Pacientemente, Koenma contou a eles o mesmo que já havia nos dito, de forma que a reação deles não fosse muito diferente da nossa: olhares perplexos cercavam o líder do Reikai como se ele estivesse enlouquecido. Provavelmente esperavam ouvir qualquer coisa, menos sobre um tal "Mundo dos Deuses".

— Mundo dos Deuses, Koenma? – Perguntou Kurama hesitante.

— Exato. O Mundo dos Deuses é habitado pelas criaturas celestiais e imortais, está acima do Mundo Espiritual. É a morada dos Deuses que criaram todo o planeta e atualmente está em conflito.

— O que quer dizer com isso? – Hiei questionou, estreitando os olhos pensativo.

— Não posso afirmar ao certo. Eu não tenho contato com o Mundo dos Deuses e parece que as divindades estão sendo _bem_ reservadas. – Podia jurar ter sentido uma pontada de rancor e ressentimento na voz de Koenma, mas achei melhor não comentar – O que descobri até agora é que algo está errado no Mundo dos Deuses, eles estão em conflito entre si. Eu sei disso, porque é possível sentir a falta de harmonia entre eles lá do Reikai. Além disso, como vocês já puderam notar, existe uma energia malígna surgindo no Makai, e é tão forte que conseguimos sentí-la aqui no Ningenkai, e até no Mundo Espiritual. Acredito que o atrito no Mundo dos Deuses tenha relação com o surgimento dessa energia malígna. Esses eventos tem criado essa estranha atmosfera que vocês estão sentindo.

— Mas você realmente acha que tudo isso vai resultar numa guerra? – Kurama perguntou cautelosamente.

— Bom...todas as vezes que os Deuses brigaram entre eles, o resultado foi uma guerra. Acredito que dessa vez não será diferente.

— Espera aí Koenma...tá querendo dizer que você ainda não sabe de nada? Fala sério, nos falamos há cinco meses atrás e você não tem nenhuma novidade?!

— Calma Yusuke. Deixa eu continuar! Justamente há cinco meses atrás, poucos dias depois de conversar com você, algo muito estranho aconteceu no Mundo Espiritual. Recebemos vítimas de um massacre que não tínhamos previsto. Todas as pessoas mortas eram parte de um clã chamado Komorebi, constituído por lutadores que ganhavam a vida resolvendo problemas sobrenaturais no Mundo dos Homens. Digamos que eram, assim como você, detetives sobrenaturais. Só que ao receber suas almas no Mundo Espiritual, não conseguimos tirar deles informações úteis, porque eles não sabiam o que tinha acontecido. Foram atacados de surpresa e estavam extremamente confusos. Só conseguiram dizer que o inimigo estava em grande número.

— O quê?! Pera aí...quer dizer que eram humanos que enfrentavam demônios? Não sabia que existia gente que trabalhava com isso além do Yusuke. Como humanos comuns podem lutar com youkais? – Kuwabara exclamou em voz alta, me dando um cutucão ao gesticular em protesto.

— Não eram comuns, Kuwabara. Eles são o clã mais famoso de detetives sobrenaturais e eram muito habilidosos, conhecidos por terem energia espiritual e demoníaca ao mesmo tempo.

— Como é que é?! – Kazuma apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos para que suas mãos pudessem sustentar o peso de sua cabeça, que parecia prestes a explodir.

— Eles acreditavam que a Deusa da Luz e das Trevas ofereceu a eles seus poderes para que usassem com boas intenções. – Ele explicou, nos deixando ainda mais confusos.

— Você disse Komorebi? Eu já ouvi falar deles...possuíam um trabalho bem antigo e se tornaram mal falados no Makai. Mas essa crença deles é verdade, Koenma? – Kurama perguntou.

— Na verdade é sim. A Deusa da Luz e das Trevas, também chamada de Deusa da Justiça faz parte do grupo dos Deuses principais. Ela forneceu energia pra todos os seres vivos: energia espiritual para os seres humanos e energia demoníaca para os youkais. Ela teve influência sobre cada um de vocês que está aqui. Mas para os humanos nascidos nesse clã ela ofereceu os dois tipos de energia. Sei que parece loucura, mas é sério.

Parecia loucura mesmo, mas ninguém se atreveu a concordar em voz alta.

— A questão é que, antes de dar a sentença pra alma dessas pessoas eu pude descobrir conversando com eles que nem todos os habitantes estavam presentes quando o clã foi atacado. Dez pessoas haviam ido realizar um trabalho em uma aldeia bem longe e adivinhem? – Todos nós olhamos pra ele, curiosos e sem paciência pra um jogo de adivinhação. – Esses que estavam longe também morreram! Assim como os outros, recebemos a alma deles e perguntamos o que aconteceu. Eles comentaram que foram pegos numa emboscada surpresa. Mas o estranho é que recebemos oito almas, sendo que eram dez pessoas. Portanto, dois sobreviveram.

— Meu Deus...que tensão! Termina logo essa história Koenma! Quem tá vivo? – Kuwabara gritou.

— Eles me contaram que o príncipe e a princesa do clã não haviam morrido. Mas não pude fazer muitas perguntas a eles, porque fui obrigado a dar a sentença para que buscassem a paz no paraíso. Tinha que liberá-los logo...as coisas estão meio tensas no Reikai. Só peguei os nomes e descrições dos sobreviventes, assim como as características dos assassinos. Olhei no banco de dados do Reikai, mas não encontrei nenhuma ficha que pudesse remeter a esses demônios. Não faço ideia de quem sejam.

Hiei emitiu um riso cínico ao meu lado e eu o olhei curioso.

— Por acaso o nome dessa sobrevivente do Clã é Kiara? – Ele questionou Koenma de forma direta, fazendo com que todos o encarassem desconfiados.

— Sim, Hiei. Kiara Mikami. Parece que você também tem informações para compartilhar, hein? – Como de costume, ele evitou contato visual com qualquer um de nós, que agora mantínhamos a atenção presa em todos os seus movimentos.

— Nem tanto. Mas parece que youkais inferiores tem vindo para o Ningenkai em busca de uma humana chamada Kiara. Um deles me disse que seria recompensado se a encontrasse.

— Recompensado por quem? – Perguntei.

— Não sei dizer. Tudo que consegui obter da mente daquele imprestável foi a imagem de um youkai, o qual ele se referiu como chefe.

— É como eu pensava...– Koenma continuou falando assim que desabou seu peso numa cadeira qualquer, visivelmente abatido –...essa garota pode ser a chave para entender o que está acontecendo.

— E é claro que você pretende encontrá-la. – Kurama concluiu com simplicidade.

— Sim. Mas não é fácil achar alguém que nem conheço e não faço ideia de onde está.

— É aí que nós entramos, né? – Perguntei já me colocando de pé, mostrando disposição no caso.

— Sim, mas é bom deixar claro que não sabemos o que estamos enfrentando dessa vez e eventualmente pode acabar sendo mais arriscado do que...

— Para com isso Koenma. – Interrompi impaciente – Que papo é esse? Você já nos chamou, agora não adianta querer voltar atrás. E vê se me poupa de todo esse sermão sobre riscos, como se das outras vezes também não tivesse sido arriscado. Gostaria de te lembrar que numa das últimas missões eu acabei morrendo. Você sabe muito bem, afinal, tava vendo tudo de camarote quando Sensui me golpeou no coração.

— Tô dentro também! Até porque, o que pode ter de tão perigoso em procurar uma garota? – Perguntou Kuwabara, se colocando de pé da mesma forma que eu e terminando por alternar os olhares entre Kurama e Hiei. – E vocês aí? Vem com a gente?

— Concordo com Yusuke. – Kurama respondeu – Pensar excessivamente nos riscos é o primeiro passo para garantir o seu fracasso. Além disso, se encontrarmos essa garota antes dos demônios que a estão procurando, talvez consigamos evitar essa guerra, não?

— Aprecio seu otimismo Kurama, mas sinceramente não sei se isso será possível – Koenma respondeu em um tímido sorriso amarelo. – E você, Hiei?

— Não sei.

— Como não sabe? Que ridículo, parece até que virou pau mandado no Makai e precisa pedir permissão. – Kuwabara desafiou se projetando na frente de Hiei.

— E parece que quanto mais o tempo passa, mais idiota você fica. É quase como se estivesse implorando para eu te matar. – Hiei se levantou também, e embora a diferença de altura fosse absurdamente desvantajosa pra ele, sua presença era muito maior e mais ameaçadora que a de Kazuma.

— Parem com isso. Não estamos aqui pra discutir entre nós e sim pra ajudar o Koenma. Se não conseguem se comportar e vão ficar com essa infantilidade é melhor irem embora de uma vez. – Kurama disse se colocando entre os dois, tentando apaziguar a situação. Bobagem, na minha opinião. Nenhum deles brigaria de verdade aqui, bom...pelo menos não enquanto estivéssemos presentes.

— Ir embora? Não precisa pedir duas vezes, aliás, nem era pra eu estar aqui. Fui obrigado por meio de chantagens, como _você_ bem sabe, Kurama. – Hiei se virou, caminhando lentamente em direção à porta.

— Hiei espera...te chamei porque você tem habilidades muito úteis nesse caso. Com o Jagan você pode encontrar pistas que passam despercebidas pelos nossos olhos. – Koenma explicou calmamente, fazendo com que ele cessasse os passos antes de sair do templo. – Sei que parece perda de tempo pra você e que você nem deve nada ao Mundo Espiritual, mas e se fizessemos um trato? Como líder do Reikai posso persuadir Enki a te liberar do dever de patrulheiro, sei que você não gosta nenhum pouco. Garanto sua liberdade pra sempre, seja pra esse ou para os próximos governos – Por alguns segundos, Hiei sondou as palavras de Koenma de maneira analítica, ponderando a possibilidade em silêncio. Vendo que ele precisava de um tempo pra pensar, decidi voltar ao assunto principal.

— Koenma, então você realmente não sabe de nada até agora? Não tem nenhuma pista de onde a garota possa estar?

Ele bufou, massageando a cabeça como se estivesse tentando acalmar os nervos.

— Pois é, fui até a aldeia onde a garota viu seus companheiros morrerem e não achei nenhuma pista do seu paradeiro. Tava tudo devastado por lá e o mais estranho é que não encontramos nem os corpos dos amigos dela que faleceram. Também fui no clã e não achei nada de útil. Por isso, pensei que com o Jagan teríamos mais sorte...é bem difícil vasculhar destroços de uma cidade inteira.

— E afinal, como é essa garota que vamos procurar?

— Os companheiros dela disseram que é uma garota linda. – Koenma me respondeu esboçando um leve sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Tem 20 anos, cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos verdes.

— Isso é meio vago, não? Quantas no Mundo não devem ser assim? – Kurama contestou.

— Eles mencionaram que os olhos dela mudam de cor dependendo da energia que ela utiliza. Podem ser vermelhos caso use energia demoníaca ou azuis caso use energia espiritual. É assim que vamos ter certeza que é ela.

— Mudam de cor?! Que coisa mais sinistra. – Kuwabara me olhou com pavor.

— E o menino...o príncipe do clã? – Keiko abriu a boca pela primeira vez e todos a olharam, fazendo seu rosto corar fortemente – Você disse que os dois sobreviveram. E o menino, não vão procurá-lo?

— Bom...ele está vivo, talvez esteja com a irmã, não sei dizer Keiko. – Respondeu Koenma.

— Talvez encontrando um, encontraremos o outro. Mas pelo que Hiei disse parece que os demônios estão apenas atrás da garota. Devemos procurá-la primeiro. – Kurama completou o raciocínio.

— Falando nisso...e aí Hiei, já pensou? – Perguntei, já imaginando sua resposta. A oferta de Koenma era tentadora demais pra que ele recusasse – Ainda não respondeu e não temos tempo pra moleza. Como é que vai ser?

— Eu vou com vocês. – Ele se voltou a Koenma, concluíndo a ideia – É bom que não se esqueça do acordo que me propôs.

— Pode deixar Hiei. Assim que tudo acabar, eu falarei com Enki pra liberá-lo do seu trabalho.

— E por onde vamos começar a procurar pistas? – Perguntei.

— Deveriam tentar ir até a aldeia, afinal é lá que... – Botan não precisou concluir o pensamento, pois Kurama já havia se adiantado na resposta.

— É lá que ela foi vista pela última vez. Esse é o raciocínio mais lógico, Botan. No entanto, a garota já deve estar bem longe dali e deve ter sido cautelosa em desfazer qualquer vestígio que estivesse no local, para que nenhum youkai pudesse localizá-la. Acho que deveriamos começar pelo Clã, já ela que morou lá por muito tempo e apagar seus rastros seria mais complicado.

— Combinado. Nos encontraremos no próximo sábado e partiremos ao Clã Komorebi, ok? Vocês tem aí um tempo pra organizarem suas vidas. Eu voltarei pro Mundo Espiritual agora mesmo, tenho muitos deveres para cumprir. – Dito isso, acompanhado por Botan, Koenma partiu em direção ao Reikai, nos deixando em silêncio por alguns minutos até que a voz doce de Yukina voltasse a romper com a quietação do local.

— Gostaria de poder ajudá-los também.

— Não, você só vai atrapalhar. – Hiei respondeu friamente de maneira determinada, fazendo com que a garota ficasse cabisbaixa.

— Mas...

— Isso não está em discussão, Yukina. – Ele a repreendeu com o olhar e ela, por sua vez, surpreendeu a todos ao levantar o rosto para encará-lo.

— Está sim! Eu tenho poder de cura, esqueceu? Posso ser útil caso vocês se machuquem gravemente. _Eu vou com vocês e pronto_.

Foi a gota d'água. Aguentar a longa reunião no Ningenkai ou as provocações de Kuwabara não era nada pra Hiei comparado à afronta de sua própria irmã. Eu tive certeza, ao observar a sua expressão, que ele estava amargamente arrependido de ter vindo até aqui hoje. Ficamos todos tensos e assustados por alguns instantes com as palavras inesperadas de Yukina. Ela nunca enfrentou ninguém e sempre demonstrou ser uma garota tranquila e amável, mas pensando bem, ela passou por muitas coisas ruins na vida e superou todos os obstáculos, o que por si só já a tornava bem forte.

— Faça como quiser – Ele respondeu com simplicidade ao se dirigir para fora do templo, deixando a irmã paralisada por alguns minutos e prestes a chorar.

— Ah Yukina não fica assim, o Hiei é chato com todo mundo, você fez bem em dar um basta nele. Afinal quem aquele nanico pensa que é pra mandar em você?

— Mas eu não devia ter agido assim, Kazuma...eu preciso falar com ele e me desculpar! – Ela se levantou num pulo e saiu correndo rapidamente pela porta da entrada na tentativa de alcançar Hiei, deixando Kuwabara abobado olhando para o vulto da garota que o deixou falando sozinho.

— Mas que droga...não sei porque ela se importa tanto com ele. Ele vive nos tratando mal. Yukina é muito boazinha! Eu devia ir lá e impedir ela de se humilhar dessa forma, isso sim! Onde já se viu...pedir desculpas? Hiei vai acabar deixando ela pior do que já está.

— Ah abaixa a bola aí, Kuwabara! Como você é ciumento, não deixa ninguém se aproximar da Yukina, mas também não tem coragem de dizer pra ela o que sente.

— Não sou ciumento Yusuke, cala a boca!

— É sim, morre de ciúmes, _principalmente_ do Hiei. Se você soubesse o quanto isso é ridículo...

Kurama riu da piada interna, afinal Kazuma era o único que não sabia sobre o parentesco dos dois.

— Lógico que isso é _ridículo,_ Urameshi! Yukina jamais olharia pra alguém como Hiei! – As veias de seu rosto se dilataram de raiva.

— Tá bom. Se é verdade, então por que você não senta aí e espera ela voltar? – Irritado, ele se aquietou bufando ao meu lado, contendo o impulso de ir atrás de sua amada.

YUSUKE POF

YUKINA POV

Eu não podia deixar ele ir embora dessa maneira. _Não dessa vez_. Tínhamos um assunto para discutir ainda.

— Hiei, espera! – Corri o mais rápido que pude até alcançá-lo, fazendo com que ele interrompesse seus passos e olhasse para trás ao ouvir meu chamado.

— O que foi? – Ele me sondava com frieza e desgosto, o que me fez sentir trêmula por dentro enquanto recuperava o fôlego da corrida.

— Quero te pedir desculpas.

— Pelo quê?

— Pelo modo como falei com você agora há pouco.

— Não precisa disso.

— Precisa sim. Sei que você apenas estava preocupado com o que poderia me acontecer, então eu te agradeço por se importar comigo. – Ele deu de ombros como se não ligasse – Acho que deve ser assim quando temos um irmão cuidando da gente, não é?

Estático e mudo, ele ficou me encarando. As últimas palavras que lancei propositalmente tentavam arrancar alguma reação suspeita que denunciasse suas mentiras, mas sua habilidade de esquiva já parecia estar muito bem treinada.

— Você tinha dito que queria falar comigo depois da reunião.

— A-Ah...sim...

— Diga.

— Bom... – Comecei a tomar fôlego pra iniciar a conversa que se seguiria. Se a indireta não funcionou, eu precisaria ser direta. Há tempos desconfio que meu irmão é o youkai que agora me encarava frente a frente. Confirmar essas suspeitas se tornou uma necessidade. Mas o que eu deveria dizer? Se eu perguntasse, ele provavelmente negaria...arrancar a verdade seria mais difícil do que eu imaginei. E se por acaso eu estivesse errada? Qual seria sua reação? Acharia que enlouqueci? Não...não...eu não estava errada. De alguma forma, _eu sei_ quem ele realmente é.

— Depressa. Tenho que ir embora. – Não havia me dado conta de quanto tempo fiquei em silêncio o fazendo esperar.

— Desculpa. É que o que tenho pra falar é muito importante.

— Pare de se desculpar, apenas diga.

Tudo bem... – Respirei fundo e encorajei a mim mesma. Eu _precisava_ fazer isso. – Quando você voltou do Makai me disse que meu irmão tinha morrido... [2]. M-Mas...é mentira, não é?

— Porque está perguntando isso? – Ele me olhava com uma expressão que eu poderia jurar ter visto em algum programa cinematográfico de terror do Mundo dos Homens.

— Porque já faz tempo que eu o encontrei.

— Eu já disse. Ele está morto, seria melhor se você aceitasse isso de uma vez e esquecesse esse assunto. – Ele se virou, dando por encerrada a conversa e retomando seu caminho.

— E quanto a sua irmã, está morta também?

Sem pensar direito, foi como se as palavras tivessem escapado da minha boca sem permissão. Quando me dei conta já havia falado, fazendo com que Hiei se voltasse em minha direção, visivelmente furioso.

— O que disse? – Ele me fitava de forma ameaçadora, mas algo dentro de mim me deu coragem para continuar.

— Kazuma me contou que há um tempo atrás soube que você tinha uma irmã. Perguntei a ele quem era, mas ele não sabia responder. Por acaso ela morreu também?

Ele não respondeu e nem pareceu se importar com meu tom irônico. Ficou apenas paralisado, como se não tivesse escutado nenhuma palavra do que eu dizia.

— Porque não me diz a verdade, Hiei?

— O que está insinuando?

— Que meu irmão está vivo.

— Não existe nada mais ridículo do que iludir a si própria, Yukina.

Triste por não conseguir arrancar uma confissão, acabei desmoronando em lágrimas, que escorriam pelo meu rosto e cristalizavam quase que imediatamente em hiruisekis.

— Hiei...por favor, pare de mentir...isso me machuca. – Ele desviou o olhar envergonhado e eu desejei fugir dali o mais depressa possível. Mesmo assim, ignorei as minhas vontades e continuei a discussão, sabendo que se eu não resolvesse essa história o quanto antes, acabaria enlouquecendo com a dúvida – O que custa você admitir que é meu irmão?!

Falei a última frase tão rápido, que por um instante achei que ele não entenderia, mas ao observá-lo pude ver que estava enganada. Hiei permaneceu mudo por um tempo, apenas fitando as hiruisekis caídas no chão com um olhar perdido e, assim, voltamos a ficar em silêncio, envolvidos apenas pelos sons da vegetação à nossa volta, que se movia lentamente pela ação do vento.

— De onde foi que você tirou isso?

— Eu simplesmente descobri juntando as evidências, como o fato de você ter uma irmã e de que no país do gelo me contaram que meu irmão tinha um youki de fogo tão poderoso que tornava impossível tocá-lo, coincidência, não? Além disso, desde o primeiro momento em que te vi, naquele dia em que me salvou do Tarukane, eu senti algo diferente e familiar vindo de você, mas demorei muito tempo pra entender o que era: sua energia demoníaca. Eu já a conhecia porque nascemos juntos...eu já havia sentido ela antes e carreguei a sensação na memória. Levei um tempo para perceber que era exatamente a mesma sensação de quando eu ficava perto de você. Agora tenho certeza sobre nosso parentesco. Por favor, não negue mais...No entanto...

Suspirei profundamente antes de continuar.

— No entanto, não consigo entender...por que você se esconde? Tem ideia de como era importante pra mim te encontrar? Será que quando você me olha acaba se lembrando das mulheres que te abandonaram? Acha que sou igual a elas? – Minha voz falhou ao pensar na possibilidade de estar certa e Hiei me olhava tão tenso, que os músculos do seu rosto nem se moviam. – Se não quiser ter nenhum tipo de vínculo comigo não precisa ter receio em dizer. Não precisa ter pena de mim, é só falar que eu entenderei perfeitamente.

— Acha que não te contei por que não queria me vincular a você? – Ele se aproximou furioso e eu recuei assustada, tropeçando em meus próprios pés e quase caindo no chão – Você não sabe de nada, Yukina.

— Então me explica.

— Eu não contei porque era melhor você pensar que seu irmão estava morto.

— Por quê? Me diz como poderia ser melhor eu pensar que a _única_ pessoa importante que restou na minha vida estava morta?! Como isso poderia me fazer bem?! – No mesmo instante, as lágrimas já escorriam novamente pelo meu rosto e as hiruisekis voltavam a se espalhar pela grama, por mais que eu tentasse impedi-las.

— Pare de chorar Yukina... – Suas palavras não eram uma ordem e sim um pedido sincero, quase em tom de súplica. Ele se aproximou de mim e eu encarei o par de olhos frios que exibiam o mesmo tom de vermelho dos meus.

— Me diz, de que serve pra você ter um irmão como eu? – Fiquei perplexa ao entender o que ele queria dizer. Sua voz e seu rosto deixavam claro o que ele pensava sobre sua existência e seu olhar revelava o repúdio que sentia por si próprio. Ele não me escondeu sua identidade porque não queria estar junto de mim, pelo contrário, escondeu porque achou que não me faria bem tê-lo por perto.

— Que pergunta absurda! Hiei, acho que você se esqueceu que naquele dia em que você foi jogado do país do gelo não foi o único que ficou sozinho no Mundo. Mesmo cercada das outras koorimes, eu também fiquei sem ninguém. Minha vida era vazia e sem rumo, até me dar conta da sua existência. Podemos ter crescido em lugares diferentes, mas somos mais parecidos do que imagina...principalmente em termos de solidão. Agora que te encontrei, sinto como se finalmente tivesse achado o lugar a qual eu pertenço...não tem ideia de como estou feliz de te ter aqui! Então, eu te imploro... _por favor_...não se afaste mais de mim, _eu não quero ficar sem você._

Relaxando sua expressão endurecida, ele respondeu balançando discretamente a cabeça em concordância, fazendo com que meu peito fosse inundado com um sentimento de felicidade que eu nunca havia experimentado antes. Abri um largo sorriso e num impulso inevitável o abracei com força, mesmo sem saber se ele me permitiria. Recuando um pouco pela atitude inesperada, ele retribuiu o gesto em seguida, ainda que timidamente, ao pousar uma das mãos em minhas costas. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes havia imaginado como seria esse momento e agora me sentia flutuando no céu de tão feliz que estava.

Segundos depois, mal havíamos nos separado do abraço e rapidamente o vi amarrar em volta do meu pescoço um cordão, no qual estava pendurada uma lágrima cristalizada, com uma coloração única e bem diferente das lágrimas gélidas comuns. Logo me dei conta do significado.

— Essa é a lágrima de nossa mãe Hina que me foi dada antes de ser expulso do país do gelo. Já que você deixou a sua comigo [3], nada mais justo do que ficar com a minha.

Não sei se foi a emoção do momento, mas tive a impressão de que aquele foi o gesto mais bonito que alguém já havia demonstrado por mim. Então, segurei a hiruiseki com força, como se minha vida dependesse disso. – Muito Obrigada, irmão.

* * *

[1] Diferente do Anime, no final do mangá a Mestra Genkai morre. Ela deixou de herança as suas terras para Yusuke e companhia. Eu sei que é triste, mas resolvi seguir essa linha aqui na fanfic.

[2] e [3] Referência ao episódio "Yukina e Hiei" de Yu Yu Hakusho – Eizou Hakusho, no qual Hiei retorna ao Ningenkai e diz à Yukina que seu irmão está morto. Se lembram que ela havia deixado a lágrima gélida de sua mãe com o Hiei antes dele ir ao Makai? Então, ele tenta devolvê-la, mas ela recusa. Link pra assistir: watch?v=gdpN7Akarw4

Eu espero que tenham gostado de ler o final desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Acho que no fim da obra original várias questões ficaram abertas, como o fato do Hiei não ter contado a verdade pra Yukina. Eu pretendo "resolver" todas essas pendências. Mas essa, em particular, me incomodava profundamente e na minha opinião, exigia uma resolução imediata.


	7. Direcionamento

_Manhã de sábado no Ningenkai._

YUSUKE POV

A adrenalina fluindo em minhas veias me fez saltar da cama num pulo só, me vestir apressado e correr em direção ao templo da Mestra Genkai, com uma disposição que há muito tempo eu não sentia. Eu estava pilhado e gostava disso. Sentia muita falta de quando enfrentava uma série de desafios e lutas em sequência. Tomado pela rotina, acabei inserido numa vida monótona e exaustiva que não me satisfazia por completo...era como se sempre estivesse faltando alguma coisa: essa sensação de bem estar me queimando por dentro e a excitação de ter um objetivo a cumprir que fazia meu corpo inteiro vibrar.

Na hora combinada, todos nos encontramos prontos para partir ao Clã Komorebi, na tentativa de procurar pistas sobre a garota desaparecida. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina e eu nos juntamos a Botan e Koenma assim que eles chegaram do Reikai. Keiko não ficou de fora, pois decidiu vir junto comigo, embora eu tivesse tentado convencê-la a ficar em casa. Infelizmente, nada do que eu disse adiantou.

Desde a visita de Koenma há cinco meses atrás, Keiko meteu na cabeça essa ideia absurda de que não vai mais me deixar sozinho durante as missões. No fundo, sei que suas atitudes apenas transpareciam sua insegurança e temor sobre a possibilidade de ficar sem mim, caso me acontecesse alguma coisa. Assim, acabei me dando por vencido e deixei que ela me acompanhasse, já que não estava com paciência para criar uma discussão.

— Todos prontos? – O líder espiritual, sustentando sua forma adulta, perguntou a nós.

— Sim Koenma, mas esse lugar que vamos é muito longe, não é? – perguntou Kazuma em resposta.

— Qual é Kuwabara, mal começamos e você já tá desistindo? Eu hein...que preguiçoso.

— Não é nada disso, Urameshi! Mas se é tão longe imagino que não vamos a pé, né?!

— Nós pegaremos uma carona. – Koenma interrompeu a discussão, dando fim a minha tentativa de continuar irritando Kuwabara. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de perguntar ao líder espiritual sobre que tipo de carona ele estava se referindo, na mesma hora uma enorme penumbra nos encobriu, indicando a presença de um obstáculo bloqueando os raios solares. O formato da sombra no chão me fez sorrir de imediato.

— PIU! Quanto tempo que não o vejo! – O enorme pássaro espiritual descia até nós, com as penas azuis cintilando em reflexo ao brilho do sol. Em extase de felicidade, saí correndo para acariciá-lo assim que aterrizou no solo e ele, por sua vez, respondeu esfregando o bico em minhas mãos e fechando os olhos ao receber carinho. Piu tinha nascido graças a mim e estávamos conectados de alguma forma. Era como se fosse um animal de estimação, mas que não podia viver junto comigo, até porque os vizinhos achariam no _mínimo_ suspeito eu ter um ave gigante em casa.

— Piu estava sentindo sua falta, Yusuke. Achei que seria uma boa ideia que, ao mesmo tempo em que vocês matavam a saudade um do outro, arranjássemos uma carona. Voando chegaremos bem rápido. – Disse Koenma com simplicidade.

Olhei para a Keiko e pude ver o medo estampado em seu rosto pela ideia de ter que voar em uma ave gigante, sem a menor segurança. Torci mentalmente para que ela desistisse e acabasse dando meia-volta para casa, mas me decepcionei ao notar que isso não aconteceria. Percebendo sua insistência em me acompanhar, decidi que o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era tentar tranquilizá-la durante o vôo.

— Relaxa Keiko, eu vou te segurar. – Ofereci ajuda para que ela conseguisse se colocar em cima de Piu e a segurei pela cintura, na tentativa de proporcionar maior segurança a ela. Kuwabara se aproveitou da oportunidade para fazer o mesmo com Yukina, com a clara diferença de eles não eram um casal de verdade. Segundos depois, todos nós já haviamos nos ajeitado em Piu, que parecia nem se importar com o acúmulo de peso em seu dorso. Pensando bem, eu poderia jurar que ele estava até maior e mais forte do que da última vez que nos vimos. Não acredito que há um ano atrás ele seria capaz de transportar tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Em um reflexo de medo, Keiko apertou com força minha mãos assim que alçamos vôo, deixando clara sua aversão pela situação. Já eu, pelo contrário, me sentia maravilhosamente bem enquanto subíamos em direção às nuvens. A sensação era libertadora e fazia meu sangue fervilhar em ansiedade.

— Ô Koenma, você disse que pegou a descrição dos assassinos dos komorebis que estavam na aldeia. Como eles eram?! – Perguntei aos berros, semicerrando os olhos, devido ao forte vento gélido que batia em meu rosto e não me permitia ouvir ou enxergar com clareza.

— Eles mencionaram um demônio parecido com um urso e um outro com aparência humana, cabelos grisalhos e olhos vermelhos, com uma energia malígna bem poderosa e diferente de qualquer outro youkai que já haviam visto.

— Ah fala sério...como é que esse tipo de descrição pode nos ajudar em alguma coisa?! – Perguntou Kuwabara.

— Caso você não tenha se dado conta, estamos procurando uma garota cujos olhos mudam de cor! É ridículo, mas é o que tem pra hoje! – Respondi conformado, já imaginando que as descrições dadas não nos seriam de grande utilidade – Hiei o cara que você disse ter visto na na mente do demônio que enfrentou não bate com a descrição que o Koenma deu?!

Ele apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça em resposta e assim permanecemos em silêncio pelo resto da viagem.

Koenma estava certo sobre o quão rápido chegaríamos voando. Em pouco tempo, já sobrevoávamos o território do Clã Komorebi, cuja localização geográfica denunciava ser um local aparentemente isolado de qualquer outro tipo de civilização. Só por segurança, aterrizamos um pouco distante do nosso destino, deixando Piu estrategicamente escondido caso algum humano aparecesse repentinamente. Pude sentir as pernas trêmulas de Keiko antes de sair de cima da ave espiritual, então decidi segurá-la por um tempo ao meu lado até que se acostumasse com a sensação de estar em terra firme novamente e pudesse caminhar por conta própria.

— A entrada é por ali – De longe, Koenma apontou para os resquícios do que um dia havia sido um enorme portão. Estava destruído em boa parte de sua extensão, deixando a passagem livre para qualquer um que quisesse atravessá-lo.

Por alguns instantes me peguei admirando com surpresa os muros gigantes de concreto que aparentemente cercavam todo o clã e que, apesar de estarem rachados e danificados, incrivelmente ainda se suspentavam em pé, de tal forma que impossibilitavam ter uma visão do interior do local. A segurança dessas pessoas parecia reforçada, mas mesmo assim foram reduzidos a pó, detalhe esse que não fui o único a reparar.

— Ainda não entendo como invadiram esse lugar. Parecia tão bem protegido. – Botan refletiu em voz alta.

— O inimigo tinha um ótimo plano, Botan. Não foi coincidência que no dia em que eles foram atacados alguns dos seus melhores lutadores estivessem em uma aldeia muito longe daqui. Os que ficaram no clã, além de terem sido pegos de surpresa, provavelmente estavam em desvantagem em termos de força e número de lutadores.

— Quer dizer que as pessoas que ficaram no clã não eram suficientemente fortes para derrotar o inimigo, Koenma? – Questionou Kazuma.

— Acredito que não, apesar de serem fortes eles não eram invencíveis. Lembrem-se que eram apenas humanos no final das contas, dependendo dos demônios que vieram para atacá-los eles não tiveram a mínima chance.

— Mas você tinha dito que eles não eram só humanos... – retruquei incomodado.

— Sim, Yusuke. Não eram humanos comuns, mas eu não diria que eram fortes como você foi na sua forma humana ou como o Kuwabara é, entende?

Sem perder mais tempo, adentramos ao local, ultrapassando o limite do portão destruído.

Na mesma hora, senti como se tivesse recebido um forte soco no estômago, pois por mais que eu já tivesse me preparado mentalmente para encontrar o pior, fui invadido por uma inexplicável e terrível sensação que logo tratou de tomar conta de todo o meu espírito. O clima ficou extremamente pesado diante do cenário devastador que observávamos.

O cheiro nauseante de corpos em decomposição estava impregnado no ar e as casas ruíam em destroços. Respingos e rastros de sangue seco e velho estavam espalhados por toda a parte e não demorou muito para que nos deparássemos com alguns corpos, ou pelo menos com parte deles, carbonizados, desfigurados ou incompletos. Cada vez que meus olhos se encontravam acidentalmente com os rostos pútridos caídos no chão, era como se eu conseguisse ouvir com clareza os gritos de angústia e pavor que a pessoa emitiu antes de morrer.

— Koenma, se os youkais estão procurando essa garota chamada Kiara e a atacaram na tal aldeia, então por que eles atacaram também esse lugar? Significa que o único alvo não era ela? – Kurama questionou depois de alguns minutos que andamos em silêncio, mas sem encarar qualquer um de nós, pois seu olhar estava preso fixamente em um corpo caído em meio às ruínas de um estabelecimento. Não pude evitar me sentir burro diante da pergunta. Por algum motivo eu havia ficado tão animado com a missão que não me atentei a esse detalhe. Se estão caçando a garota, porque mataram todos os outros membros do clã? Vingança, talvez? Será que essas pessoas possuíam um inimigo com um bom motivo para odiá-los a ponto de querer matar todos de uma só vez? Não...isso seria muito óbvio, além disso, os moradores daqui não omitiriam essa informação de Koenma quando se encontraram no Reikai.

— Tudo indica que você está certo, Kurama. Eles tinham mais de um alvo, mas não sei qual.

— Nesse caso, porque não a atacaram aqui mesmo? Não seria mais fácil atacar os dois alvos no mesmo lugar? Não faz sentido separá-los.

— Hum não sei, como eu disse, acho que se tivessem atacado todo o clã junto seria mais difícil de vencê-los...é a minha hipótese. Está pensando em quê, Kurama?

— É muito cedo pra dizer, Koenma. Só estou tentando entender a situação, talvez você esteja certo e esse seja o único motivo para terem separado eles...ou...talvez tenha algo além disso.

Tentei por um segundo acompanhar o raciocínio de Kurama, mas falhei miseravelmente e desisti em seguida, até porque nenhum de nós tinha certeza de nada.

Hiei vasculhava a área com o Jagan, a procura de alguma coisa que pudesse nos ajudar a compreender o mistério por trás do massacre, mas assim como o restante de nós, ele não obteve resultados satisfatórios.

— Isso é estranho... – ele disse pensativo enquanto fazia uso do olho diabólico –...pra um lugar que foi devastado até que não está tão ruim.

— Como não, Hiei? – Perguntei incrédulo por ele não julgar a carnificina à nossa frente ruim o suficiente.

— Se entendi bem, a população daqui era bem maior do que a quantidade de pessoas mortas caídas no chão. Se o clã inteiro foi destruído, deveria ter muito mais gente espalhada por aí.

Quase pude ouvir um estalo na cabeça de cada um dos meus colegas após o questionamento de Hiei. Aquilo fazia _muito_ sentido. Não havíamos percebido, mas apesar de termos visto vários corpos, teoricamente deveriam ter muito mais. Onde estariam as outras vítimas?

— Tá querendo dizer que nem todo mundo morreu?! – Kuwabara perguntou com perplexidade ao olhar de forma acusatória para Koenma, por ter supostamente nos dado uma informação errada.

— Espera Kuwabara, não me olha assim! Tenho certeza que a quantidade de almas que recebi no Reikai era muito maior que a quantidade de corpos que estamos vendo aqui. E agora que o Hiei comentou... – ele pausou dramaticamente, suando frio antes de continuar –...eu acho que esse lugar está um pouco diferente do que da pimeira vez que eu o visitei. Eu me lembro de ter visto muito mais gente morta.

— Então, isso quer dizer que alguém sobreviveu e está enterrando as pessoas? – Botan perguntou assustada com a possibilidade.

— Não sei, precisamos ficar atentos a qualquer coisa suspeita. Podemos não estar sozinhos aqui – concluiu Koenma.

Andando perto o suficiente para caso precisássemos de ajuda, nos separamos para vasculhar melhor o local. Botan foi caminhando na frente de Keiko e eu, até chegarmos no que parecia ser a maior casa do Clã, localizada a alguns metros de distância uma extensa floresta. Era bem provável que fosse o lar da família real e se eu estivesse certo, seria o lugar mais indicado para procurar alguma pista sobre a garota desaparecida.

Tomando cuidado com o restantes da construção que ainda se mantinha em pé e que estava prestes a ceder, entramos na casa. Alguns móveis estavam parcialmente intactos, assim como parte do piso, no entanto, não havia nada realmente útil que nos ajudasse na missão, inclusive, os poucos porta-retratos que ali estavam tinham sido destruídos e as fotos estavam tão queimadas que impossibilitavam reconhecer seus conteúdos. Era como se todos os vestígios sobre os moradores desse lugar tivessem sido eliminados.

— Parece que não tem nada aqui também. – Disse Keiko desanimada.

— Vou avisar aos outros que não tivemos sorte. – Botan respondeu frustrada, nos deixando a sós por alguns minutos.

— Você está bem? – Perguntei à Keiko assim que a guia espiritual sumiu de vista. Conhecia minha esposa o suficiente para saber que ela já teria se arrependido pela insistência em me acompanhar.

— É que tudo isso é horrível...vi até crianças mortas. Quem faria algo tão absurdo assim? – Seus olhos lacrimejavam em um sinal de profunda tristeza e ela envolvia a si mesma num abraço, tentando se reconfortar.

Acariciei seu rosto num gesto que dizia que tudo ficaria bem e limpei sutilmente suas lágrimas. Mas antes que eu pudesse abraçá-la, fomos surpreendidos por um grito agudo e estridente vindo do lado de fora da casa que nos fez saltar de susto, não pela quebra repentina do silêncio, mas sim por reconhecermos de imediato quem era a dona da voz: Botan.

 _Merda_. Será que ela havia sido atacada? Eu não devia ter deixado Botan sozinha...jamais me perdoaria se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa! Contornei a casa o mais rápido que pude, tentando não deixar Keiko para trás e quando enfim encontramos a guia espiritual, tive uma surpresa ao me deparar com uma cena bem diferente da que havia imaginado. A garota não havia sofrido um ataque e nem mesmo havia ameaça alguma por perto, muito pelo contrário, as criaturas que ela encontrou pareciam ser mais inofensivas que os bichinhos de pelúcia que Keiko tinha na infância.

Botan encarava assustada o idoso parado à sua frente, que por sua vez, segurava uma pá, completamente suja de terra, tão amedrontado quanto ela. Mais atrás do homem estava uma idosa, segurando as próprias mãos contra seu peito, como se estivesse prestes a ter um infarto. Logo pude perceber que eram humanos comuns e não havia motivos para lutar com eles.

Aos poucos, Koenma e os outros também se aproximaram da cena, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Botan, por que gritou?

— Como asssim "por que"? Você tá cego, Yusuke?! Eu tava andando normalmente quando encontrei duas pessoas estranhas, eu levei um susto e dei um grito!

— Sua exagerada, são só dois idosos! Você me assustou, pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa! A propósito...quem são vocês, hein? – Encerrei a discussão com Botan, terminando por me direcionar aos velhos. Em um reflexo, o senhor segurou a pá com mais firmeza, pronto para me atacar, enquanto a senhora se encolheu ainda mais atrás dele.

— Não precisam ter medo de nós, não vamos machucá-los – Disse Koenma se aproximando lentamente.

— O-o que querem aqui?! – Perguntou o velho alternando os olhares entre mim e Koenma.

— Estamos apenas olhando o lugar...vocês são sobreviventes do ataque a esse clã? – Dessa vez Kurama tentou conversar gentilmente.

— Não...não somos. – O velho ainda se colocava na defensiva, preparado para nos golpear e correr no momento que julgasse necessário.

— Ô velhote, já dissemos que não vamos machucá-los, então poderia, _por favor,_ abaixar essa pá?

— Yusuke, deixa de ser sem educação! – O tapa de Keiko em meu braço veio em tom de reprovação, fazendo com que a região atingida ficasse vermelha e ardida no mesmo instante. Ao observar a cena, relutante, o senhor olhou para a idosa que se escondia atrás dele e gesticulou positivamente com a cabeça. Por fim, atendendo ao meu pedido, ele colocou sua pseudo-arma ao lado do corpo.

— Como se chamam? – Koenma perguntou.

— Sou Tatsuo Fujita e essa é minha esposa, Sora Fujita.

— Disse que não são sobreviventes do massacre. Então, por que estão aqui?

— Só estamos ajeitando essa bagunça. Enterrando os corpos na floresta... – Ele apontou para a enorme vegetação a metros de distância da grande casa em que eu me encontrava há um minuto atrás. Estavam lá até agora, por isso não havíamos nos esbarrado ainda.

— Quer dizer que vocês tem enterrado os corpos dessas pessoas há 5 meses? – Kuwabara perguntou surpreso.

— Sim. – O velho respondeu em voz baixa.

— Mas de graça e sem ninguém ter pedido a vocês? – Kuwabara continuou interrogando deixando transparecer sua estranheza pela ação caridosa dos idosos..

Eles assentiram com a cabeça, timidamente.

— Mas por quê? Com qual propósito vocês tem feito isso? Se nem são daqui... – Perguntou Botan pensativa.

Os idosos se entreolharam por um momento de forma suspeita, deixando claro que essa pergunta eles não responderiam.

— Eu acho que isso é um gesto muito bonito, independente do motivo. Gostaria de poder ajudá-los. – Disse Yukina esboçando um sorriso amigável.

— Também acho uma ótima ideia...quer dizer... se vocês concordarem, é claro. – Kurama sugeriu a eles.

Apesar da mente inocente de Yukina ter oferecido ajuda com sinceridade, eu tinha certeza que Kurama via a situação como uma boa oportunidade para ganharmos tempo até que o casal pudesse ter confiança em nós e revelasse as informações que pareciam estar escondendo.

— Bom...acho que não terá problema. – A senhora respondeu, ainda nos olhando desconfiada. Em seguida, sem revelar nossas reais intenções, nos apresentamos rapidamente aos velhos e durante um tempo, ficamos apenas os ajudando a transportar alguns corpos para a floresta e enterrá-los de forma simplória. Com excessão de Hiei, que se recusou a participar do teatro amigável e aproveitou para sondar todo o local mais algumas vezes.

Durante o trabalho, Yukina, Keiko e Botan pareciam ter conquistado a afeição da idosa e conversavam alegremente com a mesma, assim como Kurama e Koenma que batiam um bom papo com o velho, como se fossem conhecidos de longa data. No fundo, os idosos eram típicos indivíduos da terceira idade, desesperados para encontrar companhia nova que aceitasse ouvir e compartilhar suas histórias de vida.

— Hiei, você encontrou alguma coisa importante por aí com o Jagan? – Sussurrei pra ele num momento em que o senhor Fujita não prestava atenção.

— Se eu tivesse encontrado, obviamente já teria dito e não estaria mais aqui perdendo meu tempo.

— Você não tem direito de reclamar, Hiei! Pelo menos não tá fazendo o serviço pesado! – Kuwabara sussurrou de volta, irritado, enquanto tentava inutilmente limpar as mãos enlameadas com a terra úmida da floresta.

Um bom tempo depois, saímos da mata e voltamos ao clã arruinado na companhia dos velhos. O sol estava quase se pondo, carregando pra longe a luz do dia junto com a minha paciência, depois de ficar tanto tempo parado sem sair da estaca zero em relação ao que tentávamos descobrir. Por um instante, cogitei a possibilidade de obrigar o idoso a nos contar o que sabia, no entanto minhas intenções foram barradas por Kurama, que ao prever minhas atitudes, lançou um olhar furtivo ordenando que eu ficasse calmo.

— Por hoje está ótimo. – O senhor Fujita se dirigiu repentinamente a nós, fazendo com que eu voltasse minha atenção à ele – Iremos embora agora e outro dia voltaremos para continuar. Obrigado pela ajuda de vocês, conseguimos avançar muito hoje.

— Esperem. Antes de partirem, posso pedir uma coisa em troca do favor que fizemos a vocês? – Kurama lançou a proposta ao se aproximar de Tatsuo Fujita. O semblante cansado e cheio de rugas do velho já denunciava a sua resposta negativa, mas Kurama foi mais rápido e se apressou ao esclarecer em pedido. – Não se preocupem. Não precisam nos dizer nada que não queiram, eu só queria que nos dessem uma chance de explicar a vocês o porquê _nós_ viemos até aqui.

— Acho que não custa nada ouvir... – A idosa respondeu se dirigindo ao seu marido.

— Estamos procurando uma mulher chamada Kiara. Ela morava aqui antes desse lugar ser destruído. Não fomos as pessoas que fizeram isso e na verdade queremos evitar que mais atrocidades como essa sejam cometidas, por isso precisamos encontrá-la, já que agora ela está sendo caçada e corre grande perigo.

— Ela está sendo _caçada_?! – O discurso lançado direto ao ponto por Kurama, na tentativa de arrancar alguma reação suspeita dos idosos, obteve o efeito desejado. A mulher arregalou os olhos assustada com o que ouviu e em seguida levou as mãos à boca, perplexa pelas suas próprias palavras. O marido a encarou indignado pela sua falta de descrição.

— Então quer dizer que a conhecem? – Kuwabara questionou.

— Nós já falamos demais, não devíamos estar tendo essa conversa. – Disse o senhor Fujita desesperado, tentando evitar qualquer diálogo adicional conosco.

— Pelo visto essa mulher está ameaçando esses dois de morte caso falem alguma coisa. – Concluiu Hiei com simplicidade.

— O quê? Não...nada disso. – A idosa retrucou negando com a cabeça e então se voltou ao marido, que a segurava pelo braço na tentativa de afastá-la de nós. – Talvez eles possam ajudá-la, Tatsuo. Eles não são más pessoas e...ela _precisa_ da ajuda de alguém. – O homem ficou encarando a esposa até o momento que se deu por vencido e, após suspirar profundamente, deixou a senhora Fujita no comando da situação, ainda que contra sua vontade.

— É, nós a conhecemos. Há uns cinco meses atrás...foi quando nós encontramos essa garota no pior momento de sua vida. – Resumidamente, a senhora contou a história de quando encontraram Kiara ferida e a ajudaram a enterrar seus companheiros que morreram na aldeia Kimura, trazendo-a por fim de volta para cá. – Esse lugar está horrível e exala morte pra onde quer que você olhe. Imaginem o que foi para aquela garota ver todos que ela conhecia, incluindo sua família, mortos.

— Mas ela não pediu que vocês ficassem vindo pra cá e arrumassem tudo? – Perguntou Botan à velha.

— Não, fazemos isso porque queremos ajudá-la. Ficamos com muita pena, sabe? – A senhora nos olhava inocentemente por cima dos óculos de grau, levemente sujos de terra.

— E vocês ainda mantém contato com ela? – Koenma questionou.

— Não...mas durante nossas vindas pra cá, acabamos a encontrando ao acaso umas duas vezes. Ela parecia querer nos agradecer e recompensar de alguma forma pelo que estávamos fazendo, só que nós recusamos. Dissemos a ela que não precisava se incomodar. Pobre garota...não sei exatamente pra que ela volta pra cá...

— Esse lugar era a casa dela, né? Ela deve sentir muita falta – Keiko falou – É natural que fique voltando pra cá.

— E ela não disse o porquê fizeram isso com esse lugar? Porque mataram todo mundo? – Perguntei com esperança de que conseguíssemos alguma informação útil.

— Não. No entanto, quando nos vimos pela última vez, ela nos fez um pedido estranho. Disse que se encontrássemos alguma coisa de valor aqui era para devolvermos a ela. Não sei do que ela estava falando, já que até agora não encontramos nada. Mas acreditamos que deva ter muito dinheiro envolvido na história da família dela. Esse é o único motivo plausível para explicar porque todos foram assassinados, não é? Afinal...que outra coisa é capaz de gerar ódio e destruição, se não o dinheiro? – Concordei com a cabeça tentando disfarçar. Esses dois idosos não faziam nem ideia da história real por trás desse genocídio. Nem desconfiavam de que provavelmente se tratava de um assunto com uma dimensão muito maior do que um motivo financeiro, mas era melhor que continuassem com essa linha de pensamento. Humanos comuns não conhecem verdadeiramente o planeta que habitam e as vezes permanecer na ignorância podia ser considerado uma benção. – Talvez exista algo de muito valioso escondido nesse lugar, ou então o povo daqui trabalhava com algo ilegal e alguém tentou destruir as provas do crime matando todos...não sei...

— Se ela pediu que vocês entregassem algo de valor a ela, significa que também revelou aonde está vivendo, certo? Poderiam nos dizer?

Os idosos se entreolharam após a pergunta de Koenma, deixando óbvio que estavam tentando decidir se nos revelariam ou não a informação.

— Por favor, nos contem o que sabe, somos os únicos capazes de ajudar essa garota. – Ele insistiu em tom de súplica.

— Bem...ela pediu para não compartilharmos essa informação com ninguém, mas eu vejo sinceridade em suas palavras. De alguma forma sei que está falando a verdade. Além disso, eu mesma gostaria de fazer algo a mais por aquela menina, mas não tenho condições. Quem sabe vocês tenham, não é? A última vez que nos vimos ela nos disse que estava morando em Kurushimi [1]. Mas não sabemos aonde especificamente.

— Kurushimi? É uma cidade grande e com alto índice de criminalidade. Quando foi que ela disse isso a vocês?

— Quase dois meses atrás. É uma cidade dominada pela máfia japonesa, abandonada e renegada pelo próprio país. Isso só confirma nossas suspeitas sobre o tipo de confusão em que ela se meteu. É lá que vocês devem procurá-la. Se a encontrarem, peçam que ela nos perdoe por contar seu segredo...não fizemos por mal, pelo contrário, só queremos que ela largue _esse tipo de vida._

— Tenho certeza que ela perdoará vocês. – Respondeu Yukina – Não deve ser uma má pessoa.

— Não, claro que não...mas as últimas vezes que a vimos os seus olhos esbanjavam tristeza, raiva e rancor. É provável que, no momento, perdoar não seja um hábito presente na sua vida.

— Podem nos dar uma descrição de como ela é? Talvez tenham informações diferentes das que conhecemos, qualquer coisa que ajude a identificá-la. – Pediu Botan.

— Ah ela não é um rostinho comum no meio de uma multidão, ela é uma garota muito linda, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verde claro, será fácil identificá-la. Além disso, sempre anda com uma espada, como essa aí – o velho apontou para a katana de Hiei – Agora realmente temos que ir, moramos muito longe daqui e nesse ritmo só chegaremos em casa no dia seguinte. Se vocês tiverem mais alguma dúvida, é melhor que perguntarem para a própria Kiara.

— Agradecemos muito por colaborarem conosco. – Koenma apertou a mão do velho, como se tivessem acabado de fechar um grande negócio lucrativo.

— Prometem que vão ajudá-la? – Perguntou o senhor Fujita uma última vez, com o olhar cheio de preocupação e esperança.

— Prometemos. – Koenma finalizou a conversa, deixando que os idosos fossem embora.

Assim como os Fujita, nos dirigimos para fora do Clã, convencidos de que não havia mais nada de importante para fazer ali e esperamos até que a caminhonete dos velhos sumisse no horizonte, antes de irmos ao encontro de Piu. Depois de ficarmos horas nesse lugar, estava claro que ninguém mais aguentava pensar ou falar sobre o assunto que nos trouxe até aqui. Assim, cada um de nós procurou seu próprio refúgio.

Botan conversava freneticamente com Keiko e Yukina sobre alguma coisa de mulher que eu não estava conseguindo compreender e talvez estivesse desanimado demais para tentar. Kuwabara contava à Kurama sobre dramas da faculdade e somente Hiei, Koenma e eu permanecemos quietos em nossos cantos. No meu caso, por mais que eu odiasse admitir, passar o dia inteiro encarando a morte havia me afetado mais do que eu gostaria, o que era irônico, considerando que eu já havia morrido duas vezes ao longo da minha vida.

Em pensamento, eu já estava bem longe, vagando no meu próprio mundo interior e deixando meu corpo físico ligado no modo automático, de maneira que somente a voz estridente e alarmante de Botan, com um grito agudo, foi capaz de me trazer de volta à realidade.

— Ai gente! – A garota cessou os passos e olhou estática para nós, arqueando as sobrancelhas espantada. Todos nós a encaramos apreensivos, preocupados com o que ela diria a seguir – Eu esqueci de contar pra vocês...a fofoca!

— Fofoca? Do que tá falando, Botan? – Perguntou Kuwabara.

— Fala sério Botan, é a segunda vez no dia que você me assusta a toa! Pensei que fosse alguma coisa importante. – Reclamei indignado.

— Mas é importante, Yusuke! Kurama tá namorando uma garota chamada Maya.

— O quê?! – Dissemos eu e Kuwabara ao mesmo tempo.

— Botan... – Kurama iniciou um protesto, mas acabou sendo cortado na mesma hora pela guia espiritual.

— Ah nem vem com essa de reclamar, você disse que não se importaria se eu contasse. – Ela riu, mostrando a língua infantilmente.

— Você nunca falou de nenhuma Maya antes, como se conheceram? – Kazuma perguntou sem conseguir disfarçar sua curiosidade, enquanto retomávamos nosso caminho em direção a Piu.

— Ah eu a conheci faz tempo, estudamos juntos. Hiei também a conheceu, se lembra? – Kurama perguntou a Hiei, que parecia não dar a mínima pro assunto e, assim como eu, viajava em seu próprio mundo bem longe de onde estávamos.

— Essa não é aquela mulher que você apagou a memória pra que não lembrasse de você?

— É sim, Hiei.

— Como assim, apagou a memória dela? – Keiko questionou confusa.

— Maya e eu nos conhecemos faz tempo. Ela gostava muito de mim, mas quando um demônio que me conhecia a capturou, percebi que eu seria um problema na vida dela. Isso aconteceu na época em que conheci Hiei, juntos vencemos esse youkai. No fim, apaguei as memórias de Maya para que ela não se lembrasse de mim e para que então eu não a colocasse em perigo de novo. Mas no ano passado nossos destinos se cruzaram novamente e voltamos a nos encontrar. Acho que tem certas coisas que não se pode tentar alterar.

Não pude evitar sorrir ao ouvir o suspiro emocionado das garotas no final da história melosa.

— Qualquer dia temos que conhecê-la. – Disse Keiko à Kurama.

— Olha só...te dou todo apoio Kurama, que você seja muito feliz com ela, mas vê se não vai se casar muito cedo, essa é a maior furada que você pode se meter – Aconselhei com o intuito de provocar Keiko e descontrair um pouco.

— Como é que é, Yusuke? – Ela se voltou para mim, furiosa, sem encarar a provocação como brincadeira.

— Calma, tô só brincando, mas que dá trabalho viver com você, isso dá. Ô menina brava.

— Trabalho dá pra mim ficar cuidando das bagunças que você faz, seu idiota. – Os outros deram risada da minha tentativa de conseguir um beijo roubado de Keiko, que fingindo estar irritada, se debatia entre meus braços.

Assim, com um novo direcionamento a seguir, voltamos ao templo da Mestra Genkai com o intuito de descansar para então continuarmos a perseguir nosso objetivo no dia seguinte, com destino a Kurushimi.

Fechando os olhos, pude reaver na minha mente cada detalhe do dia de hoje e me flagrei preso à memória do olhar esperançoso do senhor Fujita pela promessa de que ajudaríamos a garota desaparecida. A confiança depositada sobre nossos ombros fez com que a sensação de tristeza e desânimo que se apossava de mim desaparecesse, dando lugar a dois novos sentimentos: otimismo e obstinação.

* * *

[1] Eu preferi inventar localidades fictícias para a história, na tentativa de não cometer nenhuma injustiça ao falar de um local que realmente exista. Já pensou difamar uma cidade real? Não seria correto.

Ou seja, não existe uma cidade chamada Kurushimi, é só invenção da minha parte e qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência. :P

Curiosidade: Kurushimi em japonês significa "sofrimento"


	8. Disfarce

_Anoitecer de sábado no Ningenkai._

KIARA POV

Pobreza, violência, tráfico de drogas, miséria e prostituição. É difícil encontrar um lugar no Mundo que esteja completamente isento de cair dentro das estatísticas de pelo menos um desses fatores. Direta ou indiretamente, eles afetam a vida da maioria das pessoas, seja em maior ou menor intensidade. No entanto, em alguns lugares específicos do planeta eles se misturam causando estragos inimagináveis. Pode-se dizer que esse é o caso de Kurushimi, uma cidade cheia de contrastes, onde bandidos e bons cidadãos se misturam entre as ruas, até que chega o momento em que você já não consegue mais distinguí-los.

Em Kurushimi é difícil encontrar empatia, compaixão ou gentileza. O seu melhor amigo é você mesmo, a não ser que sua própria mente resolva te trair em um momento de insanidade, causada pela rotina caótica da cidade. O governo do país e a mídia ignoram a gravidade da situação estampada bem diante de seus olhos e a população de Kurushimi, por sua vez, finge levar uma vida normal e feliz.

— Tia Lucy! Eu quero brincar no parque das flores bonitas, por favor! – A voz feminina, meiga e infantil me despertou do estupor de meus pensamentos, me levando de volta até aonde meu corpo físico estava.

— Sinto muito, Sayu...agora não podemos, já está tarde e seu pai não quer que você saia de casa à noite.

A garotinha de quatro anos amarrou a cara para mim, chateada por ter seu pedido negado.

— Não fica assim. Podemos ir amanhã de manhã lá.

— É sério?

— Sim, eu mesma posso te levar.

— Jura? – Os olhos da menina brilharam de felicidade enquanto ela comemorava com pulos de alegria. Sayu abriu os braços para que eu a pegasse no colo e de prontidão eu a recebi em um abraço apertado – Eu adoro você tia Lucy, você é a _melhor_!

— Também adoro você, Sayu.

— Com licença, estou interrompendo? – A voz masculina repentinamente nos surpreendeu, fazendo com que a garotinha rapidamente se livrasse do meu colo e saísse correndo em direção ao pai, que havia acabado de chegar do trabalho.

— Papai!

— Oi meu amor, como você está? – Ele a recebeu com um sorriso largo e um sincero abraço paterno.

— Muito bem! Tia Lucy disse que vai me levar no parque das flores amanhã!

O homem olhou para mim confuso.

— Olá senhor, tudo bem? – Tentei ser simpática.

— Olá Lucy...que negócio é esse de "parque das flores"?

— É o parque que fica no limite da cidade, senhor. Sayu quer muito ir lá...espero que não tenha problema em levá-la.

— Bom Lucy, esses lugares são perigosos, você sabe. Ainda mais para minha filha que é um alvo fácil.

— Eu sei, senhor. Mas estarei com ela e a protegerei de tudo. Foi pra isso que me contratou, não é? Acredite em mim, não vou falhar. – Ele nos encarou por um tempo considerando o nosso pedido, terminando por ceder ao olhar bem nos olhos inocentes da filha.

— Claro...claro, está permitido. Mas agora vá tomar banho, Sayu. – Ele ordenou, colocando a filha de volta no chão.

— Eba, obrigada papai! Até amanhã tia Lucy! – Com a alegria elevada até o limite, a garotinha saiu do cômodo acompanhada por uma empregada, me deixando a sós com o homem que me fitava em um semblante amigável e malicioso ao mesmo tempo.

Ainda me causava estranheza pensar no rumo que minha vida havia tomado desde que decidi trabalhar para o traficante parado à minha frente. Mikio Yamazaki era só mais um dos inúmeros mafiosos dessa cidade, na realidade, o que o diferenciava dos outros era o tipo de mercadoria com que ele lidava: y _oukais_. O grande objetivo de sua vida é capturar demônios que possam gerar muita grana dentro de seus bolsos. Pra isso, ele realiza negócios com seres poderosos do Makai. Muitas vezes ele troca até mesmo a vida de humanos inocentes por demônios que sejam do seu agrado.

Após o massacre que aconteceu há 5 meses atrás no meu Clã, comecei a investigar mais sobre os responsáveis. Mas não foi fácil, afinal, eu estava sendo caçada por inúmeros youkais e tive que me esconder aonde quer que eu fosse. Inevitavelmente lutei e venci alguns inimigos, tentando obter informações que pudessem me revelar aonde poderia encontrar os assassinos de meus companheiros...ou melhor, aonde eu poderia encontrar meu irmão! Infelizmente, os demônios que enfrentei eram apenas peões seguindo ordens e pouco sabiam na realidade.

Ainda assim, com sorte, pude coletar algumas pistas que acabaram me trazendo até essa cidade. Minhas investigações revelaram que o grupo de demônios que acabou com o meu clã se vinculou ao senhor Yamazaki e solicitaram que ele mandasse todos os seus homens caçar a komorebi sobrevivente, Kiara Mikami. Resumindo, o senhor Yamazaki aqui presente mandou toda sua equipe atrás de mim. É realmente o todo poderoso entre os mafiosos e em troca da minha cabeça ele vai conseguir lucrar mais do que nunca.

Para vingar o meu clã eu não podia me precipitar, tinha que alcançar meus inimigos, mas sem deixar que eles me alcançassem primeiro. Em outras palavras, eu precisava me esconder ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia descobrir mais sobre eles. Foi então que tive a ideia de trabalhar para Mikio Yamazaki.

O bem mais precioso que ele tem na vida é sua filha de quatro anos, Sayu. Soube que o senhor Yamazaki é bem famoso no Makai e entre os demônios de um modo geral, ele é odiado. Não é de hoje que vários youkais vem pra cá tentando matá-lo. Assim, desde que Sayu nasceu ela instantaneamente entrou nessa vida e passou a correr perigo também. Dessa forma, ele se habituou a contratar os melhores guarda-costas para a garotinha, impedindo que ela saísse desacompanhada.

Há quase três meses eu consegui esse emprego de segurança, provando ser habilidosa o suficiente para cuidar da garota. Obviamente isso era um pretexto para me aproximar de Yamazaki e conseguir obter informações sobre os assassinos do meu clã, já que eles mantém contato direto.

Concluindo o plano, me disfarcei um pouco, considerando que minha aparência já era conhecida pelo grupo de youkais que estava atrás de mim, e que obviamente eles devem ter repassado as informações detalhadas para o senhor Yamazaki e sua equipe. Coloquei lentes de contato, camuflando a cor verde dos meus olhos e falsifiquei vários documentos que me garantiam uma identidade falsa. Meu nome agora era Lucy, o mesmo de minha mãe, e meu passado era completamente diferente da vida de Kiara.

Aprendi a esconder minha energia e me parecer o mais normal possível. No teste do emprego não revelei ter nenhuma habilidade sobre-humana e não precisei usar energia espiritual ou energia demoníaca, apenas habilidades de combate que qualquer pessoa poderia desenvolver, então foi fácil enganar a todos. Pra eles eu era apenas uma mulher comum, praticante de artes marciais.

O mais adequado para meu atingir objetivo seria ter feito um teste para trabalhar diretamente no serviço de captura e tráfico de youkais, mas com certeza o exame seria mais pesado e eu não sei se conseguiria esconder meus poderes. Então, a única opção que restou para me aproximar de Yamazaki, foi a sua filha.

— Lucy, tenha muito cuidado. Muitos youkais ficam rondando por aqui. Quero que alguns dos meus homens a acompanhem amanhã até esse parque.

— Como quiser, senhor.

— Se tiver algum sinal de perigo quero que voltem imediatamente, entendeu?

— Sim, senhor.

— Sabe...Sayu parece gostar muito de você. Nunca vi ela ficar tão feliz com alguém.

— Eu tenho jeito com crianças, gosto muito delas. Mas a Sayu é _especial_.

— Pude ver o carinho com que você a trata e fico muito feliz com isso. Cada dia estou mais convencido de que contratei a pessoa certa! – Sorri falsamente em resposta – Mas, você não tem filhos, não é?

— Não...não, senhor. Sou muito nova pra isso.

— Ah me desculpe. É que ver você se dando tão bem com ela me fez pensar que já tivesse alguma experiência.

— É que cresci rodeada de crianças e eu cuidava delas. – Menti com simplicidade.

— De qualquer forma, não te acho muito nova pra isso, aliás, você será uma ótima mãe. Seu namorado é muito sortudo.

Que clichê ridículo. Mencionar um suposto namorado só pra que eu o corrija e ele saiba se sou solteira. Os interesses desse homem por mim eram claros. Ele queria me ter como muito mais do que uma funcionária e eu acabava aceitando gentilmente suas investidas, na tentativa de fazê-lo se abrir comigo sobre tudo, incluindo seu trabalho.

— Eu não namoro senhor.

— Ah, é mesmo? Que estranho. Mas certamente deve ter vários pretendentes.

— Na verdade não. Nunca me relacionei com ninguém antes. – Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não precisei mentir – Não achei o homem certo. Todos que conheci eram muito...imaturos. – Pude ver o homem sorrir com os olhos, ainda que suas feições não demonstrasse seu contentamento pelas minhas palavras.

— Tenho certeza que quando menos esperar vai achar a pessoa certa. – Ele bocejou sonolento, ao despencar na poltrona de couro da sala e decidi aproveitar a oportunidade.

— Você parece muito cansado hoje, senhor. Algum problema?

— Ah os negócios...difíceis...você sabe...

— Ainda não encontraram a garota que estão procurando, não é mesmo?

— Não...ainda não, vai saber onde essa mulher _se meteu_. Eu tenho conhecidos por toda a parte do mundo, mas não há nenhum sinal dela. Parece ter sumido do mapa.

Eu gargalhava por dentro. O que esse _imbecil_ faria se soubesse que a garota que ele procura está bem aqui na sua frente, seguindo seus passos como sua própria sombra? Eu tinha vontade de revelar só pra ver sua reação.

— Gostaria de ajudá-lo. Sou muito boa em encontrar pessoas escondidas. Se precisar pode me chamar a qualquer hora.

— Você já provou ser de minha confiança e não duvido das suas habilidades, mas sua prioridade é a Sayu.

— Ainda assim, saiba que estou disponível pra _qualquer coisa_.

— Lucy você é demais! A melhor contratação que eu fiz nos últimos tempos. Nunca tive alguém tão disciplinado e disposto a trabalhar.

— Estou aqui pra isso, senhor.

— Não quer ficar para o jantar?

— Não, não quero incomodar.

— Não vai ser um incômodo. A presença de uma mulher tão bonita não pode incomodar ninguém. Além disso, Sayu vai amar.

— Eu agradeço, senhor. Mas é melhor eu ir pra casa, já está ficando tarde e eu nem estou arrumada de forma adequada para um jantar. – Ele jamais poderia saber que, minha " _casa",_ na verdade era um quarto barato de hotel.

— Sendo assim, Lucy, você fica me devendo um jantar. Acho que poderíamos reservar uma noite para conversarmos melhor, não? Não vou aceitar uma resposta negativa e te darei tempo _que quiser_ pra se arrumar antes! – Ele me analisou da cabeça aos pés, fazendo com que me sentisse nua sob seu olhar, no entanto, apesar da repulsa que senti, não podia recusar o convite. Seria o momento ideal pra conseguir com que ele revelasse muitas informações úteis.

— Sendo dessa maneira, acho que não terá problema. Agradeço o convite, senhor.

— Combinado. Vou agendar um dia e te aviso. Quer uma carona pra casa?

— Não precisa, eu vou sozinha, é bem perto daqui. Mas muito obrigada.

— Certo Lucy, até amanhã então. – Ele se levantou da poltrona e caminhou lentamente até mim, terminando por me cumprimentar com um beijo repulsivo no rosto, na minha opinião perto demais da minha boca.

— Até amanhã, senhor.

Saí apressada da mansão Yamazaki e segui em direção ao hotel, parando em um restaurante barato no caminho para tomar apenas um misoshiru. Sabia que ultimamente não estava cuidando bem da minha saúde, já que comia mal e praticamente não dormia, mas na realidade eu nem me importava. As únicas coisas que ocupavam espaço em minha mente eram as necessidades de encontrar Kazuki e de vingar meu clã, e embora eu estivesse demorando mais tempo do que eu gostaria para conseguir atingir meus objetivos, desistir não era uma possibilidade.

KIARA POF

YUSUKE POV

 _Domingo, Ningenkai._

— Pessoal, me escutem. – Sonolento por acordar mais cedo que de costume, olhei relutante para Koenma, tentando prestar atenção no que ele diria a seguir – Ontem à noite enquanto vocês dormiam eu andei investigando sobre Kurushimi para confirmar algumas suspeitas. Essa é uma das cidades que o Reikai mais teve problemas nos últimos anos, porque é carregada de ataques de youkais. Acontece que muitos traficantes moram lá, inclusive um conhecido de longa data no Mundo Espiritual, Mikio Yamazaki. O cara é poderosíssimo e há muito tempo vem traficando demônios.

— Como é que é?! Demônios?! – Kuwabara arregalou os olhos instantaneamente e interrompeu o líder espiritual.

— Pois é. O homem tem negócios por toda a parte do Mundo, inclusive vocês conheceram um antigo companheiro dele, Gonzo Tarukane. – Ao meu lado, pude sentir Yukina estremecer assustada ao ouvir o nome familiar do homem que por tanto tempo a manteve como prisioneira. – Se eu fosse contar a vocês tudo que Yamazaki já fez, ficaríamos aqui pra sempre. A questão é que muitos youkais não gostam dele e o procuram em busca de vingança, atacando tudo que aparece no meio do caminho. Então precisarão tomar cuidado em Kurushimi.

— Como assim "precisarão"? Koenma, seu covarde...tá amarelando só por causa de uns míseros ataques de youkais? Você não presta. – Retruquei com desgosto.

— Você tá ficando abusado, hein, Yusuke? Se eu não vou, é porque preciso resolver muitos assuntos no Mundo Espiritual. Fui convocado pra uma reunião e não posso faltar de jeito nenhum, por isso continuem a missão sem mim e voltaremos a nos encontrar assim que possível.

— Mas Koenma, eu não entendo. Sabendo de tudo isso, porque o Reikai nunca barrou um homem desses?

— É muito fácil falar, Kuwabara. Não ouviu eu dizendo que ele tem negócios por todas as partes do Mundo? O Reikai não é uma excessão. O cara é protegido por gente ainda mais poderosa que ele...inclusive... – ele olhou pro chão, aflito... – era protegido até pelo meu pai.

— Então quer dizer que a garota foi pra uma cidade cheia de youkais? Por que ela faria isso se sendo que está sendo caçada? – Talvez fosse cedo demais para que meus neurônios decidissem colaborar com a confusão de ideias que tomava conta de mim.

— Pode ser que ela esteja indo justamente por estar sendo caçada. – Me respondeu Kurama.

— Como assim? Ela quer ser pega? – Botan olhou incrédula.

— Não. Mas talvez ela nunca tenha tido a intenção de se esconder. Isso é só uma hipótese, eu não sei o que se passa na mente dela. – Ele respondeu, fazendo com que Botan arqueasse as sobrancelhas tão confusa quanto eu.

Da mesma forma que ontem, decidimos pegar uma carona com Piu até o nosso novo destino, mas diferente do dia anterior, hoje ele nos deixaria em algum lugar perto da cidade e voltaria para o Reikai, por questões óbvias de segurança. O movimento de gente perto de Kurushimi pode ser grande, então não poderíamos arriscar que ele fosse descoberto.

— Você não deveria ir. – Hiei congelou em frente de Yukina e disse com simplicidade tentando convencê-la. Ele não precisava dar mais explicações, sua irmã já havia sido capturada uma vez e se algo desse errado isso poderia acontecer novamente. Para homens como Tarukane, Yukina era só uma mercadoria, a vida dela não tinha a mínima importância.

— Dessa vez eu concordo com Hiei, pode ser perigoso Yukina, especialmente pra você. – Disse Kurama em seguida tentando dar apoio.

— Eu sei. Sei que estão certos, mas quero ajudar vocês, _por favor_. – Ela falou num tom de súplica.

— Não se preocupe, Yukina! Eu vou te proteger de tudo que aparecer no nosso caminho. –Kuwabara segurou aos mãos da youkai do gelo de forma galanteadora e ela sorriu tímida e sem graça ao ficar sem reação.

— Idiota, você não consegue proteger nem a si mesmo. – Hiei provocou rispidamente.

— Repete isso, seu... – Kuwabara já se preparava para uma briga, enquanto Hiei o olhava com desprezo, sem nenhum sinal de ter sido intimidado. Nos últimos dias a relação dos dois parecia ter piorado consideravelmente.

— Por favor Kazuma, pare. – Yukina pediu fazendo com que ele recuasse envergonhado, como um cachorro obedecendo sua dona – Prometo que vou tomar cuidado e fazer de tudo para não atrapalhar vocês.

Hiei revirou os olhos e deu de ombros como se não se importasse. Eu entendia perfeitamente como ele se sentia, tentando inutilmente proteger alguém que gosta. Ontem à noite, antes de dormirmos, Keiko e eu tivemos uma discussão feia, porque pedi a ela que não fosse conosco hoje, dizendo que seria perigoso. Ela ficou possessa, como se eu tivesse despertado o capeta que estava adormecido dentro do seu corpo. No fim acabei cedendo de novo e não nos falamos mais desde então. Qualquer idiota podia ver o quanto ela está ressentida comigo e a forma como está evitando me olhar, mas mesmo assim não mudou de ideia.

Ultimamente tenho tido a sensação que seria mais fácil vencer uma maratona de lutas contra os reis do Makai do que vencer uma discussão com Keiko.

Alçamos vôo e poucas horas depois já sobrevoávamos Kurushimi. Aterrizamos com Piu em uma região isolada e então ele retornou ao Reikai. Botan o buscaria quando tivessemos que voltar para casa.

Assim, terminaríamos o trajeto até a cidade a pé, por meio de uma trilha sutilmente escondida. Normalmente o caminho seria um tanto quanto longo, já que a cidade estava localizada na base de enorme montanha e para chegar até ela era preciso primeiro atravessar a cordilheira, subindo suas sinuosas curvas para depois descer pelo outro lado. Felizmente, com a ajuda de Piu, havíamos cortado metade do trajeto e só precisaríamos descer a montanha.

Por um tempo caminhamos com tranquilidade e a aproximação com a metrópole ficava evidente conforme a altura do desfiladeiro ao lado direito da trilha diminuía, deixando claro que logo chegaríamos ao sopé do monte. No entanto, repentinamente e ao mesmo tempo, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara e eu paramos de andar. As garotas nos imitaram em seguida sem entender. Eu já estava estranhando tanta paz, afinal, pelo que Koenma nos disse esse lugar estava cheio de youkais. Eles estavam demorando demais para dar as caras...até agora.

Escondidos e nos vigiando pela mata, eu podia sentí-los. Não sabia ao certo quantos...talvez dez, treze ou mais. Mas a julgar pela energia demoníaca deles, podia apostar que não eram grande coisa. Olhei para Keiko atrás de mim e soube que enfim compreendeu a situação, e mesmo estando brava comigo, me lançou um meio sorriso encorajador.

— Apareçam! Já sabemos que estão aí! – Ordenei em um grito, fazendo com que no mesmo instante os youkais saltassem em nossa direção. Eles se enfileiraram na nossa frente na tentativa de nos encurralar no enorme despenhadeiro atrás de nós.

— Quem são vocês? – Gritou um dos demônios, magricela e com aparência de lobo. – Sinto cheiro de humana e de demônios – Ele olhava fixamente para Keiko enquanto suas narinas se inflavam com vontade. Outro que mais parecia um trasgo gritou em seguida.

— Pode ser a tal garota! Peguem ela!

O quê?! Meu sangue ferveu de raiva pelo alvo deles ser Keiko. Esses youkais estúpidos não eram páreo pra pra nenhum de nós, mas mesmo assim me senti ameaçado com a possibilidade de que algo pudesse acontecer a ela.

— Seu miserável...nem pense nisso! LEIGAN! – Enfurecido e sem pensar direito, lancei primeiro disparo em direção aos monstros. Atingi em cheio o youkai trasgo que havia dado a ordem e outro que estava ao lado dele. Ambos ficaram dilacerados e completamente mortos com a explosão. No entanto, eu sabia que poderia e _deveria_ ter acertado mais alguns. Os que sobraram acabaram sendo ágeis e conseguiram escapar do ataque...ou será que eu fui lento demais?

— Qual é Urameshi, tá brincando de quê? – Kuwabara me reprendeu por deixá-los escapar, ao mesmo tempo em que conjurava sua espada dimensional. Eu ri da situação. Desde quando levo bronca de Kazuma por fazer besteira numa luta?

— Foi mal...acho que tô meio enferrujado, mas da próxima vez eu consigo acabar com todos eles de uma só vez.

— Desgraçado! Vão nos pagar por isso! – Um demônio escamoso do grupo gritou e todos eles partiram em nossa direção ao mesmo tempo. Dois pularam em cima de mim, consegui desviar saltando para o lado e chutei fortemente um deles na têmpora. Não dei chance de revidarem e parti pra cima em uma sequência de socos rápidos e perfurantes em seus estômagos, os lançando para longe. Eram fracotes e só tinham aparência, porque em força ou agilidade ficavam devendo.

Pelas minhas costas mais um demônio me atacou e eu desviei de seu golpe ao me abaixar. Porém, antes que pudesse revidar, me dei conta que eu não era seu único alvo. Um pouco atrás de mim estava Yukina e como eu havia desviado ela acabou ficando completamente visível para ele. Atirar um Leigan seria ter certeza de que não acertaria somente o inimigo, mas também a koorime. _Merda_!

De maneira covarde, ele avançou em cima dela fazendo com e que ela perdesse o equilíbrio ao andar pra trás e acabasse caindo no desfiladeiro às suas costas. Sua voz ressoou num um grito estridente enquanto despencava em quedra livre para uma morte quase certa.

— Yukina! – Apavorado com a cena, Kuwabara gritou com toda força que tinha nos pulmões, enquanto retirava sua espada espiritual do peito de outro monstro caído aos seus pés.

Mal notei que Hiei já havia saltado com toda sua velocidade atrás da garota na tentativa de pegá-la antes que atingisse o chão, sendo seguido pelo demônio que a derrubou. Perdi os três de vista na vegetação ao fim da queda. Keiko, Kuwabara e Botan olhavam boquiabertos para o que aconteceu e eu voltei a dar atenção aos últimos youkais que restavam em nossa caminho. Kurama e eu nos entreolhamos decidindo qual de nós mataria os imprestáveis restantes. Hiei e Yukina ficariam bem, eu tinha certeza disso, só teríamos que nos reencontrar depois.

YUSUKE POF

KIARA POV

Cumprindo a promessa que fiz ontem a Sayu, saímos bem cedo de sua casa para irmos ao parque que ficava perto dos limites da cidade, acompanhadas por alguns homens que trabalham para o senhor Yamazaki. Na primavera as árvores florescem em abundância, no entanto, estamos no outono, e com o fim do ano se aproximando, logo Kurushimi seria atingida pelo inverno rigoroso. Boa parte das vezes chega a nevar, já que a cidade se situa numa região montanhosa. Então, o outono é a época em que todos saem de suas casas a fim de ter os últimos vislumbres das árvores coloridas.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa é só gritar, Lucy. Estarei aqui por perto. – Haruo, um jovem trabalhador das tropas de Yamazaki, me alertou.

— Pode deixar, Haruo.

Sayu brincava sorridente por cada canto que passava, enquanto colhia folhas e flores caídas na grama. Ficar com ela era o mais perto que eu pude chegar da felicidade no últimos meses, por isso adorava fazer suas vontades.

Distraída com a garota, que corria alegremente por todo perímetro do parque, nem percebi o quanto acabamos nos afastando de Haruo e dos outros até uma área mais reservada, de forma que ficamos a sós e literalmente chegamos ao que parecia ser o fim da cidade. À nossa frente, apenas uma pequena cerca de metal nos separava de uma enorme vegetação que se estendia por toda a montanha acima. Diante daquela quietude, me questionei se deveríamos ficar tão isoladas de todos. Era um lugar deserto e possivelmente perigoso para Sayu e até mesmo pra mim. Não deveria arriscar _tanto_.

— Tia Lucy quero voltar aqui todo dia! – Sayu interrompeu meus pensamentos enquanto enchia as mãos de pétalas soltas caídas no chão – Acha que papai vai gostar dessas flores que vou levar pra ele?

— Claro. Ele vai amar. – O sorriso em meu rosto de desfez em um segundo ao perceber o estranho som vindo da mata à nossa frente. A agitação das folhagens aumentava progressivamente em nossa direção de uma maneira incomum, como se alguém estivesse se aproximando em alta velocidade e o pior...parecia estar acompanhado.

Desconfiada de que não se tratava de simples humanos, rapidamente peguei Sayu no colo e a deixei escondida atrás de alguns arbustos.

— Fique aí, Sayu! Entendeu? – Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, completamente assustada.

Não tive tempo de me esconder, pois repentinamente dentre as árvores surgiram dois vultos cuja energia que emitiam deixava clara suas identidades: youkais, sendo um deles de aparência humana e outro mosntruosamente feio, com chifres protuberantes na cabeça.

O demônio de aparência humana se moveu tão rápido que mal pude ver seus movimentos e, somente quando ele se afastou o suficiente do outro e parou de correr, consegui entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele carregava no colo uma youkai, como se estivesse tentando protegê-la. Colocando a garota no chão, partiu pra cima do inimigo com uma katana.

No entanto, acho que ele não contava com um fator surpresa: um quarto demônio animalesco surgiu debaixo do solo, espalhando terra pelos ares e lançando o seu corpo longo e cilíndrico em cima da youkai ao mesmo tempo em que seu protetor lutava com o outro.

Eu não havia como prever a minha atitude a seguir e nem ao menos poderia explicá-la. Instinto, talvez? Tudo o que sei é que, quando dei por mim, eu já havia interferido, desviando a garota do caminho do inimigo e me ferindo como consequência. Um corte se abriu no meu antebraço e um pouco de sangue começou a escorrer, mas eu ignorei. Pronta para um contra-ataque, desembainhei a minha katana e me virei em busca do meu oponente. Porém, antes que eu tivesse a chance de entrar em ação, o demônio urrou em um grito de dor e caiu morto no chão, com uma espada atravessada em toda extensão de seu corpo.

O youkai de cabelos negros desgrenhados e arrepiados, que antes trazia a garota no colo, matou os dois monstros que o perseguiam tão rápido que nem pude ver o que tinha acontecido. O tempo que eu a empurrava foi o suficiente para ele finalizar a luta.

Prendi o fôlego em tensão enquanto nós três nos encarávamos e, no instante em que meus olhos pousaram sobre a garota caída aos meus pés, tomei um susto ao reconhecer suas características físicas. A pele pálida, os olhos vermelhos e cabelos esverdeados se uniam num conjunto genético característico de uma espécie de demônio que eu já tinha ouvido falar muito: as mulheres de gelo. Pendurada em seu pescoço, uma pedra preciosa brilhava intensamente ao escapar de dentro de sua roupa, confirmando minhas suspeitas.

Mas o que uma koorime estaria fazendo aqui nessa cidade? É simplesmente suicídio! Suas lágrimas se cristalizam em pedras valiosíssimas que enriqueceriam até o mais pobre dos homens em questão de segundos. Essa garota seria considerada uma preciosidade para o senhor Yamazaki.

— Muito obrigada. – A youkai disse a mim. Fiquei momentaneamente atordoada pela situação incomum...nunca pensei que veria um demônio me agradecendo por salvar sua vida, geralmente eu fazia o contrário. Voltei minha atenção para o outro youkai que a acompanhava. Sua energia demoníaca era incrível e evidenciava o quão perigoso podia ser. Ele me encarava sério, com frieza no olhar e cara de poucos amigos. Definitivamente representava _problema_.

Meus pensamentos foram desviados no mesmo instante para Sayu. Precisava tirá-la daqui o quanto antes! Comecei a me afastar lentamente da youkai do gelo dando passos para trás, até que minha perna direita trombasse com um pequeno obstáculo que entrou no meu caminho. Sayu saiu do esconderijo e agora se agarrava em mim enquanto olhava com medo para o demônio parado à nossa frente. Ela não me obedeceu, _droga!_ Não era pra ter sido vista. Respirando fundo, tomei coragem para iniciar uma conversa.

— Você é uma koorime, não é? – Perguntei à mulher que se levantava do chão.

O demônio ao lado da garota ficou visivelmente irritado com a minha pergunta e ameaçadoramente avançou alguns passos em minha direção. Meu coração disparou pela forma cruel com que ele me olhou, mas eu não podia simplesmente recuar, então fiz o mesmo gesto e me preparei pra um ataque.

— Se afaste, Sayu. – Ordenei para a garotinha sem olhá-la e a ouvi dar lentos passos para trás, emitindo um choramingo.

— Hiei, está tudo bem...ela me salvou. – A mulher do gelo disse a ele.

— Esse é o lugar menos indicado pra uma koorime ficar. Não sabe que aqui tem caçadores de demônios? Você vale uma nota pra eles. Vão embora daqui. – Tentei ser o mais firme possível nas minhas palavras.

O demônio parecia estar me analisando em cada detalhe e revezava seu olhar entre mim e Sayu, por vezes pousando os olhos sobre a minha katana, até que, despreocupado, aliviou sua postura e embainhou sua espada suja de sangue, terminando por virar as costas para mim como se não tivesse medo algum de ser atacado. Que _arrogância_. Nunca havia me sentido tão subestimada.

— Vamos, Yukina.

— Mas ela se feriu no momento que me salvou...eu deveria pelo menos curá-la.

— Não, Yukina, vamos embora. – Ele a repreendeu furiosamente com o olhar.

— Lucy! – Haruo gritou distante o bastante para não nos ver. Provavelmente ele ouviu o barulho da luta e agora estava correndo pra cá. Se esses dois não se mandassem daqui nesse _exato_ instante, eu teria sérios problemas.

— Você devia escutá-lo, garota. Vão embora dessa cidade, agora! – A koorime me olhou uma última vez antes de começar a caminhar ao lado do outro youkai, em direção à floresta, onde sumiram completamente da minha vista. Meus batimentos cardíacos voltavam lentamente ao normal enquanto eu suspirava aliviada, embora ainda estivesse confusa. O que _diabos_ acabou de acontecer?


	9. Sem saída

HIEI POV

— Hiei...você está bravo comigo, não é? – Yukina evitava me olhar enquanto permanecia numa postura envergonhada. – Eu prometi que teria cuidado e acabei atrapalhando vocês...desculpa.

— Eu disse que você não deveria vir. – Num reflexo ela tentou esconder ainda mais o rosto. – Mas já que está aqui, por que não tenta ser mais cuidadosa? Já deveria ter escondido sua hiruiseki.

— E-eu esqueci desse detalhe. Sinto muito! – Ela se angustiou ainda mais atrás de mim.

Suspirei profundamente impaciente, enquanto ela dava um jeito de esconder a lágrima gélida. Sabia que a presença de Yukina aqui só seria um estorvo, por mais que ela se esforçasse para conseguir o contrário. Eu devia tê-la obrigado a ficar no templo de qualquer jeito, mas algo me impediu de iniciar uma discussão. Além disso, Yukina já havia demonstrado ser mais teimosa do que eu imaginei. Obviamente eu ainda tinha muito o que aprender sobre ela.

— Vamos voltar lá pra cima. – Ela ergueu a cabeça, levando o olhar de encontro ao ponto da montanha em que caiu.

— Mas você vai conseguir voltar pra lá, Hiei? É tão alto... – Com a dúvida estampada em seu rosto, ficou claro que ela também tinha muito o que aprender sobre mim.

— Mas é claro que vou. – Eu a peguei no colo e tomei impulso. Num salto só nos lancei sobre a parede íngrime da montanha, seguindo com uma sequência de pulos rápidos em direção ao topo do desfiladeiro. Conforme avançava, o medo de Yukina se transformou em um abraço cada vez mais apertado em volta do meu pescoço. Pousando enfim em solo firme, Yusuke veio correndo de encontro a nós.

— Olha eles aí!

— Que alívio! Vocês estão bem? – A guia espiritual se aproximou também, exageradamente preocupada.

— Óbvio que estamos. – Respondi ríspido.

— Yukina eu fiquei tão preocupado! Achei que tivesse morrido! – A voz de Kuwabara era irritante e seus olhos ainda mantinham um resquício de lágrimas. Ele apenas se calou quando se deu conta que Yukina ainda me segurava com força, o que fez com que sua expressão de choro se transformasse em fúria. _Patético_. O tipo de sentimento que insistia em nutrir por ela era mais ridículo do que ele próprio.

— Desculpem pela preocupação. Kazuma estou bem, Hiei me pegou antes que eu caísse.

— É, eu tô vendo!

— Bom...parece que era só um bando de demônios atrás da tal Kiara, não é? Confundiram ela com a Keiko. Você não conseguiu tirar nenhuma informação do cara que te seguiu, Hiei? – Yusuke perguntou esperançoso.

— Não. – Respondi encerrando a conversa, enquanto Yukina tratava de contar com detalhes tudo o que havia acontecido. Poupei a mim mesmo de ouvir toda a história, levando minha mente pra bem longe dali.

Aquela mulher que encontramos parecia ser uma humana comum. No entanto, não podia ignorar o estranho fato de ter percebido que Yukina é uma koorime. Pra saber exatamente como uma mulher do gelo é, ela precisaria ter muito conhecimento sobre youkais. Além disso, por mais que não tivesse sentido energia alguma vindo dela, ainda assim a mulher estava decidida a lutar comigo. Se era uma humana qualquer, por que tentaria batalhar com um demônio? Seria muita prepotência.

Se ela estivesse sozinha eu não teria hesitado em usar o Jagan para tirar as dúvidas, mas aquela criança humana atrapalhou meus planos...

— Então era só uma garota comum? – A mulher de Yusuke perguntou à Yukina me levando de volta à realidade.

— Bem...seus olhos eram castanhos e alguém a chamou de Lucy. Ela também cuidava de uma criança. Acho que não era quem procuramos.

— Mas é estranho que ela tenha reconhecido o tipo de youkai que você é com tanta precisão, Yukina. – Yusuke ponderou.

— Pode ter sido coincidência. – De prontidão, Kurama interrompeu a ideia – Não podemos nos esquecer de que essa cidade tem traficantes de youkais. Muita gente aqui pode ter conhecimento sobre demônios, ainda mais se for uma espécie de interesse pra eles. – Ele me lançou um olhar desconfiado de suas próprias palavras. Ainda que tentasse ser racional, no fundo estava tão incomodado quanto Yusuke.

Cansado de perder tempo com a missão estúpida que Koenma nos deu, me desviei de todos os olhares ansiosos por um palpite e retomei o caminho em direção a cidade. Em resposta ouvi passos lentos me seguirem. A verdade é que pouco importava se aquela humana era quem procuramos ou não e ficar discutindo isso era perda de tempo. A única questão que realmente me incomodava era o profundo reflexo de ódio que a mulher carregava em seus olhos. Yukina pelo visto nem percebeu, mas comigo era diferente. Talvez porque há tempos atrás eu levasse essa mesma expressão no olhar, quando ainda buscava vingança contra as koorimes.

O que realmente me perturbou nesse encontro foi ter visto a mim mesmo quando olhei pra ela.

HIEI POF

KURAMA POV

Quase chegando na entrada de Kurushimi, o vento soprou forte, de modo que entre o farfalhar das folhas das árvores pude ouvir um baixo estalido, quase inaudível. Cessei os passos enquanto os outros continuavam andando e olhei para trás procurando a causa do som, mas não encontrei nada fora do normal. Não podia ser mais um ataque youkai, se não eu já teria sentido o youki do inimigo. Tudo o que conseguia perceber era a presença de muitos humanos...o que era de se esperar, já que estávamos em uma grande cidade do Ningenkai. Convencido de que estava me alarmando à toa, voltei a caminhar, seguindo Yusuke e os demais.

Repentinamente, um baque estrondoso de disparos múltiplos e simultâneos quase estourou meus tímpanos. Desnorteados pelo som doloroso, os outros pareciam alheios ao seu real significado. Eram armas de fogo...estavam disparando em nós! Koenma havia nos alertado sobre os youkais, mas não esperávamos um ataque vindo de humanos. Comprimindo os olhos com força, pude ver vários projéteis vindo em nossa direção por trás.

— Cuidado! – Tentei alertar a todos ao mesmo tempo em que dava um jeito de desviar do ataque. Porém, não adiantou. Para eles minha voz ainda estava abafada pelo zumbido proveniente do barulho explosivo das armas, nem se querer me ouviram. Hiei e eu conseguimos desviar com sucesso do ataque dos atiradores e Yusuke escapou por pouco, protegendo Keiko ao derrubá-la no chão.

Em câmera lenta, consegui ver os tiros acertarem Kuwabara, Yukina e Botan de maneira certeira e rapidamente me preparei para socorrê-los de seus ferimentos. No entanto, congelei ao ver que não haviam se machucado. Não havia nenhuma gota sequer de sangue após serem atingidos e só fui compreender o que estava acontecendo nos instantes seguintes, quando círculos brilhosos e quase transparentes envolveram o corpo de cada um deles. Os projéteis que os atingiram não existiam mais, eles haviam se transformado nessas estranhas projeções, deixando claro que não estávamos lidando com armas de fogo humanas e sim armas vindas do Makai.

Os atiradores que antes estavam escondidos agora corriam em nossa direção, nos deixando cercados. Com artilharia apontada para nós e uniformizados em roupas especiais, seus capacetes protetores deixavam apenas uma parte do rosto exposta.

— Que porcaria é essa? – Impaciente, Kuwabara gritou se referindo o círculo luminoso que o rodeava. Ele o tocava por dentro, como se estivesse empurrando uma verdadeira parede de concreto. Irritado, não esperou receber uma satisfação pelo que estava acontecendo. – Ah que se dane, eu mesmo vou destruir essa merda! Espada Dimensional!

Num piscar de olhos, Kazuma conjurou sua arma e tentou quebrar a projeção luminosa à sua volta, usando boa parte de sua força. A prisão estremeceu ao quase se romper, nos fazendo arregalar os olhos em surpresa ao percebermos que o ataque não havia funcionado. No entanto, nossas expressões se converteram em horror quando notamos que as intenções de Kazuma tiveram o efeito oposto. O golpe que lançou foi absorvido pela prisão e ricocheteou contra seu próprio dono, abrindo um enorme corte que se estendia do seu ombro direito até o tórax.

— Kuwabara! – Yusuke gritou espantado ao ver o amigo sendo banhado pelo sangue que escapava do ferimento. Ele se ajoelhou no chão com o impacto de seu próprio golpe, tentando resistir à tentação de desabar por conta da dor.

— Kazuma! – Yukina gritou preocupada ao ver o sangue que se espalhava no chão. Intuitivamente ela se agachou e ergueu as mãos para curá-lo, mas nem ao menos conseguiu encostar em Kuwabara, porque também havia sido atingida por um tiro e aprisionada da mesma forma.

— Idiotas...– o homem que parecia ser o líder dos atiradores começou a falar –...isso é uma barreira refletora, uma vez presos nela, qualquer ataque lançado de dentro será refletido de volta a você. Mas é bom que saibam que golpes vindo de fora podem atingí-los normalmente. Além disso, ela é indestrutível, feita pelo maior perito de barreiras do Mundo dos Demônios, então é melhor que se rendam agora mesmo.

Eu fiquei desacreditado e escutei Yusuke proferir todos os palavrões que conhecia. Não era pra menos. O fato da espada de Kuwabara ter sido a única ferramenta capaz de quebrar a barreira dimensional entre o Ningenkai e o Makai há um tempo atrás, e agora acabar sendo refletida como se não fosse _absolutamente_ _nada_ , nos dava a certeza que o homem não estava mentindo. Se Kuwabara não era capaz de rompê-la, _ninguém mais seria_.

Sem perder tempo, o líder sinalizou aos demais atiradores um gesto que todos nós entendemos de imediato. Assim, quando eles voltaram a atirar já estávamos preparados para escapar. Hiei, Yusuke e eu desviávamos da maneira que conseguíamos, porém era óbvio isso não seria o suficiente para resolver nossa situação. Kuwabara estava ferido e aprisionado, assim como as garotas. De nada adiantaria vencer esses humanos se não conseguíssemos ajudá-los a se livrarem daquelas prisões.

O homem que comandava a operação provavelmente seria o nosso trunfo. Ele saberia como libertá-los e se conseguíssemos capturá-lo como refém teríamos controle sobre os demais. Enquanto bloqueava os ataques que vinham em minha direção e destruía as armas de atiradores com o Rose Whip, procurei ao meu redor o líder do grupo. Em meio a tanta confusão tive dificuldade para localizá-lo, e quando consegui, apenas vislumbrei sua imagem dentre uma série de obstáculos, correndo para longe de todos nós.

Por um segundo cogitei a possibilidade de que ele estivesse fugindo da batalha, porém ao me livrar de alguns homens que bloqueavam minha visão pude ver mais adiante o porquê ele corria na direção oposta à nossa. Estava perseguindo Keiko! Ela corria o mais rápido que podia, mas o homem avançava em passos largos e logo a alcançaria. Instantaneamente a lembrança dos youkai que nos atacaram me veio em mente. Estavam pensando que Keiko pudesse ser Kiara...isso não era coincidência. O homem tentando capturá-la com suas próprias mãos deixava claro a situação estava se repetindo. Mas por que humanos também estavam atrás da garota?!

Em seguida tudo aconteceu tão rápido que mal tive tempo de raciocinar com calma. Estava claro que o que eu planejava fazer com o líder, era o mesmo que ele planejava fazer com Keiko. A questão agora era saber qual dos dois seria feito de refém primeiro. Vendo que o homem estava prestes a alcançá-la, velozmente inúmeras ideias se passaram na minha mente para tentar impedí-lo, mas nenhuma me satisfez de fato, pois implicariam em ferir não somente os inimigos, mas também a Yusuke, Hiei e os outros que ainda estavam indefesos pelas barreiras que os prendiam.

Estando tão longe de mim, a única chance de freá-lo era por meio do Rose Whip, mas para que o chicote o alcançasse eu precisaria chegar pelo menos um pouco mais perto. Segurando um punhado de pétalas de rosa na mão, as lancei no alto, criando inúmeras cópias das originais. Logo, uma chuva de pétalas afiadas me rodeava e me protegia de qualquer tiro ou ataque humano. Dessa forma, estando livre da luta com os demais atiradores, corri o mais rápido que pude em direção ao meu alvo.

Considerando as chances de falhar, ao mesmo tempo em que corria, retirei da manga um conjunto de mínusculas sementes aveludadas e com o Rose Whip abri um corte em meu pulso, fundo o suficiente para embeber as inúmeras sementes com o meu próprio sangue. De imediato elas absorveram o líquido espesso que saía da ferida e em seguida eu as colei no Rose Whip, aproveitando a textura pegajosa e grudenta que possuíam. Ao ver que a distância entre nós havia diminuído o suficiente, lancei enfim o chicote em direção ao homem.

O chicote o prendeu com força pela coxa esquerda, limitando seus movimentos, ao mesmo tempo em que ele alcançava Keiko com as próprias mãos. O homem gritou de dor quando os espinhos cortantes do Rose Whip abriram um ferimento em sua pele, mas mesmo assim não soltou a garota.

Internamente, culpei a mim mesmo por falhar. Devia ter sido mais ágil e impedido que ele capturasse Keiko a qualquer custo. Inspirei com força todo o ar que pude, preocupado com o que teríamos que enfrentar a seguir.

— PAREM! – Com um grito forte e energético, o comandante chamou a atenção de todos nós, inclusive de seus próprios homens, que cessaram os ataques para encararem paralisados o seu líder – Se não pararem, eu mato ela! – O homem se aproximava de nós, segurando Keiko de refém ao pressionar uma faca em seu pescoço. Ele me encarou em tom de ordem para que eu desprendesse o Rose Whip de sua perna. Sem ter outra opção, retraí o chicote, enquanto Yusuke impulsivamente partia para um ataque.

— Solta ela! – Usar Keiko era uma armadilha ridícula, mas funcionou, porque devido à sua distração, um disparo atingiu Yusuke por trás, fazendo com que ficasse envolto pela barreira refletora. Assim, antes mesmo de conseguir alcançar o indivíduo com um soco, por conta do efeito reflexo ele acabou sendo arremessado para trás e caindo de costas no solo.

— Por que nos atacam? – Perguntei ao homem que mantinha Keiko refém, enquanto ganhava tempo para observar discretamente o Rose Whip. O local que antes eu havia preenchido com as minúsculas sementes agora estava vazio. Da mesma forma que se aderiram ao Rose Whip, elas se grudaram no exato local onde o sangue do inimigo escorria devido ao corte do chicote de rosa.

— Estamos observando vocês há um tempo. Sabemos que são demônios, embora essa aqui...– disse ele olhando para Keiko –...seja humana. Estou curioso, por que uma humana anda com demônios? Por acaso o nome dela é Kiara?

— Não! Não é! Solta ela, agora! – Yusuke gritou mais uma vez partindo pra cima dele, de tal forma que terminou por atingir outro golpe em si mesmo.

— Garoto idiota...isso é inútil, eu já falei! Vocês terão que nos acompanhar e se não for de bom grado terá de ser a força. Vocês dois...– ele revezou os olhares entre mim e Hiei –...nem pensem em continuar fugindo. Se não se renderem agora mesmo, essa aqui morre. – Ele apertou a faca ainda mais no pescoço de Keiko, arrancando um filete de sangue. Ela reprimiu um grito de dor, tentando se livrar dos braços do comandante.

— Por que eu faria isso, se posso matar todos vocês agora mesmo?

— Não! Hiei, _por favor_...não – Yusuke suplicou sabendo que Hiei estava falando sério. Ele nunca se importou com Keiko e não parecia inclinado a aceitar se deixar levar preso por culpa da garota. Colocando a mãos sobre a bainha da katana, tive certeza de que ele estava prestes a ignorar a súplica de Yusuke, então, a fim de evitar o iminente desastre que ocorreria a seguir, desbloqueei completamente a minha mente. Sabia que acesso de Hiei aos pensamentos alheios variava em grau de dificuldade conforme a força da mente de seu alvo. Dessa forma, garanti que meus pensamentos se tornasse um livro aberto pra ele.

Resumidamente lhe mostrei por telepatia o plano que havia arquitetado. Soube pelo seu olhar estreito e desconfiado que tinha "escutado" cada palavra, mas não estava convencido de que era a melhor opção...e de certa forma, ele estava certo.

As sementes que usei são de uma espécie vegetal do Makai conhecida como _Parasita Silenciosa_. São plantas oportunistas cujas sementes vivem em estado de dormência, sem nenhuma atividade fisiológica. Assim que entram em contato com a corrente sanguínea de um youkai, despertam rapidamente desse estado e germinam, se instalando o cérebro do demônio e controlando todas as suas atividades em seu benefício próprio. Por isso são consideradas pragas em regiões hostis do Makai, já que nesses lugares o que mais existe são youkais com feridas abertas e sangue exposto. As sementes minúsculas, leves e pegajosas se espalham pelo ar e se prendem facilmente em seus alvos, parasitando-os.

Infelizmente as propriedades do sangue de um ser humano não são suficientes para quebrar essa dormência com tanta eficácia. Na tentativa de acelerar esse o processo, fiz com que as sementes absorvessem o meu próprio sangue youkai para depois injetá-las na corrente sanguínea do comandante com o Rose Whip, no entanto não sabia se a estratégia funcionaria, afinal nunca havia testado antes. Além disso, era arriscado, considerando que não era uma solução a curto prazo e eu não fazia ideia de quanto tempo levaria para que a germinação se iniciasse. No entanto, considerando que Keiko estava sendo ameaçada de morte, essa era nossa única opção.

Felizmente, Hiei terminou por suspirar profundamente de raiva e desfez sua postura de ataque, deixando que eu tomasse controle da situação.

— Vão em frente, nos capturem. Nós não vamos tentar fugir. – Falei com firmeza, e em um único comando as pétalas que ainda dançavam ao meu redor caíram ao chão, me deixando completamente exposto. Pela fenda do capacete protetor, pude ver o homem sorrir com os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que guardava sua faca e liberava Keiko de seus braços. Três últimos tiros ecoaram no local, atingindo Hiei, Keiko e a mim ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que também terminássemos aprisionados nas barreiras refletoras.

Uma vez prisioneiros, fomos transportados até um grande edifício em Kurushimi e direcionados até uma sala gélida e monocromática, onde duas celas vazias nos aguardavam. Nenhum de nós se atreveu a abrir a boca, nem mesmo quando Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara e eu fomos colocados em uma cela e Botan, Yukina e Keiko na outra.

Além de nós, na sala fria estavam apenas o líder do grupo que nos atacou e um demônio pequeno, de pele azul, olhos amarelos e corcunda que nos encarava com ar de superioridade pela situação em que nos encontrávamos. Era tão insignificante que um assopro seria o suficiente para acabar com ele.

— Kuwabara você tá bem? – Yusuke sussurrou para Kazuma, que estava sentado e cabisbaixo, ainda sangrando por conta do ferimento profundo que provocou em si mesmo. Ele apenas me olhou para cima e acenou com a cabeça positivamente, ainda que suas feições de dor deixassem claro que estava mentindo.

Abruptamente, a porta da sala se abriu revelando um outro youkai humanóide. Ele entrou em passos firmes no lugar, com uma expressão endurecida e, sem fazer cerimônias, questionou diretamente ao humano que nos capturou.

— Então, o que conseguiram hoje?

— Olá Ryou. Pegamos todo esse grupo aqui, tem uma humana entre eles. Estranho não? Uma humana andando com demônios?

— Estranho mesmo, mas...– ele respondeu estudando Keiko com o olhar, que por sua vez se esforçava para manter a calma –...ela não se parece com a descrição da komorebi que te dei.

— Mas pode ser que seja. Talvez esteja tentando juntar reforços, não podemos descartar a hipótese. Eles nos deram trabalho e demonstraram ser bem fortes. Aquele ali por pouco não quebra a barreira refletora. – O comandante apontou para Kuwabara, porém o youkai o ignorou, desviando sua atenção para as garotas presas na cela à nossa frente.

— Acho que hoje é o dia e sorte de Yamazaki, parece que conseguiram uma koorime.

— Tem certeza? O senhor Yamazaki ficará muito satisfeito se for verdade!

— No passado eu tive a infelicidade de conhecer essa espécie miserável. Eu tenho certeza que é uma koorime, reconheço esse cheiro a metros de distância. – Ele respondeu em tom de desprezo – Mas os demônios não me importam, isso é com Yamazaki, só quero saber da humana. Preciso descobrir se é a mulher certa. Ela resistiu ou lutou?

— Não...ela não fez nada.

— A humana que procuramos é uma lutadora, não se deixaria levar assim tão fácil. De qualquer forma, _testaremos_ ela.

O pequeno demônio azul e corcunda que escutava atentamente a conversa dos dois, sorriu maliciosamente ao mesmo tempo em que um brilho malígno tomava conta de seu olhar. As últimas palavras do grande youkai ecoavam na minha mente como um _boomerang_ que martelava incessantemente o meu cérebro. Apertei os punhos com força, apreensivo, imaginando o que faria se meu plano funcionasse às custas da vida de um de meus amigos.

KURAMA POF

KIARA POV

— Lucy eu soube do que ocorreu hoje no parque. Vocês estão bem? – O senhor Yamazaki me perguntou ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Cheio de preocupação, ele veio correndo de onde estava para assegurar com seus próprios olhos que a filha estava bem.

— Sim, Sayu não se machucou, está tudo bem.

— Haruo me falou que você venceu os dois demônios que a atacaram. – Assenti em concordância timidamente. Quando me encontrei com Haruo, ele ficou boquiaberto ao ver os demônios mortos no chão. Achou que tivesse sido obra minha e não parou de elogiar minhas habilidades. Obviamente eu não pude revelar a verdade sobre o que aconteceu, tampouco Sayu o fez, então eu apenas afirmei que fomos atacadas por dois youkais e que tinha os vencido facilmente. Curei meu ferimento antes que fosse notado por alguém e, assim que fiquei sozinha com Sayu, consegui convencê-la a não contar nada do que viu, porque seu pai apenas ficaria triste e preocupado.

Felizmente, a garota era muito colaborativa e me obedeceu. Assim, confirmei as palavras de Yamazaki e recebi os méritos por algo que não fiz, pronta para aproveitar a oportunidade e subir ainda mais no conceito do traficante. Em outra época eu ficaria com peso na consciência por isso, mas as confições mudaram drásticamente.

Ele suspirou aliviado, retomando o ar de seus pulmões.

— Ainda bem que vocês duas estão bem.

— Eu defenderia Sayu com a minha própria vida, senhor. – Ele sorriu emocionado sem imaginar a verdade. Se ele soubesse que deixei uma koorime escapar seria o meu fim. Por outro lado, se eu a tivesse entregado, ganharia muitos pontos com ele, mas como eu poderia fazer isso? Eles a torturariam até a morte.

— Se está tudo bem eu fico bem mais tranquilo. Vamos deixar Sayu segura aqui em casa pelo resto do dia e você pode descansar. Já trabalhou o bastante por hoje e deve estar cansada pela luta, não é? Eu vou voltar ao trabalho, meus homens capturaram uma humana suspeita andando com demônios, pode ser a tal da garota que procuramos.

Ele sorriu em êxtase de animação e eu retribui falsamente em resposta, pronta pra aproveitar a chance que me estava sendo dada.

— Posso ir junto? É que na verdade eu não estou cansada e posso ajudar a fazer com que ela confesse a verdade...– Sugeri tentando parecer natural, mas recuei em seguida ao ver seu olhar não muito convencido em minha direção. _Droga_! Eu precisava dizer o que esse homem queria ouvir. – Desculpa, senhor, não quis parecer intrometida. É que eu...eu achei que seria uma boa ideia se passássemos mais tempo juntos.

Dando em cima de alguém pra conseguir o que queria, eu desconhecia a mim mesma. Pelo menos pareceu funcionar e ele abriu um largo sorriso de felicidade.

— Então está bem. Será um prazer ter você me acompanhando hoje, Lucy.

Assim, saímos da mansão Yamazaki até o enorme prédio em que ele trabalhava, ou melhor, o local em que aprisionava seus _preciosos_ demônios. Nesse tempo em que eu estou trabalhando para Mikio, pude vir aqui apenas algumas vezes e acabei descobrindo que um dos membros do grupo de youkais que dizimou o meu clã trabalha diretamente no local. Seu nome é Ryou e sua aparência é humana, embora a sua exagerada altura seja fora do comum.

Ryou me odeia desde o primeiro dia que coloquei os pés nesse lugar. Ele me vê como uma mulher intrometida e não vai nem um pouco com a minha cara. Tive sorte de conseguir enganá-lo, porque o cara não é burro. Acontece que ele não faz ideia do tempo real que trabalho para Yamazaki...se descobrisse com certeza desconfiaria de mim e faria uma investigação. No entanto, pesquisar sobre os funcionários do traficante não estava em seus planos. _Sorte a minha._

Com convicção, podia dizer que a parte mais difícil de fingir ser Lucy era manter a mim mesma sob controle toda vez que o encontrava. Só de olhar para Ryou meus músculos começam a ficar tensos, como se meu corpo implorasse para que eu o matasse, satisfazendo o meu desejo de vingança. Obviamente eu não podia ser tão precipitada, porque seus colegas ainda teriam Kazuki como refém e eu acabaria voltando a estaca zero. Assim, sabendo que eu o encontraria, tudo que restava fazer era me preparar mentalmente para o encontro.

Isso era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo enquanto seguia cada passo de Yamazaki pelos corredores do edifício, em direção ao subsolo, onde os reféns eram aprisionados. Porém, diferente das outras vezes, ao entrar na sala em que Ryou se encontrava, por um segundo até esqueci de sua presença e tive que conter um grito de surpresa ao me deparar com dois rostos conhecidos atrás das celas: a koorime e o seu protetor! Como era possível, eu dei a chance de fugirem e mesmo assim foram pegos? Como podiam ser tão idiotas?!

Eles me fitavam atentamente, tão surpresos quanto eu. Instintivamente, prendi a respiração com medo de que um deles acabasse revelando _nosso_ segredo. Procurei agir normalmente e fingi que não os conhecia, torcendo para que fizessem o mesmo. Disfarçando, olhei para os outros reféns, concluindo que se tratava de um grupo no mínimo curioso.

— O que ela faz aqui? – Perguntou Ryou a Yamazaki. Ao ouvir sua voz, pude sentir minha pulsação aumentando de raiva e tentei relaxar. – Ela não trabalha aqui, Yamazaki! Pensei ter deixado isso claro!

— Não precisa me lembrar, Ryou. Mas ela trabalha pra mim e está me acompanhando hoje. – Mikio interveio em minha defesa. – E então, o que temos aqui?

O líder das tropas de capura de youkais, vestindo o seu habitual traje de trabalho tratou de responder o seu chefe.

— Pegamos essa humana andando com esses demônios. Talvez seja a garota que procuramos. Temos que fazê-la falar. Além disso, tem essa outra aqui. – Ele apontou para a garota de cabelos esverdeados e olhos vermelhos cujo nome havia ficado na minha memória: Yukina. – Segundo Ryou, é uma koorime.

— Uma mulher do gelo? Tem certeza?! Se for verdade vou ganhar muito dinheiro! – Yamazaki gritou eufórico sem saber o perigo que poderia estar correndo. O demônio que protegia a garota hoje mais cedo tinha uma expresssão assustadora, como a de um _assassino_. Se por algum motivo ele conseguisse escapar da barreira refletora que o prendia, seria o fim de Mikio Yamazaki.

— Podemos confirmar ao mesmo tempo em que testamos a humana. – Ryou respondeu com indiferença. Ele não ligava pro lucro de Yamazaki, apenas queria capturar Kiara, ou melhor, _me_ capturar.

— Eu posso fazer isso. Torturarei as garotas. – O pequeno youkai azulado e servente de Ryou, que até então nos observava calado, sugeriu ansioso conforme sondava as mulheres com malícia. Esse nojento não só torturaria as três, mas também se aproveitaria delas. As garotas humanas que acabavam vindo pra cá por vezes eram estupradas, mortas e servidas de alimento para os demônios que aqui trabalham. Eu não deveria me colocar em mais problemas por culpa dessa koorime de novo e nem por nenhuma humana, mas me senti mal estando ali sem fazer nada. Afinal, estavam confundindo a garota _comigo_.

— Não, eu quero torturá-las. – Num impulso, eu disse em tom de imposição, mesmo sabendo que poderia me meter em problemas.

— Como é que é? Já falei que você não trabalha aqui! – Ryou me respondeu irritado. Tentando ser natural, improvisei uma desculpa para justificar minha atitude.

— Esse idiota...– eu apontei para o youkai pequeno e corcunda –...não sabe a hora de parar. Se ela for mesmo uma koorime, é muito valiosa! Ele pode acabar matando ela se não tomar cuidado...sabe quanto tempo vai demorar pra conseguir outra?!

— Não vou matá-la, só me divertir um pouco...você não deveria se meter _lindinha_ , a não ser que queira participar da festa também. – O servente se aproximou me olhando de cima a baixo e eu me afundei em náuseas. Esse inútil realmente me chamou de _lindinha_?

— Ryou, controle esse idiota, não vou permitir que ele fale assim com Lucy! – Yamazaki retrucou a insinuação furioso.

Ryou esboçou um sorriso nos lábios, se divertindo com a reação de Mikio. – Que seja! Se ela quer fazer isso, então que faça. Mas em troca quero que ela nunca mais volte aqui, não gosto que essa humana se meta em nossos assuntos. Essa será a última vez.

— Lucy é de extrema confiança e só está preocupada com o meu trabalho. Agora me diga...e esses os outros aí? Algum importante? – Yamazaki questionou se referindo aos homens que acompanhavam as garotas.

— Não sei quem são ou o que querem, vamos torturar as fêmeas primeiro e depois vemos o que faremos com eles.

— Certo, então solta elas logo pra que eu possa fazer isso. – Ordenei, desmanchando o sorriso no rosto do youkai. Ele semicerrou os olhos, me estudando com cuidado.

— Vê se faz direito. Não podemos perder nenhuma informação importante.

Eu o ignorei e em seguida, o líder das tropas de Yamazaki manuseou um tipo de controle que desfez as barreiras refletoras que aprisionavam as mulheres, deixando-as completamente livres para a tortura, inclusive para revidarem meus ataques. Por fim ele abriu a cela, as jogando para perto de mim.

Sem o mínimo cuidado, comecei a puxar cada uma das garotas com força e sem dó, as arrastando até a sala de tortura que ficava ao lado do cômodo onde estávamos. Ignorei completamente os xingamentos furtivos de seus amigos atrás de mim. Talvez um dia eles me agradecerão pelo que eu farei a seguir.

* * *

Curiosidade: O legal de trabalhar com o Kurama é que ele permite uma gama absurda de ataques a serem criados, até porque utiliza o Reino Vegetal a seu favor. No caso, a "Parasita Silenciosa" é uma planta que eu inventei, me baseando em um fungo que realmente existe (Cordyceps unilateralis), capaz de controlar o comportamento do seu hospedeiro (formigas, no caso) com a finalidade de propagar seus esporos e dar continuidade à sua espécie.

Enfim, espero que tenham curtido a leitura :)


	10. Simulação

YUKINA POV

A porta se fechou em uma batida forte, deixando os gritos de protesto de Kazuma e Yusuke abafados pela separação. Sondei rapidamente o local para qual havíamos sido arrastadas em busca de uma saída, mas a sala era completamente fechada, escura e fria. Não havia nenhuma fresta sequer para tentar uma fuga. A pouca iluminação vinda de uma única lâmpada revelava paredes sujas de sangue seco e velho, proveniente das torturas anteriores.

Lucy não teve medo algum de ficar de costas para nós três enquanto terminava de trancar a porta, nos trancafiando por completo. Ao finalizar, se virou com uma expressão fria e cruel.

Um espasmo de medo percorreu o meu corpo ao ouvir tinido metálico quando Lucy desembainhou sua katana. No entanto, algo dentro de mim não queria acreditar que aquela humana iria nos torturar. Se ela era má, por que me salvou hoje mais cedo? Teve a oportunidade de me entregar ao seu chefe e não o fez.

Exibindo a lâmina afiada da espada, começou a caminhar em minha direção. Eu arregalei os olhos espantada e decidi tomar uma atitude antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Por favor, deixe a Keiko e a Botan em paz. Elas não são quem procuram! Você sabe que sou mesmo uma koorime, mas elas não tem valor pra vocês.

— O quê?! – Exclamaram Keiko e Botan ao mesmo tempo.

— Para com isso, Yukina! Você enlouqueceu? – Botan me repreendeu, mas eu a ignorei.

— Libertem elas, se fizerem isso não vou tentar fugir...serei colaborativa e produzirei todas as hiruisekis que desejarem. _Por favor._ — Implorei, enquanto Botan e Keiko me olhavam boquiabertas. Lucy, por outro lado, não demonstrou reação alguma e continuou avançando até mim.

Nada disso Yukina! – Keiko interveio, se colocando repentinamente na minha frente – Ela não é nem louca de tocar em você, eu não vou permitir! Se quiser tocar na Yukina, primeiro vai ter que passar por mim.

A garota não se intimidou e chegou tão perto a ponto de Keiko tentar golpeá-la com um tapa. Facilmente ela bloqueou o golpe, segurando-a pelo pulso e a empurrando com força para o lado. Por pouco Keiko não cai no chão, se mantendo de pé graças ao amparo de Botan.

— Pronto...passei. É melhor você aguardar a sua vez. – Lucy disse com deboche à Keiko e voltou a me encarar frente a frente. Respirei fundo, suando frio de medo, enquanto recuava em passos curtos. Ela me acompanhou até me encurralar completamente na parede do cubículo. Levantou a espada, mirando-a em mim e sussurrou baixo.

— Grite.

Achando ter escutado mal, olhei para Botan e Keiko em busca de ajuda. Mas elas também pareciam confusas com a ordem.

— O quê? Acho que não entendi...

— Quero que você grite. Dê um grito de medo. – Vendo que eu não a obedeceria, Lucy pressionou a lâmina da katana em meu peito, ordenando mais uma vez com firmeza – Eu mandei gritar, agora!

Seu tom rígido me alarmou, e assim, obedeci simulando um grito o mais alto que pude. Em seguida, ela segurou minha mão esquerda e percorreu toda a palma com a ponta da espada, abrindo um corte razoavelmente profundo. Senti a ferida arder e latejar, mas não disse nada. Já havia passado por coisas piores com Tarukane.

Pressionando o corte, conseguiu expelir uma boa quantidade de sangue. Assim, completamente concentrada, Lucy começou a pincelar seus dedos no líquido vermelho e espesso que escorria do ferimento, o espalhando em algumas partes do meu rosto. Meus músculos enrijecidos logo relaxaram ao entender o significado daquilo. Pretendia fingir uma tortura...?

— Espalhe seu sangue aonde eu mandar. Quanto menos meu cheiro estiver impregnado em você, mais convincente isso ficará.

Ignorando a dor, por conta própria pressionei a ferida, a forçando a liberar mais sangue.

— Pode abrir mais cortes se quiser. – Sugeri e Lucy me olhou surpresa – Vai ser mais convincente, não é?

Olhei mais uma vez para Keiko e Botan em busca de apoio e elas assentiram com a cabeça, indicando que estavam prontas para se submeterem às mesmas condições.

Lucy concordou e abriu mais alguns ferimentos superficiais no meu rosto, braços e pernas. Dando continuidade ao plano, fui espalhando o sangue aonde ela mandava, além de gritar e fingir choramingar cada vez que pedia. Em seguida, ela fez o mesmo procedimento com Keiko e Botan, que chiaram verdadeiramente de dor ao serem feridas com a katana.

A cada falso grito de medo que emitíamos, em resposta podíamos escutar protestos distantes dos garotos, mas os ignorávamos. Se nos prendessemos a isso, não conseguiríamos dar continuidade à farsa.

— Vamos sair, mas vocês precisam fingir estarem cansadas, machucadas, com dificuldade de andar...qualquer coisa. Não vai ser fácil convencê-los, mas vamos tentar. O grandalhão lá fora sabe que você é uma mulher do gelo...– Lucy disse a mim – ...não vamos conseguir enganá-lo. Será a minha palavra contra a dele pra conseguir convencer o outro, o meu chefe. Então vamos tentar fazer isso funcionar.

— Sim. – Concordamos as três juntas.

— Estão proibidas de tentar falar sobre isso para seus companheiros, deixem que eles pensem o pior. Não podemos correr o risco de que alguém saiba a verdade. Não perdoarei vocês se meu chefe descobrir. Se fizerem isso, serei _obrigada_ a tornar essa tortura real. Entenderam?

— Sim. – Concordamos juntas mais uma vez.

— Ótimo. Só mais uma coisa, Yukina... – Estranhei ela me chamar pelo meu nome e a observei procurar algo entre suas roupas. Por fim, ela retirou de um bolso escondido um frasco com uma espécie de líquido arroxeado dentro. –...você vai precisar disso. Vou pingar um pouco em seus olhos. Eles ficarão avermelhados, como se você tivesse acabado de chorar.

Ela se aproximou com o frasco e eu recuei automaticamente.

— Mas o que tem aí?

— Por acaso isso importa? Prefere ser descoberta?! – Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada ao ser repreendida por Lucy. Sabia que ela estava certa. Aquele homem precisava ver que eu chorei e que nenhuma lágrima havia sido cristalizada. – Não se preocupa, não causará nenhum dano permanente.

Após me tranquilizar, ela abriu o frasco e respingou gotículas do líquido sobre meus olhos. No mesmo momento, senti que estava sendo corroída por ácido e cheguei até a imaginar que esse era o real conteúdo daquele vidrinho. Por um instante pensei que ficaria cega e precisei fazer uma força descomunal para controlar a mim mesma e não chorar de verdade.

Esfreguei os olhos com força na tentativa de me libertar da sensação ardente e, ao colocar minha visão em ordem, acabei me fixando sobre o antebraço exposto de Lucy. Por um tempo fiquei observando a pele lisa e perfeita. O corte que ela havia ganhado ao tentar me salvar hoje mais cedo não estava mais presente. Simplesmente _desapareceu_. Mas...como? Nenhum humano se recupera tão rápido, a não ser que...

Absorta em meus pensamentos, mal notei que Lucy já estava na porta, prestes a destrancá-la.

— Espera! – Ela se virou assustada com a minha ordem. – Você estava ferida no braço, não é? Como não está mais? O que você fez?

— Isso é irrelevante. – A resposta veio seca e mal humorada.

Dando o assunto por encerrado, Lucy não me deu tempo de questionar mais e destrancou a trava num único movimento brusco. Abriu a porta, queimando novamente meus olhos com a iluminação ofuscante vinda da outra sala. Ao receber a inesperada onda de luz, a ardência voltou mais forte que antes. Incapaz de enxergar, não me movi, mas senti uma mão firme me agarrar pelo braço e me puxar com força para fora dali.

Abri os olhos com dificuldade e, em meio à visão turva e oscilante, dei de cara com o rosto enfurecido de Kazuma. Ele e os outros nos encaravam estupefatos, silenciosos e cheios de fúria, enquanto Lucy nos empurrava para prosseguirmos. Ela impulsionou Keiko forte o suficiente para que se desequilibrasse e caísse de verdade no chão, gemendo de dor.

— Desgraçada! – Berrou Yusuke. – Lucy ignorou a ofensa e apenas assistiu Keiko se levantar com dificuldade.

— E então Lucy? Elas tem valor? – Perguntou o seu chefe.

— Não. Essas aí são humanas comuns e infelizmente essa não é uma koorime.

— O quê? Eu sinto cheiro de koorime vindo dela! – O demônio chamado Ryou se intrometeu na conversa, irritado. Como Lucy havia nos alertado, ele não acreditaria na mentira. Engoli em seco, amedrontada.

— Ela não é. Eu tenho certeza, porque nenhuma lágrima dela cristalizou.

— Confio mais nos meus instintos que em você, garota.

— Está me acusando de mentir? O que eu ganharia com isso? – Lucy perguntou ao youkai.

O humano chamado Yamazaki, que estava no meio dos dois, olhava confuso de um lado para outro sem saber o que fazer. Lucy revirou os olhos e tentou mais uma vez argumentar, dessa vez diretamente com o seu chefe. – Senhor, ela não é uma koorime. Eu fiz questão de conferir...mas se você quiser posso demonstrar agora na sua frente.

Eu nem tive tempo de pensar em reagir. Lucy me puxou por trás para perto de si, imobilizando o meu corpo com um braço e colocando sua espada colada ao meu pescoço com a mão livre. Senti a pressão do metal sobre minha pele, prestes a me cortar. Se eu me movesse um centímetro sequer, acabaria me ferindo.

— Larga ela ou eu te mato, sua infeliz! – Kazuma gritou de dentro da cela, enquanto se levantava num pulo só, pressionando o ferimento em seu tórax com a mão. Vê-lo assim me deixou agitada por dentro, pois poderia acabar se machucando ainda mais. Apertei os olhos apreensiva. Não queria e nem podia encarar nenhum dos meus amigos, apenas desejava que tudo estivesse acabado assim que eu voltasse a abrí-los.

— Não...não Lucy, isso não é necessário. Não é o tipo de coisa que eu goste de ver. Eu acredito em você. – O humano chamado Yamazaki respondeu, e por fim Lucy me largou. – Não tem porque Lucy estar mentindo, Ryou. Eu _confio_ nela.

O youkai se calou ao lado do humano, nos encarando furioso. Parecia descrente com o que havia acabado de acontecer. Evitei olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos, pois temia que meu rosto acabasse confessando involuntariamente a verdade.

— Se são inúteis, posso ficar com elas? – O demônio pequeno e azul, que antes queria nos torturar, perguntou esperançoso.

— Não! – As vozes de Lucy e Ryou se misturaram ao mesmo tempo e eles se entreolharam surpresos. Aparentemente, era a primeira vez que concordavam em alguma coisa.

— Por acaso você descobriu o que humanos fazem aqui junto com youkais? – Ryou questionou mais uma vez à Lucy.

— Sim. Eles fazem o mesmo que você, estão atrás da tal komorebi. Ouviram falar da recompensa que estão dando. – Me assustei com a afirmação. Não tínhamos contado à Lucy que estávamos realmente atrás dessa humana.

— Isso não explica o porquê humanos e youkais andam juntos.

— O que tem de errado? Desde que a barreira entre os dois mundos foi desfeita, a relação entre humanos e youkais ficou amigável. Não sei porque você tá estranhando. Todos querem ser recompensados, por isso estão juntos.

— Estou começando a achar que eu mesmo deveria ter feito essa tortura – Desconfiado, o youkai se aproximou com ferocidade e desafiadoramente parou na nossa frente. Pela primeira vez Lucy não respondeu. Cínico, ele sorriu ao perceber o discreto semblante de preocupação que emergiu no rosto dela. – Quer saber? Acho que não é má ideia, faz tempo que não me divirto um pouco.

— Está insinuando mais uma vez que eu estou mentindo? – Lucy perguntou. A suavidade de sua voz havia desaparecido, junto com a auto-confiança que exibia minutos antes.

— Encare isso apenas como uma confirmação dos seus resultados. – Ele debochou e encarou fervoroso Keiko, Botan e eu. Estávamos perdidas. Lucy não poderia se opor a isso...não haveria ninguém para nos ajudar dessa vez!

— Nem pensa nisso, seu covarde nojento! Se quer tanto torturar alguém, por que não vem pra cima de mim?! – Yusuke gritou por trás das grades assim que o youkai avançou um passo em nossa direção. Ao seu lado, Kazuma, Kurama e Hiei se enfileiraram. As energias de cada um cresciam aterrorizantes, mesmo dentro das barreiras refletoras. O demônio resmungou, os encarando por fim.

— Até tinha me esquecido que estavam aí. Por acaso vocês tem alguma explicação diferente pra dar?

— Não. O que essa mulher disse é verdade. Procuramos uma humana chamada Kiara, porque ouvimos falar de uma recompensa. Sendo assim, parece que estamos do mesmo lado, não é? – Em um tom nada amigável, Kurama tentou convencê-lo. O demônio estreitou os olhos, analisando cada palavra.

— Não mesmo. Tem algo errado nessa história...não existe sinal de que Kiara esteja em Kurushimi, então por que vocês a estariam procurando justamente aqui? Quem são vocês na realidade e o que vieram fazer nessa cidade?! – Ninguém ousou responder – Já que se recusam em dizer a verdade, terei que conseguir as informações à força. Se fazem tanta questão, começarei a tortura por vocês quatro, o que acham?

Os garotos se colocaram em posição de ataque, no entanto, antes que Ryou tivesse a oportunidade de cumprir a ameaça, repentinamente, a sala foi preenchida por um som estridente e característico. Reconheci imediatamente o toque do telefone celular humano, mas me surpreendi com o fato do dono não ser o homem chamado Yamazaki e sim o próprio Ryou. De prontidão ele retirou o aparelho escondido de sua roupa e atendeu o chamado.

— Ryou falando. – Súbitamente, a sala parecia cheia e quente demais para respirar normalmente e eu pude sentir uma gota de suor escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Todos observávamos Ryou atentamente, mas era impossível identificar o conteúdo da sua conversa, mesmo para ouvidos youkais. Eu apenas podia escutar um zumbido do outro lado da linha, antes que a voz do demônio ressoasse mais uma vez – Por que eu? Por que não mandam o garoto komorebi pra lá? Tenho coisas pra fazer aqui.

Ao meu lado, uma energia diferente e quase imperceptível chamou a minha atenção. Pálida como um fantasma, Lucy estava cabisbaixa. Parecia estar passando mal. Por algum motivo eu senti uma enorme vontade de perguntar se estava bem, mas resisti ao impulso. Não faria sentido demonstrar compaixão por alguém que supostamente me torturou. Notando que eu a observava, a garota se recompôs, voltando rapidamente ao normal.

— Se é assim, vou precisar que Asuka venha aqui. Tenho um grupo suspeito que parece estar escondendo informações, preciso dela. – Ryou esperou a resposta de seu pedido por mais mais alguns segundos e revirou os olhos irritado. – Então que seja amanhã sem falta!

Por fim, desligou o aparelho e se dirigiu aos meninos dentro da cela. – Vocês tem sorte. Preciso resolver algumas coisas hoje, então nossa _conversa_ terá que ficar pra amanhã.

Em seguida, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Fomos mais uma vez atingidas pelos projéteis que formaram as barreiras refletoras e colocadas novamente dentro da cela em frente a dos meninos. Ryou saiu da sala, seguido de Yamazaki, seu comandante e por último Lucy. O único a ficar conosco foi o pequeno youkai corcunda que nos olhava penetrantemente de cima à baixo.

— Vocês estão bem?

A pergunta de Kurama assustou a nós três. O youkai azulado observava cada movimento que fazíamos, assim, desviei o olhar dos garotos e apenas assenti com a cabeça, lembrando da ameaçada que Lucy nos fez caso contássemos a verdade a eles.

"Se fizerem isso, serei obrigada a tornar essa tortura real"

Enquanto estivéssemos sendo vigiadas, não poderíamos dizer absolutamente nada.

YUKINA POF

KIARA POV

Tentando me recuperar de uma súbita falta de ar, saí em disparada para fora do prédio na frente de Ryou e Yamazaki. Precisava me afastar dos dois antes que perdesse o controle sobre mim mesma. Aquelas palavras do youkai não paravam de martelar em minha cabeça.

"Garoto komorebi".

Só podia ser Kazuki...quem mais seria? Isso significa que ele está vivo! Embora eu tivesse sustentado por todos esses meses a esperança de meu irmão estar bem, essa foi a primeira vez que recebi uma confirmação. No entanto, eu não estava esperando por isso e talvez tenha deixado escapar alguma reação suspeita. Aquela koorime notou, mas e os outros...? Ryou teria reparado?

— Lucy?

Pulei de susto e encarei Yamazaki atrás de mim. Nem havia notado que se aproximava.

— Você está bem? Parece estar um pouco...pálida.

— Eu acho que minha pressão caiu...mas já estou melhor! – Concluí a ideia rapidamente ao ver a preocupação em seu rosto.

— Tem certeza? Eu acho que você deveria ir pra casa e descansar, pode ter uma recaída.

— Não se preocupe senhor, tenho certeza que já estou bem.

Sendo assim... – Ele sorriu hesitante e vasculhou o nosso entorno com os olhos, tentando confirmar que estávamos a sós. Levemente corado, com cautela começou a sussurrar. –...lembra o jantar que você está me devendo? Eu consegui reservar um ótimo restaurante para hoje. Mas vou entender se preferir ficar descansando em casa.

O convite me pegou de surpresa e por alguns segundos apenas fiquei o encarando sem saber o que fazer, gesto que não passou despercebido pelo traficante.

— Se você achar que está muito em cima da hora podemos marcar outro dia...

— Não, hoje está perfeito! Fico muito feliz com o convite, senhor Yamazaki! – Respondi mais entusiasmada do que deveria, mas foi inevitável. Essa era a oportunidade que eu estava esperando para conseguir mais informações sobre Ryou e seu grupo. Talvez fosse minha _única_ chance de descobrir onde Kazuki está.

Yamazaki reluziu em um sorriso como nunca eu havia visto antes e acabou me dispensando pelo resto do dia, com a desculpa de me dar tempo de descansar antes do encontro. Recusei a sua sugestão de me buscar em casa e garanti que o encontraria diretamente no restaurante. Por fim ele se despediu de mim, me dando o endereço do local. Se tratando de um restaurante refinado, precisei correr arás de roupa própria para a ocasião, de forma que quando voltei para o hotel já estava um pouco tarde e logo tive que começar a me arrumar.

Não acreditava que ia me submeter a essa situação. Era deprimente. Aonde eu estava com a cabeça?! A princípio o plano não me parecia tão difícil, a não ser pelo fato de eu não ter nenhuma experiência amorosa. Nunca havia me relacionado com ninguém, afinal era comprometida com Daisuke no Clã. Em uma ocasião cheia de erros, até cheguei a beijá-lo. Ao menos meu antigo noivo era um conhecido de longa data, diferente de Mikio Yamazaki...a simples ideia de encostar meus lábios nesse velho me embrulhava o estômago! Definitivamente eu não podia fazer isso, precisava dar um jeito que conseguir as informações que preciso sem permitir que ele me toque.

Coloquei o vestido preto que comprei e o caimento ficou perfeito. O tecido era realmente bonito e, apesar de simples, os detalhes em renda o deixavam sofisticado. Não tinha um decote muito grande e não era muito curto, mas marcava discretamente minhas curvas. O único problema é que me impossibilitava de andar com a minha katana e eu odiava profundamente estar desarmada.

Penteei o cabelo, o deixando completamente solto e passei um pouco de maquiagem. Fiz o básico, porque não entendia muito do assunto, finalizando com um batom vermelho vivo, que se destacou em contraste com o preto da minha roupa. Ao me olhar no espelho não vi a mim mesma, mas fiquei satisfeita com o resultado final.

No horário combinado, eu cheguei ao restaurante e fui direcionada até a mesa pela recepcionista, onde o desagradável senhor Yamazaki já me aguardava. Ele havia pensado em tudo. A mesa reservada que escolheu assegurava o máximo possível de privacidade para nós dois.

Ao perceber que eu me aproximava, seus olhos se arregalaram em luxúria, me causando um espasmo de pavor.

— Boa Noite Lucy! Se me permite dizer...está lindíssima hoje! – Ele segurou minha mão e a beijou, ao mesmo tempo que me olhava da cabeça aos pés.

— Muito obrigada, senhor. Você também está muito bem.

Como pude dizer isso?! Esse homem estava igual a todos os dias e o terno sofisticado não mudava de forma alguma o sentimento de repulsa que sentia por ele.

— Senhor? Vamos deixar essas formalidades de lado, Lucy. Pode me chamar de Mikio.

— Tudo bem então, Mikio.

Olhei o cardápio rapidamente, mas como não estava familiarizada com os pratos oferecidos, deixei que o próprio Yamazaki escolhesse o jantar.

— Aceita dividir saquê comigo?

— Claro. – Respondi de prontidão com a esperança de que o álcool o fizesse ficar mais solto com as palavras. Em seguida, ele fez os pedidos e o garçom nos deixou a sós.

— Fiquei muito feliz que você aceitou meu convite.

— Eu é que fiquei feliz por ter me convidado. Agradeço muito pela confiança que tem depositado em mim senhor...ou melhor, Mikio.

— Você merece. Tem demonstrado ser digna de toda a minha atenção. Gosto _muito_ de você, Lucy.

Um calafrio percorreu todo o meu corpo, de forma que apenas consegui sorrir sem graça.

— Mas me conte mais sobre você. Tem um sotaque leve, de onde você disse que era mesmo?

O garçom nos interrompeu ao trazer a bebida e Mikio logo tratou de tomar um generoso gole. Eu experimentei apenas bebericando de leve, o suficiente para sentir a sensação doce, quente e reconfortante que podia me proporcionar. Era realmente bom.

— Sou de uma pequena aldeia no interior do Japão, por isso o leve sotaque interiorano. – Menti com facilidade.

Pelos minutos seguintes, Yamazaki continuou investigando a minha vida e eu fui mentindo o quanto pude, tomando cuidado para não cair em nenhuma contradição, até que chegasse a minha vez de investir.

— Mas e você, Mikio...nunca ouvi falar da sua esposa, nem mesmo Sayu fala dela. O que aconteceu com vocês?

Ao vê-lo franzindo a testa e me olhando entristecido, tive a certeza que toquei num assunto delicado.

— Minha esposa faleceu. _Minha_ Naoko. – Ele se interrompeu para tomar mais saquê – Foi uma tragédia, ela estava...doente. Sofreu muito, até que um dia nos deixou. Era tão linda...

— Sinto muito, eu não sabia que ela havia falecido.

— Não tem problema, Lucy. Sayu nem se lembra dela e por isso não fala da mãe. Sabe...desde que você apareceu minha filha tem sido muito mais feliz. Obrigado por cuidar dela, você é como um anjo em nossas vidas.

— Imagina, é um prazer estar com Sayu. Me apeguei como se fosse a minha própria filha. Ela precisa de uma figura materna.

Emocionado, num gesto de gratidão Yamazaki colocou sua mão sobre a minha, a acariciando com movimentos circulares. Ele se aproximou em seguida, de tal forma que pude sentir nossas respirações se chocarem. Meu coração deu um pulo e no mesmo instante o garçom nos interrompeu mais uma vez ao chegar com o jantar, fazendo Mikio se afastar incomodado. Eu suspirei aliviada, expelindo com força todo o ar em meus pulmões.

Lentamente comecei a comer, tentando prolongar a conversa e impedir que Mikio me tocasse novamente. Afinal, ele não faria isso enquanto eu estivesse comendo, não é? Conversamos, rimos e jogamos conversa fora sobre todo tipo de assunto, até que não demorasse muito para que Yamazaki demonstrasse estar sob efeito do álcool. Já havia terminado seu jantar e tagarelava sem parar, impaciente.

— Lucy eu te acho incrível...em todos os possíveis sentidos da palavra! – Ele disse quase aos berros, pousando uma das mãos um pouco acima do meu joelho. Levei um susto e dei um pequeno pulo ao sentir o contato de sua pele com a minha. Eu estava enganada...ele me tocaria enquanto eu estivesse comendo!

Rapidamente retirei sua mãos da minha perna e a segurei com firmeza, tentando ser natural.

— Incrível é você. Tudo que você faz e a maneira como se preocupa com a Sayu, mas... – Lágrimas falsas e forçadas brotaram em meus olhos sem dificuldade.

— O que foi _querida_? – Ele se aproximou preocupado.

— É que...seu trabalho é _tão_ perigoso. Tenho medo que te aconteça algo de ruim. Seu vínculo com o grupo de Ryou me deixa preocupada, escutei rumores de que não são confiáveis e podem te trair a qualquer momento. Se eles fizerem algo a você ou à Sayu, eu não vou suportar.

— É verdade. Eles são perigosos e traiçoeiros. Mas nós temos um acordo que beneficia ambos, não é conveniente que me matem.

— Seu papel é fundamental pra que eles consigam capturar humanos, eu sei disso. – Elogiei falsamente e ele sorriu inflando o peito, num sinal de que realmente se achava o máximo. – Mesmo assim eu fico apreensiva, você conhece o líder deles? – Sem aguentar mais aquela enrolação, fui direto ao ponto, mas Mikio não pareceu suspeitar das minhas reais intenções.

— Não, eu apenas recebo os subordinados dele. Nunca falei pessoalmente com ele e sinceramente eu nem quero, deve ser um demônio terrível! Sabe...esses youkais não são comuns, são todos estranhos e com habilidades perigosas.

— Você conhece as habilidades de cada um?

— De todos não, apenas conheço Ryou e Asuka.

— Quem é Asuka?

— Uma youkai que consegue manipular as mentes das pessoas.

— Manipular a mente? Como assim?

— Ela entra na sua mente eu acho...não sei explicar, não sei como funciona. Pelo visto amanhã ela vai ver a memória dos prisioneiros que pegamos hoje. Ryou acredita que eles estão escondendo alguma coisa. Mas não é a primeira vez que ela virá, já esteve aqui antes pra garantir que eu não estava traindo eles. – Yamazaki gargalhou – Eles a mandam pra cá quando querem averiguar que está tudo sob o controle.

Arregalei os olhos assustada. Se o que Mikio disse é verdade, ter essa essa youkai aqui seria muito perigoso. Eu até poderia evitar encontrá-la, mas Yamazaki não. Assim que ela vasculhar a sua mente, saberá que tivemos essa conversa e então tudo estará acabado! Pelo visto esse idiota nem percebeu sua indiscrição.

Súbitamente, um novo pensamento me assombrou. A lembrança do youkai urso que enfrentei há cinco meses voltou com força total em minha mente. Ele sobreviveu naquele dia! Provavelmente essa tal de Asuka já deve ter me visto na mente dele e, diferente dos outros, ela sabe exatamente como Kiara é! Assim que ela vir Lucy na mente de Yamazaki, vai descobrir toda a farsa.

— Você sabe o porque estão atrás dessa tal de Kiara?

— Não sei, não me contam esse tipo de coisa, Lucy. Mas deve ser muito importante, porque eles só querem saber dessa humana.

— E você sabe onde eles se escondem aqui no Ningenkai?

— Sei, eles tem um esconderijo próprio aqui no mundo dos homens, mas... – De repente, Yamazaki pareceu ter voltado à realidade e notou que as minhas perguntas estavam sendo invasivas demais. Aparentemente, todo o álcool que ele tomou não tinha sido suficiente para perder o total controle sobre si mesmo – ...pra que você quer saber isso?

— Eu só estava preocupada, desculpe...não quis me intrometer nos seus negócios. – Eu disse pousando minha mão sobre a dele, da mesma maneira que ele havia feito comigo antes do jantar. O gesto fez com que suas feições desconfiadas se aliviassem, sendo transformadas em uma harmoniosa combinação de felicidade e emoção.

— Ah querida não se preocupe, ficarei bem. Mas tem coisas que é melhor você nem saber, pra sua própria segurança, não quero que você se arrisque com esse assunto. Se eu te contasse essa informação eles _matariam nós dois_.

Eu assenti em concordância, escondendo minha frustração. Como podia ter perdido a informação mais importante? Precisei conter a vontade de estrangular Yamazaki ali mesmo.

Terminando o jantar, Mikio pediu a conta e decidiu me levar de volta para casa. Eu fingi morar em um apartamento e pedi que seu motorista parasse o carro perto do endereço cuja localidade ficava à uma quadra de distância do hotel. Prestes a abrir a porta e escapar dali, congelei ao sentir a mão de Yamazaki escorregando pelas minhas costas. Me virei para ele, encarando seu rosto de perto.

— Lucy, obrigado pela noite maravilhosa. Estou muito feliz por estar aqui com você.

— Eu é que agradeço pela companhia, Mikio.

Ele se aproximou mais e eu entendi o que viria a seguir. Até poderia ter aceitado seu beijo, se fosse continuar mantendo a farsa para arrancar mais informações sobre meus inimigos. No entanto, Lucy morreria hoje mesmo. Assim que eu saísse desse carro largaria a personagem que tenho vivido e voltaria a ser Kiara. Portanto, não valeria a pena o sacrifício de beijar Yamazaki sendo que eu nem consegui todas as informações que precisava. Ele não _merecia_ nada de mim.

Fui mais rápida e o envolvi num abraço antes que seus lábios pudessem tocar os meus. Em seguida, apenas nos separei e observei sua expressão desapontada.

— Espero que possamos repetir mais vezes, Mikio.

Ele voltou a sorrir timidamente, franzindo o cenho sem entender minha atitude.

— Também espero Lucy. Boa noite.

Eu saí do carro e andei lentamente até o prédio, deixando para trás o confuso senhor Yamazaki, que certamente passaria a noite tentando entender o que fez de errado. Ao ver o veículo sumir no final da rua, eu desviei o caminho e fui para hotel.

Respirei fundo ao chegar no quarto barato que eu me hospedava. Lavei o rosto com água e sabonete comum, retirando sem muito sucesso a maquiagem que insistia em continuar impregnada na minha pele. Tirei o vestido que me incomodava e o joguei num canto qualquer do quarto, vestindo por fim roupas confortáveis. Desabei meu peso sobre a cama e, mesmo sabendo que não seria capaz de dormir essa noite, fechei os olhos tentando acalmar meus pensamentos.

Já havia aprendido que chorar e me desesperar não resolveria meus problemas. Eu precisava pensar num plano pra me livrar dessa situação e ao mesmo tempo descobrir onde está Kazuki.

Essa noite prometia ser mais longa do que eu havia planejado.

* * *

Vale lembrar alguns fatos dos capítulos anteriores:

Capítulo 8 (Disfarce): No final, Kiara acaba realmente ferida no antebraço ao tentar salvar Yukina. Foi o primeiro encontro delas.

Também no capítulo 8, logo no início Yamazaki havia convidado "Lucy" para um jantar. Ela recusa e fica devendo pra uma próxima vez.


	11. Corrida Contra o Tempo

KIARA POV

O relógio sobre a escrivaninha ao lado da cama anunciava que eram quatro da manhã. Me olhei no espelho uma última vez observando com certa estranheza a cor natural dos meus olhos...já fazia um bom tempo que não me via assim. De agora em diante poderia dispensar as lentes de contato coloridas que usava diariamente. Elas não seriam mais necessárias.

Não havia dormido ou descansado nem por um segundo sequer. Após o encontro com Yamazaki, apenas me concentrei em buscar uma solução para meu problema, chegando rapidamente à conclusão de que estava realmente enrascada dessa vez. O encontro da tal youkai chamada Asuka com Yamazaki fará com que ela e Ryou associem a aparência de Lucy à minha. Pode ser que até acusem Mikio de traição e o matem. Eu nem ao menos podia cogitar a possibilidade de enfrentá-los, afinal como poderia vencer os dois ao mesmo tempo?

A única forma de evitar essa situação seria fazer com que Mikio nunca mais se encontrasse com Ryou ou Asuka. Isso me direcionava para a única solução que consegui pensar: cometer um crime. Sequestrar Yamazaki.

Ser uma criminosa no Ningenkai não me preocupava. De qualquer forma, eu já havia me tornado uma a partir do momento que falsifiquei uma quantidade enorme de documentos pra me tornar "Lucy". O que realmente me atormentava era não saber se o plano daria certo. Mikio está sempre acompanhado de seus homens e chegar até ele não seria fácil. Mesmo assim, eu estava disposta a correr o risco. Sequestraria Yamazaki e o obrigaria a me dizer onde é o esconderijo daqueles youkais no Mundo dos Humanos. Kazuki _deve_ estar lá!

Mas havia outro problema...ou melhor, _outros_. Não podia me esquecer do real motivo que fez com que Asuka viesse para Kurushimi: os prisioneiros. Aqueles idiotas também me viram e a memória deles revelaria o mesmo que a de Yamazaki. Além disso, ontem eu nem havia me atentado a um detalhe em particular...eles estão realmente à minha procura! Quando eu menti para Ryou ao dizer que eles estavam atrás de mim, um deles confirmou o meu blefe e até citou o meu nome.

Mas eu não conseguia entender...por quê? Sei que há meses venho sendo caçada por vários youkais, mas esse grupo é diferente. Os que estavam atrás de mim eram uns imbecis e juravam que seriam recompensados em troca da minha vida. Por outro lado, esses prisioneiros são o oposto: fortes e inteligentes. Não parecem o tipo de gente que corre atrás de uma recompensa. Então, o que querem comigo? Além disso, Ryou estava certo em desconfiar deles. Afinal, por que estão me procurando justamente aqui em Kurushimi? Não podem saber a minha localização...podem?!

De maneira alarmante, a dúvida crescia dentro de mim e me atormentava muito mais do que eu gostaria. Dessa foma, dentre tanta insegurança, a única certeza que eu tinha era a de que não podia deixar que Asuka descubrisse qualquer vestígio sobre mim em Kurushimi. Isso significava que ela não podia encontrar nem os prisioneiros, nem Yamazaki.

Ao sair apressada do hotel, fui recebida por uma onda de ar gélido que me fez estremecer no mesmo instante. O céu escuro e o baixo movimento das ruas anunciavam que a enorme cidade ainda estava adormecida, com exceção de alguns estabelecimentos ou locais específicos.

Apertando o passo, cheguei à Central de Captura de Youkais de Yamazaki um tanto quanto ofegante depois da longa caminhada entre as turtosas ruas de Kurushimi. Por um tempo rondei o enorme prédio à uma distância segura o suficiente para não ser vista, analisando com cuidado cada possível entrada. De súbito, a frustração tomou conta de mim ao notar que nem mesmo durante a madrugada a vigilância deixava espaço para invasões: câmeras e seguranças estavam espalhados por todo lugar e o movimento frenético de funcionários saindo e entrando do edifício tendia a aumentar conforme o tempo passava.

Estava certa de que nem mesmo a escuridão da noite me daria vantagens de passar despercebida. Assim, as esperanças de conseguir cumprir meu objetivo se despedaçavam aos poucos e, após um tempo, fui tomada pelo desespero. Conhecendo a rotina de Yamazaki, sabia que em poucas horas ele chegaria para trabalhar. Asuka também logo estaria aqui. Portanto, se eu demorasse mais um pouco, acabaria comprometendo todo o meu planejamento.

Frustrada, eu estava prestes a sair dali, decidida a mudar de planos e realizar apenas o sequestro de Yamazaki, no entanto, congelei no mesmo lugar ao ver de relance um veículo estacionar em frente à entrada. De dentro do automóvel a tropa de funcionários armados de Yamazaki saiu. Alguns deles rapidamente entraram no prédio e outros, menos apressados, ficaram conversando na entrada do local.

Estavam uniformizados e quipados para o trabalho, carregando armas enormes e com os rostos ocultos pelos capacetes protetores que completavam o restante da vestimenta.

Alguns deles retiraram o acessório da cabeça, expondo suas fisionomias. Entre eles, um conhecido entre a multidão chamou a minha atenção: Haruo. O jovem funcionário de Yamazaki, que acompanhou Sayu e a mim até o parque ontem, passava pelas catracas da recepção até desaparecer completamente da minha vista.

De prontidão uma ideia brotou na minha mente, mas não havia garantias de que funcionaria. Com as mãos um tanto trêmulas por conta do frio e da adrenalina percorrendo o meu corpo, peguei o celular do bolso e procurei o número de Haruo entre os contatos. Yamazaki havia me passado para caso eu precisasse de ajuda. Aproximei o aparelho do ouvido e esperei o chamado ser atendido. Três toques foram o suficiente.

— Alô?

— Haruo?

— Quem fala?

— Lucy...cuidadora da Sayu. Se lembra de mim?

— Claro. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

— Na verdade pode sim...eu estou com um problema. Sayu está em perigo!

— O quê?! Como?

— Eu não tenho tempo pra explicar. Você pode me encontrar agora mesmo?!

Teminei a conversa fornecendo a ele o endereço de uma ruela estreita e sem saída afastada da Central de Captura de Youkais. Era um lugar deserto e ideal para que ninguém pudesse nos encontrar. Após terminar a ligação, corri até a rua o mais rápido que consegui esperando que Haruo chegasse em seguida.

De longe, pude ver sua silhueta surgindo no horizonte ao mesmo tempo em que o céu começava a clarear pelo nascer do sol. Enquanto Haruo corria em minha direção, eu criava coragem e concentrava toda força que tinha no punho direito.

— Lucy...o que...aconteceu? – Na tentativa de recuperar o fôlego, a sua fala saiu ofegante e com longas pausas entre as palavras – Onde...está...a Sayu?

— Ela tá bem.

Mentalmente confuso, ele me encarou frente a frente esperando uma explicação.

— Mas você disse que ela estava em peri...

Não dei tempo para que concluísse o pensamento e com um único golpe preciso na cabeça, Haruo caiu desmaiado aos meus pés. Vasculhei seus bolsos até encontrar o crachá eletrônico que lhe dava acesso livre para passar pelas catracas da recepção da Central de Captura de Demônios. Sabendo que não podia ser vista enquanto estivesse lá, tratei de tirar seu uniforme e vestí-lo por cima de tudo que eu usava. Ficou um pouco largo devido à diferença de estatura, mas serviria pra enganar. Por fim, escondi meu rosto ao colocar o capacete protetor que carregava consigo, deixando apenas meus olhos à mostra.

Sem tempo a perder, corri de volta para a entrada do prédio pronta para colocar o plano em prática. Agindo naturalmente me dirigi às catracas e aproximei o crachá do leitor, evitando olhar diretamente para os recepcionistas e seguranças que estavam ali. Uma luz verde piscou no visor da máquina, me dando passagem para prosseguir.

Andei o mais rápido que pude em direção à prisão, tentando não levantar suspeitas pelas pessoas que eu passava, embora tivesse sentido alguns olhares duvidosos sobre mim. Não era pra menos, ninguém escondia o rosto dentro desse lugar, mas eu nem me importava com esse detalhe. Estava travando uma corrida contra o tempo e definitivamente precisava ganhar.

Desci rapidamente as escadas que levavam ao subsolo e cheguei ao longo corredor com as salas de prisioneiros. Pra minha sorte, estava praticamente vazio e me apressei em entrar na sala correta antes que alguém me abordasse.

— Quem é você? Se identifique. – Mal havia terminado de fechar a porta quando a voz do servo de Ryou ordenou por trás de mim, descontente pela forma abrupta com que cheguei – Yamazaki te mandou para buscar os prisioneiros?

Ignorando aquela pergunta sem sentido, o nocauteei em seguida com um único chute que o fez ser arremessado contra a parede oposta da sala, onde ele caiu quase desacordado. Caminhei até ele apressada e peguei as chaves das celas que guardava consigo, abrindo ambas em seguida.

Os prisioneiros me olhavam atônitos e estáticos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Vocês precisam sair daqui agora! No fim do corredor existe uma saída de emergência e por ali poderão ir embora sem que ninguém os veja. – Algo naquele equipamento que usava para cobrir o rosto alterava o tom da minha voz e, ainda que a ordem tenha soado mais firme do que deveria, ninguém me obedeceu.

Lentamente o garoto ruivo se aproximou. Intrigado, me analisava de cima a baixo com os olhos esmeralda.

— Acho que não era essa a ajuda que você estava esperando, Kurama. Pelo visto seu plano falhou. – O protetor da koorime zombou por trás dele.

— De fato Hiei, não era essa ajuda que eu estava esperando. Mas toda ajuda é bem-vinda. Quem é você? – Ele perguntou ao se direcionar a mim. Pensei em mentir, mas algo no seu olhar me dizia que ele já conhecia a resposta e, de alguma forma, isso me encorajou. Assim, tirei o capacete protetor revelando minha identidade.

— V-vo-vo-você?! – Em um grito esganiçado, atrás de mim o servo de Ryou se remexia no piso com dificuldade, me olhando como se estivesse diante de uma assombração.

— Qual é a sua, heim? Primeiro faz isso com elas...– Em um tom nada amigável, o outro demônio de aparência humana gesticulou em direção às garotas ainda ensanguentadas após a falsa sessão de tortura – ...e agora vem com essa de querer nos libertar?! Você vai ver sua...

Ameaçadoramente ele avançou um passo na minha direção e, ainda que estivesse preso e impotente dentro da barreira refletora, fez com que meu coração se sobressaltasse num espasmo de medo.

— Espera Yusuke! Ela não fez nada com a gente, estamos bem! Ela só fingiu nos torturar.

O garoto interrompeu o passo e olhou desconfiado para a humana que o chamou.

— Tá falando sério Keiko? – Ela confirmou balançando timidamente a cabeça e, franzindo o cenho, ele me analisou esperando uma explicação. Sem pretensões de satisfazer sua curiosidade, voltei minha atenção ao plano inicial.

— Vocês precisam dar o fora daqui sem serem vistos por ninguém! Depressa! Como eu estava dizendo, nos fundos tem uma saída de emergência. Eu darei cobertura pra vocês e...

— Espera aí garota! – ele me interrompeu – Como é que a gente se livra dessas barreiras? Não dá pra gente simplesmente ir embora assim.

Cansada de perder tempo, suspirei profundamente irritada enquanto tentava acalmar os meus nervos. Caminhei até o servo de Ryou, que se mantinha caído no chão, mas consciente.

— Ryou...Ryou vai saber disso... – Ele resmungou amedrontado conforme eu me aproximava. Ajoelhei em sua frente, e ameacei desembainhar a katana.

— É lógico que vai, eu faço _questão_ que ele saiba. Agora por que não me conta como eles podem se livrar das barreiras refletoras?

— E-eu não...sei...só o comandante das tropas de Yamazaki tem o controle que remove ela. P-por favor...não me mate!

Que criatura _patética_. Pelo jeito que implorava por sua vida, estava falando a verdade. Sem ver motivos para insistir no assunto, me voltei para os prisioneiros e encarei suas expressões descontentes ao preverem o que eu diria a seguir.

— Vocês ouviram, não é? Não vai ter jeito de pegar, melhor irem embora assim mesmo e depois procurarem outra forma de se livrarem dessas barreiras.

— Como assim? Que forma?! – Num tom manhoso, a garota de cabelos azulados perguntou indignada.

— Isso é com vocês. Eu fiz a minha parte e agora tenho assuntos pra resolver, então caiam fora daqui de uma vez!

Antes que qualquer um deles tivesse chance de protestar novamente, um estrondoso som explosivo vindo de algum lugar dos andares superiores interrompeu a discussão. Gritos abafados de medo ecoavam distantes, enquanto um tremor percorria as paredes do cômodo. Nos entreolhamos confusos procurando uma explicação para o que estava acontecendo.

— O que foi isso? – O garoto ruivo me perguntou – O que tá acontecendo lá em cima?

Sem saber a resposta, de súbido me assustei com a única possibilidade que surgiu em minha mente. Corri em disparada até o servo de Ryou caído no chão e, quando dei por mim, já o segurava pelo pescoço, fazendo com que suas pernas ficassem suspensas pelo ar. No mesmo instante seus olhos se arregalaram mais que o normal, enquanto tentava inutilmente se livrar de minhas mãos em busca de ar.

— Você me perguntou se Yamazaki havia mandado eu vir buscar os prisioneiros. Por quê?!

— P-porque ele disse que faria isso.

— Tá querendo dizer que ele já ta aqui?! – Arrocheado, o youkai respondia com dificuldades enquanto eu o prensava ainda mais contra a parede.

— S-sim. E-ele chegou minutos antes de você. Ryou d-disse que a reunião seria antecipada! A-Asuka chegou mais cedo e...

Nem ao menos o esperei concluir a frase. Sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, larguei aquela critura estúpida aos meus pés para em seguida ouvir o som do seu corpo atingindo o chão. Não podia acreditar...Yamazaki veio pra cá antes do que eu havia previsto e eu nem ao menos notei sua chegada? Obviamente ele só podia ter entrado no prédio na hora que eu estava com Haruo, sem vigiar a entrada.

Sendo assim, toda essa agitação só podia significar uma coisa: Asuka já havia visto as memórias de Yamazaki e tanto ela quanto Ryou já sabem toda a verdade...já sabem sobre _mim_. Desesperada, internamente apenas implorava para que nenhum dos dois tivesse matado Yamazaki, pois somente ele poderia me dar a informação necessária para encontrar Kazuki!

— Ei garota, você tá bem? – A voz da humana chamada Keiko me libertou do estupor em que estava. No entanto, ao encará-la me lembrei do que viria em seguida: era só questão de tempo pra que Asuka viesse verificar os prisioneiros!

— Precisam sair daqui logo, vamos! – Ordenei mais uma vez a eles sem nem sequer tentar esconder o evidente desespero em minha voz.

— Já disse que não dá pra gente ir embora com essas barreiras! – O tal Yusuke retrucou mais uma vez e assim, cansada de discutir, me dei por vencida.

— Então façam o que quiserem! – Com raiva, saí correndo da prisão em direção ao térreo na tentativa de procurar Yamazaki e encontrá-lo ainda com vida. Uma pontada de culpa atravessou o meu peito ao deixar os prisioneiros para trás, mas mesmo assim não pensei em voltar para ajudá-los. O meu plano já havia dado errado, então salvá-los não tinha mais sentido.

O que eles fariam a partir de agora já não era mais problema meu.

KIARA POF

KURAMA POV

— Espera! – O grito de Yusuke soou firme e autoritário, mas já era tarde demais. Lucy atravessava a porta do cômodo, desaparecendo do nosso campo de visão. Mais uma vez um tremor percorreu as paredes do prédio ao mesmo tempo em que os sons de disparos distantes ecoaram.

— O que será que tá acontecendo lá em cima? – Botan perguntou franzindo a testa, preocupada. No entanto, ninguém soube responder e, dessa forma, os segundos seguintes foram marcados apenas pelos ruídos vindo dos andares superiores. Analisando a situação, decidi ser o primeiro a romper o silêncio que pairava entre nós.

— Precisamos ir atrás daquela garota.

— Tá maluco Kurama? – Yusuke repreendeu incrédulo a minha sugestão – Temos que ir atrás do cretino que pode nos livrar dessas barreiras!

— Não, Yusuke. Você não percebe? Ela é a garota que procuramos...se a perdermos agora, podemos não encontrar mais.

— O quê?! De onde foi que tirou essa ideia?

— Ela tentou proteger todos nós. Mentiu sobre Yukina não ser uma mulher do gelo e sobre o que nós viemos fazer aqui, embora sem saber que disse a verdade.

— Isso não prova nada, só que ela traiu o próprio chefe!

— Não é só isso, Yusuke...aparência também é a certa. E hoje a cor dos seus olhos está diferente de ontem. Provavelmente usava lentes de contato e estava fingindo ser outra pessoa. Isso está _óbvio_.

— Não pode deduzir que é ela só com base na aparência. Você mesmo disse antes de vir pra cá: "quantas no Mundo não devem ser assim?". Além disso, eu não senti energia alguma vinda dela. É uma humana comum.

— Você não sentiu por falta de atenção. – Hiei interrompeu e Yusuke retribuiu com um olhar furtivo, antes que eu retomasse a conversa.

— Ela disfarça bem, mas ontem, por questão de segundos, sua energia ficou perceptível. Era fraca...quase inexistente.

— É verdade, ela não é uma humana comum – Yukina sussurrou baixo me dando suporte – É a garota que Hiei e eu encontramos assim que chegamos na cidade. Naquela hora ela acabou ferida e agora não tem mais nenhum arranhão. Um simples humano não se cura tão rápido.

Mais uma vez ficamos em silêncio, enquanto os tremores nas paredes faziam com que fragmentos minúsculos do teto caíssem sobre nós, empoeirando toda a prisão. Por fim, Yusuke relaxou os ombros convencido, embora continuasse balançando a cabeça em negação.

— Escutem...não importa se ela é a garota! Antes de qualquer coisa temos que nos livrar dessas merdas de barreiras! Só assim Yukina pode curar Kuwabara. Não percebem que ele não tá nem se aguentando em pé?!

— Cala a boca Urameshi! Não fala pelos outros! – Kuwabara protestou, abraçando a si mesmo na tentativa de conter a dor da ferida. Sua postura curva e a roupa ensopada de sangue deixavam claro que Yusuke tinha razão. Apesar de Kazuma ser resistente, receber seu próprio golpe foi mais impactante do que ele poderia imaginar. Ele perdeu muito sangue...quanto tempo mais poderia aguentar?

— Seu idiota, por acaso eu falei alguma mentira?!

— Calma Yusuke, se desesperar não vai resolver a situação.

— Como você quer que eu me acalme Kurama? Estamos presos há horas...desde ontem! E não tem _nada_ que eu consiga fazer pra nos tirar daqui! – Inutilmente, mais uma vez ele golpeou com força a barreira ao seu redor, recebendo de volta o impacto do seu ataque.

— Idiota. Só vai se ferir assim. – As palavras de Hiei despertavam ainda mais a ira de Yusuke, que levantava do chão exibindo um olhar diabólico, prestes a explodir.

— Não enche o saco Hiei, pelo menos _eu_ tô tentando fazer alguma coisa!

— Parem com isso e me escutem! – Ordenei dando fim ao que parecia ser o início de uma discussão – Vamos sair todos daqui e nos separar. Hiei e Yusuke devem ir atrás da garota e eu vou dar um jeito de nos livrar das barreiras. Botan, Yukina e Keiko, vocês devem ficar escondidas com Kuwabara em algum lugar. Assim que for possível, Yukina poderá ajudar Kazuma a se recuperar. Entenderam?

— Mas Kurama, como pretende encontrar aquele cara? Esse prédio é enorme, ele pode estar em qualquer lugar. – Ingênuo e sem ter conhecimento do meu plano, Kuwabara perguntou.

— Não tem problema, eu sei exatamente onde ele está. Não temos tempo pra que eu explique agora, mas eu já tinha me preparado pra essa possibilidade. – Hiei me olhava de soslaio com desconfiança – Estava errado sobre meu plano Hiei, ele deu certo. Enquanto você e Yusuke procuram Kiara, pode deixar que eu resolvo esse problema.

Em resposta ele deu de ombros como não se importasse.

— Espera Kurama...está pensando em ir sozinho? Pode ser perigoso. – Yusuke me analisava com calma. O espectro de raiva que carregava nos olhos há um segundo atrás já havia desaparecido por completo. Era como se tivesse voltado a ser o mesmo Yusuke de sempre, preocupado com os amigos.

— É perigoso pra todos nós. Estamos todos vulneráveis. Mas confia em mim Yusuke, vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele me estudou por um segundo antes de balançar a cabeça em concordância. No fundo Yusuke estava certo e sabia disso, mas não tínhamos outra opção. Eu mesmo tinha que ir atrás daquele homem, até porque foi o que planejei desde o início.

Estando todos de acordo, saímos apressados da prisão. Yusuke, Hiei e eu deixamos Botan, Yukina e Keiko para trás, escondidas e cuidando de Kuwabara. Por fim, nós três nos separamos conforme o combinado.

Ao sair do subsolo corri em direção à escadaria do prédio, a fim de chegar ao último andar, onde eu tinha certeza que encontraria o meu alvo. As sementes da Parasita Silenciosa que eu injetei nele não eram somente uma forma de controlá-lo, mas sim um radar para encontrá-lo. Ao embebê-las em meu sangue para acelerar a quebra da dormência, fiz com que elas germinassem usando parte da minha energia malígna. Assim, ainda podia sentir meu youki sendo emanado por elas e me guiando com exatidão para onde eu precisava ir.

Conforme subia os inúmeros lances de escada, os rastros de sangue pelo chão aumentavam, assim como a quantidade de pessoas mortas caídas sobre ele. Estava claro que o foco de toda essa confusão era jutamente na parte mais alta do edifício e qualquer descuido meu poderia ser fatal.

Chegando ao topo da escadaria me deparei com parte da tropa de soldados de Yamazaki, cujas armas estavam apontadas para Ryou, parado a metros de distância deles. Ao perceber o que aconteceria a seguir, me afastei a tempo na tentativa de me proteger. Um único golpe que Ryou lançou obliterou o local em que os homens se encontravam, que sem escapatória ou chance de reagir, caíram mortos no chão após a explosão. Por pouco eu desviei, apenas cambaleando um pouco para trás por conta da força impactante daquele ataque. Caso contrário, poderia ter tido o mesmo fim que eles.

Aproveitei a poeira levantada e os destroços do prédio para passar correndo pelo local sem ser visto, indo para a direção oposta de Ryou. Eu estaria em apuros se ele me encontrasse.

Sendo guiado pelo rastro do meu youki que se fortalecia cada vez mais, corri até o fim do corredor, onde encontrei uma porta de acesso para a saída de emergência do prédio. Um local isolado e perfeito para um líder covarde ficar escondido enquanto mandava seus homens para uma morte certa. Sem perder tempo, adentrei ao local e o encontrei convenientemente ferido e sozinho. Parece que isso seria mais fácil do que eu havia planejado.

— V-você?! O que faz aqui? Era para estar preso! – Estava sentado no chão, com sangue escorrendo da testa para todo o rosto. Ao me ver levou um susto e num único salto se colocou de pé, alarmado.

— Não quero te machucar, apenas me dê o dispositivo que desfaz as barreiras refletoras.

— Não vou te dar nada, não percebe que você está completamente indefeso contra mim? O que pretende fazer garoto? Qualquer ataque que tentar me dar, vai se voltar contra você mesmo! – ele riu com excitação pela vantagem – Já eu posso te acertar facilmente e você não pode fazer nada pra se defender.

Carregava uma arma de fogo, daquelas que realmente serviam para matar e não apenas aprisionar alguém com uma barreira. Ele a apontou em minha direção e sem hesitar apertou o gatilho. Se eu não tivesse sido o suficientemente ágil, a bala teria me atingido na altura do peito e eu estaria com problemas sérios. Mas ele era lento e estava ferido. Assim, facilmente desviei para o lado, fazendo com que o tiro apenas me atingisse de raspão no braço. Uma gota de sangue escorria pelo ferimento, mas não me incomodava. Nem ao menos servia para me causar dor.

— Você deu sorte, mas vamos ver quanto tempo você aguenta ficar desviando! – Mais uma vez ele estendeu o braço e mirou a arma em mim – Morra!

Sem me mover, apenas o observei tentar pressionar o gatilho em vão. No entanto, o largo sorriso que havia aberto antes se desfez num segundo ao perceber que seu corpo não o obedecia. Sua mão se abriu involuntariamente, derrubando o objeto no chão e seu corpo espasmou, deixando suas pernas bambas o suficiente para fazê-lo desabar.

— O-o que está acontecendo? – Ele tremia ajoelhado no piso, travando uma batalha interna consigo mesmo para se libertar do controle da Parasita Silenciosa.

— Você não é mais o dono dos seus movimentos.

— C-como? O que você fez? N-não é possível...– Falava com dificuldade e os olhos arregalados revelavam o profundo medo que sentia, enquanto tentava sem sucesso se movimentar. – V-você está dentro da barreira...não pode me atacar!

— Eu não te ataquei...não agora. Implantei no seu corpo uma semente de uma planta do Mundo dos Demônios quando ainda não estava preso na barreira, a Parasita Silenciosa. Ela está dentro de você desde o momento em que nos capturou ontem. Essa planta que está no seu corpo é uma parasita capaz de invadir o Sistema Nervoso do hospedeiro e torná-lo seu escravo com a intenção de disseminar suas sementes. É considerada uma verdadeira praga no Makai. Nem adianta você tentar se mover, porque seus movimentos não estão mais sob seu controle, mas sim sobre o da Parasita Silenciosa. E pro seu azar, ela obedece a mim.

— Q-que tipo de monstro você é?!

— Você é muito ingênuo se pensou que eu deixaria que me capturasse sem ter nenhum plano em mente.

Ele balbuciava enquanto permanecia me olhando espantado, porém mais nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca. Estava amedrontado imaginando o que eu faria a seguir.

— É bom que saiba que não me interesso por controlar pessoas, ainda mais sendo um canalha como você. Mas eu sinto muito...uma vez que essa planta se instala no cérebro do hospedeiro, é impossível fazer com que ela se solte por métodos convencionais. Então, você terá de conviver com ela pelo resto de sua vida. Eu não vou usá-la pra te controlar, mas ela mesma o fará por conta própria. A boa notícia é que ela não vai te matar, então pode ficar mais tranquilo. Agora, por que não me dá o dispositivo que livra a mim e meus amigos dessas barreiras e me explica tudo o que está acontecendo por aqui?

KURAMA POF

YUSUKE POV

Cercado por uma multidão de pessoas que corriam desesperadamente de um lado para o outro, eu estava confuso sem saber para onde ir. Homens feridos e ensanguentados passavam por mim, outros jaziam mortos caídos ao chão. Sem entender o motivo de toda essa zona eu procurava em vão por Kiara, Lucy ou seja lá quem fosse aquela garota!

Na tentativa de otimizar nossa busca, Hiei e eu nos separamos. Rapidamente vasculhei cada centímetro dos lugares que percorria, no entanto, não tive sorte...ela não estava em lugar algum!

Cansado de correr sem rumo, parei em um corredor longo e largo tentando pensar em alguma solução, mas a imagem de Kazuma ferido não saía da minha mente e me impossibilitava de raciocinar com calma. Sentia como se estivesse sendo dominado por uma mistura de desespero e raiva e, assim, a única esperança que me restava era que Hiei e Kurama tivessem mais sucesso que eu.

— Você é um dos prisioneiros, não é? – Demorei um tempo para perceber que a voz rouca falava comigo. Atrasado, me virei para encarar a dona do chamado – Como foi que fugiu?

Sua silhueta impressionantemente esguia e magra, quase que cadavérica, combinada à pele esverdeada e asas cheias de penas, me fez reagir com uma careta de nojo. Ela estreitou os olhos, desaprovando minha reação.

— Quem é você?

— Me chamo Asuka. Fui até a prisão te procurar e você não estava mais lá. Quem te ajudou a fugir?

— Isso não é da sua conta, filhote de cruz credo.

— Você é muito mal educado pra alguém que está completamente indefeso. – Num piscar de olhos ela desapareceu de vista, e em alta velocidade, se materializou a centímetros de mim, me golpeando com as garras afiadas. Num reflexo, tentei proteger o rosto e acabei sendo ferido nos braços, ao mesmo tempo em que caía no chão sem chances de revidar. _Porcaria_ de barreira!

— Agora deixa eu ver o que você se recusa a me contar. – Antes que pudesse me colocar de pé, ela se aproximou. Achei que me atacaria mais uma vez, mas parou a centímetros do meu rosto, fazendo com que eu a encarasse nos olhos inevitavelmente. Um brilho azulado começou a ser emitido de suas orbes acizentadas e, no mesmo instante, senti como se estivesse perdendo o chão conforme minha mente se esvaziava em uma dor de cabeça lancinante.

Imobilizado, não conseguia me mover.

— Eu posso ver...foi aquela garota imbecil que te deixou fugir. Aonde é que ela está? Não tente mentir, porque eu vou saber a verdade de qualquer forma.

A dor aumentou ao se espalhar da minha cabeça para todo o meu corpo. Senti um nó se formar na minha garganta e tentei gritar em vão, enquanto cada parte de mim era estimulada a sofrer.

— Hum...entendo. Vocês não são aliados, mas vejo que você e seus companheiros também estão atrás da komorebi. Afinal, quem é você? – A luz cintilante se intensificou ainda mais e a dor se tornou tão forte a ponto de fazer meu corpo inteiro formigar. Quando se deu por satisfeita, ela se afastou surpresa e me libertou do transe.

Meu corpo permaneceu imóvel no chão, ofegante e ainda se recuperando da dormência causada pela tortura. Lentamente abri os olhos mais uma vez, me concentrando na expressão da youkai parada à minha frente.

Sorria animada como uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar um brinquedo novo e ansiava por destruí-lo.

— Você é o filho de Raizen? Para mim será uma honra te matar.


	12. Princípio

YUSUKE POV

Impotente diante da youkai, lentamente levantei do chão e permaneci parado enquanto ela se preparava para atacar. Após vasculhar cada parte de minha mente, Asuka me libertou do transe, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia me mover. Ou melhor...não _podia_. Fugir de uma luta não era o meu feitio, ainda que eu estivesse em completa desvantagem e sem chances de revidar. Por mais que minha mente dissesse para eu sair correndo dali e salvasse minha vida, meu corpo não me obedecia.

Ainda aprisionado pela barreira refletora, só me restava esperar pelo seu próximo golpe.

— Morra! – Levantando o braço, ela direcionou as enormes garras para mim e automaticamente suspirei fundo, me preparando para sentir a dor que viria a seguir. No entanto, antes que seu golpe pudesse me alcançar, um impacto forte com algo me fez ser desviado da mira de Asuka. Confuso e sem saber o que me atingiu, fui arremessado para longe dela.

Alarmado, assim que caí o chão, tratei de me colocar de pé procurando entender o que havia acontecido. _Algo_ na verdade era _alguém_ : Hiei estava parado entre nós, me olhando de soslaio de forma repeendedora. De prontidão, pude entender o que ele havia feito. A barreira refletora ao seu redor impedia que ele me tirasse da mira de Asuka de maneira convencional, mas não podia impedí-lo de correr em alta velocidade. Assim, trombou comigo fazendo com que o choque provocado pelo impacto de ambas as barreiras me arremessasse para longe da youkai.

— Yusuke, o que você pensa estava fazendo parado enquanto essa imbecil te atacava?

— Bom...é que eu... – uma onda crescente de vergonha se aprofundou dentro de mim me causando um enjôo repentino. Afinal, no que eu estava pensando? Desde quando observo o inimigo me atacar? – Quer saber? Esquece! Escuta Hiei, sei que fez isso supostamente pra me salvar, mas você não me engana. Aposto que até gostou de me bater depois de como falei com você lá na prisão né? Tá querendo encrenca comigo desde então ou acha que não percebi?

Provoquei, ignorando completamente Asuka, que feito estátua, nos observava com ódio sem nem ao menos piscar.

— Não seja idiota. Se eu tiver intenções de te atacar, farei isso quando você não estiver indefeso.

— Imbecis, calem a boca! Se esqueceram que eu estou aqui? – Ela nos interrompeu irritada por ter sido completamente deixada de lado.

— Tá brincando?! Depois de ver essa sua cara feia tão de perto, pode ter certeza que não vou me esquecer tão cedo! – Sorri em satisfação ao vê-la ficar ainda mais incomodada com as minhas palavras.

— Vou fazer com que você nunca mais abra essa boca! Eu vou matar vocês dois e... – Lentamente, a confiança em suas palavras foi se dissipando conforme uma expressão de pavor emergia em seu rosto. Só depois de vê-la hesitante, me dei conta do que havia acontecido: como num passe de mágica, as barreiras refletoras que envolviam Hiei e a mim haviam se desfeito completamente. Seja lá o que tivesse feito, Kurama obteve sucesso. Estávamos finalmente livres!

Um tanto surpresos, Hiei e eu nos entreolhamos e, apesar de sério, pude vê-lo sorrindo com os olhos em uma sede de sangue que ambos estavámos precisando saciar. Ao mesmo tempo voltamos a encarar a youkai, que agora recuava discretamente. No final das contas, só era corajosa na hora de proferir ameaças.

— O que você estava dizendo sobre nos matar? – Perguntei ansioso ao sentir todo meu poder fluindo livremente pelo meu corpo. Assim, percebendo enorme desvantagem que se encontrava, sem perder tempo, Asuka alçoou voo na tentativa de fugir. Rápida, voava na direção contrária à nossa percorrendo os inúmeros corredores do prédio, enquanto Hiei e eu a perseguíamos pelas costas.

Era veloz, mas não o suficiente. Ao chegar no saguão amplo daquele andar, olhou para trás apreensiva, levando um susto ao se deparar somente comigo. Quando notou que Hiei já havia a alcançado, era tarde demais. Sem tempo para reagir ou desviar, ela foi golpeada, colidindo com a parede como consequência. Com a pernas bambas, tentou se recompor ao se levantar utilizando os destroços do concreto como apoio.

Sentindo a raiva acumulada dentro de mim, não hesitei ao atacá-la em seguida para impedir a fuga. Mirei o dedo indicador em sua direção, planejando atingí-la com o mais forte Leigan que conseguisse disparar, ainda que fosse um gasto desnecessário de energia.

— LEIGAN!

O tiro saiu grande o suficiente para não deixar espaço para que ela desviasse e, na sequência, o clarão vindo da explosão iluminou todo o lugar, abrindo um enorme rombo na lateral do prédio. O som proveniente da destruição me impediu de escutar os últimos gritos de Asuka, fazendo com que eu ficasse ainda mais satisfeito. Tendo em vista que até mesmo a voz daquela criatura era horrível, não precisar escutá-la era um tremendo alívio.

Me aproximei do buraco após a poeira abaixar, sondando rapidamente o local destruído em busca do cadáver da youkai, mas não o encontrei. Claramente havia sido completamente engolida pela montanha de escombros que restou ali. Não havia nem sequer mais rastros da sua existência, pois sua energia havia desaparecido por completo.

— Essa aí já era, foi direto pro inferno. – Eu disse conforme Hiei se aproximava para examinar o local, a fim de confirmar minhas suspeitas – E pelo visto você também não encontrou a tal Kiara, não é Hiei?

— Não. Tive que interromper a busca por _sua_ culpa.

— Pelo menos o Kurama conseguiu cumprir a parte dele no plano, pra _nossa_ sorte. Mas quer saber? É óbvio que aquela garota já se mandou daqui. Considerando que estão atrás dela, e que ela já está fugindo há meses, não faria sentido permanecer nesse lugar. Vamos encontrar Kurama e os outros. Se sairmos rápido daqui, talvez ainda consigamos alcançar Kiara.

De prontidão, Hiei concordou e assim, aliviados por estarmos livres das barreiras refletoras e convencidos de que continuar a busca por Kiara dentro do prédio não faria sentido, corremos de encontro aos outros, em princípio indo à procura de Kurama.

Percorrendo euforicamente os inúmeros lances de escada, me sentia mais leve do que nunca. O peso que carregava na consciência pelo estado alarmante de Kuwabara não existia mais. Era certo que se Kurama libertou Hiei e a mim das barreiras, significava que os outros também estavam livres e que com certeza Yukina já estaria providenciando a cura para o ferimento de Kazuma. Aparentemente, não havia mais com o que me preocupar.

No entanto, ao chegarmos no último andar do edifício, estava claro que havia me preciptado em minha conclusão.

Espantado, perdi o fôlego ao me deparar com um cenário digno de uma história de horror. Dilacerados, uma enorme quantidade de cadáveres estavam espalhados pelo chão, todos eles humanos. Pelas vestes logo reconheci que eram os mesmos homens que haviam nos capturado: os funcionários da tropa de captura de youkais de Yamazaki. Com cuidado para não pisar nos mortos, adentrei ao local em passos curtos e cuidadosamente selecionados.

— Yusuke! Hiei! Estão bem? – Automaticamente nos voltamos para trás para nos depararmos com Kurama. Com filetes de sangue no braço, caminhava calmamente em nossa direção.

— O que aconteceu com você? – Ele me encarou pensativo sem entender o motivo da pergunta, até se dar conta ao que eu estava me referindo. Com desdém, examinou a ferida antes de responder.

— Isso não é nada demais. Apenas fui atingido de raspão enquanto tentava pegar isso. – ele retirou do bolso o pequeno dispositivo que foi capaz de desfazer as barreiras em que estávamos aprisionados – E vocês, estão bem?

— Sim, mas não encontramos a Kiara. O que diabos tá acontecendo aqui? Quem matou toda essa gente?

Sem responder, Kurama desviou o olhar por cima de meus ombros, distante e frio. Procurando entender o que ele encarava, me virei novamente para receber a resposta para minha pergunta. Saindo de uma sala lateral, Ryou caminhava até nós. Com o corpo marcado por arranhões e outras feridas superficiais, arrastava pelas vestes o mafioso Yamazaki, aparentemente descacordado depois de ter levado uma surra.

Pacientemente o esperei se aproximar, analisando cada gesto que faria a seguir.

— Você disse Kiara? Foi ela que libertou vocês? Onde ela está?!

— Mas que saco! Já é a segunda vez que me perguntam isso hoje, primeiro a sua amiga e agora você. Já tô perdendo a paciência!

— Amiga?

— Aquela coisa horrível que tava lá em baixo não era sua amiga? Desculpa, receio ter acabado com ela. – Desinteressado pelo fim que teve a sua companheira, ele apenas ignorou a minha provocação dando continuidade à conversa.

— Se vocês não sabem onde está a garota, não tem utilidade nenhuma pra mim. Saiam do meu caminho, só me interesso por encontrar aquela humana.

— Como você é burro. A essa hora ela já deve estar bem longe daqui! Então se quiser procurar por ela, vai ter que passar por mim antes! – Certo de que receberia a luta que tanto ansiava por ter, me posicionei para um ataque, mas não obtive a resposta desejada pelo youkai. De maneira irritante, ele apenas gargalhou com deboche.

— É aí que se engana, garoto! Ela ainda está aqui e não vai embora sem esse idiota! – Como se fosse um prêmio, levantou Yamazaki pela gola da camisa, o olhando com desprezo e nojo – Ela precisa dele! Embora eu ache que esse humano imprestável não tenha ficado em condições de dizer muita coisa...

— Filho da puta. Se vangloriar por atacar e matar humanos é no mínimo patético. Por que não me enfrenta se é tão valentão?!

— Moleque idiota. Acha que porque venceu Asuka pode me vencer também? Ela era muito fraca! Saiam da minha frente, não tenho tempo a perder com vocês!

— Se quiser que eu saia, vai ter que me tirar à força!

— Obedece ele! – A ordem fez com que automaticamente eu desfizesse a postura de ataque e, incrédulo, me virasse em direção à voz feminina. – Essa briga é minha, não quero que se intrometam.

Parada diante de nós, era como se Kiara simplesmente tivesse se materializado ali. Certamente havia aprendido a esconder muito bem sua aura, porque eu nem ao menos havia notado sua presença se aproximando...ou melhor, nenhum de nós havia notado. Mas como era possível que continuasse aqui mesmo sendo caçada por Ryou?!

Entorpecido e sem saber o que responder, permaneci mudo por alguns instantes. Rapidamente a estudei procurando qualquer vestígio de energia que indicasse que ela poderia derrotar Ryou sozinha, no entanto, falhei ao encontrar. Comparada ao youkai, ela era só uma humana fraca. A discrepante diferença de força entre eles me fez estremecer ao imaginar qual seria o resultado da luta e, de imediato, soube que precisava intervir com urgência antes que as coisas se complicassem.

Sem conter a animação, Ryou arremessou Yamazaki em um canto qualquer, de forma que o som do corpo do mafioso se estelando no chão fosse abafado pelos cadáveres das outras pessoas que jaziam mortas no local. Com a tensão pairando no ar, mal me dei conta de que Hiei sorrateiramente se aproximava de Yamazaki, gesto que Ryou pareceu nem dar importância. Estava completamente vidrado em Kiara e, naquele momento, nada mais seria digno de receber sua atenção. Após um último vislumbre de Hiei retirando a faixa que cobria o Jagan, me atentei para a iminente batalha que estava para acontecer e, convencido de que Kiara perderia a luta, planejei uma aproximação amistosa.

— Escuta, a gente pode te ajud...

— Cuida da sua vida! – Abruptamente, ela me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse concluir o pensamento.

— Você é suicida ou só burra mesmo? Não percebe que não tem chances de vencer?! – Impaciente, retruquei irritado sem medir as palavras e, me ignorando, a garota partiu em passos firmes em direção à Ryou.

Consumido pelo súbito sentimento de raiva que ela me provocou, eu estava pronto para detê-la à força, sem me importar com as consequências, porém, ao perceber minhas intenções, Kurama se colocou na minha frente a fim de impedir minha passagem. Logo pude entender o que ele queria dizer com aquela atitude, quase como se pudesse ouvir sua voz.

"Deixe ela ir".

— Ela vai morrer! A gente vai ficar aqui olhando?!

— Ela quer assim, Yusuke. Vamos intervir _se_ _necessário_. – Contrariado e cheio de desgosto, acatei a sugestão, me forçando a entrar na posição de um mero expectador. No entanto, meus punhos cerrados com força deixavam claro que estava preparado para tomar uma atitude a qualquer momento, convicto de que se caso eu decidisse interceder, _ninguém_ poderia me impedir.

— Então, você me enganou todo esse tempo se passando por outra pessoa, quando na verdade era quem estávamos procurando? Eu devia ter percebido o porquê não tinha ido com a sua cara desde que a primeira vez que te vi. – Despreocupado, Ryou provocou a garota.

— O que você quer comigo? Por que você e outros youkais estão atrás de mim?

— Ora...não precisa ser tão apressada, afinal, nós pretendemos te explicar tudo com calma. Pra isso, você só precisa vir comigo. Vou te levar até o chefe – A naturalidade de suas palavras pegou a todos de surpresa. Eu escutei mal ou ele realmente estava tentando evitar o confronto? Estava propondo que, sem resistência, Kiara simplesmente fosse embora daqui junto dele?!

— Ir com você? Por que eu faria isso?

— Porque temos _algo_ que você quer e nós precisamos de você. Que tal uma troca, _você_ por _ele_? – Visivelmente perturbada, ela analisava com cuidado as palavras de Ryou, enquanto ele pacientemente esperava pela resposta. Sem entender ao que os dois estavam se referindo, mentalmente torci para que ela recusasse a proposta por conta própria, caso contrário precisaríamos nos opor à sua decisão. Nesse momento, ao invés de aliados, nos tornaríamos seus inimigos.

— Ei, Yusuke! – Ofegante, Kuwabara chegava repentinamente até nós, acompanhando pelas garotas em seguida. No lugar da enorme ferida que havia em seu tórax, restava apenas uma cicatriz rosada feita às pressas, visível em sua pele graças ao rasgo que provocou em sua roupa após seu próprio golpe.

— Kuwabara! Você tá bem?

— Claro! Tô novinho em folha! As mãos milagrosas da Yukina me curaram! – Aliviado, suspirei profundamente ao ver que todos estavam a salvo. Sentia como se tivesse passado uma eternidade desde que os deixamos escondidos.

— Que bagunça é essa que tá acontecendo aqui? Não me diz que a garota pretende lutar com esse cara? – Kazuma perguntou aos sussurros e eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

— É melhor eu avisar o senhor Koenma que nós a encontramos! – Atropelando as palavras de tão nervosa e atrapalhada, Botan disse já se dirigindo para fora do prédio, de forma que quando eu a procurei para apoiar a ideia, já era tarde demais. Rápida como eu nunca havia visto antes, ela já havia sumido de vista. Assim, voltei minha atenção para Kiara que, pensativa, encarava o chão, evitando olhar diretamente para qualquer um de nós.

Imersos naquela quietude ensurdecedora, o tempo parecia não avançar e o ar havia se tornado pesado demais para respirarmos normalmente. Pelo meu rosto, eu podia sentir as gotas de suor se formando e escorrendo devagar, até cairem no piso, onde acabavam se misturando com o sangue das vítimas de Ryou.

— Você tá mentido. – por fim, Kiara rompeu o silêncio – Sei que não farão troca alguma, por isso não vou te acompanhar pra lugar nenhum, imbecil!

Resignado, Ryou riu como se já esperasse por aquela resposta.

— O que pretende me enfrentando? Vingar aqueles humanos idiotas do seu clã? Que ideia estúpida! A morte foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido com eles. Aliás, me lembro bem que, antes de matá-los, suas feições eram de súplica! Queriam que eu os poupasse de tanto sofrimento e eu, obviamente, atendi ao desejo daqueles infelizes.

— Você estava lá? Participou diretamente do massacre?

— Claro que sim. Por acaso achou que eu fosse ficar olhando de fora? A verdade é que eu gosto muito de ver o medo e o desespero refletido nos olhos dos meus inimigos e a forma como aqueles komorebis me encaravam chegava a ser _prazerosa_.

Enfurecida com a revelação, Kiara que até então escondia sua energia, se tranformava instantaneamente. A aura ao seu redor crescia de maneira gradativa e, ainda que Koenma já tivesse nos alertado sobre a particularidade do Clã Komorebi, a surpresa foi inevitavel ao notar as ondas de youki que emanavam dela. Se não soubesse que era humana, a confundiria com um youkai. Mas como isso era possível...? Simplesmente desafiava a lógica.

Porém, sua energia não era a única coisa que havia sido alterada. Em seus olhos, a cor verde transitava lentamente para um tom de vermelho, vibrante como o sangue fresco daqueles humanos destroçados aos nossos pés. Em resposta, Ryou rosnou confiante, evidentemente animado pelo que estava acontecendo.

— Que bom que está mostrando quem realmente é, já devia estar cansada de se esconder! Mas saiba que pro seu azar, fui liberado pra pegar pesado com você.

Sem perder mais tempo, ele avançou com os punhos para cima de Kiara, porém, com um salto veloz para o lado, ela desviou antes que o youkai pudesse alcançá-la. O soco de dimensão destrutiva fez com que o local atingido fosse obliterado por completo, indicando que se o golpe a acertasse, quebraria com facilidade todos os ossos de seu corpo. Intuitivamente avancei um passo em direção a eles, temendo que, com um resultado indesejado, a luta fosse terminar mais cedo do que imaginávamos. No entanto, resisti à vontade de intervir, pois algo dentro de mim dizia que ainda não era o momento.

Sem dar chances para um contra-ataque, Ryou iniciou uma sequência furiosa de golpes contra Kiara, que por sua vez, desviava com certa facilidade das investidas do youkai. Em uma estratégia óbvia, ela se aproveitava da falta de agilidade de Ryou, saltando de um lado para o outro na tentativa de se afastar dele. Claramente, estava tentando criar uma distância entre os dois para que pudesse então revidar. Ryou também já tinha percebido e por isso a atacava sem pausas, não dando oportunidade alguma para a garota concluir seu plano.

Mantendo esse ritmo, era certo que seria apenas questão de tempo até que Kiara ficasse cansada e acabasse cometendo um deslize.

— Vai ficar fugindo?! Sua _covarde_! – Incomodada com as palavras do youkai, Kiara pareceu mudar de estratégia. Ao vê-lo desferir um último golpe, ela não fez menção de desviar, do contrário, permaneceu imóvel para receber o ataque enquanto ele avançava. Porém, assim que Ryou se aproximou o suficiente, parada no mesmo lugar, ela se esquivou ao se abaixar até o chão. Apoiada com as mãos no piso, levantou a perna desferindo um chute na altura de seu tórax.

Apesar de nem ao menos ter sido derrubado, com o impacto, ele terminou sendo repelido na direção oposta à dela e, notando que finalmente havia conseguido a distância que tanto desejava, Kiara se preparou para atacar. No entanto, o espanto emergiu em seu rosto quando percebeu que o espaço que havia criado entre os dois não era uma vantagem somente sua.

Mais irritado que antes, Ryou fazia com que uma imensa energia começasse a se expandir do seu corpo, como se estivesse pronto para explodir a si mesmo e levar todos nós juntos pro espaço. Os pilares e paredes do edifício que ainda se mantinham intactos começaram a rachar, ao mesmo tempo em que o chão tremia aos meus pés.

— Que merda! Ele vai destruir todo o prédio! Precisamos sair daqui, Yusuke! – Kuwabara gritou desesperado. Por um lado sabia que ele tinha razão, mas por outro não poderíamos abandonar a garota nessa situação. Assim, incapazes de tomar uma decisão, não fomos rápidos o suficiente para pensarmos numa solução e evitarmos o desastre que estava prestes a acontecer.

Mantendo a distância que estava de Kiara, Ryou socou o piso abaixo de si próprio. Daquele ponto, inúmeras rachaduras se abriram e se alastraram até o local onde a garota se encontrava, fazendo com que ela quase caísse ao perder o equilíbrio. Tendo sua atenção desviada para a destruição do cenário a sua volta, ela quase não teve tempo de notar a onda de energia maligna que avançava velozmente em sua direção.

Como lâminas afiadas, o youki de Ryou saía das rachaduras do piso, percorrendo todo o caminho criado até ela, onde ao final se uniriam numa enorme onda destrutiva que a atingiria em cheio.

— Cuidado! – Gritei com a máxima força dos pulmões a fim de alertá-la, mas foi tarde demais. Pude ter um último visão da garota sendo engolida pelo ataque do inimigo, antes de agarrar Keiko para protegê-la da explosão que veio em seguida.

Nos joguei no chão e, com Keiko encolhida em meus braços, pacientemente esperei alguns segundos até que a poeira levantada começasse a abaixar.

Conforme o meu campo de visão foi se tornando mais claro, identifiquei rapidamente Kuwabara e os outros ao meu lado, todos a salvo. A alguns metros de distância de nós, Ryou se encontrava parado com um sorriso cínico no canto dos lábios, porém não haviam sinais de Kiara. Estaria...morta? Não demorei para notar que a sua energia havia desaparecido completamente, indicando que minhas suspeitas pareciam estar corretas.

— Acho que eu nem precisava de tudo isso, acabei exagerando... – conversando com sua própria consciência em voz alta, Ryou gargalhava sozinho. – ...mas a culpa foi dela, quem mandou me provocar?!

— Desgraçado... – Irritado, levantei num pulo decidido a dar de uma vez por todas um fim à vida do imbecil.

— Espere. Ainda não acabou. – Rápido, Hiei me deteve antes que eu pudesse agir e, confuso, não entendi de imediato o que ele quis dizer. Apenas após esperar alguns instantes me dei conta ao que estava se referindo: conforme a cortina de poeira continuava se dissipando, uma figura pequena se tornava visível, fazendo com que o sorriso de Ryou desaparecesse de seu rosto no mesmo instante. Inacreditavelmente Kiara estava ali, intacta e sem nenhum arranhão, exatamente igual a como estava antes de receber o impacto daquele golpe, com excessão dos olhos que haviam se convertido em azuis.

Um pouco atrasado, demorei para entender o porquê não conseguia sentir mais sua energia: o imponente youki de antes havia se transformado em energia espiritual. Sua amplitude nem se comparava ao de sua energia demoníaca, mas com atenção, agora se tornava perceptível.

— Isso foi o seu melhor? – desafiadoramente ela perguntou ao demônio, mas não recebeu resposta. Incrédulo por Kiara ter escapado do seu ataque sem perder uma gota de sangue sequer, Ryou a encarava com os músculos da face congelados. – Então agora eu vou te mostrar o meu.

Quando os olhos dela se tonaram vermelhos novamente, parecia estar fora de si. Concentrando sua energia demoníaca, fez com que duas pequenas esferas negras se formassem, uma em cada mão. Em seguida, de maneira gradativa, ambas começaram a aumentar de tamanho, enquanto Ryou permanecia estupefato, apenas aguardando o próximo movimento de sua inimiga.

Sem compreender aquela atitude, eu me perguntava o porquê o youkai não reagia. Por que ele não tirava proveito da vulnerabilidade de Kiara, que havia abaixado completamente a guarda enquanto se preparava para o ataque? Buscando uma resposta, após observá-lo com atenção pude notar que o Ryou tremia como se estivesse lutando para sair lugar, mas obviamente não obtinha sucesso. Era como se estivesse...paralisado?

Por algum motivo, o pavor refletido nas expressões faciais do demônio fez com que um calafrio percorresse todo o meu corpo. Foi então que, ao perceber que as esferas atingiram um tamanho mediano, Kiara enfim as lançou em direção ao youkai. Finalmente desperto e de volta à realidade, Ryou buscou uma forma de escapar do golpe, mas no meio do caminho as duas esferas se fundiram resultando numa enorme explosão de energia demoníaca que se expandia com rapidez, atingindo a todos que estivessem no caminho.

Assim, correndo para nos afastarmos do perigo, pude ouvir o urro de dor de Ryou se tornando cada vez mais distante.

Ao chegarmos a um local seguro, me virei a tempo de ver o youkai caído no chão, completamente derrotado. De longe, só conseguia enxergar uma crescente poça de sangue à sua volta, embora sua aura fraca indicasse que ainda estava vivo. Lentamente Kiara se aproximou dele, desembainhando sua katana. Desacreditado pela reviravolta da situação, a observei proferir algo que minha audição não foi capaz de captar devido ao nosso distanciamento.

No entanto, não era difícil adivinhar o que ela faria a seguir.

YUSUKE POF

KIARA POV

— Eu vou te dar uma última chance. Se você responder minhas perguntas, eu te deixo viver. Aonde está meu irmão? O que querem comigo? – Caído no chão com uma enorme quantidade de lacerações pelo corpo, Ryou me encarava com os olhos descrentes e amedrontados.

— V-você não é normal...volta pro inferno...demônio! – Ofegante, respondeu com dificuldade, enquanto seu corpo sangrava sem parar num ritmo que logo faria com que ele estivesse morto. Pisquei algumas vezes estupefata pela ironia da situação. Tinha mesmo sido chamada de _demônio_ por um _demônio_? Ao perceber o quão inútil seria tenta dar continuidade àquela conversa, me rendi ao ímpeto de acabar com a sua vida.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Você tinha razão...é realmente bom ver o desespero e o medo nos olhos do inimigo. A gente se encontra no inferno qualquer dia. – Num golpe rápido e certeiro, a katana atravessou seu peito, fazendo com que ele emitisse um último gemido de dor. Quando seu olhar se perdeu no horizonte sem nenhum sinal de vida, eu soube que estava acabado.

Internamente, um vazio se apossou de mim. Não me sentia feliz ou satisfeita, afinal, Ryou estava morto, mas Kazuki continuava desaparecido e eu nem ao menos tinha uma pista de onde ele poderia estar. Frustrada em meu próprio mundo, nem havia reparado em como o prédio estava destruído. O teto, que começava a desabar a minha frente, me fez despertar do estupor ao notar a gravidade da situação. Sabia que precisava sair dali com urgência antes que acabasse sendo soterrada.

Me levantei depressa, embainhando a katana. Desesperada, corri até Yamazaki na tentativa de levantá-lo e tirá-lo dali, de forma que mal pude registrar o fato de que minha visão estava escurecendo. Foi então que me dei conta da fraqueza que se apossava de mim. Desequilibrada, notei que ficar em pé parecia exigir mais esforço do que eu seria capaz de aguentar.

Ignorando a tontura, tentei levantar Yamazaki do chão, no entanto, ele estava praticamente desacordado e não tinha forças para andar por conta própria. Ao perceber que sozinha eu não conseguiria sustentar o seu peso, aquele jovem youkai chamado Yusuke se aproximou, me ajudando com a tarefa de carregar Mikio para fora dali. Assim, junta aos prisioneiros, saí apressada pela saída emergência do local, onde a salvo pudemos assistir aquele lugar desabar por completo, se transformando enfim em ruínas.

— L-Lucy...– perdendo o apoio sobre mim, Yamazaki resmungou escorregando até o chão – ...você...me enganou?

Inevitavelmente revirei os olhos e o ignorei. Não devia explicações pra esse imbecil.

— P-por favor, cuida da Sayu por mim? – De súbito, senti como se estivesse recebendo um soco no estômago e instantaneamente perdi o fôlego. Estava tão focada em sequestrar esse homem que nem havia me dado conta de como estava sendo egoísta. Sayu ficaria orfã. Conhecendo perfeitamente a sensação de ficar sem ninguém no mundo, não poderia desejar isso a uma criança inocente. Sabia que por ter tido uma péssima conduta, Yamazaki não merecia ajuda ou misericórdia, mas ainda assim era um bom pai pra sua filha e a única pessoa que havia lhe restado na vida.

— Não. – respondi ríspida, fazendo com que uma expressão de súplica surgisse em seu rosto. Vendo que ele estava prestes a implorar, concluí o pensamento – Aquela garota ainda precisa do pai.

Ajoelhei na sua frente e, com minha energia espiritual, usei os últimos resquícios de força que me restavam para curá-lo. Assim, cicatrizei as suas feridas o suficiente para que o seu próprio organismo terminasse o serviço restante.

— Quero que você abandone seu emprego nojento e dê uma nova vida à Sayu. Se eu souber que você continua nesse negócio eu mesma volto aqui pra acabar com você, entendeu?

Assustado e exausto ele assentiu, desmaiando em seguida pelo cansaço. Não muito diferente dele, eu me sentia esgotada depois de usar tanta energia ao mesmo tempo. E agora estava _perdida_. Yamazaki era minha esperança para encontrar Kazuki, sem ele havia voltado à estaca zero. O que eu faria a seguir? Talvez aquela tal de Asuka ainda estivesse por aqui...com Ryou morto, ela era a única que havia sobrado para que eu conseguisse a informação que tanto precisava. No entando, como poderia lutar com ela? Eu já havia me desgastado por completo. Não aguentaria outra briga como essa.

— Então, você é mesmo a Kiara? – olhei para trás automaticamente, observando o garoto se aproximar com um sorriso discreto e simpático. Atrás dele, os seus companheiros me analisavam com cuidado. – Nós ainda não nos apresentamos direito. Sou Yusuke Urameshi, prazer.

* * *

Curiosidades:

Quando crio um novo personagem, raramente escolho um nome aleatório pra ele. Gosto de procurar algo que seja compatível com o personagem, mas nem sempre consigo fazer isso.

"Ryou" foi um nome que escolhi por simplesmente gostar de como soava forte. Dependendo de como é escrito (em kanjis japoneses) pode significar refrescante, distante ou realidade. Nada a ver com o Ryou da história. xD

Já "Asuka" eu escolhi pelo significado. Dependendo de como é escrito, seria algo como "pássaro voador". Apesar da Asuka da história não ser um pássaro, achei que por ela voar, já serviria haha.


	13. Conflito

YUSUKE POV

Os raios solares matinais estavam quase que completamente encobertos pelas nuvens cinzas que anunciavam a chegada de um temporal. Sem ter nenhuma noção de tempo após ficar horas enclausurado, observei o meu entorno imaginando que outros companheiros de Ryou poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento para nos causar problemas. Preocupado que isso realmente pudesse acontecer, sabia que precisávamos retornar o mais depressa possível para o templo da mestra Genkai, levando Kiara conosco.

— Então, você é mesmo a Kiara? Nós ainda não nos apresentamos direito. Sou Yusuke Urameshi, prazer. – Tentei dizer da maneira mais amistosa e natural possível ao me aproximar da garota. No entanto, ainda ajoelhada diante daquele mafioso, ela olhou para trás desconfiada e com desdém. Claramente não estava interessada em iniciar uma conversa comigo ou com qualquer um de nós.

— E daí? – Se levantando do piso após curar Yamazaki, me respondeu ríspida, evidenciando o seu desinteresse.

— A gente tava te procurando.

— Me procurando? Pra quê? – Franzindo o cenho em uma mistura de nervosismo com irritação, ela alternava o olhar entre mim e os demais, por vezes encarando a montanha de ruínas que a Central de Captura de Youkais havia se tornado .

— É arriscado conversarmos aqui. Por que você não vem com a gente pra um outro lugar e aí nós te explicamos tudo?

Ela relaxou os ombros como se desacreditasse no que havia escutado e, impaciente, tratou de responder sem esconder a ironia no tom de voz.

— É um convite _tentador_ , mas terei que recusar.

— É sério, é perigoso continuar aqui. Vários youkais estão atrás de você!

— Nossa...muito obrigada por me avisar. Acho que se você não tivesse dito, eu nunca teria notado!

Sem paciência para aguentar aquela acidez no seu tom, eu a fulminei com os olhos, pensando seriamente em deixar as formalidades de lado e resolver as coisas à minha maneira. Percebendo o efeito que sua atitude estava tendo sobre mim, ela amarrou a cara. Evidentemente estava com receio de ter que nos enfrentar, no entanto, não parecia inclinada a ceder tão fácil.

— Se sabe tão bem que está em perigo, não faz sentido continuar aqui. – Kurama a respondeu antes que eu o fizesse.

— E quem disse que pretendo ficar nesse lugar? É óbvio que vou cair fora daqui, só que não será na companhia de vocês. Mas confesso que fiquei curiosa...no que vocês diferem em relação aos youkais que estão me caçando? Ao meu ver, estou sendo perseguida dos dois lados, então pra mim são exatamente iguais.

— Não estamos com eles. – Tendo total consciência de que minha resposta não havia sido nenhum pouco convincente, ainda assim não fui capaz de dizer algo melhor. Estava mais irritado do que era capaz de imaginar.

Nem um pouco satisfeita com as minhas palavras, ela revirou os olhos, fazendo com que meu sangue borbulhasse de raiva mais uma vez.

— Vocês terão que me desculpar, mas tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que acompanhar um bando de desconhecidos s _abe-se lá pra onde_. – Com deboche, ela sorriu dando meia volta e, em seguida, partiu em passos largos na direção oposta à nossa.

— Pra onde pensa em ir, se nem ao menos sabe aonde é o esconderijo dos youkais que tanto procura? – Kiara não havia se afastado mais do que alguns centímetros antes que a pergunta de Hiei fizesse com que ela interrompesse abruptamente a caminhada. Intrigada, se voltou para nos encarar e, como se estivesse tentando ganhar tempo para pensar numa boa resposta, por alguns instantes o fitou desafiadoramente.

— Você me pergunta isso como se soubesse.

— E eu sei. – Uma pontada de inveja atravessou meu peito ao notar o toque de diversão na voz de Hiei. Ao menos um de nós parecia estar curtindo toda a situação, no entanto, era lamentável saber que essa pessoa não era eu. Kiara, que lentamente retornava o caminho após a provocação, o encarava exalando ódio em cada linha de expressão de seu rosto.

— Impossível. Você só saberia se fizesse parte do grupo de Ryou e segundo seu amigo aí...– ela apontou raivosamente na minha direção – ...vocês não fazem!

— Eu sei porque aquele imbecil me disse. – Hiei olhou de relance para Yamazaki, desmaiado no duro concreto do chão – A mente dos humanos é muito fácil de ser manipulada. Bastou alguns minutos para que eu coletasse todas as informações que precisava.

Um estalo ecoou na minha mente ao juntar os fatos. Quase havia me esquecido de que, quando Ryou largou Yamazaki para lutar com Kiara, Hiei se aproveitou da situação para utilizar a hipnose do Jagan naquele homem. Seja lá o que tivesse descoberto, era óbvio que precisaríamos usar a nosso favor.

Indignada, Kiara o encarava boquiaberta, desacreditada pelo rumo que aquela conversa estava seguindo.

— Tá querendo dizer que manipulou a mente de Yamazaki pra que ele te contasse? – ela esperou pela resposta, porém não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para notar que Hiei não tinha pretensões em dar – Quer saber? Não acredito em você.

— Se fosse mentira, como eu saberia que você tentou persuadí-lo a te contar e acabou fracassando? Se quiser posso te lembrar de cada detalhe do momento em que tentou arrancar a informação desse idiota, mas não me faça perder o meu tempo. Você sabe melhor do que eu o quão patética foi toda a situação, portanto, poupe a si mesma de vivenciá-la mais uma vez.

Furiosa, Kiara rangia os dentes de raiva, como se Hiei tivesse ousado ultrapassar o seu limite de tolerância e invadido um campo minado, sujeito a explodir no próximo passo em falso.

— Não me venha com esses joguinhos estúpidos, porque estou prestes a matar o primeiro infeliz que se meter no meu caminho. Então, se você realmente sabe de alguma coisa, é bom me dizer agora mesmo! – Seus olhos transitaram novamente para o vermelho, deixando transparecer a real ameaça por trás daquelas palavras e, embora nenhum de nós acreditasse que a garota fosse realmente capaz de nos vencer num combate, sabíamos que nada a impediria de tentar.

— Não seja tão burra mulher, você está sem força alguma. – Calmo e despreocupado, Hiei retrucou deixando-a ainda mais enfurecida ao se sentir subestimada. Porém, todos sabíamos que ele estava certo. A palidez anormal no rosto de Kiara indicava que ela sofria para se manter em pé e, por mais que tentasse demonstrar o contrário, estava esgotada pela forma como havia lutado com Ryou. Portanto, jamais teria chances contra qualquer um de nós.

— Você é muito arrogante! – Aborrecida, num movimento veloz Kiara partiu para cima de Hiei a fim de golpeá-lo, porém, automaticamente me coloquei entre os dois impedindo-a de cumprir seu objetivo. Ao tentar passar por mim, com a força necessária imobilizei os seus punhos e em seguida a empurrei para trás, evitando machucá-la no processo. Com facilidade, consegui afastá-la de nós e aproveitei a oportunidade para retomar a conversa civilizada.

— Calma Kiara, não estamos jogando com você! Nós vamos te contar o que você quer saber, mas em troca queremos sua colaboração. Precisamos que nos conte tudo o que você sabe. Queremos conversar com você, te ajud...

— Se quisessem mesmo me ajudar, não esconderiam nenhuma informação! – Ela me interrompeu, dando fim à minha tentativa de uma aproximação amistosa.

— Cacete, que garota mais chata! – Nervoso, Kuwabara exclamou impaciente ao meu lado, aumentando ainda mais a tensão que pairava entre nós.

Reprimindo a enorme vontade de concordar com Kuwabara, suspirei fundo e tentei maneirar minha irritação, surpreendendo a mim mesmo com meu auto-controle. Não saberia dizer desde quando havia me tornado tão sensato, mas rapidamente deduzi que seria por conta da convivência diária com a Keiko. Assim, ainda que aos poucos estivesse perdendo a paciência, tentei me manter o mais equilibrado possível, dando continuidade à conversa.

— Escuta aqui minha filha, você é surda ou o quê? Eu já disse que nós temos total intenção de contar a você o que sabemos, mas queremos que você também nos conte o que sabe em troca!

— O que eu sei? – Ela meneou a cabeça confusa, sem entender ao que eu estava me referindo.

— Coisas estranhas tem acontecido e de alguma forma você parece estar relacionada a elas. Precisamos saber o porquê esses youkais estão atrás de você.

— Se querem tanto saber, por que não mandam ele manipular a mente de todo mundo até descobrirem?! – De forma certeira a provocação atingiu Hiei que, sentindo-se desafiado, semicerrou os olhos ameaçadoramente.

— É uma ótima ideia, inclusive, acho que começarei por você. – Ele respondeu avaçando um passo em direção a garota.

Em um reflexo de defesa, Kiara pousou a mão sobre sua katana prestes a desembainhá-la e eu engoli em seco ao ver a situação fora de controle. Se por um lado eu sabia que os meus métodos para fazer a garota nos acompanhar à força seriam ruins, por outro tinha certeza que os de Hiei seriam muito piores.

— Isso não será necessário, Hiei. – Kurama interveio na tentativa de apaziguar a situação – Essa discussão é pura perda de tempo. Kiara, você decide se quer nos acompanhar ou não, não te obrigaremos a nada.

— Como é que é? Por que isso agora? – Ela perguntou a Kurama e, desconfiada, largou a bainha do sabre hesitante. Confuso, eu também o encarei tentando decifrar o que queria dizer, afinal, não era uma questão de escolha, nós precisávamos levá-la conosco a todo custo e Kurama _sabia_ disso! Mesmo sem entender o que ele planejava, o deixei assumir o controle da situação, confiante de que saberia melhor do que ninguém como persuadi-la a nos acompanhar.

— Você está nos interpretando mal. Não viemos com o intuito de lutar com você.

— Não entendo. Afinal, o que vocês querem comigo? Eu não aguento mais ser caçada por todos os lados. – Abatida e exausta, ela fechou os olhos como se estivesse a ponto de desmaiar.

— Nós não estamos te caçando e não vamos te obrigar a nos acompanhar pra lugar nenhum, mas obviamente você não pode ficar mais nessa cidade e também não tem pra onde ir. Então, por que você não vem com a gente pra um lugar seguro? Ninguém vai saber que você estará lá e aí te explicaremos tudo com calma, inclusive o porquê viemos atrás de você.

Ainda de olhos fechados, ela analisou a sugestão de Kurama, de forma que quando os abriu novamente já haviam voltado à sua coloração normal. Entendendo aquilo como um bom sinal, aos poucos relaxei os músculos do meu corpo que teimavam em permanecer tensos.

— Eu salvei vocês, o mínimo que poderiam fazer é retribuir o favor _à minha_ maneira, sob as _minhas_ condições.

— Nós vamos retribuir. Vem com a gente e você vai ver. – Kurama respondeu amigavelmente.

— E se eu não for?

— Eu já disse que não vamos te obrigar, mas aí você também não vai ter a informação que precisa. E pelo que parece, você precisa _muito_.

— Como se vocês fossem os únicos no mundo que pudessem me dar essa informação.

— Bom... – intervi no diálogo, fazendo com que ela voltasse sua atenção para mim – ...que eu saiba, as suas únicas fontes eram o seu ex-chefe, aquele cara que você matou ou a outra youkai que eu derrotei. Parece que agora somos sua última alternativa.

— Como é que é? Você fez o quê?! _Matou_ ela? Matou Asuka?!

Eu dei de ombros confirmando com simplicidade o que havia acabado de dizer e, descrente, ela balançou a cabeça em negação como se estivesse diante do maior criminoso do país.

— Você é idiota? Por que fez isso?! Eu ainda podia forçá-la a me dizer!

— Ela tentou me matar, você queria que eu fizesse o quê? A convidasse pro chá da tarde?!

— Não deve demorar até que os outros membros do grupo que você tanto procura apareçam por aqui, Kiara. Até porque, eles estranharão o sumiço de Ryou e Asuka. – Kurama retomou a palavra – Sendo assim, suas únicas opções são: ficar aqui em Kurushimi e esperar seu ex-chefe acordar, correndo o risco de ser encontrada pelos outros demônios que virão te caçar, ou ir com a gente pra um local seguro onde poderemos te contar o que você tanto quer saber. O que você prefere?

Pensativa, por alguns instantes Kiara ponderou as duas alternativas, até que por fim, nos olhando com cansaço e conformismo, tomou sua decisão.

— E como é que vamos pra esse lugar _seguro_? – Ela perguntou, proferindo a última palavra como se fosse um palavrão.

Em resposta, apontei para o céu. Já havia notado a crescente sombra de Piu sobre nós que, ao lado de Botan, se aproximava do chão em alta velocidade. Resistindo a tentação de não rir da expressão que emergiu no rosto de Kiara após olhar para a direção apontada, tratei de me acomodar na criatura espiritual assim que aterrissou. Afetuoso, Piu esfregava o bico em minha mão solicitando carinho e eu retribuía o deixando satisfeito.

— O senhor Koenma está nos esperando no templo da mestra Genkai. – Botan avisou enquanto todos se preparavam para voar mais uma vez.

— Então vamos logo, não aguento ficar mais nem um minuto sequer nesse lugar – respondi com mais sinceridade do que gostaria. Da mesma forma que na vinda para Kurushimi, segurei Keiko a fim de lhe proporcionar segurança durante o vôo. Muda após presenciar tantas mortes, sabia que estava arrependida por ter me acompanhado até aqui, mas não era o momento para discutirmos isso, assim, discretamente tentei abraçá-la da maneira mais reconfortante que consegui.

Mantendo uma distância segura de nós, de os braços cruzados Kiara ainda encarava Piu estupefata e apreensiva.

— Vem Kiara, é seguro. Se quiser posso te ajudar subir nele. – Ao perceber a insegurança na postura da garota, Kurama sugeriu lhe estendendo a mão. Porém, ela logo desfez o olhar assustado e balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Não precisa. – recusando a ajuda de Kurama, se recompôs e sozinha conseguiu se acomodar sobre o dorso de Piu, ainda que de maneira desajeitada. Em seguida, alçamos vôo e partimos com a velocidade máxima até o templo da mestra Genkai.

Talvez fosse pela incômoda situação de ter uma desconhecida conosco ou talvez fosse pelo cansaço mental em que nos encontrávamos, mas durante o percurso nenhum de nós ousou dizer uma única palavra. Horas depois, assim que Piu pousou no terreno do templo, rapidamente saltei até o chão e, junto a Kuwabara, Hiei e Kurama, deixei as garotas para trás na companhia de Kiara. Ansioso, Koenma nos aguardava em frente a entrada do local, andando freneticamente de um lado para outro. Ao perceber que nos aproximávamos, arregalou os olhos surpreso e correu em nosso encontro.

— Como vocês estão? Como foi lá? Botan disse que a encontraram!

— Que bela enrascada que você nos meteu, Koenma. A gente se deu bem mal dessa vez! – Kuwabara respondeu antes que eu o fizesse e me olhou em seguida pedindo apoio. No entanto, apesar de estar com uma imensa vontade de me juntar a Kazuma e gritar o máximo de xingamentos que pudesse contra o líder espiritual, não o fiz. Intrigado, ao olhar para baixo me fixei nas suas mãos, onde inúmeras feridas recém formadas e em carne viva preenchiam as suas palmas quase que por completo.

— Ei Koenma, o que aconteceu? Como se machucou desse jeito?

Um tanto desesperado, ele fechou as mãos tentando esconder os machucados e se esquivou da pergunta, dando continuidade ao assunto.

— Isso não tem importância! Onde tá a garota?

— Fica frio, a gente trouxe ela. Tá bem ali atrás com Keiko e as outras.

Olhando por cima do meu ombro para confirmar o que havia escutado, ele procurou por Kiara, que de longe vinha acompanhada de Keiko, Botan e Yukina. Em seguida, relaxou completamente as feições do rosto, aliviado ao vê-la com os seus próprios olhos.

— Vamos entrar de uma vez pra que vocês me expliquem tudo o que aconteceu. Não pensei que demorariam tanto em Kurushimi. Tiveram algum problema no caminho?

Obedecendo a Koenma, entramos no templo e resumidamente lhe contamos tudo que havia nos acontecido desde a hora que saímos em missão. Kiara, que permanecia em pé recostada no batente da porta, se recusou a avançar mais do que alguns centímetros para dentro da grande casa, como se estivesse preparada para fugir no instante em que julgasse necessário.

Keiko e Yukina haviam se retirado da sala com o intuito de preparar algo para comermos, pois havia sido uma viagem exaustiva para todos, embora na realidade elas fossem as mais afetadas com as condições extremas que havíamos enfrentado. Já Botan, permanecia conosco na tentativa de ser amigável com Kiara, como se, de alguma forma, sua presença pudesse reconfortá-la.

Assim, logo após Koenma ouvir atentamente a narrativa de Kurama sobre nossa desagradável estadia em Kurushimi, partiu diretamente ao assunto que lhe interessava.

— Não fomos apresentados ainda, Kiara. Eu sou Enma Dai-Oh Junior, líder do Mundo espiritual. – Ele se aproximou dela calmamente, com uma postura firme e séria, pretendendo causar uma boa impressão.

— Você é o líder do Reikai? – Com descrença, ela o examinou da cabeça aos pés, o fazendo corar de vergonha.

— Sou. Eu que solicitei que todos fossem atrás de você, pois precisava perguntar algumas coisas sobre...

— Nem pensar. – de prontidão ela o interrompeu – Quem vai começar fazendo as perguntas aqui, sou eu. Me digam, por que estavam atrás de mim?

— Certo. Então eu começo explicando tudo. – Durante um tempo, exatamente já havia feito conosco, Koenma contou pra Kiara os motivos que o levou a pedir que a buscássemos, incluindo a possível guerra no Mundo dos Deuses e a estranha energia maligna vinda do Makai. Atentamente, ela o escutou suspirando de cansaço do início ao fim do monólogo.

— Então, mandou eles irem atrás de mim porque acha que eu tenho a ver com isso?

— Sim...quer dizer, pelo menos indiretamente. Pra ser bem sincero, toda essa história ainda é muito confusa...até mesmo pra mim! Não entendo o que está acontecendo e por isso resolvi procurar por você. Essa era a minha única esperança pra conseguir decifrar o mistério.

— Se me chamaram aqui pra isso, vou ter que desapontá-los. Eu nem ao menos sei o porquê os youkais estão atrás de mim.

— Então, o que você sabe? – Koenma indagou.

— Só que esses youkais querem me capturar e que atacaram meu clã porque estavam procurando algum objeto. Em ambos os casos eles não obtiveram sucesso.

— Um objeto? Que tipo de objeto? – perguntei curioso.

— Não faço ideia, só sei que eles não acharam. Desde então, eu tenho feito algumas visitas ao antigo território do meu clã para ver se encontro algo de valor, mas foi inútil. A propósito... – pensativa, ela interrompeu a si própria –...como foi que souberam que me encontrariam em Kurushimi?

— B-bom... – Koenma gaguejou receoso em contar a verdade.

— Nós estivemos no seu clã e encontramos os Fujita. Eles nos contaram. – Completou Kurama com simplicidade.

— Aqueles velhos...não dá pra confiar mais em ninguém mesmo! – Ela vociferou para si mesma, indignada pela indiscrição do casal de idosos.

— Não precisa ficar brava com eles, nós os pressionamos. Além disso, eles estavam bem preocupados com você, só queriam te ajudar. – Kurama explicou tentando acalmá-la.

— Acho que já estou me cansando de pessoas querendo me ajudar! – irritada, ela retrucou ao varrer o olhar por todos nós – Bom...é isso! Já contei tudo que sei, será que agora dá pra vocês me contarem o que eu preciso saber? Aonde é o esconderijo aqueles youkais? – Por fim, se concentrou em Hiei, que ainda mantinha em segredo a informação que tanto desejava receber.

— Espera aí Kiara, não dá pra entender. Por que quer ir até o esconderijo dos youkais que estão tentando capturar você? Não deveria ser o contrário? Seu desejo de vingança é tão grande que pretende ir de encontro aos seus inimigos? Você pode morrer! – Indignado, Kuwabara perguntou gesticulando exageradamente em protesto.

— Não me importa! Agora me digam logo aonde é que eles estão. Eu não tenho tempo a perder!

— Como é que é? Tá pensando em ir pra lá agora mesmo? Tá maluca? E por acaso acha que vamos deixar você ir sozinha? – respondi quase rindo com a possibilidade, fazendo com que ela me fitasse entediada – Olha, eu entendo que você queira vingança, mas por que não espera um pouco? Deveria descansar pelo resto do dia, assim, amanhã podemos ir com você e...

— Esse não era o combinado! Vocês prometeram me dar a informação se os acompanhasse até aqui, mas não falaram nada sobre ficar me seguindo pra onde quer que eu fosse. Por acaso mentiram pra mim?

— Mas é claro que não! Só estamos dizendo que você obviamente não pode ir até lá agora! Seria suicídio, considerando o seu estado... – ao notar ao que me referia, a expressão enfurecida emergiu mais uma vez em seu rosto e me apressei em terminar a frase antes que ela ousasse me interromper mais uma vez –...e nem adianta negar, porque você sabe que é verdade! Depois da luta com aquele tal de Ryou, você ficou esgotada! Por que não vamos todos amanhã, juntos?

— Vocês não estão entendendo, eu _não quero_ companhia.

— Yusuke tem razão! O que pensa que vai conseguir fazer sozinha? Você tá sem força nenhuma! – Kuwabara retrucou me dando apoio.

— Considerando que foram feitos prisioneiros no último dia inteiro, eu diria que vou me sair muito melhor sozinha do que acompanhada!

— Ora sua...você bem que podia ser um pouco menos mal-agradecida, né? Tentamos te ajudar e é assim que nos trata? – Kazuma questionou visivelmente ofendido, enquanto Kiara bufava de raiva evitando olhar diretamente para qualquer um de nós.

— Escuta Kiara, querendo ou não, nós vamos pro mesmo lugar que você. Só estamos propondo irmos todos juntos, ao mesmo tempo. Quando quiser pode nos abandonar, se achar necessário, mas pelo menos vamos esperar até amanhã. Não faz sentido você ir agora sabendo que está sem energia alguma e que se tornaria um alvo fácil pra qualquer inimigo. Além disso, não fará diferença alguma irmos agora ou amanhã, porque eles não fazem ideia de que você descobriu onde é o esconderijo, então serão pegos de surpresa de qualquer forma. Entende? – De maneira racional, Kurama tentou convencê-la.

— Eu não posso esperar! Preciso ir _agora_!

Por alguns instantes, o silêncio pairou entre nós e somente os ruídos distantes de Keiko e Yukina na cozinha puderam ser ouvidos. Com cuidado, Kurama a analisou em meio a uma troca desconfiada de olhares com Koenma, até que por fim decidisse romper com a quietude do local.

— Já entendi qual o problema. – curiosos, todos nós o encaramos diretamente tentando decifrar o que queria dizer – Me diz uma coisa...toda essa sua pressa não é só por vingança, não é? Lembro de Ryou ter comentado algo sobre um garoto komorebi. Aonde tá o seu irmão, Kiara? Ele também sobreviveu ao ataque de meses atrás, não?

Ainda que tenha feito uma pergunta, Kurama transparecia já saber a resposta e, pacientemente apenas aguardava pela confirmação. Ao entender o que ele estava sugerindo, arquejei espantado e sem controlar a raiva e o ressentimento, a garota o respondeu em seguida, constatando nossas suspeitas.

— Eles o levaram. Kazuki foi capturado, por isso eu não tenho tempo pra ficar perdendo. Eu preciso salvá-lo! – Aos poucos sua voz foi se desvanecendo, de modo que, mal havia terminado de responder quando seu corpo decidiu ceder ao cansaço. Botan, que se encontrava ao seu lado, a amparou antes que caísse no chão, permitindo que a garota se mantivesse em pé.

— O que aconteceu? Está ferida? – Botan perguntou preocupada, enquanto tentava reerguê-la.

— Não. – ela respondeu ríspida. – Estou bem.

— Você percebe o que queremos dizer, Kiara? Por mais que negue, sabe que não está em condições de ir atrás daqueles youkais agora. Entendemos sua pressa de resgatar seu irmão, mas esse não é o momento. Você precisa descansar, senão não terá chances contra eles. Se decidir ir agora, estará facilitando o serviço do inimigo e com certeza será capturada também.

— Kurama tem razão. No atual estado, você será um peso morto pra nós. – Hiei completou sem rodeios, fazendo com que ela lhe direcionasse um olhar mortal.

— Vou pra lá sozinha. Não quero a ajuda de vocês! – Se desvencilhando dos braços de Botan com certa agressividade, ela respondeu mantendo-se de pé ao se apoiar na parede do templo.

— Mas o seu pai queria – Koenma retrucou, deixando-a confusa.

— O que quer dizer?

— Quando seu pai morreu, o encontrei no Mundo Espiritual. Foi ele quem me contou sobre sua sobrevivência e pediu para que te ajudássemos.

— Falou com meu pai?

— Claro. Falei com várias pessoas do seu clã. – Koenma suspirou pensativo – Eu não devia contar isso, porque a informação é sigilosa, mas considerando toda a situação, é o mínimo que posso fazer por você. Acho que vai gostar de saber que todas as pessoas do seu clã tiveram suas almas enviadas ao paraíso e descansam em paz. Eles estão bem, inclusive, não poderiam estar em um lugar melhor depois de terem morrido.

Calada, ela permaneceu estática apenas encarando o chão por alguns instantes, com um olhar perdido e vazio, cansada demais até mesmo para pensar numa boa resposta para dar a Koenma.

— Kiara, seu pai não gostaria de te ver sozinha nessa situação. Deixa a gente te ajudar? Não somos seus inimigos, na verdade nós temos exatamente o mesmo objetivo. Queremos que aqueles youkais que destruiram seu clã paguem pelo que fizeram...pode apostar que não os deixaremos impunes! – Koenma disse com seriedade, no entanto, não obteve uma resposta imediata da garota. Vacilante e pálida, ela se manteve muda por alguns minutos, apenas ponderando as suas possibilidades, até que, se dando por vencida, maneou a cabeça positivamente.

— E onde é que vamos amanhã, afinal? – Ela perguntou por fim, com um leve tom de súplica na voz.

Automaticamente, todos os olhares se converteram em direção a Hiei que, com um semblante frio e distante, respondeu instantaneamente como se aguardasse ansioso por aquele momento.

— Ilha Nozomi, é aonde eles ficam. É aonde você vai encontrar seu irmão.


	14. Aliança

KIARA POV

Um grito estridente e abafado me fez despertar num sobressalto. Com gotas de suor escorrendo pelo rosto e o coração martelando de tão agitado, me ergui, observando o entorno escuro, aquecido e silencioso do cômodo em que estava. Por alguns segundos estranhei aquele lugar, sem nem ao menos ter ideia de como havia chegado ali. Porém, não demorou muito até que uma enxurrada de lembranças viesse à tona, desfazendo a confusão em que me encontrava.

"Ilha Nozomi, é aonde eles ficam. É aonde você vai encontrar seu irmão."

Essas foram as últimas palavras que eu havia escutado antes de desmaiar. Me lembrava perfeitamente da sensação de estar perdendo a consciência diante de todos aqueles desconhecidos. Obviamente não desejava demonstrar tal fraqueza e vulnerabilidade na frente deles, mas o que eu podia ter feito? Estava completamente exausta e havia perdido o controle do meu corpo. Desabar ali mesmo foi inevitável.

No entanto, não podia ignorar o fato de ainda estar viva. Se eles fossem meus inimigos, com certeza teriam se aproveitado da situação para me matar ou _sabe-se lá mais o quê_. Sendo assim, será que são realmente confiáveis? Ou ainda seria muito cedo para arriscar uma conclusão?

Sem ter uma resposta para meus próprios questionamentos, levantei da cama em que havia sido colocada para me deparar com um velho relógio eletrônico no móvel ao lado, indicando que eram 7:17 da manhã. Por alguns instantes encarei confusa aquele aparelho, sem orientação alguma para saber por quanto tempo eu havia dormido.

Ainda exausta, podia sentir cada músculo do meu corpo implorando para que eu repousasse novamente sobre o macio colchão em que haviam me deixado, porém, mesmo que desejasse muito fazer isso, sabia que minha mente não permitiria. Não depois do pesadelo que havia tido. Lembrava que, após uma sequência de cenas terríveis envolvendo Ryou torturando Kazuki, desesperada, gritei o mais alto que pude e acordei assustada com a lembrança da minha própria voz. Assim, preferindo não arriscar ter outro sonho como esse, decidi que voltar a dormir não seria uma opção.

— Ah, então você acordou? – alarmada, pulei de susto com a pergunta e me virei em direção à porta, onde aquela humana chamada Keiko estava parada.

Me analisando com cuidado, ela usava roupas leves e confortáveis e havia prendido os cabelos curtos, deixando seu rosto limpo completamente à mostra. Ao vê-la assim, meu estômago se revirou em náuseas ao me dar conta da discrepante diferença que havia entre nós duas. Imunda após enfrentar Ryou, a aparência estonteante da garota parecia destacar ainda mais o meu estado deplorável.

— Você desmaiou ontem, então te trouxemos pra esse quarto. Parece que estava bem cansada, porque dormiu direto até agora.

— Eu desmaiei ontem? Quer dizer que já se passou um dia _inteiro_? – inevitavelmente arquejei espantada ao perceber que, mesmo tendo descansado por tanto tempo, ainda assim não me sentia renovada.

— Sim. Mas pode ficar tranquila, todos já devem estar se aprontando pra ir atrás do seu irmão. Imagino que você esteja com fome, não é? Vou preparar algo pra comermos, então fique à vontade pra nos acompanhar se quiser...– ela sugeriu amigavelmente, recuando em passos lentos a fim de sair do quarto.

— Espera...– perturbada com a minha própria condição, respondi antes que a perdesse de vista. Surpresa, ela deu meia volta e me observou com curiosidade – Se não for um incômodo, será posso tomar banho em algum lugar antes de ir?

Em resposta, ela sorriu discretamente, assentindo em concordância. Em seguida, me conduziu a um dos banheiros do templo.

— Escuta Kiara, eu nem tive tempo de te agradecer por ter nos salvado na sala de tortura... – ela disse enquanto gentilmente me entregava uma muda de roupas limpas emprestada –...e depois também, quando nos libertou da prisão.

— Não precisa me agradecer.

— Claro que preciso! Se não fosse por você, as meninas e eu seríamos... – ao imaginar as possibilidades, apreensiva ela interrompeu a si mesma –...nem quero pensar no que teria acontecido com a gente. Ah...e me desculpa por ter tentado te bater! Eu estava assustada e me precipitei. Naquela hora, achei que você fosse fazer mal à Yukina (1).

Sem ter ideia ao que ela estava se referindo, precisei de alguns segundos para que minha mente resgatasse por completo a imagem de Keiko tentando me esbofetear para proteger a koorime da tortura que Yamazaki havia me encarregado de submetê-las. Sem entender como a garota podia ser capaz de guardar peso na consciência por uma atitude de defesa como aquela, reprimi um sorriso com a recordação.

— Esquece isso, eu nem me lembrava mais. Além disso, no seu lugar teria feito exatamente o mesmo. Era de se esperar que você quisesse defender a si mesma e suas amigas, então não precisa se sentir mal por isso – aliviada, ela murchou os ombros como se um enorme peso tivesse sido retirado de suas costas e cruzou os braços envolvendo a si mesma num abraço.

— É...acho que tem razão.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Keiko?

— C-claro... – com o olhar firme sobre mim, ela respondeu hesitante sem esconder a desconfiança em seu tom de voz.

— Por que você anda com _eles_? Nunca tinha visto uma humana viver cercada por demônios antes... – comentei intrigada enquanto a observava franzir o cenho incomodada com a pergunta.

— Pode não fazer sentido pra você, mas eles são meus amigos. Eu não sei como eram os costumes no seu clã, mas eu não faço distinção entre humanos e não humanos. Pra mim, eles são só _pessoas_. Não existe diferença. – tendo o mesmo efeito de um soco no estômago, suas palavras me tiraram o fôlego, ainda que sem intenção. Ao notar minha reação, ela abafou um riso antes de continuar – Além disso, eu sou casada com um deles.

— Casada?! – achei ter escutado mal e, de súbito, retruquei indiscretamente sem conseguir evitar o espanto pela simplicidade com que a palavra havia saído de sua boca.

— Sim, Yusuke e eu nos casamos. É uma longa história, mas nem tão complicada quanto você deve estar imaginando! Se quiser, te conto durante o café da manhã, o que acha? – entusiasmada, ela piscou sugestivamente e fechou a porta do banheiro antes mesmo que eu tivesse a chance de responder, me deixando completamente sozinha e desnorteada após aquela _absurda_ revelação.

Ao me recuperar daquele estado estupefato, sem tempo a perder liguei chuveiro e me infiltrei na água quente. Em seguida, com uma ferocidade além da necessária, esfreguei o rosto a fim de retirar os últimos resquícios do sangue seco de Ryou que haviam espirrado na minha pele no momento em que dei fim à sua vida (2). Tentando me desfazer dessa desagradável lembrança, fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pela profunda sensação de relaxamento que aquele banho reconfortante me proporcionava. No entanto, incapaz de esvaziar a minha mente devido à incômoda conversa com Keiko, fui teletransportada de volta ao passado através das minhas memórias.

Akinori, meu avô paterno e líder do Clã Komorebi, foi o responsável por me ensinar tudo sobre o Makai e seus habitantes. Qualquer pessoa vinda de fora poderia supor que, como comandante de um povo incumbido de eliminar youkais, ele odiaria os demônios mais do que ninguém, porém, isso estava longe de ser verdade. Na realidade, ainda recordava com clareza de sua voz me dizendo que nem todos os youkais eram ruins, muito pelo contrário! Segundo ele, alguns seres humanos poderiam ser muito mais cruéis do que qualquer outro ser vivo do planeta. Portanto, graças ao meu avô nunca alimentei nenhum sentimento de ódio em relação aos youkais e apenas enfrentava aqueles que representavam ameaças para a vida de humanos inocentes.

Entretanto, desde o ataque que sofremos, mudei radicalmente minha forma de pensar e agir e injustamente passei a olhar o Makai com ódio e rancor, mesmo sabendo que isso seria errado. Após aquele dia, automaticamente todos os youkais se tornaram meus inimigos. _Todos_ eles deveriam ser eliminados.

Exausta, suspirei profundamente ao analisar a atual situação em que me encontrava. Quem diria que, depois de tanto tempo guardando raiva dos demônios de um modo geral, eu acabaria me aliando a um grupo constituído por alguns deles? Talvez meu avô estivesse realmente certo em não repudiá-los e quiçá essa fosse a oportunidade perfeita para repensar minhas recentes atitudes. Assim, ao terminar o banho, decidida a tentar ser menos grossa com os anfitriões da casa, saí em disparada à procura de todos e, seguindo o som das vozes distantes que se misturavam no ambiente, fui guiada diretamente para a cozinha. Ali, conversando tranquilamente alheios à minha presença, todos estavam reunidos.

Na tentativa de não causar alarde, timidamente avancei dois míseros passos em direção a eles, de maneira que, ao perceberem minha aproximação, abruptamente cessaram o falatório. Cercada por tantos olhares curiosos, encabulada, os encarei de volta sem saber ao certo como agir.

— Bom dia Kiara, se sente melhor? – Koenma perguntou a mim amigavelmente.

— Sim. – respondi sem pensar duas vezes, ainda que não estivesse sendo completamente sincera.

— Tem certeza? – Yusuke questionou em meio a uma careta, analisando cada linha de expressão do meu rosto – Olha garota, considerando essa sua cara de _acabada,_ acho que você tá mentindo...

— Yusuke! – Keiko o repreendeu lhe desferindo um forte tapa no braço – Isso são modos de se falar? Que grosseria!

— Yusuke não tem jeito! Ela já não gosta da gente e ele ainda fica falando essas bobagens. É um idiota mesmo!

— Olha quem fala, Kuwabara! Não fui eu que quase morri por conta da imbecilidade de me atacar com meu próprio golpe!

— Ora seu...

Atônita e sem reação, observei uma discussão acalorada se iniciar entre os dois companheiros que, em meio a uma série de xingamentos lançados de um lado para o outro, desfizeram num piscar de olhos o ambiente harmonioso que nos encontrávamos.

— Parem com isso! Vocês dois não tem modos, não?! Parecem duas crianças! – Keiko exclamou irritada dando um fim à confusão que ambos haviam criado – Kiara, não dê ouvidos pro Yusuke. Ele é um grosso mesmo...

— Tudo bem, esqueçam isso. – tendo total consciência de que Yusuke estava certo, respondi dando de ombros. Apesar de saber que minha aparência não estava em seus melhores dias, me faltava tempo e disposição para me preocupar com isso.

— Viram? Todo esse alvoroço à toa...ela nem se incomodou com o que eu disse! – Yusuke vociferou tomando o último gole de café da xícara que estava em sua mão, bruscamente repousando-a em seguida sobre a mesa central da cozinha, enquanto os outros ainda lhe lançavam olhares de reprovação.

— Bom, aproveitando que todos estão aqui...– retomei a palavra, fazendo com eles dirigissem suas atenções à mim – ...antes de irmos pra Nozomi, eu gostaria de contar a vocês algumas coisas sobre os sequestradores do meu irmão.

— Contar o quê? Se me lembro bem, ontem você disse que não sabia nem o porquê aqueles youkais estavam atrás de você – Yusuke ponderou analítico.

— E eu não menti, se é o que está pensando. Eu realmente não consegui descobrir nada sobre eles enquanto estive trabalhando para Yamazaki, mas enfrentei o líder do grupo no dia em que meus companheiros foram assassinados. É pouca informação, mas devo compartilhá-la com vocês, até porque, é bom que tenham pelo menos uma noção de onde estão se metendo.

Mudos e impassíveis, eles me observaram por alguns instantes em meio a um silêncio constrangedoramente incômodo que fez com que meu coração acelerasse num ritmo descompassado e desconfortável.

— Ah nesse caso, por que não nos conta tudo enquanto come alguma coisa? Você deve estar faminta e também não pode sair por aí de estômago vazio, né? – com uma animação matinal que eu nunca havia visto antes, a estranha e sorridente garota chamada Botan surgiu por trás de mim quebrando o silêncio. Por fim, me empurrou levemente pelas costas a fim de me conduzir a um assento vago na mesa e, em seguida, se ajeitou ao meu lado para me servir café, cujo aroma fresco e agradável indicava ter sido preparado recentemente.

Criando coragem para trazer à tona as memórias daquele fatídico dia que constantemente me atormentava na forma de pesadelos, respirei fundo e tomei um gole da calorosa bebida em busca de conforto. Na sequência, resumi em detalhes os fatos mais importantes acerca do extermínio do meu clã, incluindo as descrições dos youkais que havia enfrentado.

— Então, um deles pode mudar de aparência? – questionou Koenma após me ouvir com atenção.

— Não só de aparência, mas eu não consegui perceber a aura dele de youkai. É como se ele conseguisse imitar perfeitamente um ser humano. Isso é o que mais me preocupa, porque ele pode estar em _qualquer_ lugar sem que nós saibamos. Teremos que ter muito cuidado. – quietos, eles assentiram em concordância, me encorajando a continuar – Já o líder do grupo...duvido muito que esteja por lá. Aliás, acho que nem deve estar aqui no Mundo dos Humanos, porque a presença dele é tão _gritante_ que seria possível senti-la de qualquer lugar. Se ele estivesse aqui, eu com certeza saberia.

— Ah calma aí...não acha que está sendo um pouco exagerada? – o humano alto e ruivo, cujo nome eu ainda desconhecia, me perguntou descrente.

— Nunca falei tão sério. Ele é um tipo diferente de youkai, não é como nenhum outro que eu já conheci.

— Como assim "diferente"? – Yusuke perguntou.

— Eu não sei...é difícil de explicar. Sinceramente, eu nem sei dizer se ele era realmente um demônio. Pra mim, não parecia nem humano, nem youkai.

Desconfiados, eles se entreolharam como se minhas palavras fossem insanas e, já esperando por aquela reação, suspirei cansada sem a mínima perspectiva de conseguir convencê-los do contrário.

— E o que poderia ser, senão humano ou youkai? – Yusuke perguntou pensativo recostando-se na cadeira e semicerrando os olhos em direção a Koenma, que hesitante e tenso, desviou o olhar para suas próprias mãos, enfaixadas – aparentemente às pressas – com ataduras.

— Ele está no Makai – ao perceber que ninguém teria uma resposta para Yusuke, afastado de nós e observando o entorno do templo pela janela, Hiei disse mudando o assunto, antes de se virar em minha direção e me fitar com o mesmo ar de desprezo da primeira vez que nos vimos.

— Como tem certeza? – perguntei de maneira quase inaudível.

— Você disse que se ele estivesse aqui no Ningenkai seria sentido de qualquer lugar, não é? É exatamente isso que acontece no Makai. De qualquer lugar é possível sentir uma estranha energia maligna que a cada dia parece se fortalecer mais. Essa energia surgiu há meses atrás e desde então começou a tomar uma proporção inimaginável, até cobrir cada canto do Makai. Eu não tinha ideia do que se tratava, mas agora está claro. Pelo que você contou, só pode ser o seu inimigo.

Pensativa, o observei atônita, desejando por um momento ser capaz de refazer a barreira entre os dois mundos e aprisionar aquele _monstro_ no Makai pelo resto da eternidade.

— Kiara, você disse que os militares da aldeia começaram a atacar você e seus amigos sem motivo algum? – o garoto de longos cabelos ruivos perguntou, me despertando do estupor de meus pensamentos.

— Ah...sim. Mas quando voltei pra aldeia Kimura pra procurar meu irmão, entendi o que de fato aconteceu. – respondi enquanto retirava do bolso da calça um pedaço de pergaminho envelhecido, o entregando a ele em seguida. – Lá encontrei alguns ofudas como esse presos nos corpos dos homens que nos atacaram (3). Andei pesquisando e descobri que foi assim que os militares estavam sendo controlados, porque a escrita contida neles é um antigo encantamento de controle mental.

Ele observou o papel com cuidado, repassando-o em seguida para os outros à sua volta, até que, depois de rodar a mesa inteira, o amuleto retornasse para as minhas mãos. Assim, sem mais nenhuma informação importante para acrescentar, voltei a falar a fim de encerrar a conversa.

— Bom, era isso que eu precisava contar a vocês. Como eu disse, não é muita coisa, mas pode ser útil.

— Quer saber? – Yusuke retrucou, batendo o punho com força na mesa e consequentemente assustando Keiko ao seu lado. – Depois de ouvir toda essa história, eu tô é maluco pra encontrar esses caras, em especial o líder. Vamos ver se ele realmente é tudo isso que você tá dizendo – ele sorriu de maneira desafiadora, evidentemente animado com a ideia.

— Hm. _Duvido_ _muito_ que você manteria essa postura confiante se estivesse frente a frente com ele.

— Duvida? Você não me conhece, ou melhor...não conhece nenhum de nós – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, cruzando os braços em seguida ao congelar cada músculo do rosto em um semblante impassível – Não nos subestime, senão vai acabar tendo uma surpresa.

Sem intenções de rebater suas palavras e entrar em uma discussão, dei de ombros outra vez, tomando mais um gole do café a fim de me esquivar do assunto.

— Ah falando em conhecer... – Botan exclamou pensativa –...agora que percebi que estamos aqui conversando há um tempão sem nem ao menos termos nos apresentado! Como você desmaiou ontem, nem nos deu a chance.

— Tem razão, mas de uma forma ou de outra, acabei ouvindo o nome de quase todos vocês. Na verdade, só falta saber o de vocês dois – respondi me dirigindo aos dois ruivos sentados à minha frente.

— Eu me chamo Kazuma Kuwabara. – o humano disse inflando o peito cheio de orgulho, enquanto servia a si próprio mais um pouco do café, sem perceber que deixava escapar alguns respingos sobre a mesa.

— E eu sou Kurama Youko. – o outro se apresentou em seguida.

Estranhando a absurda familiaridade com que aquele último nome soou aos meus ouvidos, permaneci calada por alguns instantes tentando recordar de onde o conhecia, até que, num reflexo recuei assustada inevitavelmente arregalando os olhos.

— Espera...Kurama Youko?! Você não tá querendo dizer que é _aquele_ lendário demônio Kurama Youko, né?

— Já ouviu falar de mim?

— Sim! Quando era criança, escutava muitas histórias sobre diversos youkais. Contos sobre você transcenderam várias gerações no meu clã, mas alguns deles são tão absurdos que chegamos a imaginar que você fosse uma espécie de folclore inventado pelos nossos antepassados. – por alguns segundos ele me fitou com atenção, até que, tentando esconder o riso, ergueu timidamente o canto dos lábios antes de responder.

— Eu não sou um folclore.

Ainda sem assimilar o fato de estar diante de um demônio cuja crueldade havia se tornado uma lenda para nós komorebis, visivelmente desconfortável com a situação, me mantive tensa e calada sem saber ao certo o que pensar ou como agir.

— Algum problema? – ele perguntou ao perceber minha mudança de comportamento.

— Não, é que...– estudei bem as palavras antes de concluir o raciocínio –...eu nunca imaginaria que um demônio milenar estaria vivendo no Ningenkai e que ele aparentaria ser tão... _humano_. Desculpa, mas não era essa a imagem que eu tinha construído de você. – resignado, ele balançou a cabeça em concordância como se já esperasse por isso.

— Apesar de ser Kurama Youko, vivo no Ningenkai com a identidade humana de Shuuichi Minamino.

Confusa, permaneci em silêncio enquanto ele me explicava como e porquê sua aparência humana nem ao menos era a verdadeira. Posteriormente, ao concluir o café da manhã, saí sozinha do templo a fim de buscar um pouco do ar fresco que circulava na mata ao redor da casa, deixando todos para trás. Por algum motivo, senti uma repentina e sufocante necessidade de deixá-los à vontade, até porque havíamos decidido que somente os garotos e eu iríamos seguir nessa viagem, portanto, muito provavelmente eles se despediriam das meninas e de Koenma que, devido a complicações no Reikai, não poderia nos acompanhar. Dessa forma, temendo que minha presença fosse ser inconveniente, decidi me retirar de lá o mais depressa possível.

Caminhando em direção à floresta, bruscamente cessei os passos ao perceber que um par de olhos negros e brilhantes me observava à uma certa distância. Arfante, me virei para encará-los, terminando por ficar cara a cara com a enorme ave azul nomeada por todos de Piu. Assim como eu, ele aguardava aos demais para partimos em direção a Nozomi, no entanto, cansado de esperar, grunhiu sonolento e se aninhou sobre uma parte sombreada do relevo, encoberta por enormes árvores que impediam a passagem dos raios solares.

O analisando com calma, não fui capaz de reviver o medo que havia sentido quando a vi aterrissar em Kuroshimi, muito pelo contrário, logo pude notar que se tratava de uma criatura dócil e pacífica. Assim, criando coragem, me aproximei ajoelhando ao seu lado e acariciei as penugens azuis e macias em seu tronco. Tranquilo, ele pareceu apreciar o carinho, fechando os olhos para entrar num profundo estado de relaxamento. Motivada a tomar o mesmo rumo que ele, recostei em seu corpo e aproveitei os minutos seguintes para esvaziar um pouco a mente ao lado da minha mais nova companhia.

Porém, a paz e o silêncio que nos cercavam se desmancharam no instante em que passos apressados sobre a grama fofa do solo aproximaram-se de nós, somados a uma discussão agitada que dissipou a tranquilidade que a floresta me proporcionava.

— Pare de me seguir, Yukina. Eu já disse que não! – seguido pela koorime, Hiei vinha em direção a nós, visivelmente incomodado com a presença da garota e completamente alheio à minha. Sem saber o que fazer, permaneci imóvel e oculta atrás de Piu a fim de não ser descoberta.

— Por favor, pense melhor. Eu tenho desenvolvido muito a minha capacidade de cura. Sei que realmente posso ajudá-los caso acabem se ferindo, assim como aconteceu com o Kazuma nessa última vez.

— Hm, não nos julgue com base naquele idiota...nem todos são tão descuidados quanto ele. Não precisaremos de você.

— Mas e se alguém acabar ferido e...

— Já chega, Yukina. Você precisa entender que _só_ _vai nos atrapalhar_.

Sem me manifestar, observei a garota mordiscar o lábio inferior chateada com o comentário do youkai, me causando um profundo sentimento de pena. No entanto, por mais rudes que aquelas palavras tivessem sido, ele estava certo. A presença de Yukina seria um transtorno, tendo em vista que ela é um alvo fácil e teríamos nos preocupar com sua segurança o tempo inteiro. Mesmo assim, ao vê-la fragilizada daquela maneira, não pude me conter. Decidida a dar um fim à sua apreensão, levantei de onde estava, assustando a ambos com uma aparição repentina.

— Não se preocupa Yukina...– me aproximei lentamente caminhando em direção a eles – ...pode deixar que eu vou estar lá pra curá-los se for necessário.

Surpresa, ela me fitou sem resposta, enquanto Hiei me encarava aborrecido.

— Por acaso você sempre teve esse péssimo costume de seguir os outros pra escutar as conversas que não te dizem respeito? – ele me perguntou mal-humorado.

— O quê?! Eu não segui ninguém. Caso não tenha notado, eu estava aqui antes de vocês chegarem! Além disso, não me interessa ouvir nada do que estão dizendo.

— Ah não? Então, por que estava escondendo sua presença dessa forma?

— Eu não estava escondendo...não de propósito! Já me acostumei a ficar nesse estado. Acontece que passei meses seguidos fazendo isso pra não ser descoberta por Ryou e hoje já se tornou um hábito. E quer saber? Não te devo explicações! – retruquei indignada, enquanto ele mantinha o olhar desconfiado sobre mim. – O fato é que, _por acaso,_ acabei escutando o que vocês estavam dizendo e quis tranquilizar a Yukina.

— Me tranquilizar? – ela perguntou tentando entender minhas intenções.

— Sim. Eu ouvi quando você disse que sua presença será útil caso aconteça alguma coisa a qualquer um de nós. Diz isso porque tem habilidade de cura, certo? Pois saiba que eu também tenho e, por isso, não faz sentido que você vá. Se alguém precisar, _eu vou estar lá_.

— Ah, isso é verdade? – ela perguntou surpresa.

— Sim.

Analítico, Hiei semicerrou os olhos em minha direção de maneira desafiadora. Pela expressão que fez, obviamente já havia notado que eu estava mentindo. Sabia que eu não os ajudaria caso precisassem...não porque eu não quisesse, mas porque não havia recuperado energia suficiente para isso. No atual momento, seria incapaz de ajudar a mim mesma. No entanto, considerando o quão desesperado estava em tentar afastar Yukina da viagem, não ousaria revelar a verdade para a koorime. Assim, rapidamente retomou a palavra, se aproveitando para compactuar com a mentira a seu favor.

— Acho que isso encerra nossa discussão, Yukina. – ele disse à ela antes de, num movimento brusco e veloz, desaparecer do nosso campo de visão, deixando-nos a sós.

— Tem certeza que vai mesmo poder ajudá-los? – receosa e incerta, ela me perguntou mais uma vez.

— Absoluta.

— Obrigada...acho que ficarei mais tranquila assim. – aliviada, ela desfez o semblante preocupado e sorriu sem nem ao menos desconfiar da mentira. – Ah! Eu já ia me esquecendo! Isso é seu? – a observei remexer nos bolsos da calça retirando de dentro de um deles uma corrente prateada, sendo que, anexado à ela, um pingente familiar estava pendurado. Assustada, automaticamente levei as mãos ao meu pescoço, confirmando a ausência de meu colar.

— Sim!

— Eu encontrei no banheiro há alguns minutos atrás. Acho que você esqueceu lá. – ela estendeu a mão o devolvendo a mim. Indignada por ser tão descuidada, o pendurei rapidamente no pescoço, vociferando mentalmente alguns xingamentos contra mim mesma.

— Obrigada por guardá-lo.

— De nada. – ela sorriu fixando o olhar no pingente – Ele é bem bonito, significa alguma coisa em especial?

— Sim. É o símbolo dos lutadores do meu clã...ou melhor, era. Todos costumavam carregar um consigo, porque teoricamente significa "proteção contra os inimigos", mas acho que isso não quer dizer muito, afinal, agora todos estão mortos.

— Mas você continua viva e ainda está carregando o seu, não é? Talvez ele não seja tão falho assim.

— Eu continuo com ele, porque foi um presente da minha mãe. É só pelo valor sentimental e não por acreditar superstições. – respondi por fim, evitando prolongar aquela conversa um tanto invasiva.

— Ah entendi. – ela disse em voz baixa e tristonha conforme gentilmente acariciava Piu – Escuta Kiara, sobre a sua situação...eu gostaria que soubesse que eu posso compreender tudo que está sentindo. Por isso, se houver algo que eu possa fazer por você, por favor, não hesite em me chamar. Estou aqui para ajudar no que for necessário.

Tendo o efeito oposto ao desejado, incomodada com o tom de piedade que havia por trás daquelas palavras, respondi automaticamente em seguida com uma rispidez desnecessária, fazendo com que a koorime instantaneamente desfizesse o sorriso amigável que estampava seu rosto.

— Não Yukina, você _não pode_ compreender nada! Como poderia? Sua vida é bem diferente da minha.

— É verdade. – sem graça, ela desviou o olhar deprimido para o chão – Mas eu sei como é ter uma única pessoa importante na vida e não saber aonde ela está. Eu passei por algo semelhante.

— Do que está falando?

— Também tenho um irmão e por muito tempo fiquei separada dele.

— Um irmão?! Impossível! Até onde sei, mulheres do gelo não procriam da maneira convencional. Vocês fazem partenogênese (4).

— Sim, isso também é verdade. Mas quando uma koorime se relaciona com um macho de outra raça, ela tem um filho. Quero dizer...obrigatoriamente um homem. Isso aconteceu com a minha mãe e ela teve gêmeos: meu irmão e eu.

Atordoada com revelação, eu me vi sem respostas diante daqueles olhos vermelhos vacilantes e cheios de mágoa. Então, respirei fundo e engoli em seco, limpando a garganta em seguida a fim saciar minha curiosidade.

— E o que aconteceu? Digo...depois que vocês nasceram?

— Minha mãe morreu e as mulheres do gelo abandonaram meu irmão, o separando de mim. Eu passei a procurá-lo desde o momento em que soube da sua existência, mas só fui encontrá-lo há pouco tempo atrás.

— Que horror, Yukina...eu não tinha ideia de que isso era possível. Me desculpa, às vezes eu sou tão... – envergonhada, fui incapaz de encará-la diretamente devido a forma como a havia tratado. No entanto, sem nenhum sinal de chateação, ela respondeu em seguida.

— Não tem problema, não precisa se justificar. Só queria que você soubesse que, embora as meninas e eu não possamos ir atrás do seu irmão junto com vocês, estaremos aqui caso precise conversar. E que também tenho certeza que logo seu irmão estará com a gente. Se eu consegui encontrar o meu, você também vai. Eu acredito nisso!

Em agradecimento ao seu apoio, não fui capaz de proferir uma única palavra, entretanto, pela primeira vez no dia me permiti sorrir em resposta, esperançosa após ouvir seu discurso tão otimista. Recíproca, ela sorriu docemente de volta, feliz por provocar uma mudança em meu semblante fechado e severo. Poucos instantes depois, mais ansiosa do que nunca para reencontrar Kazuki, deixei Yukina para trás, a fim de me juntar a Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama e Kuwabara que já se colocavam sobre o dorso de Piu, prontos para encarar a viagem até Nozomi.

— Tenham cuidado. Se algo der errado, voltem imediatamente! – Koenma gritou do solo, enquanto nos afastávamos ao levantar vôo.

— Não se preocupa, Koenma! – Yusuke retrucou antes de me lançar um olhar confiante – Devemos voltar logo, só que com uma pessoa a mais a bordo!

* * *

(1) – Fato que aconteceu no capítulo 10, caso alguém queira rever.

(2) – Fato que aconteceu no capítulo 12.

(3) – Amuleto japonês feito em tiras de papel, pano ou madeira, cuja finalidade varia conforme o encantamento escrito nele. Ela encontrou no capítulo 4

(4) Partenogênese é um tipo de reprodução assexuada em que se gera uma nova vida a partir de um óvulo não fecundado por um espermatozóide (ou seja, sem a participação de um indivíduo do sexo masculino).


	15. Perseguição

YUSUKE POV

A princípio, Nozomi parecia ser uma ilha como qualquer outra. A vista aérea do local revelou que apenas uma porção pequena da vegetação havia sido substituída pela urbanização da cidade, já a restante permanecia intacta na sua forma natural. Na tentativa de não sermos descobertos, aterrissamos em meio à mata no topo de uma montanha, longe da área urbana e das pessoas que ali viviam. A partir daquele ponto, caminhamos sem rumo ou planejamento, procurando por algo que nem nós mesmos saberíamos dizer o que era.

É claro que o nosso objetivo era o resgate do irmão de Kiara, mas como deveríamos chegar até ele? Encontrando pistas sobre o seu paradeiro ou procurando diretamente pelos sequestradores? Sem dúvidas, a segunda opção me parecia muito mais atraente, no entanto, estávamos longe de alcançá-la. Até o momento, não havíamos sido capazes de detectar a presença de youkai algum e tudo ali parecia absolutamente normal! Assim, com a insatisfação estampada em meu rosto, em estado letárgico passei a seguir os demais, que apesar de mascararem bem as suas frustrações, também já demonstravam alguns sinais de impaciência.

— Kiara, tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi... – Kuwabara, que aparentemente estava tão entediado quanto eu, resmungou dando fim ao silêncio que pairava há horas entre nós. Surpresa ao ouvir seu nome tão repentinamente, a garota se voltou para ele, o encorajando a continuar – Esse lance de você ser uma humana com dois tipos de energia é _meio_ bizarro. Como isso funciona em você, afinal? Quer dizer, sei que demônios tem youki e humanos reiki, mas achei que os dois tipos de energias não fossem diferentes em essência.

— Você está certo, em essência ambas podem ser consideradas a mesma coisa: a energia processada por um ser vivo, seja ele humano ou youkai. Mas na prática elas não são idênticas, cada uma tem seus potenciais e limitações. Precisei aprender a controlá-las respeitando suas particularidades, entende?

— Hum...mais ou menos. – fazendo uma careta, ele respondeu indicando a confusão no qual estava completamente imerso – E na luta com Ryou você usou ambas? Pergunto isso, porque Koenma disse algo sobre seus olhos mudarem de cor dependendo da energia que você utiliza e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu naquela hora.

— Sim, eu usei as duas. No começo estava utilizando a energia espiritual, mas depois troquei pra acabar com aquele idiota.

— É isso que não consigo entender! – ele exclamou indignado – Por que você deu preferência ao youki pra dar um fim nele? Se você já tava usando sua energia espiritual, por que não continuou? Imagino que seja trabalhoso ficar alternando no meio da luta, justamente por tais particularidades de cada uma, não é? – Kiara separou os lábios intencionando uma resposta, mas desistiu em seguida. Seu olhar vacilante perdeu o foco por alguns instantes antes que decidisse retomar a conversa.

— É que eu consigo controlar o youki muito melhor do que o reiki – ela sussurrou de forma quase inaudível.

— O que quer dizer com isso? – Kuwabara estreitou os olhos pensativo. No entanto, antes que Kiara pudesse pensar em outra resposta tão vaga quanto a anterior, Hiei se antecipou, concluindo sem esconder o tom ácido em sua voz.

— Ela quer dizer que não domina a sua própria energia espiritual.

Ao meu lado, Kiara rosnou de raiva com aquelas palavras tão diretas, indelicadas e provavelmente mais verídicas do que ela gostaria que fossem. Ainda assim, ela não disse nada, apenas limitou-se a fulminar Hiei pelas costas como se estivesse o amaldiçoando mentalmente.

— Isso é verdade? – inocente, Kazuma voltou a questioná-la sem notar como aquele assunto a havia afetado.

— Não totalmente. Eu domino bem meu reiki para curar a mim mesma, inclusive, sem isso não teria sobrevivido àquela luta.

— Por acaso está se referindo ao momento em que saiu ilesa do golpe que Ryou lançou em você? Eu realmente não entendo como fez aquilo. Ele te atingiu em cheio!

— Eu não sai ilesa, Kuwabara. Na verdade, usei minha energia espiritual para curar os ferimentos no mesmo instante em eles começaram a se formar. Se não fosse por isso, eu teria perdido a luta – deixando a modéstia de lado, ela retrucou numa tentativa óbvia de defender a si mesma da avaliação injusta de Hiei sobre suas habilidades.

— Espera...quer dizer que usou seu reiki pra evitar que aquele golpe te causasse danos? Você é louca?! Isso deve consumir uma energia absurda! Vejo a Yukina se esgotar somente de curar ferimentos que já estão expostos, então impedir que eles se formem deve ser ainda mais difícil.

— É verdade, é muito mais complicado usar sua energia pra impedir que um ferimento se forme do que simplesmente curar um ferimento que já existe, mas naquela situação essa era minha única alternativa. Pelo menos assim eu pude contra-atacar e dar um fim naquele imbecil.

— E agora você está pagando um preço alto por tal atitude – Kurama, que permanecia em silêncio até então, apenas nos guiando entre os caminhos sinuosos daquela densa floresta, ponderou observando-a analiticamente de canto.

— O que quer dizer?

— Confesso que fiquei impressionado com o que fez e, pra falar a verdade, fazia muito tempo que eu não via alguém usar a habilidade de cura com tamanha maestria. Não é todo mundo que consegue desenvolvê-la, porque a energia que se gasta pra tratar uma ferida muitas vezes não compensa, já que o usuário que a utiliza fica esgotado e vulnerável a ataques de outros inimigos. Justamente por isso, muitos desistem de aprendê-la e buscam outros métodos capazes de medicar e cicatrizar ferimentos.

— Ainda não entendi aonde quer chegar, Kurama.

— Entendeu sim. Ontem você teria saído gravemente ferida daquela batalha, mas se curou completamente. Honestamente, me assusta imaginar o quanto de energia gastou pra conseguir fazer isso. E pra completar, depois ainda usou o que te sobrava de força pra acabar com a vida de Ryou. Me corrija se estiver errado, mas você nunca tinha exagerado desse jeito, certo? Sua energia está visivelmente mais fraca hoje, ou melhor, _bem_ mais fraca do que deveria ser. Basicamente, poderíamos dizer que esse é o momento menos indicado pra você ir direto ao esconderijo dos youkais que procura.

— Me recuperei o suficiente pra vir aqui.

— Você sabe que não é verdade.

— Se você tá sugerindo que eu volte atrás e desista, então tá perdendo seu tempo. Isso não vai acontecer! – ela interrompeu os passos, cruzando os braços irritada. Paciente, Kurama se virou a fim de encará-la diretamente.

— Não é nada disso. O que estou sugerindo é que você tome muito cuidado como vai utilizar sua força daqui em diante. Dessa vez você não poderá lutar e se curar ao mesmo tempo.

— Dessa vez, _eu não vou precisar_ fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo – ela retrucou com rispidez sobrecarregando o clima entre nós, cujo aspecto amigável se dissipava aos poucos dando lugar a uma atmosfera um tanto quanto hostil.

— Tem razão, você não vai precisar. É pra isso que estamos aqui, não é? Pouco importa se está sem energia ou não. Se for necessário, nós te daremos cobertura e pronto – incomodado, respondi na tentativa de encerrar aquele assunto de uma vez por todas. Porém, insatisfeita com o que ouviu, ela direcionou um olhar mortífero a mim.

— Eu não entendo o porquê estão assumindo que eu preciso tanto assim de ajuda. Eu nem ao menos estou pedindo por isso, muito pelo contrário, foram vocês que insistiram em me acompanhar! Não precisam se sentir na obrigação de me protegerem e nem nada disso. Inclusive, arriscarem suas vidas por alguém que mal conhecem chega a ser _patético_.

— Por que não diz isso pra si mesma? Ou por acaso se esqueceu do que fez por nós em Kurushimi?

— Se libertei vocês de lá foi pra _me_ proteger, porque se Asuka os encontrasse, _eu_ estaria encrencada. Agora a situação mudou e eu não pretendo correr o risco mais uma vez.

— Ah deixa de papo furado! – retruquei revirando os olhos – Jamais nos abandonaria caso precisássemos de ajuda.

— Você não me conhece, Yusuke.

— Não preciso conhecer, _eu sei que você não faria isso_ — em resposta, ela fixou seu olhar em mim de maneira desafiadora. Porém, indisposta a continuar a discussão, suspirou profundamente num sinal de total desistência.

— Aproveitando que estamos falando em correr riscos... – Kurama interveio se colocando entre nós –...que tal focarmos no que importa agora? Acho que deveríamos ir até a cidade para continuarmos a busca.

— Não sei não... – Kazuma avaliou apreensivo – Ficaremos extremamente expostos por lá e é justamente isso que não queremos, não é? E se formos pegos numa emboscada?

— É possível que aconteça – Kurama o respondeu com franqueza – Mas ficar andando pela ilha sem rumo também não vai nos levar a lugar algum. Até agora não encontramos nada e não temos todo tempo do mundo pra perder aqui. Se demorarmos muito, poderá ser tarde demais.

Por alguns instantes o encarei confuso, tentando decifrar se ele se referia à vida do irmão de Kiara ou à possibilidade dos youkais abandonarem a ilha antes mesmo que nós tenhamos a chance de encontrá-los. Independente da resposta, sabíamos que ele estava certo: qualquer minuto perdido poderia ser fatal para os nossos planos.

Dessa forma, convencidos de que aquela era a nossa melhor opção, concordamos com a proposta e descemos o mais depressa possível em direção à cidade, alertas a qualquer movimento suspeito. No entanto, tal como na floresta, tudo naquele lugar se mostrou absolutamente trivial, sendo que a única singularidade digna de atenção e destaque era evidente e exagerada alegria que estampava o rosto dos seus habitantes, o que contrariava fortemente minhas expectativas, considerando o fato de que eles conviviam diariamente com demônios assassinos de humanos.

Afinal, como a população local poderia viver tão tranquilamente estando numa situação de perigo constante?

— Já chega, eu desisto! – interrompendo meus pensamentos, Kuwabara exclamou frustrado desabando todo seu peso num banco vago situado à frente de uma loja de _souvenirs_ — Estamos andando há horas nessa ilha e não existe sinal algum de vida youkai por aqui! Escuta Hiei, tem certeza que pegou a informação certa daquele tal de Yamazaki? Esses demônios se escondem mesmo nesse lugar?

— Mas é óbvio que sim.

— Mas como tem _tanta_ certeza? – Kiara o questionou impaciente – Talvez você tenha se confundido ou...

— A não ser que você tenha conseguido uma informação melhor que a minha, acho melhor guardar seus palpites pra si mesma.

— Não precisa agir assim Hiei, Kiara está certa. – Kuwabara a defendeu – Olha pra esse lugar...você não vê ninguém com medo, alarmado ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Se aqui vivem youkais perigosos, a situação não deveria ser o inverso? Eles nem ao menos parecem saber que vivem entre demônios!

— E talvez eles realmente não saibam – antes que Hiei tivesse a chance de retrucar, Kurama interrompeu a discussão, trazendo em mãos um jornal amassado e antigo, cuja data indicava ter sido impresso há um mês – Olhem isso.

Ele o entregou a Kuwabara e eu me aproximei procurando entender do que se tratava. Na primeira página, uma enorme manchete estava destacada:

 _"Embarcação é encontrada no fundo do mar e paradeiro dos desaparecidos se confirma: nenhum sobrevivente."_

Abaixo do título da notícia, a matéria relatava a morte de 15 jovens que haviam viajado em intercâmbio promovido pelo governo da cidade. Há dois meses eles estavam retornando para Nozomi pro meio de uma viagem marítima, porém a embarcação nunca chegou ao seu destino final, desaparecendo no meio do caminho sem deixar rastros. O caso foi solucionado no mês passado quando alguns corpos foram encontrados no fundo do mar junto a destroços do barco. Segundo a perícia local, a embarcação não passou por uma revisão antes da última viagem e, ao atravessar um perigoso trecho do oceano, o motor sobrecarregou e explodiu, levando todos os seus passageiros para uma morte certa.

— Não entendi Kurama. É uma notícia terrível, mas o que tem a ver? – perguntei ao terminar aquela longa e cansativa leitura.

— É convincente, não? Olha só esse lugar: isolado do mundo, com uma população humana de tamanho considerável, mas sem grande visibilidade da mídia mundial. É o lugar perfeito pra youkais ficarem escondidos, enquanto cometem crimes mascarados por falsas notícias na tentativa de não gerar suspeitas.

— Tá dizendo que a viagem dessas pessoas foi organizada para que eles desaparecessem em seguida num _suposto_ acidente?

— É só um palpite, mas me parece coerente. Pensem bem, não seria vantajoso atacarem os humanos e serem descobertos, isso atrairia a atenção de autoridades do país, do Mundo espiritual e até do Makai, principalmente depois que Enki determinou que os youkais devem deixar os humanos em paz. Se fossem descobertos, eles estariam encrencados. Por isso, é muito mais fácil permanecerem escondidos em uma cidade sem que a população tenha consciência disso.

— O jornal diz que essa viagem foi planejada pelo governo desse lugar. Se o que você sugere é verdade, então significa que os youkais _estão_ no governo, não é? – questionei acompanhando o seu raciocínio.

— É possível. Das duas, uma: ou eles tomaram o controle da cidade se passando por humanos, ou eles tem controle sobre o ser humano que está no poder. De qualquer forma, eles conseguiriam encobrir tudo.

— A primeira opção é a mais provável, já que um deles é capaz de mudar de forma e aparentar um ser humano comum. – Kiara disse por fim, enquanto Kurama assentia em concordância.

— Ótimo! E qual é o nosso plano? Invadir o governo em busca do cara e o obrigar a dizer toda a verdade? – Kuwabara indagou num tom irônico e debochado.

— Talvez não seja boa ideia. Não sei se conseguiremos passar despercebidos e isso é a última coisa que queremos. Em teoria, eles não sabem que nós descobrimos sobre essa ilha, então qualquer movimento suspeito vai colocá-los em alerta sobre nossa presença. Se isso acontecer, eles poderão escapar – Kurama ponderou analítico.

— Caramba, eu não tava falando sério Kurama. Nem acredito que você cogitou mesmo essa possibilidade! – assustado, Kazuma o respondeu arregalando os olhos.

— Sobre passarmos despercebidos, esqueçam – de súbito, Hiei nos advertiu com simplicidade, fazendo com que automaticamente direcionássemos nossa atenção a ele, angustiados por uma explicação – Estamos sendo observados.

— O quê?! Como assim?! – procurando por um inimigo, Kuwabara exclamou alarmado examinando as pessoas ao seu redor.

— Calma Kuwabara! – Kurama colocou a mão em seu ombro – Precisamos agir normalmente. Estamos sendo observados de onde, Hiei?

— Longe o suficiente pra que sua presença não possa ser detectada por nós. Provavelmente ela também deve ter algum tipo de visão remota e consegue enxergar a longas distâncias.

— Ela? É uma youkai? – Kiara perguntou.

— Sim. Uma criança.

— Tem certeza que ela está _nos_ observando, Hiei? Estamos rodeados de humanos, ela poderia estar de olho em qualquer um aqui – sugeri um tanto incerto.

— Isso não faria sentido algum. Se ela conhece cada humano que vive nesse lugar, seu único interesse é o de averiguar qualquer movimento fora do comum, no caso, nós. Não resta dúvidas de que está _nos_ observando.

— Mas que droga! – cerrei os punhos irritado – Há quanto tempo você percebeu isso?

— Eu estou alerta com o Jagan desde a hora que chegamos nessa ilha e posso garantir que somente agora fomos localizados.

— Isso quer dizer que ela ainda não avisou os outros youkais sobre nós! Se esse for o caso, ainda temos uma chance de não sermos descobertos, não é? Acha que a gente consegue chegar até ela antes que ela se encontre com os demais?

— Hum...– ele deu um sorriso cínico de canto antes de me responder. –...óbvio que sim. Parece que ela não consegue nos ouvir, senão já estaria indo até seus superiores. Como ela não tem ideia de que já detectamos sua presença, será fácil pegá-la de surpresa.

— Fácil? Mas você disse que a garota está longe daqui, como vamos chegar até ela a tempo?! – Kiara questionou apreensiva sem compreender a lógica por detrás daquele plano.

— Correndo, é claro – com naturalidade, ele retrucou sério deixando-a completamente atônita.

— Fique tranquila Kiara, somos mais rápidos do que imagina. Quando ela perceber nossa aproximação, já será tarde demais – Kurama tentou acalmá-la – E caso você não consiga acompanhar nosso ritmo, podemos nos encontrar depois que a capturarmos. O importante é que não devemos deixar que ela escape. Essa é a chance de conseguirmos encontrar seu irmão e os responsáveis pela morte de todo o seu clã. Se não a pegarmos agora...

—...nós seremos pegos primeiro. Eu sei. – ela completou resignada.

— Ela está indo embora. Se quiserem capturá-la, é melhor pararem de conversar e começarem a se mexer – sem perder tempo, meio segundo após dar o aviso, Hiei já desaparecia do nosso campo de visão correndo em disparada atrás da youkai. Em seguida, Kurama o imitou deixando nós três para trás.

— Vamos! – gritei para Kuwabara e Kiara, encarando pela última vez as expressões inseguras em seus rostos antes de ir ao encalço de Kurama e Hiei. Regulando a respiração, acelerei o ritmo e permaneci ligeiramente atrás de ambos, sabendo que usar todo nosso potencial não seria necessário para capturar uma criança. Ainda assim, com apenas metade dele pude sentir os outros dois ficando cada vez mais para trás e distantes de nós.

Seguindo o caminho para fora da cidade, poucos minutos foram necessários para que eu fosse capaz de enxergar uma pequena e feminina figura emergindo no horizonte. De costas, a garotinha de longos e volumosos cabelos platinados caminhava tranquila e completamente alheia à nossa presença. Apesar de sua aparência frágil, vulnerável e indefesa, intuitivamente aceleramos ainda mais e, incapazes de esconder nosso youki naquela situação, de súbito ela se virou para trás assustada ao perceber nossa aproximação tão repentina.

Com uma expressão de terror escancarada em seu rosto, a youkai permaneceu paralisada enquanto Hiei, que estava na dianteira, acelerava ao máximo a fim de alcançá-la. Porém, despertando daquele estupor no último segundo, ela conseguiu desviar de suas mãos por _muito_ pouco, quase caindo no chão como consequência. Mesmo assim, em seguida, tomou o impulso necessário para sua fuga e, inesperadamente ágil, começou a correr na direção contrária a nossa.

Tão ou mais rápida do que qualquer um de nós, ela desviava dos obstáculos em seu caminho com uma destreza impressionante, como se conhecesse cada trajeto ou atalho daquela floresta monocromática. Sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, tropecei algumas vezes nos meus próprios pés enquanto tentava manter o ritmo naquela perseguição. Afinal, quem poderia imaginar que a garota seria assim tão veloz?! Até mesmo Hiei ou Kurama – que naquele momento já havia se transformado em Youko – demonstravam dificuldade para alcançá-la.

Ao chegarmos numa bifurcação, de repente a imagem da youkai se duplicou, cada uma tomando um rumo diferente. Sem pestanejar, Hiei e Kurama seguiram uma delas pela mesma direção, ignorando completamente a existência da outra. Já eu, incerto sobre qual seria a verdadeira, me separei dos dois seguindo pelo outro caminho.

Apertei os meus passos mais do que meu corpo parecia suportar, no entanto, ainda assim fui incapaz de diminuir a distância que existia entre nós. Ao chegarmos numa grande clareira, a garotinha repentinamente estagnou virando-se em seguida para mim. Surpreso, observei o sorriso malicioso surgir em seu rosto angelical e então logo compreendi o que havia acontecido: aquela era apenas uma projeção da verdadeira, uma imagem completamente _falsa_. Irritado por ter sido facilmente enganado, desacelerei ao notar que aquela falsificação desaparecia aos poucos, me deixando completamente só.

No mesmo instante pensei em retornar para procurar Kurama, Hiei e a garota verdadeira, mas um tremor vindo do subsolo prendeu a minha atenção, fazendo com que eu me mantivesse estático no mesmo lugar. Era fraco no início, mas aos poucos começou a tomar grandes proporções, até que, sem saber o que aquilo significava, tomado pela confusão caí em vão ao perder o equilíbrio. Com agilidade, me levantei a tempo de escapar da enorme rachadura que se abria no chão abaixo de mim, revelando uma cratera ainda maior. Naquela tensão eu mal sentia a terra tremer aos meus pés, ainda que o meu corpo inteiro estivesse vibrando como consequência.

Erguendo-se de dentro do buraco, uma espécie de máquina – que parecia ter saído de algum filme de ficção científica – se materializou na minha frente. Com uma anatomia semelhante a de um besouro, era constituída por um corpo principal que se mantinha erguido graças ao apoio de seis enormes pernas mecânicas, cujas extremidades possuíam garras afiadas revestidas por lâminas. Um visor robótico dançava pela parte frontal do seu corpo até que, ao focar em minha direção, ficou imóvel.

Prevendo o que viria a seguir, me esquivei rapidamente de uma das garras, que por errar o alvo, terminou perfurando o solo em que eu me encontrava instantes atrás. Sem perder tempo, corri contornando aquela máquina monstruosa, me esquivando sem grandes dificuldades de todas as suas investidas. Assim, decidido a dar um fim àquela situação, ergui o indicador de uma das mãos concentrando nele minha energia.

— LEIGAN! – o som da explosão ecoou forte no instante em que o disparo a atingiu, fazendo com que faíscas elétricas saíssem da sua maquinaria danificada. Naquele momento eu soube que o estrago havia sido grande, mas não sabia se seria o suficiente para detê-la. De repente, encoberta pela poeira levantada, uma das garras avançou em minha direção e, sem tempo para reagir, num reflexo a segurei com minhas próprias mãos, freando seu movimento.

As lâminas afiadas que revestiam aquela garra perfuraram minha pele com facilidade, abrindo inúmeros cortes na região. Senti o sangue escorrer e se espalhar ao longo dos meus braços erguidos, mas ignorei completamente a dor colocando mais força contra aquela máquina. Em meio àquele árduo embate, perdi a noção do tempo e inesperadamente escutei o meu nome ser chamado de algum lugar distante, enquanto as lâminas afundavam ainda mais em meus músculos.

Ao olhar para o lado, me deparei com Kiara correndo até nós em sua máxima velocidade, atraindo também a atenção da criatura que, num momento de distração, afrouxou um pouco a garra que mantinha cravada sobre mim. Aproveitando a oportunidade, a puxei de surpresa torcendo-a com força suficiente para que aquele membro de metal se rompesse. Em seguida, rapidamente corri até o seu corpo principal e por fim a atingi numa série de golpes sucessivos. Sem regular a força dos meus punhos, perfurei sua resistente carapaça, embora por debaixo dela uma outra camada se expunha protegendo sua circuitaria interna.

Numa última investida, a arremessei para longe, enquanto Kiara se aproximava lentamente de mim, assustada com a cena.

— O que diabos é isso?! – ela perguntou ofegante.

Por não ter uma resposta e por estar concentrado demais nos movimentos daquela _coisa_ , permaneci calado. Distante de nós, a máquina rapidamente se recompunha sem demonstrar ter sido gravemente danificada pelos meus ataques. Com facilidade ela se ergueu nas cinco pernas mecânicas que lhe restavam e abriu seu corpo em dois pontos específicos, revelando duas projeções semelhantes a canhões. _Merda_! Entendendo o que aquilo significava, empurrei Kiara para um lado e saltei para o outro antes que os disparos lançados por aquelas armas nos atingissem.

— Corre pra floresta! – ordenei para Kiara, sabendo que ela não estava em condições de lutar de igual para igual com aquele monstro, e que também não conseguiríamos derrotá-lo enquanto não soubéssemos o seu ponto fraco. Por um instante a garota hesitou em me obedecer, mas em seguida partiu resignada em direção à mata fechada. Dessa forma, a fim de dar tempo para que ela escapasse, permaneci exposto na clareira servindo de isca para aquela criatura.

Incessantemente ela tentava me atingir com múltiplos disparos provenientes de suas armas de fogo, porém, em reflexos ligeiros eu desviava com sucesso de suas investidas. Assim, ao ter certeza que Kiara estava completamente longe de seu alcance, decidido a tomar o mesmo rumo que ela, me virei de costas para aquela lataria e parti em direção à floresta. Uma dor aguda instantaneamente se espalhou por todo o meu corpo assim que um tiro atingiu repentinamente minha perna esquerda, retardando ainda mais a minha fuga. Sem olhar para trás e tomando cuidado para não ser pego novamente, continuei o meu caminho o mais rápido que pude, até adentrar à mata e estar completamente envolto e protegido por enormes árvores.

Ao ouvir os passos pesados daquela máquina se aproximarem de mim, continuei avançando pela selva, atropelando todas as pedras, galhos e raízes que surgissem em meu caminho. Foi somente ao me sentir completamente só que gradativamente decidi interromper o percurso, encostando num tronco qualquer a fim de recuperar o fôlego perdido, enquanto as feridas que havia ganhado durante a batalha ardiam como brasa em minha pele.

Irritado, permaneci imóvel por alguns instantes pensando no quanto me sentia um covarde. No fundo, estava possesso de raiva! Odiava fugir de uma luta e _jamais_ me permitiria a tomar uma atitude como essa se estivesse enfrentando um adversário de verdade. No entanto, aquela porcaria nem ao menos era um ser vivo e meus ataques nem sequer a afetavam. Maldição! Eu caí na armadilha daquela pirralha como um imbecil!

Frustrado, apesar de todas as dores que sentia, preferi não pensar na minha condição e em seguida retomei a caminhada em meio ao silêncio na floresta. Cuidadoso, prestava atenção a cada simples farfalhar das folhas ao meu redor preparado para um ataque assim que julgasse necessário. De repente, um ruído ressoou à minha direita e, sobressaltado, me voltei naquela direção. Ainda que não pudesse enxergar nada além da escuridão da mata, podia sentir a presença de alguém. Era fraca, mas sólida ao mesmo tempo... _vindo em direção a mim_.

Cansado de fugir, decidi tomar a iniciativa e partir para uma investida. Assim, ao ir de encontro àquela presença, minha fúria se intensificou ao notar que ela convergia até mim com as mesmas intenções. Sabia que agora seria tudo ou nada e o primeiro que vacilasse, perderia. No entanto, prestes a disparar um Leigan, ao alcançá-la me vi obrigado a interromper meus movimentos, surpreso e aliviado por me deparar com um rosto amigo. Com o indicador ainda apontado para ela, parei apenas a alguns centímetros da garota que, da mesma forma que eu, estava preparada para um combate, mantendo a lâmina de seu sabre direcionada ao meu pescoço.

— Ah Kiara, é só você... – desconfiada, ela semicerrou os olhos enquanto me observava desfazer a postura de luta. Mantendo a katana estendida, deixava evidente suas dúvidas sobre minha identidade, ponderando a possibilidade de estar frente a frente com um impostor – Já pode abaixar essa arma. Sou eu mesmo, não há motivos pra você pensar o contrário.

— Como posso ter certeza?

— Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa, sabia? – eu disse zombando da situação. Impaciente com a resposta, ela endureceu a expressão em seu rosto e automaticamente ergueu o sabre, aproximando-o ainda mais de mim.

— Isso mostra o quão descuidado você é, pois abaixou a guarda assim que me viu. Quem te garante que sou eu mesma? Se eu quisesse, poderia ter te matado.

— Ah me poupe! Como se eu pudesse ser morto com essa sua arma estúpida! Além disso, se eu abaixei a guarda foi porque, por mais que alguém imitasse sua aparência, tenho certeza que você é a verdadeira. Pelo que nos contou hoje lá no templo, você deve ser o tipo de pessoa que desconfia até mesmo da própria sombra. Estranho seria se você não agisse assim comigo.

Ela me estudou por alguns instantes, pensativa e receosa. Por fim, embainhou a espada convencida da minha identidade, embora um brilho cético insistisse em permanecer em seu olhar como se estivesse inclinada a mudar de ideia a qualquer momento.

— Onde estão Hiei e Kurama?

— Foram pelo outro caminho, o caminho _certo_.

— Por que vocês não conseguiram pegar a garota? Kurama garantiu que vocês eram velozes, o que aconteceu?!

— Nós a subestimamos, aquela pirralha é tão rápida quanto nós e ainda por cima consegue criar imagens falsas de si mesma. Não tenho ideia se Kurama e Hiei conseguiram capturá-la.

— Ah que maravilha! – irônica, ela bufou irritada ameaçando proferir uma série de palavrões contra nós três, mas logo desistiu, balançando a cabeça em negação e inspirando profundamente na tentativa de se acalmar. Por fim, minutos depois estagnou o olhar aflito sobre meus braços cobertos de sangue – Você está bem?

— Sim, isso não é nada. Vai por mim, já estive bem pior. E onde está o Kuwabara?

— Acabamos nos separando em algum momento. Acho que ele ficou pra trás e aí tinha uma bifurcação...não sei pra onde ele foi. Afinal...- ela inspirou fundo antes de continuar –...o que era aquela coisa que você estava enfrentando?!

— Parece piada, né? Youkais que usam tecnologia de ponta pra combater os invasores. Era só o que faltava.

— Acha que ela virá atrás de nós? – ela perguntou franzindo o cenho apreensiva.

— Tenho certeza que sim.


	16. Tudo ou Nada

KURAMA POV

Impressionado. Não haveria melhor maneira de descrever o meu estado, enquanto tentava inutilmente alcançar aquela pequena youkai. Sem precisar dizer uma única palavra, eu sabia que Hiei estava se sentindo da mesma forma, embora jamais fosse admitir devido ao seu temperamento orgulhoso. Afinal, não era fácil superá-lo em termos de agilidade, porém aquela garota certamente o colocava em xeque. Ou estavam empatados, ou ela era ligeiramente superior.

Obviamente a menina não representava ameaça alguma para nós e, provavelmente, sua única função na ilha era a de levar informações para seus superiores. Isso estava claro pelo jeito desesperado como fugiu assim que a encontramos. Suas feições amedrontradas ao olhar para trás e se deparar com a minha transformação em Youko não saíam da minha mente. Ela estava aterrorizada e não pretendia nos enfrentar.

Ainda assim, foi valente o suficiente para planejar uma fuga, sem se deixar ser pega por nós. Aproveitando do fato de conhecer a floresta com a palma da mão, tentava nos despistar a todo momento e, criando uma cópia de si mesma, conseguiu até se livrar de Yusuke no meio do caminho. Sua habilidade ainda precisava ser aperfeiçoada, é claro. Olhos mais treinados, como os meus ou os de Hiei, puderam facilmente perceber uma pequena falha durante a separação das duas imagens. Graças a isso, nós dois continuamos a perseguição atrás da verdadeira youkai.

De qualquer maneira, o seu talento era inegável e o nosso maior erro foi subestimá-la.

Cansado daquele jogo de perseguição, com um movimento brusco Hiei desembainhou sua katana e acelerou. Ao cogitar a possibilidade de que ele a mataria, pensei em impedí-lo, porém recuei ao notar suas verdadeiras intenções. Ele mirou a lâmina do sabre nos pés da garota a fim de lhe ferir no tornozelo e impossibilitá-la de correr, mas num reflexo ágil ela pulou assustada evitando que a arma lhe atingisse em cheio, quase tropeçando ao aterrissar novamente no solo. Com apenas um corte superficial na pele, a menina desviou o caminho tentando mais uma vez nos despistar.

Persistente, Hiei a alcançou novamente preparando a katana para mais um golpe e, sabendo que eu não seria capaz de atingir a mesma velocidade de ambos, decidi me aproveitar da situação. No instante em que Hiei tentou cortá-la, a youkai abaixou a guarda em relação a mim e, ao tentar desviar da lâmina do sabre, lancei o Rose Whip em sua direção. Ela gritou de dor assim que o chicote lhe cortou o tornozelo esquerdo, olhando para trás em desespero. Escorregadia e ágil, ainda assim conseguiu evitar que o Rose Whip a agarrasse, embora suas feições deixassem claro que a dor logo limitaria os seus movimentos.

A ponto de ser capturada por Hiei, inesperadamente ela se lançou na encosta florestada da montanha em que nos encontrávamos, desaparecendo de vista. Sem pensar muito, ele reagiu segundos depois e pulou em seguida atrás dela. Por fim, os imitei demorando um minuto para conseguir vislumbrá-los em meio à quantidade absurda de enormes árvores que adentravam ao meu caminho conforme descíamos até o sopé do monte.

Ao chegarmos num terreno plano, Hiei continuou a seguí-la com agilidade, pulando de galho em galho num ritmo quase impossível de se acompanhar com os olhos. Ainda assim, foi incapaz de alcançá-la mais uma vez. Naquela perseguição sem fim, eu me via cada vez mais distante de ambos, tentando entender como a youkai era capaz manter tamanha velocidade mesmo estando com aquele profundo ferimento na perna. Não fazia sentido algum...

Num misto de choque e indignação, de repente freei meus movimentos ao me virar para trás, encarando o topo da montanha no qual há poucos minutos havíamos saltado.

— Hiei, pare! – gritei à plenos pulmões com mais força do que o necessário, enquanto retornava à minha forma humana. Ele olhou para trás hesitante e em seguida interrompeu a caça. A garota parou também, alguns passos à sua frente e nos observou com um semblante sereno. Após alguns poucos instantes em silêncio, ele logo compreendeu o que havia acontecido.

— Ela não é real, não é? – Hiei perguntou, enquanto eu me dirigia calmamente até eles.

— Não. Estamos correndo atrás de uma ilusão.

— Mas quando você a atingiu, ainda era a verdadeira. Sua habilidade não é perfeita. Teríamos percebido caso criasse uma cópia.

— Ela se aproveitou do declive. Estava repleto de obstáculos e desapareceu do meu campo de visão por um tempo. Do seu também, certo?

— Foram apenas alguns segundos, Kurama.

— Mas ela soube aproveitar bem esses segundos. Não a subestime, ela é inteligente. Percebeu que seria pega por você, então arriscou tudo. Não esperávamos que ela fosse se jogar da montanha, porque numa dessas ela poderia até ter morrido. Mas ela sabia que assim a perderíamos de vista por alguns instantes, por mais que acabasse se ferindo como consequência. Ela soube exatamente onde se esconder e, apesar de precisar melhorar sua habilidade, conseguiu produzir uma cópia perfeita de si mesma. Não é uma ilusão qualquer, é feita com seu próprio youki. Jamais notaríamos a diferença.

— Hum – ele murmurou irritado – Preciso te lembrar que acaba de ser enganado por uma criança? Guarde esses elogios inúteis pra depois.

— Você parece mais incomodado com isso do que eu.

Ele me encarou furioso, sem intenções de responder. Retirou a faixa do Jagan e se concentrou em nosso entorno, procurando pela fugitiva. Não o impedi, por mais que soubesse que aquilo seria um esforço em vão. No fundo Hiei também sabia, pois considerando a velocidade que a garota era capaz de atingir, provavelmente já estaria longe de nós. Além disso, ainda que que estivesse muito ferida após cair da montanha, provavelmente saberia perfeitamente aonde se esconder para se manter segura.

Segundos depois de sondar o local com a visão remota, Hiei franziu o cenho confuso e incerto.

— O que é isso?! – por fim, resmungou para si mesmo em voz alta.

— O que foi? Achou a garota? – questionei ao estranhar sua atitude.

— Não. Ela deve estar escondida em algum lugar fora do meu alcance.

— E então? O que você viu?

— Algo bem maior do que ela – ele retrucou enigmático e sem vontade alguma de entrar em detalhes, fazendo com que no mesmo instante eu me recordasse do estrondo que ouvimos após nos separarmos de Yusuke. Assimilando os fatos, me dei conta de que Hiei não precisava explicar mais nada. Antes que percebessemos, já havíamos dado meio volta a fim de retornarmos para o nosso ponto de partida.

KURAMA POF

KUWABARA POV

Há tempos que havia aprendido a não ignorar os meus pressentimentos. Exatamente por isso que, ao chegar numa bifurcação em meio àquela floresta, descartei o caminho à minha direita, ainda que um estrondo vindo daquela direção indicasse que algo de errado havia acontecido ali. Resistir à tentação de ir até o som para confirmar que meus amigos estavam bem não foi fácil. Porém, minha percepção espiritual nunca falhava e, embora eu estivesse completamente fora de forma – motivo pelo qual fiquei para trás de todos durante a perseguição – ela permanecia afiada, como sempre foi. Por isso, segui o caminho à esquerda sem hesitar ou olhar para trás.

Àquela altura do campeonato, eu já sabia que o nosso plano de capturar a criança tinha ido por água abaixo, caso contrário, Yusuke e os outros voltariam para me encontrar, como Kurama disse que fariam. Eu tinha certeza que algo realmente ruim estava acontecendo, mas mesmo assim nutria a esperança de que todos ficariam bem. Até porque, como poderia acontecer algo a eles? Yusuke, Kurama e Hiei são incrivelmente fortes e seria preciso muito mais do que meia dúzia de youkais estúpidos para derrotá-los!

Apegado a esse pensamento, continuei seguindo em frente esbanjando confiança a cada passo dado, porém, não demorou muito para que todo o meu otimismo começasse a se desmantelar dando lugar a um terrível sentimento de angústia. Afinal, é exatamente isso que acontece quando seus amigos desaparecem sem deixar rastros em pleno território inimigo. Qualquer pessoa normal se desesperaria, certo?! Contra a minha vontade, pensamentos terríveis encobertos pelo pessimismo começavam a tomar forma em minha mente, cogitando todas as possíveis desgraças que poderiam ter acontecido a cada um dos meus companheiros.

Tentando acalmar os nervos, respirei fundo e fechei os olhos para contar mentalmente até dez, esperando que, como num passe de mágica, encontrasse uma solução para os meus problemas assim que voltasse a abrí-los. Porém, ao levantar as pálpebras, com o rosto voltado para o chão me deparei com algo que contrariava todas as minhas expectativas. No relevo aos meus pés, aquela mancha densa e viscosa de coloração vermelha viva e brilhante só podia indicar uma coisa: sangue fresco.

Mesmo tendo certeza do que se tratava, por algum motivo desconhecido esfreguei a sola do sapato sobre ela, a espalhando ainda mais pela terra do solo arenoso a fim de confirmar o frescor daquele líquido. Observando com atenção, notei que uma trilha de sangue se formava à frente daquela mancha, como se indicasse um caminho a ser seguido. Apreensivo por não saber a quem ela pertencia, estava certo de que não podia dar para trás num momento como esse, pois se algum dos meus amigos estivesse em perigo, era meu dever salvá-lo.

Seguindo aquele rastro de sangue, fui levado diretamente à um enorme e velho portão de ferro, escondido entre as árvores altas da floresta. Acima dele, uma placa antiga e enferrujada, quase completamente encoberta por folhagens de plantas trepadeiras, anunciava: "Cemitério Nozomi". Assim que a li, no mesmo instante calafrios navegarem por cada centímetro do meu corpo, embrulhando meu estômago em náuseas profundas. Não estava acostumado a ir a esse tipo de local[1] e a simples ideia de estar no mesmo ambiente que uma infinidade de corpos em decomposição não me soava nenhum pouco atraente.

Que azar! Com tantos lugares pra eu ir parar, tinha que ser logo num cemitério?!

As manchas de sangue que eu perseguia continuavam avançando pelo portão semi-aberto, sumindo de vista por entre as tumbas ali contidas. Tomando coragem, respirei fundo e engoli seco antes de adentrar ao local. Naquele silêncio ensurdecedor eu podia escutar meu coração martelando mais forte do que nunca e, suando de tão nervoso, quase gritei de susto ao virar numa esquina e me deparar repentinamente com uma pequena garotinha.

De costas, trajando um vestido imundo e maltrapilho, ela mancava arrastando o pé esquerdo pelo chão, enquanto seu tornozelo escorria sangue devido à ferida profunda que limitava sua caminhada. Sem desgrudar os olhos dela, rapidamente me escondi atrás de uma enorme lápide de granito, colocando as duas mãos sobre a minha própria boca para evitar emitir qualquer ruído que anunciasse minha presença.

Então, essa é a garota que estávamos caçando? Mas aonde estão Yusuke e os outros?! Francamente, o que adianta serem mais velozes do que eu, se não conseguem sequer capturar uma simples criança?!

Confuso e sem ter respostas para os inúmeros questionamentos que brotavam em minha mente, ainda assim suspirei um tanto aliviado ao ter certeza que o sangue não pertencia a nenhum dos meus amigos.

Distante de mim, a garota exclamou de dor, enquanto lacrimejava ao olhar para seu ferimento. Tentando me controlar, a contragosto resisti ao ímpeto imprudente de ir ajudá-la. O que os outros pensariam de mim se eu acabasse sendo capturado por pura burrice de tentar socorrer essa garotinha supostamente indefesa? Provavelmente me encheriam o saco pelo resto da eternidade...

Repentinamente, a youkai estagnou os passos em frente a um túmulo específico e virou em minha direção. Meu coração disparou com força e num reflexo me coloquei completamente atrás da lápide, torcendo para que a baixa iluminação do local não tivesse sido suficiente para que ela me enxergasse. Em meio àquela tensão, prendi a respiração automaticamente e, somente ao ouvir um som distante de mim, retomei o fôlego me permitindo bisbilhotá-la mais uma vez.

Com dificuldade, a garotinha arrastava para o lado a enorme e pesada pedra que cobria aquela tumba, revelando uma abertura no solo onde o morto deveria estar. Ela pretendia violar o túmulo?! Enojado ao imaginar o que viria a seguir, segurei a ânsia fazendo uma careta, desacreditado no que estava vendo. Porém, após afastar a pedra, a garota rapidamente adentrou àquela passagem no solo, sumindo completamente do meu campo de visão. Ao compreender o que aquilo significava, um estalo ecoou na minha mente.

Aquela certamente era a passagem para o esconderijo dos youkais. Todo esse tempo eles estavam no subsolo! Justamente por isso, nós não fomos capazes de detectar a presença de nenhum deles assim que chegamos à essa ilha.

Hesitante, me aproximei lentamente do buraco sem ter certeza do que faria a seguir. Eu pretendia mesmo perseguir uma youkai dentro de um túmulo?! Definitivamente era uma péssima ideia, para dizer no mínimo! Ainda assim, algo dentro de mim dizia que era o correto a ser feito. Portanto, respirei fundo tomando coragem para seguir em frente e me infiltrei pela passagem estreita que havia sido liberada, submergindo numa completa e macabra escuridão.

Por aquele túnel de terra, caminhei cauteloso sem enxergar absolutamente nada à minha frente, enquanto o ar se tornava cada vez mais denso e limitado. Conforme eu avançava, uma baixa claridade vinda de algum lugar adiante começava a se intensificar aos poucos, iluminando as paredes frias e rústicas ao meu redor. Ao ouvir inesperadamente uma voz masculina grave e amedrontadora, congelei prendendo a respiração. Estava perto...perto demais!

— Então quer dizer que a garota está na ilha e acompanhada?

— Sim, eles me atacaram de surpresa! Não pensei que me descobririam, porque eu os estava observando de longe! De repente, eles chegaram tão rápido...

Em silêncio e cauteloso, me aproximei lentamente. Projetadas no solo, as sombras desproporcionais da criança e seu acompanhante surgiam em meu campo de visão, embora eu ainda fosse incapaz de enxergá-los de fato.

— Pelo que Asuka falou, o filho[2] de Raizen e seus amigos estão com a komorebi – disse a voz grave por fim.

Senti o meu coração quase saltar para fora do meu peito. Ele estava se referindo a Yusuke? Como eles poderiam saber quem somos?! Nós viemos pra cá de surpresa! Eles não tinham como saber disso, pois Kiara matou Ryou, não é? Transtornado, me foquei naquele nome que soava um tanto familiar: Asuka. Mas é claro...só podia ser isso!

Lembrava de Yusuke ter dito que enfrentou uma youkai chamada Asuka quando Kiara nos libertou daquela prisão. Mas podia jurar que ela também estava morta, até porque Yusuke me disse isso com todas as letras. Ora...aquele imbecil! Mentalmente amaldiçoei Urameshi de todas as formas que eu conhecia, sem entender como ele poderia ter sido tão descuidado a ponto de deixar um inimigo sobreviver para espalhar informações sobre nós. Ele vai ver só, assim que nos encontrarmos...

— Eles são perigosos! – a garotinha exclamou interrompendo meus pensamentos – Se eu não tivesse conseguido escapar com a minha ilusão, acho que teriam me matado!

— De fato, são perigosos. Graças àquele torneio estúpido realizado no Makai, hoje sabemos que os acompanhantes do filho de Raizen são Kurama Youko, ladrão conhecido no Makai, e Hiei, atual subordinado de Mukuro. Não podemos desprezá-los.

— Exatamente! Foi Youko que me feriu! Eu vi ele se transformar bem na minha frente! Fiquei com tanto medo...– a garotinha lacrimejava, ressentida com a memória – Ah, mas tem outro além desses dois, um humano! Ele é bem alto e tem uma cara estranha.

Enfurecido, senti meu rosto pegar fogo, enquanto rangia os dentes de raiva. Como essa pirralha ousava falar assim de mim?! Com certeza ela me pagaria por esse insulto!

— De qualquer forma, nós não precisamos nos preocupar com eles. O importante é que já sabemos que a garota está na ilha e quem são nossos inimigos. Isso vai facilitar muito as coisas.

— O que faremos?

— Finalmente vamos usar a nossa isca, não é?

No meu limitado campo de visão, um garoto surgiu de repente caminhando em direção à sombra do homem. A inegável semelhança dos cabelos castanhos em conjunto aos olhos esverdeados deixava claro que aquele era Kazuki, irmão de Kiara. Parecia saudável, porém ao mesmo tempo abatido e, com o olhar vazio perdido no horizonte, ele não emitia reação alguma para o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Preso em seu peito, uma espécie de amuleto em forma de pergaminho estava em destaque, idêntico ao ofuda que Kiara encontrou junto aos corpos dos moradores que a atacaram naquela aldeia. Sabia que precisava removê-lo para libertar Kazuki do controle mental que o haviam submetido, mas como faria isso sem ser visto? Droga! Talvez fosse melhor voltar atrás para avisar os outros antes de fazer alguma besteira e...NÃO! O que estou pensando? Eu nem ao menos sei onde Yusuke e os outros estão e talvez essa seja a nossa única chance de resgatar o garoto. Não posso desperdiçá-la!

— Quem é você?

Demorei um tempo para notar que a pergunta havia sido direcionada a mim. Pego de surpresa, me virei num pulo para encarar o demônio de aparência humana que estava às minhas costas. Perplexo por não ter sentido a sua aproximação, permaneci calado apenas o analisando de cima a baixo.

Era tão alto quanto eu, mas nada corpulento. Não parecia forte, tampouco ameaçador.

— Falei com você. Responda! – por fim, ele ordenou irritado.

Ah, dane-se! Sem ter motivos para continuar me escondendo, reuni forças para golpeá-lo na altura do estômago. No entanto, antes mesmo que meu punho pudesse atingir o seu corpo, surpreendentemente fui arremessado para trás em alta velocidade, caindo por fim no chão áspero da sala em que a garotinha e o outro youkai se encontravam. Rapidamente me levantei, enquanto o homem se aproximava de mim pela frente e os outros dois me cercavam pelas costas.

— Parece que temos um intruso aqui. Estava observando vocês dois.

— É o humano que está com a komorebi! – a criança exclamou assustada.

— Você deixou que ele te seguisse, Chiharu? – assustado, me virei para enfim descobrir quem era o dono daquela grave voz. O demônio alto, de olheiras escuras e aparência nada jovial, usava vestes pretas e contorcia os lábios finos de maneira nem um pouco amigável, enquanto observava a garotinha com um ar de desprezo.

— N-não, senhor Shinzou! Não sei como ele nos encontrou! Ele nem ao menos estava por perto quando despistei os outros!

— Precisa ser mais cuidadosa – o outro youkai bufou, revirando os olhos – Você deixou um rastro de sangue enorme lá fora, tive que apagar tudo – completou por fim me lançando um sorriso debochado.

— Me desculpem...– a menina lamentou cabisbaixa, tristonha e envergonhada.

Revezando o olhar entre os três, eu me preparava para receber de um ataque surpresa vindo de qualquer direção. Lidar com a menina não seria um problema, mas como enfrentaria os outros dois e salvaria Kazuki ao mesmo tempo? Merda! Já havia me esquecido de como era estar em maus lençóis. Nem ao menos podia contar com a possibilidade de ser encontrado por Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei ou Kiara, porque aquele demônio magrelo e imbecil eliminou os rastros de sangue que podiam guiá-los até mim. Estava completamente só e, portanto, teria que me virar por conta própria.

Calmo e despreocupado, o youkai mais velho deu um passo a frente e estreitou os olhos em minha direção.

— Espere Shinzou! – o outro interveio – Pode deixar que eu cuido dele. Afinal, ele tentou me atacar há um minuto atrás. Não posso deixar por isso mesmo, não é?

— Hum – o homem resmungou revirando os olhos ao relaxar – Faça como quiser Bakugo, mas não demore. Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos!

Ele ordenou à medida em que se afastava de nós, junto à companhia da criança. Sem entender o porquê decidiram abdicar da vantagem numérica que possuíam sobre mim, me voltei para o jovem youkai parado à minha frente e rapidamente me coloquei em posição de luta.

Ao encarar seu semblante displicente, corri bruscamente em sua direção a fim de pegá-lo de surpresa, providenciando uma sequência de golpes rápidos e precisos. No entanto, tal como da primeira vez que tentei atacá-lo, fui repelido a cada investida dada. Meus socos e chutes nem ao menos chegaram a encostar em seu corpo e, sem mover um único músculo, ele permaneceu impassível, enquanto me observava fracassar a cada tentativa.

Ao ser arremessado uma última vez, interrompi o golpes cansado de gastar energia à toa. Ofegante, me levantei do chão para estudá-lo com atenção.

— Humano imbecil, já acabou?

Não respondi. Enquanto eu o analisava para entender o que estava acontecendo de errado com os meus golpes, me vi intrigado ao notar a ausência de sua energia demoníaca. Há minutos atrás eu estava distraído e, portanto, era perfeitamente aceitável que não tivesse sentido ele se aproximar de mim pelas costas. Mas agora, mesmo me concentrando ao máximo, ainda assim não conseguia sentir seu youki! Por quê? O que isso significava, afinal?

— O que tanto você pensa? Cuidado pra não fritar seus miólos, você não parece muito inteligente – ele riu sarcástico – Desista de uma vez, você nunca vai me vencer.

— Do que está falando? Por acaso é imortal?!

Ele gargalhou alto, fazendo com que sua voz ecoasse por toda a amplitude daquele local.

— Você é mesmo burro. Ainda não percebeu?

— Percebi o quê? Desembucha! – irritado com aquela provocação, materializei minha espada dimensional planejando o próximo golpe. Em resposta, ele riu ainda mais balançando a cabeça em negação.

— Tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar a compreender o porquê você nunca vai me derrotar. Está estranhando o fato de não conseguir sentir meu youki, não é? Acontece que o minha energia demoníaca se manifesta na forma de uma barreira que impede a passagem de qualquer coisa que tente me atingir.

— Como é que é?!

— Exatamente isso que você ouviu. É assim desde que nasci e nem eu mesmo tenho controle sobre isso. Mesmo que eu não queira, minha energia demoníaca me cerca como uma barreira. Digamos que é uma proteção natural.

— Então é por isso que eu não consigo perceber seu youki? Porque ele fica completamente contido numa barreira?

— Entendeu agora? Posso ver que, apesar de não muito inteligente, você é forte. Mas não adianta ser forte, se não é capaz de atingir seu adversário. Poucas coisas na vida foram capazes de romper o meu escudo, tenha certeza que esse seu brinquedinho... – ele apontou para a espada de reiki em minha mão –...não será uma delas.

— Espera aí. Não me diga que... – interrompi a fala ao lembrar do ocorrido em Kurushimi. Aquela barreira em que fomos aprisionados era quase indestrutível e nem mesmo minha espada dimensional foi capaz de rompê-la. Será que esse cara...?

Uma dor agúda me atingiu quando, ao se aproveitar da minha distração, o youkai me golpeou em cheio no estômago. Em seguida, ele desferiu um potente chute em minhas costelas, terminando por me arremessar para longe após ouvir o som dos meus ossos me recompor, cuspindo sangue no chão ao me reerguer. Queria revidar suas investidas, mas não sabia como. Naquela situação, me sentia impotente e inútil, enquanto xingava a mim mesmo mentalmente. Se não tivesse ficado tanto tempo sem treinar, muito provavelmente não estaria tendo tantos problemas para enfrentá-lo! Que merda!

— Você pode produzir qualquer tipo de barreira? – resmunguei com dificuldade ao me levantar devagar.

— Porque essa pergunta agora? Por acaso está querendo ganhar tempo?

— Foi você que produziu as barreiras que aquele tal de Yamazaki usava em seus prisioneiros, não é?

— Pra que quer saber disso a essa altura do campeonato? Isso não vai ajudar a você sair vivo daqui! – ele respondeu sarcástico e me encarou desafiadoramente. Porém, ao perceber que a pergunta era séria, suspirou cansado antes de continuar – Bom, já que você vai morrer, então não tem problema dizer. É isso mesmo, eu produzi aquelas barreiras refletoras, e daí? Eu consigo projetar e produzir qualquer tipo de barreira!

Eu sabia! No entanto, naquele dia, estando aprisionado eu não podia atingir ninguém, mas a recíproca não era verdadeira, pois um golpe vindo de fora poderia me me machucar. Então, como ele, aprisionado e envolto pela sua própria barreira, era capaz me atingir? Não deveria ser exatamente a mesma situação? Será que...

— Chega de conversa, Bakugo! – cada vez mais impaciente, o youkai mais velho ordenou interrompendo o meu raciocínio, enquanto nos observava de longe – Mate-o de uma vez antes que eu o faça!

— Não se meta nisso, Shinzou! – o demônio retrucou irritado para, em seguida, avançar em minha direção a fim de desferir mais um golpe.

Com o intuito de checar minha teoria acerca da natureza daquele youkai, me mantive estático no mesmo lugar, preparado para receber de bom grado o soco no peito. Naquele momento, ao me concentrar ao máximo, apesar da dor excruciante, fui capaz de perceber seu youki durante a mínima fração de segundos em que encostou em mim, confirmando minhas suspeitas. Isso significa que, embora eu não possa golpeá-lo devido ao escudo que o protege, o contrário não se aplica, pois no momento em que ele encosta em mim, a sua barreira não deixa de existir, mas passa a me envolver também!

Após o golpe, o demônio me atingiu no estômago antes que eu tivesse a chance de reagir e, ao me ver caindo no solo mais uma vez, chutou minhas costas, me arremessando mais uma vez para longe de si.

— Escuta humano estúpido, atrás de você há um tanque de trinta metros de profundidade preenchido com o ácido mais potente do Makai, capaz de corroer qualquer coisa em menos de dez segundos – ainda caído no chão, me virei na direção do barranco que havia atrás de mim. Ali, o líquido de estranha e enojante coloração amarelada exalava um forte odor químico, cujo teor irritava meu olfato e visão, ainda que não estivesse em contato direto com o mesmo – Nós costumamos usá-lo pra jogar os ossos e restos mortais dos humanos que entram em nosso caminho...

— Desgraçados!

— Você tem sorte, pois deixarei que você mesmo escolha como prefere morrer – ele sorriu cínico – Quer que eu te mate no próximo golpe ou prefere se jogar no ácido por conta própria?

Observei de soslaio o youkai mais velho parado a alguns metros de distância de nós. Preocupado, eu sabia que por mais que conseguisse derrotar o perito em barreiras, ainda teria que lutar contra esse outro. Mas será que daria conta depois de gastar tanto as minhas energias inutilmente? Provavelmente não! Como eu poderia escapar dessa situação?! Obviamente eles não sossegarão enquanto não me virem morrer com os seus próprios olhos...

"Mesmo que eu não queira, minha energia demoníaca me cerca como uma barreira"

A lembrança da fala do youkai surgiu de repente iluminando minha mente numa ideia insana e arriscada. Convencido de que era a minha única escapatória, ainda que estivesse apreensivo, me apaguei a ela de corpo e alma.

 _Seria ou tudo ou nada._

— E então, como vai ser? Decidiu o que vai querer? – o demônio perguntou impaciente.

— Vai pro inferno! Não pretendo me matar e nem deixar que um otário como você me mate!

Irritado, ele fechou os punhos com força e semicerrou os olhos.

— Então vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito!

Em seguida, o youkai disparou em minha direção com o intuito de me atingir com sua força máxima. Me concentrei ao fechar os olhos, focando-me apenas em sentir seu youki no instante em que encostasse em mim. Assim, no momento exato em que seu punho me atingiu e sua barreira passou a me envolver, materializei a lâmina dimensional cortando-lhe o antebraço. Seus olhos me encaravam arregalados no momento em que o arranquei de seu corpo, espirrando sangue para todos os lados. Porém, inevitavelmente fui impulsionado pra trás após ser atingido pelo forte impacto de seu golpe, sendo arremessado em seguida para dentro daquele imenso volume de ácido atrás de mim.

Antes de submergir por completo naquele tanque, pude ver pela última vez o semblante furioso e surpreso do demônio ao olhar para seu próprio corpo jorrando sangue de maneira incessante.

A ponto de ser engolido pelo ácido, prendi a respiração e, em seguida, tudo ficou escuro.

KUWABARA POF

Incrédulo, o demônio de magreza excessiva caiu de joelhos no chão agarrado ao seu braço, cujo uma parte fora arrancada por completo de seu corpo e levada para o tanque de ácido junto àquele garoto humano.

— D-desgraçado...– Bakugo murmurou irritado, enquanto pressionava o ferimento na tentativa de estancar a hemorragia – ...como ele conseguiu perceber?!

— Isso é pra você aprender a não se meter com quem é mais forte que você. Não é porque seu youki funciona como uma barreira que ninguém poderá atingí-lo – Shinzou retrucou aproximando-se do youkai ferido – Mas isso não importa. Ele percebeu tarde demais e acabou perdendo a vida. Agora nós podemos nos aproveitar disso.

— Como assim? – horrorizada com todo o sangue que se espalhava pelo chão, Chiharu perguntou ao youkai mais velho, confusa.

— Os amigos dele não sabem que está morto. Sendo assim, a partir de agora ele será o nosso mais novo refém.

* * *

(1) No Japão o sepultamento não é uma prática comum, porque a maior parte da população é segue o budismo ou o xenotoísmo, que não aceitam a ideia de deixar o corpo humano entrar em decomposição. Então, a cremação é a prática mais comum no Japão (em 99% dos casos), e a maioria dos cemitérios são feitos para deixar cinzas do falecido, diferente dos nossos.

(2) Apenas lembrando que, apesar de Yusuke ser chamado de "filho de Raizen", Raizen nunca foi o pai biológico do Yusuke. Essa denominação foi dada apenas pelo simples fato do Yusuke ter herdado o gene youkai ancestral de Raizen.

* * *

"Sua autora maluca, que história é essa de refém?"

Calma calma! Ficou confuso no final? As explicações estão por vir nos próximos capítulos! De qualquer forma, podem perguntar o que quiserem, pois sanarei todas as dúvidas na medida do possível xD

Esse capítulo é importantíssimo pra mim por motivos de: POV do Kuwabara! Até o momento não tinha feito nenhum dele, não por achar ele menos legal que o resto, mas sim por estar esperando o momento adequado. E sinceramente? Gostei muito de trabalhar com o Kuwabara. O trabalho fluiu com muita facilidade pra mim, talvez porque ele seja o personagem que mais se assemelha comigo.

ps: tadinho, logo no seu primeiro POV eu já esculacho com ele hahahaha sacanagem né?

Curiosidade sobre esse capítulo: eu tive que modificá-lo várias vezes, censurando cenas do rascunho original, porque o que eu tinha escrito estava pesado demais. Ainda que a história esteja com a classificação de 18 anos, eu achei melhor pegar mais leve :P


	17. Confiança

YUSUKE POV

— Você pretende ficar andando no meio dessa floresta até quando?! — impaciente, Kiara me perguntou sem esconder a irritação em seu tom de voz.

Perdidos após fugirmos do enorme monstro de lata que havia nos emboscado, andávamos sem direcionamento ou noção de tempo.

— É terceira vez que me pergunta isso, você não cansa?! Já disse que precisamos ter cuidado, porque que não temos a mínima ideia se aquela coisa ainda tá nos seguindo. Ou melhor, eu tenho certeza que está! Qualquer movimento em falso fará com que ela nos encontre!

— Como você é covarde! Ela vai nos encontrar de qualquer jeito, então por que não a enfrentamos logo de uma vez?!

— Covarde? A situação não é tão simples assim, Kiara. Eu disparei nela um Leigan e mesmo assim continuou nos atacando. O meu disparo não foi fraco, mas não deu conta, entende? Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de sermos imprudentes e gastarmos energia à toa!

— Nossa... — atrás de mim, ela cessou os passos e forçou um semblante surpreso, quase como se fosse debochado.

— O que foi?

— As aparências realmente enganam. Sem ofensas, mas você não parecia ser nem um pouco prudente, Yusuke.

— E em geral não sou mesmo, mas ganhei muitas experiências com lutas passadas. Não só com as minhas, mas observando as dos meus amigos também. Você deveria saber como é isso, já que cresceu nesse meio, compartilhando experiências com seus colegas, não é? — em resposta, ela recuou me lançando um olhar de indiferença e desviou o rosto numa expressão incomodada — O que foi? Por acaso eu falei alguma coisa errada?

— Não. Nada — por fim, retrucou com uma rispidez exagerada.

— Já saquei tudo. Pelo visto você não tinha muitos amigos no seu clã, não é Kiara?

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Tudo bem, não precisa responder. Pela cara que fez já deu pra entender. É por isso que você é mal-humorada desse jeito? Ninguém gostava de você? — inevitavelmente lancei um sorriso de provocação.

— De onde foi que você tirou essa ideia estúpida? Você não sabe de nada!

— Ah por favor...não disfarça! Você é bem parecida comigo há alguns anos atrás, por isso não tente me enganar.

— Do que tá falando?

— Há alguns anos eu também não tinha amigos e era detestado por todo mundo. Ninguém se aproximava de mim por medo. Só de ouvirem o meu nome as pessoas já corriam pra longe com o rabo entre as pernas! — ela arqueou as sobrancelhas descrente — Claro que eu não era nenhum santo, mas eles também não facilitavam a minha vida né? Eram todos um _pé no saco_!

— Vendo você rodeado de amigos hoje, fica bem difícil de acreditar nisso.

— Isso porque você não me conheceu antes, mas garanto que a única pessoa que gostava de mim era a Keiko e, sinceramente, eu nem sei o porquê. Eu só a metia em confusão!

Ela abafou um riso antes de responder.

— Acho que você não tem noção do quão durona é a sua esposa.

— E por acaso você tem? Você mal a conhece.

— Ela me enfrentou na sala de tortura.

— Te enfrentou? — pisquei os olhos confuso com a aquela afirmação — Tá dizendo que a Keiko tentou bater em você?!

— Sim. E olha que eu nem tinha feito nada ainda. Bem esquentadinha ela, não?

— Que mulherzinha...

—...corajosa? – Kiara completou interrompendo meus pensamentos — Eu gostei dela. Se tivesse crescido em meio aos treinos do meu clã, poderia ter se tornado uma grande lutadora.

— Vira essa boca pra lá! Keiko já é o suficientemente assustadora sem ter treinado absolutamente nada. Tem noção do quanto a mão dela é pesada?!

— Não — ela balançou a cabeça em negação — Ela não conseguiu me bater. Mas afinal, o que você quer dizer com essa baboseira de sermos parecidos?

— O que estou tentando dizer é que eu sei como você se sente. Carregar rótulos que você nem entende ao certo como surgiram é uma merda. As pessoas te temem sem que você tenha dado motivos pra isso e, com raiva, você acaba querendo fazer jus à sua fama. Mas vai por mim, você não precisa ser _assim_ o tempo inteiro, Kiara.

— _Assim_ como?

— Assim tão apegada ao seu passado. Entendo que você tem uma tendência a ficar na defensiva o tempo inteiro, mas não precisa descontar nos outros tudo de ruim que já fizeram com você. Não é porque até agora sua vida foi uma droga que vai continuar sendo pra sempre. Então supera isso de uma vez!

— Desculpa, mas isso era pra ser um discurso motivador ou um sermão? Ainda não consegui identificar sua intenção.

— Era pra ser os dois. Se você quer que as coisas mudem na sua vida, comece a mudança por você mesma. Nunca é tarde pra repensar o seu próprio comportamento.

Atônita, por alguns instantes ela permaneceu me encarando com os olhos arregalados num misto de surpresa e incredibilidade. Por fim, tentando dispersar o clima tenso e esquisito que pairava entre nós, retomei a conversa.

— Então, vamos atrás daquela coisa ou não?

— Mas e todo aquele papo sobre ser prudente?

— Como eu disse, somos bem parecidos. Eu concordo com você. Não adianta nada ficarmos nos escondendo aqui e, além disso, eu estou preocupado com o Kuwabara e os outros. Precisamos encontrá-los o mais rápido possível.

— Mas eu também concordo com você. Não adianta nada sermos imprudentes.

— Maravilha, então agora trocamos de opinião? Dá pra gente se entender e acabar logo com isso?!

— Ok Yusuke, só me escuta. Eu tenho um plano! Por que não me usa de isca pra derrotar a máquina?

— Te usar? Como?

— Eles estão querendo me capturar, certo? Então vou ficar em algum lugar bem à vista e deixar que aquela coisa venha atrás de mim, enquanto você fica escondido em qualquer outro canto. Assim, quando ela chegar perto de nós, você acaba com ela de surpresa. O que acha?

— Plano perfeito, _gênio!_ Só tem um problema: eu tentei acabar com ela e não consegui! Já te disse que não é assim tão fácil. Com essa ideia idiota, a gente só colocaria você em perigo.

— Não é fácil, porque você a atingiu no lugar errado, _gênio!_ Caso você não tenha notado, ela não tem nenhum ponto vital visível, mas ainda sim é uma máquina, não é? Significa que é de alguma forma é possível acessar os circuitos internos dela. Você notou o formato daquela coisa?

— Vá direto ao ponto, Kiara.

— Tudo nessa vida tem um motivo. Ela anda quase rastejando no chão, mas não ao ponto de se arrastar completamente. Ela apenas dificulta o acesso à região inferior de seu corpo. Provavelmente foi feita assim pra proteger o seu ponto fraco. Se eu conseguir atraí-la de uma maneira a fazer com que ela exponha sua região inferior, vai ficar vulnerável pra que você consiga acabar com ela.

— E se ela te atacar a tiros?

— Ela não vai. Daquela hora em que escapamos dos disparos, o alvo dela era você, não eu. Eles querem me capturar viva, esqueceu?

— Não sabia que você era do tipo que gostava de bancar o papel de garota indefesa.

— Eu não gosto, mas como você disse, é melhor a gente ser prudente. Kurama tinha razão ao dizer que estou enfraquecida... – relutante, ela ponderou aquelas palavras à contra-gosto — ...sendo assim, vou deixar que você me use de isca, enquanto eu te uso pra fazer todo o serviço pesado. Na fundo eu estou sendo um pouco egoísta e pensando no meu próprio bem. Espero que não se importe.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Você estava certa. Aparências realmente enganam! — confusa, ela estreitou o olhar antes que eu pudesse concluir o pensamento — Você não parecia ser nem um pouco esperta, Kiara.

Convictos de que o palpite da garota estaria correto, planejamos a emboscada subindo até o ponto mais alto daquela montanha, onde Kiara não tomou cuidado algum para ser discreta, deixando-se completamente vulnerável e visível na região desflorestada do topo. Escondido, me posicionei em meio às árvores um pouco distantes dali, onde poderia observá-la e esperar até o momento adequado para entrar em ação.

Ao sentir um incômodo agudo, encarei as feridas abertas em meus braços, adquiriras após a luta contra aquela enorme máquina. Devido à profundidade dos cortes ali presentes, o sangue continuava vazando aos poucos para fora de meu corpo, enquanto a dor latejante me atormentava cada vez mais. Tentando ignorá-la, voltei para a realidade, me concentrando em nosso plano.

Inquieto enquanto aguardava, podia ouvir o som caótico da cidade distante de nós, e também das violentas ondas do mar que se chocavam com as formações rochosas na base da montanha em que nos encontrávamos. Somente me atentei ao fato de que o fim de tarde se aproximava quando percebi que o sol já se punha lentamente no horizonte.

Repentinamente, um rangido mecânico emergiu de algum lugar na mata ao redor de mim, fazendo com que imediatamente eu me colocasse em estado de alerta. Preocupada demais em capturar Kiara, a _coisa_ nem ao menos se deu conta da minha presença e, como um animal feroz, saiu de onde estava, avançando em direção à garota.

Como havíamos combinado, Kiara correu em minha direção, esgueirando-se das garras que tentavam agarrá-la. Com habilidade, ela conseguiu escalar agilmente o tronco de uma enorme árvore que estava à minha frente, fazendo com que a máquina se inclinasse para cima na tentativa de alcançá-la. Naquele instante, pude enxergar a escassa blindagem na região inferior de seu corpo de metal, cujo acesso levaria aos seus circuitos internos.

Apressado, sai do esconderijo e estendi a mão em sua direção, disparando um potente Leigan em seu ponto fraco. Uma estrondo tremeu todo o chão assim que o tiro acertou em cheio o seu alvo e o explodiu, fazendo com que o corpo de metal se partisse em dois, enquanto seus circuitos faiscavam pegando fogo.

Ainda que tudo parecesse ter acabado, me aproximei dos destroços para ter certeza de que havia dado um fim àquela criatura, enquanto Kiara descia do topo da árvore em que estava. Parado diante daquela lata velha, a sensação de alívio fugiu para longe de mim ao escutar o som emitido por uma estranha voz robótica vinda de alguma parte ainda intacta daquela máquina.

"Preparar autodestruição".

Sem acreditar que aquela coisa na verdade não passava de bomba programada para ser explodida, só tive tempo de vociferar alguns palavrões antes de ser ser completamente atingido pela explosão de seus circuitos remanescentes. Num reflexo, elevei as mãos na altura do rosto na tentativa de protegê-lo, porém, devido à minha proximidade com a lataria, não pude evitar ser arremessado em direção ao desfiladeiro da montanha.

O meu corpo ardia em chamas conforme era projetado para longe dali e, ao atingir o solo, uma dor intensa quase me sufocou. Com o impacto, ouvi o trincar dos meus ossos no ombro esquerdo e tentei frear o movimento arrastando o restante do meu corpo no chão. No entanto, nem mesmo o atrito com o relevo foi capaz de diminuir minha velocidade a ponto de impedir a iminente queda da montanha.

Assim, antes de ser arremessado, consegui me agarrar a uma rocha na beira do desfiladeiro, com as pernas praticamente suspensas no ar. A poeira levantada pela explosão abaixava aos poucos, ao mesmo tempo que o zumbido em meus ouvidos desaparecia lentamente. Dormente, meu braço esquerdo não obedecia aos meus comandos, fazendo com que tentasse me reerguer usando somente o direito. Porém, ao me debruçar sobre a rocha, aplicando-lhe força em excesso, ela cedeu quase partindo-se por completo.

— Yusuke! – distante, Kiara gritou enquanto corria em minha direção para oferecer ajuda, ignorando o sangue que escorria em seu próprio rosto.

Antes que eu pudesse respondê-la, uma segunda voz feminina, porém um tanto infantil, o fez.

— Deixe-o aí. Se fizer isso, te levarei agora mesmo até seu irmão.

Surpresa, Kiara parou subitamente a corrida e se virou para trás. Com dificuldades, ergui o rosto na tentativa de visualizar o que estava acontecendo, terminando por me deparar com uma criança de longos cabelos prateados e olhos púrpuras. Irritado ao reconhecer a youkai que perseguíamos anteriormente, inevitavelmente forcei ainda mais aquela rocha em que me segurava. Quando Kiara deu as costas para mim, a pedra cedeu ainda mais, enquanto meus dedos escorregavam aos poucos dali.

A ponto de xingar Kiara por depositar confiança nas palavras da youkai, olhei pra baixo encarando as enormes pedras do costão rochoso, onde as ondas do mar se quebravam com ferocidade. Alheio ao que acontecia ao meu redor, me preparava para o impacto da queda, planejando uma maneira de minimizar os danos.

No instante em que a rocha de apoio cedeu por completo, fiquei pronto para cair em queda livre, no entanto, antes que isso ocorresse, Kiara me agarrou pelo braço. Em seguida, me puxou para cima, até que novamente eu pudesse pisar em solo firme.

— O que diabos foi isso?! — vociferei tentando recuperar o fôlego — Achei que você fosse me deixar cair!

— Eu também — ela se fixou em mim de maneira intensa, como se de alguma forma quisesse se desculpar.

Desviei o olhar à procura da pequeno youkai traiçoeira que havia tentado persuadir Kiara a me abandonar. Parada a alguns passos de distância de nós, ela ainda nos observava com tranquilidade.

— Você está bem? — perguntei à Kiara, percebendo o corte recém formado em seu rosto.

— Sim. E você?

— Já estive melhor — a respondi tentando movimentar sem sucesso o meu braço esquerdo — Ainda bem que pensou duas vezes antes de dar ouvidos a ela.

— Eu nunca confiaria na palavra de um inimigo — Kiara retrucou irritada — Além disso, ela é _estranha_.

— Estranha? Como assim?

Confuso, observei a criança com atenção, incapaz de notar qualquer anormalidade em sua imagem ou energia demoníaca.

— Não sei. É como se ela não fosse...

— Real? — uma terceira voz inesperada concluiu ao chegar repentinamente.

Num sobressalto, Kiara e eu levantamos do chão, nos colocando em posição de luta. Envergonhado por ter sido contaminado com o excesso de paranoia da garota, rapidamente relaxei o corpo ao me deparar com Kurama retornando para sua forma humana, seguido por um Hiei impassível e analítico. Disfarcei retomando a palavra, aliviado por enfim tê-los encontrado.

— Hiei! Kurama! Onde vocês estavam todo esse tempo?

— Estávamos atrás dela — Kurama desviou o olhar em direção à inimiga — Só que a perdemos de vista. Hiei localizou vocês com o Jagan. Ou melhor, localizou aquela coisa de metal, mas parece que você já deu um jeito nisso, não é?

— Então vocês também não pegaram a garota e essa aqui é apenas uma imagem falsa? — Kiara questionou com seriedade por trás de mim, ainda mantendo a sua postura desconfiada.

— Exatamente. Como conseguiu perceber isso, Kiara? — Kurama perguntou intrigado.

— Me parece óbvio — ela deu de ombros, levando discretamente as mãos à empunhadura de sua katana, prestes a desembainha-la. Ao notar, Hiei se antecipou, interceptando os seus movimentos.

— Nos poupe desse confronto inútil.

— Não precisa dessa desconfiança conosco, Kiara. Somos nós mesmos. Lembre-se que o seu alvo aqui é outro — Kurama complementou.

Ela olhou de soslaio para a youkai distante de nós, desistindo em seguida de travar um embate com Kurama ou Hiei.

— O que essa ilusão faz aqui, afinal? Onde está a verdadeira? — perguntei por fim, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Ela disse que me levaria até o meu irmão. Acho que estava falando sério — Kiara sugeriu.

— Exatamente — de imediato, a garota respondeu surpreendendo a todos com a sua franqueza — Apenas vim dizer aonde Kazuki está. Foi por ele que vieram, não é?

— E a troco de quê vai nos dizer isso? Até onde sei, você é do time dos sequestradores, não no nosso — retruquei.

— Sequestradores? É isso que acha que somos? Bom, tendo em vista as circunstâncias, acho que é uma boa definição.

— Como assim? Quais circunstâncias?

— Pegamos seu amigo. Kuwabara é o nome dele, não é? Se o quiserem de volta, devem ir até o cemitério que existe na ilha — ela gesticulou em direção ao local antes de se voltar para Kiara — O mesmo vale pra o seu irmão.

De súbito, senti o meu sangue ferver de raiva. Kuwabara capturado?! Aquilo não podia ser real, mas era. A minha ficha caiu apenas após alguns segundos, dando lugar a um sentimento desespero. Se pudesse, seria capaz de estrangular aquela pirralha, porém, paralisado com o choque da notícia, permaneci em silêncio enquanto rangia os dentes de ódio.

— Esperamos vocês lá — ela nos disse conforme a sua imagem desaparecia lenta e gradativamente, até sumir por completo.

— Droga! Kuwabara...eu mesmo te mato assim que te salvar! — com o braço não inutilizado, exclamei socando o chão de raiva.

— Se deixar ser capturado é típico daquele idiota — Hiei resmungou impaciente ao meu lado. Irritado, a princípio pensei em respondê-lo, no entanto, preferi concentrar toda a minha raiva no punho que afundava cada vez mais o chão aos meus pés.

— É melhor nos prepararmos. Não é difícil adivinhar o que eles pretendem com tudo isso — Kurama anunciou olhando para Kiara — Dois reféns em troca de um. Certamente vão impor tal condição pra devolverem Kuwabara e Kazuki.

Atônita, a apreensão de Kiara tomou conta de suas expressões faciais. Derrotada, suspirou resignada aceitando o seu iminente destino.

— Passei meses tentando despistá-los, pra no fim das contas ser capturada de qualquer maneira — ela revirou os olhos — Quer saber? Dane-se! Faço qualquer coisa pra salvar Kazuki. Talvez eu devesse ter me entregado antes...

— Não diga besteira! — a interrompi — Que tipo de idiota se entrega de mão beijada pro inimigo?

— Yusuke tem razão. Essa ideia é estúpida. Até porque nada lhe garante que teriam libertado o seu irmão caso você se entregasse — Hiei a repreendeu.

— Não importa! Agora não temos outra opção! Ou eu me entrego, ou Kazuki e Kuwabara sofrerão as consequências! É esse o destino que querem dar ao seu amigo? — Kiara retrucou furiosa, olhando para nós com os olhos cheios de culpa.

Aquela pergunta revirou o meu estômago, me deixando completamente desnorteado. Sabendo que jamais poderia colocar a vida de Kuwabara em risco, minha mente falhava em buscar uma nova estratégia para nos livrar daquela enrascada.

— Acalmem-se, deve ter um jeito de sairmos todos a salvo desse lugar — Kurama respondeu fitando o chão pensativo — Só precisamos identificar a fraqueza deles...

— A fraqueza deles é a mesma que a nossa — Hiei o respondeu de imediato.

— Como assim? — perguntei sem compreender aonde ele queria chegar.

Em resposta, Hiei olhou para Kiara com um discreto sorriso cínico no rosto.

— Ela é a fraqueza deles. Nossa refém.

Ao entender o que ele sugeria, arqueei as sobrancelhas alarmado.

— Quer que a gente finja que estamos aqui somente para entregar Kiara a eles?

— Pelo Makai o nome dela corre solto, então não seria nada estranho se a tivéssemos capturado em busca da recompensa que estão oferecendo. Mas não é isso que estou sugerindo, Yusuke. Não tenho o mínimo interesse em fazer parte de um teatro ridículo como esse. O fato é que eles a querem viva. Se está interessado em anular a chantagem que estão fazendo sobre Kuwabara, é melhor entrar no jogo deles e fazer exatamente a mesma coisa.

— Ficou maluco?! Qual a chance dessa ideia dar certo? É muito arriscado! — olhei para Kiara em busca de apoio, no entanto, minha cara foi ao chão com a sua resposta.

— Na verdade, é uma ótima ideia — ela disse animada — Afinal, eles não conhecem vocês, não é? Quero dizer, apesar de estarmos juntos, não sabem que as suas reais intenções são me ajudar. Vocês podem simplesmente ter me arrastado até aqui à força, certo?

Esperançosa, ela revezou os olhares entre nós.

— Bom, Yusuke matou aquela tal de Asuka e, segundo o que nos contou, ela tinha informações sobre nós, mas obviamente não conseguiu levá-las adiante. E você matou Ryou. Sendo assim, teoricamente, eles não sabem quem somos ou o que queremos. Pra que soubessem, Kuwabara teria que ter contato, mas isso é algo que ele jamais faria — Kurama a respondeu.

— Ainda acho isso uma péssima ideia. O que pretendem? Ameaçar Kiara de morte diante deles?

— Não vejo problema algum nisso, afinal, ela já está habituada a simular torturas, não é? — Hiei se aproximou, relembrando o episódio envolvendo Keiko, Botan e Yukina na prisão de Yamazaki.

Instintivamente, Kiara recuou alguns centímetros antes de retrucar.

— Acho que pode dar certo.

— Ah por favor, eles não podem ser tão burros. Isso não vai funcionar!

— E o que vai funcionar, Yusuke? — Ela se voltou para mim, irritada — O que você pretende fazer quando matarem Kuwabara diante de seus olhos por ter recusado me entregar a eles?!

Na ausência de uma boa resposta, desviei o olhar para o precipício onde estava preso há alguns minutos atrás. Tentando esfriar a cabeça, respirei fundo antes de respondê-la.

— Eu estava certo sobre você, Kiara.

A garota franziu as sobrancelhas sem compreender.

— Quando estávamos vindo pra cá, você deixou claro que nos abandonaria caso estivéssemos em perigo, e eu disse que você não seria capaz disso. Eu estava certo. Você acaba de salvar minha vida e agora está preocupada com a vida de Kuwabara.

— Eu estou preocupada com o meu irmão. Só isso.

— Nem você acredita em si mesma. Quer salvar Kuwabara tanto quanto a gente. Eu não sei responder a pergunta que você me fez, mas tenho certeza que nenhum de nós precisa se sacrificar aqui.

— Mas...

— Sem "mas"! Confia em mim como eu confiei que você seria incapaz de nos deixar pra morrer. Não importa como, mas vamos resgatá-los e dar o fora desse lugar. Todos a salvo. Eu _prometo!_

Alternei os olhares entre os três, na expectativa por uma resposta. Dispensando quaisquer palavras, Kurama e Hiei se aproximaram num indicativo de que concordavam comigo, prontos para partir em busca de Kuwabara e Kazuki. Já Kiara me olhava pensativa e incerta sobre como agir.

— O que me diz? Confia em nós? — perguntei a ela a fim de despertá-la de seu estupor.

Depois de alguns segundos encarando o solo cabisbaixa, Kiara se reergueu. Timidamente, meneou a cabeça em concordância para, em seguida, se juntar a nós.

* * *

Eu quis focar mais na relação Kiara x Yusuke nesse capítulo, pois acho importante que ela se aproxime de cada um dos personagens aos poucos, já que o encontro com eles não foi muito amigável, hehe.


	18. Inesperado

KIARA POV

Conforme a noite se aproximava, o brilho dos astros no céu se tornava cada vez mais intenso. Não tardou para que a floresta submergisse num completo e macabro breu. Seguindo Yusuke, Hiei e Kurama sem prestar muita atenção em meus próprios passos, ao chegarmos ao cemitério da ilha Nozomi, a pouca iluminação proveniente de antigos lampiões indicou precariamente o nosso caminho.

Ao adentrarmos o local através do portão velho e enferrujado, uma fisgada de ansiedade atravessou o meu peito, deixando minhas pernas completamente bambas. Meses se passaram desde o dia em que me separaram de meu irmão. Daquele instante em diante, todas as noites eu passei a imaginar como seria o nosso reencontro. Em que estado o encontraria? O que teriam feito a ele? Haveriam sequelas? Querendo manter o otimismo, eu me forçava a acreditar que tudo daria certo para nós dois, ainda que não possuísse muita esperança de estar certa.

— Que bom que vieram, estávamos esperando por vocês — repentinamente ao sair de trás de uma lápide, uma youkai de aparência cadavérica surgiu por entre as sombras daquele cemitério. Cicatrizes enormes e profundas desenhavam o seu corpo, desde o rosto até as asas, a deixando mais medonha do que realmente era.

— Você?! Não pode ser! Como...? — Yusuke exclamou furioso.

— Eu te subestimei no outro dia, mas não vai acontecer de novo.

Confusa, sondei Yusuke por alguns instantes antes de compreender a situação. Sua notória expressão de raiva denunciava a incredibilidade por deparar-se com aquela youkai. Prontamente me lembrei de que ele havia nos assegurado de ter matado Asuka ainda em Kuroshimi, e pela cara que fazia, deixava claro que havia se enganado.

Preocupada demais em achar o meu irmão, ignorei Asuka por completo. Desesperadamente olhei para todos os lados, tentando, sem sucesso algum, encontrá-lo naquele lugar escuro e sombrio.

— É impossível! Você estava morta. Eu tenho certeza! Como foi que conseguiu se livrar do meu Leigan? — ainda abismado, Yusuke perguntou.

— Isso não vem ao caso. Apesar de realmente ter feito um enorme estrago em mim...— ela gesticulou em torno das marcas em seu corpo —...continuo de pé.

— Onde estão Kuwabara e Kazuki? — Kurama perguntou interrompendo a discussão dos dois.

— Estão aqui — ela apontou para o lado.

Aflita, olhei na direção indicada. Ao ver Kazuki surgir detrás das sombras e dirigir-se até uma região iluminada do cemitério, senti o meu coração palpitar mais forte do que acreditava ser capaz de suportar. A ponto de gritar pelo seu nome, me contive ao perceber que arrastava algo consigo. Estreitei os olhos para enxergar o que atrasava a sua caminhada e, ao perceber, levei as mãos a boca num impulso.

Ensanguentado, o corpo de Kuwabara jazia caído aos seus pés. Incapaz de acreditar que Kazuki tivesse realmente ferido um ser humano inocente, desviei o olhar, completamente chocada com a situação. Sem saber como encarar Yusuke, Hiei ou Kurama, ignorei os seus protestos ao meu lado, e me atentei a apenas ao meu irmão, observando que ele se encontrava num estado tão lastimável quanto o que eu esperava. Seus olhos opacos e sem vida não respondiam a nenhum estímulo externo, e seu físico aparentava ser o de alguém completamente desnutrido, ainda que alguns músculos tivessem permanecido intactos. Por fim, mirei o ofuda em seu peito sabendo que precisava removê-lo dali o quanto antes para liberá-lo do controle mental do qual havia sido submetido.

Vencida pelo ódio, sentia a energia demoníaca crescer dentro de mim, fluindo ao redor de todo o meu corpo e, como se fosse combinado, num impulso nós quatro avançamos ao mesmo tempo em direção aos inimigos, a fim de derrotá-los de uma vez por todas.

— Não se aproximem, senão eu darei a ordem para que Kazuki mate esse imprestável! — Asuka vociferou de repente, nos fazendo frear de súbito antes de alcançá-los.

Trêmula de raiva e indignação, não podia acreditar que aqueles youkais utilizavam Kazuki para fazer todo o seu serviço sujo.

— O que vocês pretendem com tudo isso? Quem são vocês e o que querem? Por que não abrem o jogo logo de uma vez? — Kurama perguntou dissipando toda a tranquilidade em seu tom de voz.

— Eu é que deveria perguntar isso a vocês. Kurama Youko, você chegou a ser uma lenda no Makai, mas hoje não é nem metade do que foi um dia. O que vocês pretendem? — ela alternou os olhares entre Yusuke, Hiei e Kurama — Eu queria entender o porquê três youkais como vocês defendem humanos. Com a força e habilidade que possuem, vocês poderiam ter tudo que quisessem, mas preferem se afundar com essa atitude patética. É claro que ainda há tempo para consertar isso. Convido vocês três a se unirem a nós para reescrevermos a história desse mundo desprezível.

— O quê?! — Yusuke exclamou incrédulo — Está sugerindo que simplesmente entreguemos Kiara a vocês?

— Não, de maneira nenhuma. Ela é nossa convidada de honra, e com certeza irá nos ajudar.

Asuka me lançou um olhar enigmático, e incapaz de entender o que ela tentava me dizer com tudo aquilo, permaneci calada. Somente conseguia pensar em como livrar Kazuki das mãos imundas daqueles criminosos.

— A única coisa realmente desprezível aqui é esse seu discurso moralista pra cima de nós. Se vocês são covardes demais pra nos enfrentar como inimigos, fale logo de uma vez. Será menos vergonhoso do que querer bancar a nossa aliada para poupar a sua própria vida — Hiei a respondeu.

— Hiei tem razão. Vocês são covardes! A prova disso é que precisam se esconder atrás de suas próprias vítimas — Yusuke apontou para Kuwabara e Kazuki — Se estão com medo, se entreguem logo. Nós não vamos nos aliar a vocês!

— É uma pena que não queiram cooperar — a youkai disse ao esboçar um diminuto sorriso nos lábios — Nesse caso teremos que fazer do jeito difícil. O amigo de vocês não me interessa, então podem ficar com ele. Eu o entregarei em troca da garota. Quero que ela, e somente ela, venha até nós. Depois disso, libertaremos esse humano.

— Pode esquecer! — Yusuke exclamou avançando um passo em direção a Kazuki — Eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça!

No mesmo instante, Kazuki ergueu a lança que estava habituado a usar como arma, a levando ameaçadoramente até o pescoço de Kuwabara. Yusuke estancou os passos de repente, enfurecido com a chantagem, enquanto Asuka sorria por detrás deles.

— Não adianta, Yusuke — desesperada, respondi um tanto incerta sobre o que estava prestes a fazer — Eu vou...

— Mas Kiara...

— Mas nada. Kuwabara está em perigo! Desde o começo eu disse que eles estavam atrás de mim, e que vocês não tinham nada a ver com isso. Vocês nem sequer deviam ter vindo comigo até aqui. Agora Kuwabara está prestes a morrer, e eu não tenho outra alternativa a não ser me entregar.

Ao notar as minhas intenções, Yusuke agarrou o meu braço com força, reprovando minha decisão.

— Não tente me impedir! — num movimento brusco, me livrei de suas mãos, deixando-o ainda mais enfurecido. Sabendo que tentaria me segurar novamente, me adiantei ao suplicar — Eu não vim até aqui pra ver o meu irmão se tornar um assassino!

De repente sua expressão mudou, como se enfim compreendesse a minha angústia. Em seguida, ele se afastou descontente e resignado. Assim, sem olhar para trás, virei as costas para os três e segui em direção a Asuka, enquanto tentava procurar uma solução para sair daquela enrascada.

Por alguns poucos instantes senti minha mente se esvaziar por completo. Alheia a tudo ao meu redor, ignorei a existência de todos ali presentes. Até mesmo o quase-morto Kuwabara não podia ocupar espaço nos meus pensamentos, por mais que quisesse ajudá-lo. Focada somente em Kazuki, não desgrudava os olhos dele, e somente despertei daquele estupor ao ouvir o alerta repentino vindo por trás de mim.

— Espera aí Kiara! — Kurama gritou alarmado

Interrompendo os passos na metade do caminho, me voltei em sua direção para encarar a expressão extremamente familiar presente em seu rosto:

Desconfiança.

Rapidamente me choquei ao entender o que ele insinuava. Como não havia percebido antes?! Logo eu que sempre desconfio de tudo...afinal, quem poderia garantir que aquele era o verdadeiro Kuwabara?

Congelei com a possibilidade, arrancando um riso irônico de Asuka que continuava a nos observar atentamente, percebendo de imediato o nosso raciocínio.

— Como pôde cair no mesmo truque mais de uma vez? — a pergunta feita pelo suposto Kuwabara me fez arregalar os olhos no mesmo instante. Permaneci imóvel ao vê-lo se levantar do chão para assumir em seguida a sua verdadeira forma.

Num piscar de olhos, o youkai-urso que havia me atacado há meses atrás estava diante de mim mais uma vez, me deixando possessa de ódio ao relembrar daquele fatídico dia em que, impotente, assisti aos meus companheiros serem assassinados.

— Há quanto tempo, não é? — ele estreitou os olhos amarelos de maneira ameaçadora — Acho que temos assuntos inacabados pra resolver.

— Dessa vez eu te mato! — tomada pela raiva, me lancei em cima dele com toda agressividade que possuía. Porém, já esperando pelo ataque, com tranquilidade ele facilmente bloqueou o golpe, recuando até criar uma segura distância entre nós.

— Não se apresse. Não é só comigo que você deve se preocupar hoje.

Confusa, olhei por detrás dele ao notar que a horda de demônios surgia ali de repente. Tentava contabilizar em que número estavam, mas terminei deixando a conta de lado ao perceber que aquilo era inútil. Pareciam fracos, como aqueles que o meu clã costumava ser contratado para derrotar. Porém, é claro, eu eu não possuía a experiência necessária para enfrentar a todos de uma só vez.

Assim, ao me ver encurralada por tantos adversários, instintivamente recuei dois passos trombando repentinamente com algum obstáculo. No entanto, ao olhar para trás descobri que não havia nada ali, ou pelo menos não parecia haver. Estendi as mãos até encostar em uma parede invisível. Uma barreira? Mas como...?!

Assustada, notei então que Yusuke, Hiei e Kurama, que já haviam percebido a existência daquela redoma o qual estavam impossibilitados de penetrar, tomavam providências para tentar derrubá-la. No entanto, tudo parecia em vão. Irritada, cerrei os punhos com força ao me dar conta de como havíamos caído tão facilmente naquela armadilha. A estratégia de usar a imagem de Kuwabara foi a maneira perfeita para que me afastassem de meus aliados. Para finalizar o plano, em seguida conjuraram uma barreira entre nós para nos separarem por completo, impedindo assim que qualquer um deles pudesse me dar suporte na batalha que planejaram a seguir. Como pude ser tão descuidada?

— Já entendeu, não é? Dessa vez você não vai escapar de nós — anunciou uma terceira voz desconhecida. Mirando em sua direção, encontrei um youkai diferente, estendendo uma das mãos em minha direção ao conjurar a redoma que me confinava. Ao seu lado, a criança de cabelos prateados e um outro sujeito de oleosos cabelos negros nos observavam com a cara fechada numa expressão de frieza.

— Idiotas...— o conjurador murmurou ao notar a insistência de Yusuke, Hiei e Kurama na tentativa de derrubar a barreira —...podem se esforçar o quanto quiserem, mas jamais vão conseguir quebrá-la. Eu sou o maior perito em criar barreiras que existe em todo o Makai. Criaturas mais fortes que vocês já tentaram destruí-las e, ainda assim, não conseguiram. Elas são impenetráveis!

— Desgraçados! Aonde é que tá o verdadeiro Kuwabara?! — irritado, Yusuke gritou.

— Morto, é claro. Confesso que derrotar aquele lá não foi tão simples e até me custou mais do que deveria...— ele ergueu o braço livre, nos mostrando a carne dilacerada na região do punho —...mas ele terminou como todos os outros que entraram em nosso caminho.

Yusuke estremeceu de raiva, aumentando o nível de seu youki para um patamar impressionante. No entanto, de nada adiantaria todo aquele imenso poder. Impotentes, era certo que nenhum deles jamais conseguiria invadir aquela redoma.

— Chega dessa conversa fiada! — impaciente, Asuka interrompeu a discussão antes de se voltar para os seus fracos subordinados — Peguem ela, agora!

Após a ordem, os animalescos youkais avançaram em minha direção. O mais veloz se adiantou ao se jogar repentinamente pra cima de mim, empunhando uma arma afiada. Sem conseguir raciocinar muito, desviei para a direita, correndo em seguida para longe dali, enquanto tentava usar as lápides daquele cemitério a meu favor. Deixando para trás Yusuke, Hiei e Kurama, que continuavam a todo custo tentando quebrar a barreira que os impedia de passar, avancei em meio a penumbra do cemitério, desembainhando a katana que carregava. Por fim, coloquei minha energia demoníaca em ação pela primeira vez no dia, pronta para me defender do que fosse necessário.

Sendo mais lenta do que boa parte daqueles demônios, não demorou para que alguns me alcançassem. Incapaz de prestar atenção em tantos ataques simultâneos, tentei desviar ao mesmo tempo em que revidava precariamente com a lâmina do sabre. De surpresa, um deles saltou por cima de mim, me cercando por trás. Ao tentar me defender de sua investida, abaixei a guarda para aqueles que estavam na minha frente e, naquele instante, fui atingida no braço, soltando a katana num reflexo de dor.

Na sequência, uma rasteira seguida de um golpe no estômago me derrubaram no chão. Ao bater as costas no concreto, perdi o fôlego e, sem tempo para reagir, um youkai com aparência de lagarto saltou em cima de mim tentando perfurar o meu pescoço com as suas afiadas presas preenchidas por veneno.

Com dificuldade, o repeli para longe com um chute e, em seguida, me coloquei de pé num pulo. Porém, completamente cercada, inevitavelmente fui imobilizada pelos demais youkais que ali se encontravam. Tentáculos e garras me seguravam por todos os lados, comprimindo ossos e músculos a fim de impedir qualquer tipo de movimentação.

Pensei em ter ouvido alguém gritar pelo meu nome, distante e desesperado. Yusuke talvez? Tomada pela raiva de estar presa naquela situação, não fui capaz de conter a fúria dentro de mim. Sentindo-me sufocada pela horda de demônios ao meu redor, de súbito exteriorizei o meu youki de maneira explosiva, incapaz de controlar a minha própria energia. Em meu entorno, os demônios caíram ao solo. Não estavam mortos, apenas atordoados com o impacto do golpe. Zonza, senti minha visão se turvar pela fraqueza em que me afundava e quase cedi ao peso do meu corpo. Não aguentaria fazer muito mais do que aquilo, tendo em vista o quão esgotada estava.

— Imprestáveis! — Asuka exclamou.

— Viram só? Eu disse que ela era como uma bomba-relógio. É tão instável que pode explodir a qualquer instante — o demônio-urso a respondeu — não cheguem perto demais.

O quê? Eles usaram aqueles subordinados apenas para evitarem uma aproximação comigo?

— Estava certo, Hodag. Mas vamos ver se ela será capaz de fazer o mesmo com o próprio irmão — Asuka resmungou rangendo os dentes.

— Deixem ele em paz! — em desespero, gritei num tom de súplica.

— Ora, deveria se preocupar mais consigo mesma do que com o seu irmão. É você que está em apuros aqui — ela retrucou.

— O que vocês querem com a gente, afinal?

— Já que perguntou, queremos saber onde está o raríssimo artefato que vocês komorebis guardavam?

— Artefato? — perguntei confusa ao franzir o cenho. A que ela se referia? A verdade é que não possuíamos nada que fosse tão valioso a ponto de alguém querer roubar.

— Não se faça de de desentendida. O seu povo foi encarregado de guardar algo que não lhes pertencia, algo de valor e poder. Onde está?

— Encarregados por quem? Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que você tá falando!

— Não tente me testar, porque eu não tenho paciência pra isso! Encarregados pelos Deuses, é claro. Como filha do líder e futura comandante de seu clã, você com certeza sabe do que estamos falando.

— Isso não é verdade! Não tínhamos nada que pudesse ser do interesse de vocês. Vocês estão se confundindo!

— Que irritante. O seu irmão chegou dizer exatamente o mesmo. Eu vasculhei a mente dele e realmente não achei nada, assim como na mente de cada um daqueles komorebis idiotas. Todos diziam que não sabiam do que estávamos falando. Parece que é um segredo muito bem guardado, não é mesmo?

— É tão bem guardado que nem nós mesmos conhecemos!

— Já chega! Se prefere continuar mentindo, não tenho outra escolha...— ela rosnou de raiva — Ataque-a, Kazuki!

Sob controle de Asuka, Kazuki disparou em minha direção. Convicta de que aqueles youkais malignos acreditavam que eu não teria coragem de enfrentá-lo, me posicionei para a luta sem hesitar. É verdade que machucar o meu próprio irmão não estava em meus planos, mas se aquela era a nossa única alternativa, eu não pensaria duas vezes em combatê-lo. Além disso, estava certa de que teria a oportunidade perfeita para salvá-lo daqueles sequestradores. Habituada a treinar com Kazuki desde de sempre, já havia me acostumado com o seu estilo de luta e, conhecendo todas as suas técnicas, não precisaria gastar energia alguma para derrotá-lo. Liberta-lo daquele controle mental seria mais fácil do que havia imaginado.

Empunhando sua lança, ele tentou me atingir. Sem perder tempo, escapei de sua primeira investida ao praticamente me deitar ao chão, apoiando as mãos no solo para em seguida tomar impulso. Ao me levantar, com um chute no rosto, o arremessei no solo. Inevitavelmente a arma escapou de sua mão e, antes que ele pudesse contra-atacar, me lancei por cima de seu corpo para que pudesse imobilizar os seus braços, removendo com sucesso o ofuda preso em seu peito.

Ao arrancá-lo dali, me retirei de cima de Kazuki, ajudando-o a se reerguer do solo.

— Kazuki, você tá bem? Consegue me ouvir?

— Kiara... — as palpitações em meu peito aceleraram ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o meu nome pela primeira vez em tanto tempo. Aliviada, me aproximei mais ainda mais para ajudá-lo a se levantar, já que se encontrava visivelmente fraco e desnutrido. Ajoelhei diante dele para lhe dar apoio e o forcei a erguer o rosto ensanguentado. Preocupada, então notei que suas expressões continuavam vazias, e o olhar sem vida se mantinha preso ao solo.

De repente, uma fisgada de dor percorreu todo o meu corpo, se espalhando por cada centímetro do meu interior. Abismada, ao olhar para baixo percebi a afiada lâmina de uma adaga fincada em meu abdômen. Com o mesmo semblante apático de antes, Kazuki enterrava a arma em meu corpo, a pressionando cada vez mais fundo. Ele não voltou ao normal, mesmo depois de eu remover o ofuda? Mas como...?!

— KIARA! — as vozes de Yusuke e Kurama se misturaram distantes de mim, enquanto ainda tentavam derrubar aquela barreira impenetrável.

— Idiota. Achou mesmo que seria tão fácil trazer o seu irmão de volta? — Asuka perguntou em tom de deboche — Ele recebeu um tratamento diferenciado dos homens daquela aldeia. Retirar o pergaminho não é o suficiente pra fazer com que ele volte ao normal.

Incapaz de me mover, senti a minha pressão sanguínea cair, enquanto agonizava pressionando a profunda ferida em meu corpo, numa tentativa frustrada de aliviar a dor dilacerante que me queimava por dentro.

Ao ouvir Asuka se aproximar, tudo ao meu redor ficou confuso.

— Agora vamos ver o que você tanto esconde de nós — ela sussurrou em meu ouvido ao se ajoelhar diante de mim.

Derrotada, senti as suas mãos comprimirem suavemente as minhas têmporas antes de invadirem sem piedade todas as memórias que possuía.


	19. Alvorecer

YUSUKE POV

— Isso não é possível...— Asuka vociferou perplexa, ainda pressionando o rosto de Kiara.

Tensos, Kurama, Hiei e eu permanecemos paralisados diante de tudo o que havia acontecido. Derrotada, Kiara não tinha como escapar daqueles youkais e, impotentes devido à barreira, não podíamos ajudá-la a sair daquela situação.

— O que foi?! O que você viu, Asuka? — o youkai chamado Hadog perguntou.

— As memórias dela...— ela hesitou — Achei que só estava se fazendo de idiota, mas pelo visto realmente não sabe de nada. Será que é mesmo a garota certa?

— Não há dúvidas de que é ela. Com ou sem memórias, precisamos levá-la embora daqui. Nós já perdemos muito tempo, Asuka! — o youkai mais velho a respondeu.

— Eu sei disso, Shinzou!

A contragosto, Asuka segurou Kiara nos braços, ainda exibindo uma expressão incerta no rosto. Desesperado, de repente voltei a mim, tentando mais uma vez derrubar a parede que nos impedia de agir.

— Larga ela! — gritei ao ver os meus golpes fracassarem novamente.

Asuka me ignorou, dando as costas para nós a fim de se juntar aos seus companheiros.

— Mandei largar ela! — fechei o punho ao socar a barreira com toda a energia que possuía. Ela ressoou, fazendo com que a youkai se voltasse em minha direção, preocupada.

— Não precisa temer, Asuka. Eles só poderiam fazer algo se estivessem dentro da redoma — Bakugou tentou tranquiliza-la.

— E quem disse que não estamos?!

Foi repentino, rápido e certeiro. Um lampejo de luz brilhante vindo detrás do conjurador o atingiu em cheio, fazendo com que o demônio caísse no chão no mesmo instante, tão desacreditado quanto o resto de nós. Inevitavelmente sorri ao ver a silhueta de Kuwabara segurando a espada dimensional, completamente aliviado por saber que ele estava vivo.

— M-mas como?! Você caiu no ácido...d-deveria estar m-morto! — ofegante, o youkai disse com dificuldade, incapaz de se levantar do chão.

— É verdade. Mas eu não caí porque você me jogou lá, e sim porque eu quis! Como você mesmo falou, _todo_ o seu corpo produz uma barreira que nem você consegue controlar a existência. Quando você me atacou, me envolveu na sua proteção, então me agarrei firmemente a sua mão cortada antes de cair no ácido e fiquei envolto pela barreira tempo o suficiente para que vocês pensassem que morri. E agora, sem que você percebesse, eu pude observar que você também fica vulnerável quando projeta seu youki em algum lugar, exatamente como estava fazendo há pouco. Durante a nossa luta você não parou de me chamar de burro, e quer saber? Talvez eu seja burro mesmo! Mas antes burro vivo do que sábio morto!

Kuwabara terminou por fincar a espada dimensional nas costas do youkai, dando fim à sua vida de uma vez por todas.

Pisquei algumas vezes tentando ter certeza de que tudo aquilo era real. Em choque, Asuka ainda segurava Kiara nos braços e, amedrontada, mantinha-se com os olhos arregalados em minha direção. Avancei um passo, pisando exatamente no local onde a barreira deveria estar, e esbocei um sorriso ao perceber que ela já não existia mais.

— Cuidem deles! — no mesmo instante, a mulher ordenou para os demais youkais, abrindo as asas para alçar vôo e fugir dali com Kiara.

— Dessa vez você não vai escapar! — focado somente em Asuka, ignorei os demais demônios ali presentes.

Dominado pelo ódio, senti uma crescente onda de adrenalina tomar conta de mim, e desviando de todos, parti pra cima da youkai. Ao vê-la se afastar do solo, tomei impulso e saltei em sua direção, igualando nossas alturas.

Espantada, Asuka arregalou os olhos ao perceber que não havia escapatória.

— LEIGAN! — sem poupar energia, a atingi nas costas, garantindo que dessa vez não pudesse sobreviver ao golpe.

Ao receber toda a carga da explosão, Asuka inevitavelmente soltou Kiara num reflexo. Na sequência, antes que a garota atingisse o solo, Kuwabara a segurou. Me juntei a eles ao ver o corpo de Asuka se chocar violentamente com uma lápide do cemitério, moribundo e imóvel, me dando a certeza de que, dessa vez, ela estava completamente derrotada. Sua energia vital havia desaparecido completamente e a luz abandonado o seu olhar.

— Tá maluco, Urameshi? Podia ter ferido Kiara ainda mais!

— Foi mal Kuwabara, mas eu tava _muito_ puto! Você tá bem?

— Mas é claro que sim! Acreditou mesmo que eu tinha morrido pra esse bando de imbecis? Está me subestimando muito, não acha?! — ele questionou em tom de reprovação.

— Nem tanto. Pelo que parece você levou uma surra, ou estou errado? — aprontei para os seus hematomas, arrancando-lhe um sorriso.

— Kazuki...— ainda desacordada, Kiara resmungou nos braços de Kuwabara, chamando a nossa atenção.

Atento ao nosso objetivo, procurei por Kazuki naquele cemitério, deparando-me com Hiei e Kurama enfrentando os demais youkais daquele grupo. Hiei lutava com o mais velho, enquanto Kurama desafiava o metamorfo da equipe. Já a criança chamada Chiharu, recuava cada vez mais pra longe dali, trêmula e amedrontada, arrastando consigo o irmão de Kiara.

Ao serem golpeados por Hiei e Kurama, Shinzou e Hodag foram repelidos para longe. Irritados, desistiram de contra-atacar ao perceberem que não tinham chances de nos vencer.

— Entreguem Kazuki e deixamos vocês vivos! — em busca de um acordo, sugeri antes que o ameaçassem.

— Fale por você, Yusuke — Hiei retrucou irritado — Deixá-los vivos não está nos meus planos.

— Para com isso, Hiei. Nós viemos aqui resgatar o garoto e...

— E o que te faz pensar que isso resolverá tudo? Por mais que o resgate agora, não nos deixarão em paz. Você não percebe?

— Hiei tem razão, Yusuke — Kurama interveio — Essa história não termina aqui. Estão agindo a mando de alguém. Não podemos deixá-los ir. Isso só nos traria problemas.

— Se não nos entregarem a garota, mataremos o irmão dela — Shinzou agarrou Kazuki pelas suas vestes, tal como Asuka havia feito anteriormente.

— Ah qual é?! Vocês estão em completa desvantagem! Somos quatro e vocês só dois, porque nem da pra considerar essa pirralha aí na contagem! — Kuwabara apontou para a garotinha que, amedrontada, se afastou ainda mais, tentando se esconder atrás de seus companheiros — Vai mesmo querer arrumar briga com a gente?

— Entreguem-na! — ele respondeu — Agora!

— Idiota...

— O idiota aqui é você por tentar argumentar com esse tipo de gente — Hiei retrucou dirigindo-se a Kuwabara — Numa situação como essa só existe uma maneira de resolver as coisas.

Ninguém precisou perguntar qual, pois naquele mesmo instante Hiei desapareceu de nosso campo de visão, indo de encontro ao inimigo.

— Cuidado! — sendo capaz de acompanhá-lo com os olhos, a criança tentou alertar Shinzou sobre o perigo. No entanto, era tarde demais.

A katana de Hiei lhe travessou o braço, fazendo com que o demônio soltasse Kazuki. Estando sob controle mental, o garoto tentou atacar Hiei por trás, mas com apenas um empurrão foi lançado pra longe dali, ainda que não expressasse dor alguma. Aproveitando-se da guarda baixa do youkai de fogo, o adversário parecia decidido a contra-atacar. Ao notarmos sua intenção, Kurama e eu avançamos para interceptar os seus movimentos.

No entanto, contrariando as nossas expectativas, Shinzou apenas estendeu o braço intacto em nossa direção, impulsionando de uma só vez nós três para trás, nos reunindo com Kuwabara e Kiara por consequência. Tentei novamente me mover em sua direção, porém os meus músculos não me obedeciam. O mesmo parecia acontecer com Hiei e Kurama. Enquanto tentávamos escapar daquele controle telecinético, o youkai percebeu que não conseguiria nos manter congelados por muito tempo. Assim, também se juntou aos seus companheiros.

— Traga-o Chiharu, agora! — ele ordenou para a menina.

Em resposta, ela arregalou os olhos espantada.

— M-mas...— ela gaguejou —...é muito perigoso!

— Mandei trazê-lo! — ele ordenou furioso.

Cedendo ao desejo do mais velho, envolvida por uma aura púrpura, Chiharu ergueu as mãos tremulas e hesitantes para cima. De repente, uma forte ventania invadiu o cemitério. As nuvens presentes no céu escuro agruparam-se formando um redemoinho. Ao centro dele, a mesma luz púrpura emanada por Chiharu cintilou.

Sem compreender o que estava acontecendo, nem ao menos notei que Shinzou havia nos libertado de seu controle telecinético. Completamente livre, fui incapaz de me mover, totalmente hipnotizado por aquele fenômeno.

De súbito, um grito forte, agudo e ensurdecedor ressoou de dentro do redemoinho. Em meio àquelas nuvens, uma silhueta humanoide surgiu. Batendo asas em nossa direção, aproximava-se em alta velocidade. Semicerrei os olhos na tentativa de enxergá-lo melhor e me espantei ao captar cada detalhe daquela criatura.

— O que _diabos_ é aquilo?! — Kuwabara perguntou assustado.

Sem saber a resposta, permaneci calado e imóvel.

Por baixo de uma fina camada de pele que parecia prestes a arrebentar a qualquer instante, ela possuía a superfície do corpo irregular e viscosa. Sua cor escura a camuflava no céu noturno, e os ossos proeminentes em seu tronco a deixavam com um aspecto cadavérico. Os braços e pernas eram desproporcionais ao restante de seu corpo, a obrigando a se mover numa postura curvada. Possuía uma longa e pontiaguda cauda e um único par de asas saía de suas costas, eretas e longas. Por fim, olhos vermelhos, sem distinção entre esclera, íris ou pupila, lacrimejavam um líquido vermelho vinho, como se derramasse lágrimas de sangue.

Revelando seus inúmeros dentes afiados e irregulares, o monstro gritou mais uma vez, fazendo o meu corpo inteiro vibrar paralisado. Aquilo era... _medo_?! Senti o meu estômago afundar num vazio profundo. Engoli em seco ao vê-lo descer em nossa direção, voando rasante ao pavimento.

Inesperadamente, ele primeiro atacou Chiharu, Kazuki e os outros dois youkais do grupo, deixando claro que não eram aliados. Porém, antes que pudessem ser atingidos, desapareceram de repente, quando, agilmente, a garota conjurou uma espécie de portal capaz de retirá-los dali. Sem tempo para protestar pela fuga dos quatro, voltei a minha atenção para o monstro que contornava o céu a fim de redirecionar o seu ataque para nós. Ao ver a intenção hostil em seus movimentos, me adiantei, atacando-o a longa distância antes que pudesse nos alcançar.

— Leigan!

O golpe o atingiu em cheio. De longe, pude ver jorros de sangue extravasaram de seu corpo, retaliando a sua pele fina. Cego por alguns segundos instantes devido à enorme quantidade de poeira levantada pela explosão, me assustei ao ver, de repente, a sua silhueta ressurgir dentre as sombras. Meu golpe não surtiu nenhum efeito?!

Focado somente em mim, o monstro acelerou de repente. Num reflexo, cruzei os braços na frente do rosto com o intuito de me defender de sua investida. No entanto, antes que ele pudesse atingir seu objetivo, um vulto azul atravessou o meu caminho, interceptando o seu ataque. Piu, que antes estava escondido numa região afastada da ilha, pulou na minha frente, recebendo o impacto do golpe em meu lugar. O grito de dor que emitiu ao receber a fincada dos dentes daquele demônio sobre sua pele, fez o meu corpo estremecer da cabeça aos pés. Ainda assim, com sucesso, a ave espiritual foi capaz de empurra-lo para trás, o afastando de todos nós.

Aproveitando a deixa, Kurama e Hiei o atacaram simultaneamente com golpes à longa distância. Imobilizado pelo Rose Whip, o monstro foi atingido pelas chamas negras de Hiei, tingindo novamente o cemitério de vermelho. A princípio, o ataque em conjunto pareceu surtir efeito. Queimado e gravemente ferido, ele caiu ao cambalear para trás. No entanto, rapidamente se recompôs, colocando-se de pé antes de tentar uma nova investida.

— Que merda, essa coisa não para?! Precisamos tirar Kiara daqui, depressa! — Kuwabara me alertou, ainda a segurando em seus braços.

— Fácil falar! — vociferei irritado.

Não tinha ideia de como destruir aquele youkai, tampouco de como poderíamos escapar dele. Para o meu alívio, Kurama parecia ter um trunfo nas mangas.

— Não se mexam! — ele nos ordenou de repente.

Não foi fácil obedecê-lo, principalmente porque a criatura novamente disparava em nossa direção, deixando um enorme rastro de sangue por onde quer que passasse. Ao vê-la se aproximar, Kurama lançou diminutas sementes no solo, que instantaneamente foram absorvidas, desaparecendo nas profundezas daquela terra. Me esforcei para permanecer imóvel, enquanto o demônio avançava para cima de nós. Ele chegou tão perto que foi possível sentir o cheiro pútrido e azedo que exalava. Aquilo atingiu diretamente o meu estômago, o revirando em náuseas. Pensei que seríamos engolidos pelo monstro quando, de repente, ao sobrevoar a região em que as sementes haviam sido implantadas, raízes grossas começaram a emergir do chão, rompendo a resistente camada superior as encobria.

Rapidamente os ramos do vegetal o envolveram, agarrando cada membro de seu corpo. O demônio se contorcia, tentando se livrar das raízes que o prendiam, no entanto, por mais que conseguisse rompê-las, elas voltavam a crescer mais fortes e resistentes do que antes. Por fim, ele terminou sendo engolido para dentro de um casulo grosso e impenetrável, constituído de inúmeras e poderosas ramificações.

— Isso irá matá-lo? — perguntei esperançoso.

— Não sei! É uma planta estranguladora. Ela é atraída por movimentos. Quanto mais ele tentar escapar, mais ela se sentirá ameaçada e tentará sufocá-lo. Vamos aproveitar pra sair daqui enquanto ele ainda está preso. Mas tomem cuidado, porque essa planta não faz distinção entre suas presas, portanto, irá atacar qualquer um de nós. Subam no Piu depressa!

Num único salto, juntos conseguimos nos colocar sobre a ave espiritual. De fato, algumas raízes tentaram nos agarrar, mas Kurama rapidamente foi capaz de reprimi-las. Quando me dei conta, já estávamos levantando vôo, deixando para trás aquele monstro enclausurado, cujos gritos tornaram-se abafados pela prisão em que se encontrava.

Antes que pudesse suspirar aliviado, conforme nos afastávamos, me surpreendi ao vê-lo inesperadamente colocar as suas garras para fora do casulo. Aparentemente, a planta parecia estar perdendo força. Assumia uma coloração acizentada, enquanto que as grossas e robustas raízes murchavam gradativamente, dissolvendo-se num líquido enegrecido a sua volta. Aos poucos o demônio conseguiu libertar os seus braços e, em seguida, o tronco. Até que, por fim, estava completamente livre. Apesar da escuridão da noite, ele não demorou pra nos rastrear com os seus vívidos olhos escarlates sedentos por sangue. Alçando vôo em nossa direção, voltou a nos perseguir.

— Acelera Piu! — ordenei a ele, desesperado.

Piu aumentou a sua velocidade, de tal forma que em pouco tempo já não se enxergava mais a criatura, o cemitério ou a ilha. Absolutamente tudo havia ficado para trás.

Sobrevoando as nuvens no céu, a atmosfera que pairava entre nós era de pura tensão. Alertas a qualquer movimento suspeito, ninguém ousava dizer nada. O vento congelante cortava a minha pele violentamente e ressoava em meus ouvidos, fazendo vibrar os meus tímpanos. Minha respiração acelerada me obrigava a puxar o ar para os pulmões com uma força além da necessária, me causando uma sensação e desconforto.

— Está vindo dali — utilizando o Jagan, Hiei disparou de repente ao indicar uma direção.

Forcei a vista à procura do inimigo. Camuflado pelo céu noturno, somente pude enxerga-lo quando já estava muito próximo. Apesar de ferido, inacreditavelmente o medonho demônio parecia obstinado a nos alcançar, ignorando os ferimentos em carne viva em seu corpo dilacerado. Como conseguia continuar de pé, afinal?!

Ao meu lado, Hiei desenfaixava o braço, revelando o dragão negro sob sua pele. Pelo visto, estava disposto a dar tudo de si para matar o inimigo. Decidido a seguir pelo mesmo caminho, mais uma vez apontei o indicador em direção ao nosso adversário, sem intenção de economizar a minha energia. Na sequência disparei o Leigan, que unido ao dragão de fogo de Hiei, engoliu por completo o nosso alvo.

Ao ser atingido, o monstro grunhiu. Consumido pelo fogo e pela explosão, ele foi arrastado para longe dali pelo enorme dragão negro, de tal forma que novamente o perdêssemos de vista na escuridão. Naquele momento, senti que Piu havia acelerado ainda mais, seguindo em direção ao templo de Genkai em sua máxima velocidade.

Em dúvida se o havíamos despistado, Hiei sondava toda a área que nos circundava, observando qualquer sinal da presença da criatura. Após um longo período de tensão, decidi quebrar o silêncio, pressentindo que chegávamos ao nosso destino.

— Acha que ele morreu?

— Não sei. Não pude mais localiza-lo com o Jagan. Não dá pra saber se está morto ou vivo, mas pelo menos parece ter nos parado de seguir.

— Pode ter ficado incapacitado de voar — Kurama sugeriu.

— É possível. As asas devem ter queimado — Hiei observou.

Com dificuldade, Piu aterrissou de qualquer jeito nas terras da mestra Genkai, num movimento brusco e desajustado. Incapaz de continuar avançando devido aos ferimentos em seu corpo, eu sabia que todo aquele esforço só o havia prejudicado ainda mais. Ao pisarmos no solo, Kurama tratou de agilizar os cuidados com Kiara, que devido ao golpe de seu irmão, permanecia desacordada. Ele rasgou as suas roupas no local onde havia sido perfurada, expondo a pele cortada da garota. De prontidão, tratou de limpar a ferida para que pudesse examina-la cuidadosamente.

— Tome — ele estendeu a mão, me oferecendo um pequeno frasco cujo conteúdo viscoso eu desconhecia — Faça o mesmo com Piu, ele não está bem.

Assenti tomando o vidro de sua mão para, em seguida, dar a devida atenção a ave espiritual. O local em que o demônio havia afundado as suas presas estava enegrecido, e uma mistura de pus e sangue escorria da ferida. Ao sentir o toque de minha mão sobre seu machucado, Piu estremeceu.

— Aguenta firme, amigo. Você vai ficar bem...— o acariciei tentando amenizar a sua dor. Ele fechou os olhos, exausto — Sinto muito por te fazer voar tão rápido nessa condição. Não era pra nada disso ter acontecido! Se você não tivesse aparecido naquela hora, eu estaria em apuros agora...

Em resposta, ele tentou erguer o pescoço para me encarar, mas acabou desabando novamente sobre o chão. Ao terminar a limpeza, decidi deixá-lo descansar.

— Estranho...— ao meu lado, Kurama murmurou debruçado sobre o ferimento de Kiara.

— O que foi? Como ela está?

— O corte foi profundo, mas...— ele hesitou um tanto intrigado —...não está tão ruim. Quer dizer, obviamente está ruim, mas de alguma forma ela conseguiu minimizar os danos e conteve a hemorragia interna. Estou impressionado com a habilidade de cura que Kiara possui. Um ser humano comum provavelmente teria morrido.

— Mas eles não queriam matá-la.

— Não. Sabiam que ela não morreria, mesmo com a facada. Eles já tinham conhecimento sobre a sua capacidade de cura.

Kurama retirou das mangas uma porção de ervas de coloração amarela vibrante, improvisando um curativo em cima do ferimento de Kiara.

— São ervas medicinais do Makai — ele comentou ao perceber como eu me fixava em cada um de seus movimentos — São cicatrizantes e coagulantes. Com isso ela logo acordará, já que fez boa parte do serviço de recuperação. Também farei um curativo no Piu, porque está em estado grave. Diria que até mesmo pior que Kiara.

Concordei, me afastando a fim de lhe dar espaço para que pudesse cuidar de Piu. Num misto de alívio e preocupação, suspirei cansado, sem saber como agir em seguida.

— E o que vamos fazer quando Kiara acordar? O que deveríamos dizer a ela? Com que cara eu vou falar que não trouxemos o seu irmão de volta?! — cerrei os punhos, socando o chão de raiva.

— Yusuke a culpa não foi sua, você sabe disso. Não pudemos evitar a fuga deles.

— Eu sei Kurama, mas eu prometi que traria o garoto de volta e não consegui! Tudo que a fizemos foi em vão. Nunca me senti tão inútil!

— Cala a boca Urameshi! — repentinamente, Kuwabara me agarrou pela gola da camisa — Como se a situação não fosse ruim o suficiente, você ainda fica falando asneira! Nada disso foi em vão! Afinal, conseguimos vencer alguns deles, não é? Aos poucos eles estão se desfazendo e não vão poder ficar se escondendo pra sempre.

Ao perceber que eu não revidaria à sua fúria, ele me soltou para, em seguida, se afastar de mim.

— Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas Kuwabara tem razão — Hiei arqueava as sobrancelhas, surpreso com as suas próprias palavras — Se o nosso objetivo não foi cumprido, o deles muito menos, já que também não conseguiram capturar a garota.

— Exatamente — Kurama concordou — E quanto a Kazuki, apenas adiamos o retorno dele pra casa. Eles não vão matá-lo. Tenho certeza que continuarão o usando para atrair e chantagear Kiara.

— É...vocês estão certos. Mas mesmo assim vai ser difícil contar a ela.

— Covardes...— Kuwabara vociferou bufando de raiva —...todos eles são covardes! Preferem ficar se escondendo nas sombras de uma criança inocente. Isso é imperdoável! Por que o líder deles não mostra a cara, afinal?!

— Essa é uma boa pergunta, Kuwabara. Por quê? — Kurama o respondeu pensativo.

Exausto demais para questionar qual era a sua hipótese, decidi que deixaria esse assunto para uma outra hora.

— E afinal, o que era aquela _coisa_? — a voz de Kazuma saiu trêmula, evidenciando o medo que a lembrança lhe causava — Era diferente de todos os youkais que já conhecemos. Tem alguma ideia, Kurama?

— Não. Nunca vi algo como aquilo em toda a minha vida. Mas está claro que não era um youkai comum.

— Se é que aquilo era mesmo um youkai — Hiei retrucou.

Estremeci com a ideia. De onde mais aquela criatura poderia ter vindo, senão do Makai? Enquanto Kurama terminava de tratar os ferimentos de Piu, permanecemos em silêncio, inconformados com tudo o que havia acontecido.

— Pronto — ele anunciou após finalizar o trabalho medicinal — Precisamos voltar depressa. Os ferimentos de Piu são muito graves. Tenho certeza que ele receberá melhores cuidados no Mundo Espiritual. O que fiz apenas quebrará o galho. Além disso, temos que conversar com Koenma o quanto antes.

— Por quê? — o questionei sem entender a urgência.

— Acho que ele sabe muito mais sobre toda essa história do que nos contou.

Franzi o cenho intrigado. No entanto, antes que pudesse respondê-lo, um gemido de dor quase inaudível roubou a minha atenção. Ao olhar para trás, vi Kiara abrir os olhos lentamente, enquanto se apoiava no solo para tentar se levantar.

— Kiara! Você está bem?! — Kuwabara perguntou ao se aproximar — Não se mexa, está muito ferida!

Kazuma tentou impedi-la de se movimentar, mas a garota não lhe deu a mínima atenção. Pressionando o ferimento, esboçou uma expressão de dor, enquanto erguia o tronco do solo, até que, por fim, conseguisse se sentar.

— O curativo estancou o sangramento, mas se fizer muito esforço, voltará a sangrar. Tome cuidado, Kiara — Kurama a alertou.

— O que aconteceu com Kazuki? Onde estamos? — fraca, ela perguntou indo direto ao ponto, ignorando o próprio estado deplorável.

— Estamos nas terras da Genkai. Eu sinto muito, mas não conseguimos resgatar Kazuki... — respondi cabisbaixo, incapaz de encara-la diretamente nos olhos.

— Quer dizer que ele...?

— Não! — neguei veemente com a cabeça — Ele está vivo, mas aqueles outros youkais o levaram, _de novo_.

Adicionando os detalhes mais importantes, lhe explicamos tudo que houve desde o instante em que ela havia perdido a consciência. Paciente, ela esperou que terminássemos antes de voltar a falar.

— Entendo. Então vocês não tiveram chance alguma.

— Nós sentimentos muito, _muito_ mesmo! — Kazuma disse.

— Você não precisa sentir, e nem pedir desculpa, Kuwabara. Nenhum de vocês precisa. Muito pelo contrário, vocês me ajudaram muito. Fui eu que falhei em resgatar Kazuki.

— Não. Nós todos falhamos — Kurama retrucou.

— Mas na próxima vez nós vamos conseguir! — Kuwabara tentou dizer em tom animador, embora a sua expressão excessivamente forçada não tenha sido convincente.

— Não. Vocês não precisam se meter nisso de novo. Acabaram se ferindo também. É melhor que vocês voltem sem mim e sigam o seu próprio caminho.

— Não começa com isso...— revirei os olhos irritado — Você não tem pra onde ir. Além disso, nós já estamos envolvidos nesse caso. Koenma nos pediu pra investigá-lo, esqueceu?

— Não quero mais ver ninguém se ferindo por minha causa.

— Entendemos que esteja chateada, mas não vamos te deixar aqui — Kurama respondeu — Juntos, podemos resgatar o seu irmão.

— Não podemos. Eu nem ao menos sei se Kazuki ainda tem salvação.

— Do que tá falando? É lógico que tem! — Kuwabara protestou raivoso.

— Como?! Tirar o amuleto não funcionou. Então, me diz como! — inevitavelmente os seus olhos se encheram água, ainda que nenhuma lágrima tivesse escorrido em seu rosto.

— Eu não sei, mas a gente vai dar um jeito de descobrir!

— Por favor...vão embora. Eu _quero_ ficar sozinha.

Cansada, Kiara deu as costas pra nós, ainda pressionando a ferida em seu abdômen. Por fim, recostou-se numa árvore mais distante, com a esperança de que a obedeceríamos. Pensei em me aproximar, mas não o fiz. Certo de que toda a sua chateação tinha fundamento, não sabia a maneira certa de abordá-la. Levá-la à força para o templo seria fácil, mas nos traria ainda mais problemas. Então, o que deveríamos fazer?

— E pretende ficar aí se lamentando pelo resto da vida? — absorto em meus pensamentos, nem notei que Hiei se aproximava da garota. Por não ter reabsorvido o dragão, seu semblante cansado era evidente, embora tentasse disfarça-lo ao máximo.

Ela o ignorou, tentando permanecer de pé enquanto se apoiava naquele enorme tronco.

— Se acha que seu irmão não tem mais jeito, por que não acaba com a vida dele de uma vez por todas?

— Cala a boca — ela respondeu num impulso, mesmo sem encara-lo diretamente.

— Se for pra ser controlado pelo resto da vida, é melhor que morra de uma vez, não é? — Hiei continuou com a provocação, sem se importar com as eventuais consequências.

— Cala essa boca! — Kiara retrucou ainda desviando o olhar.

— Qual o problema? Não consegue aguentar a verdade? Se não tem coragem de matá-lo, pode deixar que eu mesmo mato. Vou estar fazendo um favor pra você, tirando esse peso das suas costas, e também pra ele, para que não seja mais usado pelos outros.

— Como é que é?! Se encostar nele, quem morre é você!

 _Bingo_. No mesmo instante, Kiara se virou em sua direção.

— Não foi você mesma que disse que ele não tem salvação? Então pra que essa revolta?

Deixando de lado os seus ferimentos, ela tentou golpeá-lo. No entanto, Hiei facilmente bloqueou a investida, segurando o seu punho antes de ser atingido.

— Tem coragem de me atacar mesmo estando sem força alguma? — ele esboçou um sorriso de deboche — Ver a forma como age me faz pensar que o seu irmão está melhor agora do que quando vivia com você.

Irritada, ela tentou atacá-lo mais uma vez, porém novamente Hiei escapou. Mesmo assim, Kiara não desistiu. Tão obstinada quanto aquela fera que tentava nos capturar há alguns instantes atrás, ainda que estivesse enfraquecida, iniciou uma sequência de golpes para atingi-lo.

Senti um calafrio percorrer a minha espinha quando um traço diabólico atravessou o seu olhar.

— O que deu no Hiei?! — Kuwabara exclamou ao se levantar para apartar a briga — Ele enlouqueceu?!

— Aguenta aí Kuwabara — o impedi de intervir — Fica tranquilo, não vai acontecer nada. Hiei sabe o que tá fazendo.

— Tá maluco, Yusuke? Pra que ele foi falar aquelas coisas horríveis pra ela? É um completo inconsequente!

— Só sossega aí, cara! — ordenei, o fazendo se aquietar descontente ao meu lado.

Ela golpeava Hiei com tudo que lhe restava, mas nada era suficiente para alcançar o seu objetivo. Sem força, velocidade e ferida, Kiara estava em total desvantagem. Talvez por isso ele não revidasse nenhum de seus golpes, permanecendo apenas na defensiva.

— Qual o problema? — Hiei perguntou ao notar como a garota respirava ofegante após as inúmeras investidas fracassadas — Isso é o que você sabe fazer de melhor?

— Eu não aguento mais! Você é insuportável! — mais uma vez, Kiara tentou lhe desferir um soco no tórax, no entanto, tal como das outras vezes, ele facilmente bloqueou o golpe ao segurar o seu punho.

Aproveitando a proximidade, ela inesperadamente roubou a katana que estava presa no coldre de Hiei, uma vez que a sua havia se perdido no campo de batalha. Em seguida, agarrando-o pelo braço para que não pudesse fugir, tentou atingi-lo com o sabre, o obrigando a se defender com o punho livre. O youki de fogo o protegeu do ferimento que seria provocado pela lâmina afiada da espada. Em seguida, ao bloquear o golpe, Hiei a desarmou torcendo-lhe o pulso. A katana caiu ao chão no mesmo instante em que Kiara girava o corpo para lhe desferir um forte chute no rosto, o fazendo recuar alguns passos.

— Não é por nada não, mas ele mereceu — Kuwabara cochichou ao meu lado, arrancando um riso baixo de Kurama.

Ao se voltar em direção à adversária, Hiei massageava a região atingida, avaliando o estrago.

— Hum...assim está bem melhor, não é? — por fim, perguntou a ela ao recolher a arma caída no chão. Confusa, Kiara aliviou a postura de ataque, sem compreender o que ele queria dizer — É com essa vontade que você deveria enfrentar os imbecís que capturaram o seu irmão. Por que ao invés de ficar se lamentando pelo que aconteceu, não faz com eles o mesmo que acabou de fazer comigo?

— Não entendi nada — Kuwabara resmungou ao meu lado.

— Ele a irritou de propósito apenas para que ela reagisse. Hiei só estava tentando ajudar — Kurama lhe explicou dando de ombros.

— Bem, Hiei tem uma forma _bem_ peculiar de tentar ajudar alguém, não é? — Kazuma retrucou ironicamente, ainda indignado com tudo aquilo.

Ele estava certo. Aquela era realmente uma maneira única de lidar com esse tipo de situação e, apesar de estranha, ainda assim era uma tática infalível. Hiei já a havia usado comigo uma vez, me fazendo reagir na marra quando estava tendo problemas semelhantes ao de Kiara (1).

— Você só falou tudo aquilo, porque não queria que eu desistisse de resgatar o meu irmão? — ao compreender o rumo que aquela conversa tomava, ela o respondeu visivelmente incomodada.

— Não. Falei porque você estava me irritando.

Surpresa, Kiara esboçou um sorriso antes de voltar a comprimir o ferimento em seu abdômen, que devido ao embate travado com Hiei, mais uma vez sangrava por debaixo do curativo. Antes que caísse no chão ao agonizar de dor, ele a segurou, impedindo a queda.

— Eu disse que voltaria a sangrar se você se esforçasse muito — Kurama a repreendeu, aproximando-se dos dois — Nos acompanhará até o templo, Hiei?

— Você sabe que não.

— É verdade... — ele o respondeu, tomando Kiara dos braços de Hiei, a fim de lhe dar apoio para que a garota pudesse caminhar de volta até a antiga residência de Genkai — Acha que consegue andar assim, Kiara? Quer dizer...imagino que vá continuar com a gente, não é?

Pensativa, ela o encarou por alguns instantes antes de responder.

— Sim...

Hiei deu as costas pra nós, sumindo dali num piscar de olhos. Juntos, Kuwabara, Kurama, Kiara e eu caminhamos pelo alvorecer, seguindo nosso caminho de volta ao templo, exaustos, fracassados e com mais dúvidas do que tínhamos quando saímos de lá.

Ainda assim, estávamos confiantes de que tudo aquilo era apenas o começo.

* * *

(1) episódio 80 do anime, caso alguém queira assistir de novo esse momento

* * *

Dessa vez peguei pesado com o pessoal, sobrou até pro Piu xD

Desculpem o capítulo enorme, mas não pude fragmenta-lo ainda mais. A partir daqui as coisas começarão a tomar um novo rumo. Os próximos capítulos reservam muitas explicações sobre o Mundo dos Deuses! :)

CURIOSIDADE: Fui conferir nos capítulos anteriores e percebi que ainda não coloquei o significado do nome da Kiara. Quem me conhece sabe que gosto de escolher nomes coerentes com os personagens (pelo menos na maioria das vezes). No caso da Kiara procurei muuuuito até achar o nome que me agradasse!

Kiara é um nome com uma interessante dubiedade, dependendo de sua origem. Um de seus significados é "clara/brilhante", vindo do italiano. Ao mesmo tempo pode significar "obscura", vindo do irlandês. Como a Kiara é uma personagem com dois tipos de energia diferentes (o que o povo dela chama de "luz" e "trevas"), achei esse nome perfeito! :)


	20. Recomeço

KIARA POV

Há tempos que não me sentia tão mal. A última vez havia sido no dia em que acordei na casa dos Fujita, após me resgatarem na aldeia Kimura. Exausta depois de tudo o que passamos ontem, em algum momento da madrugada desmaiei por completo, quando minha mente enfim cedeu ao cansaço. No entanto, agora, ao me levantar, sentia como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão. Enquanto a minha cabeça latejava de dor, o restante do meu corpo protestava toda vez que eu tentava movimentar qualquer um de meus músculos.

Instintivamente levei as mãos ao abdômen ao sentir a ferida ali presente arder. Ao menos o machucado causado pelo golpe de Kazuki já havia parado de sangrar. As ervas que Kurama usou eram realmente muito poderosas e ajudaram a facilitar a cicatrização. Observando o resto do meu corpo, percebi que, tirando esse ferimento, não tinha adquirido nenhuma outra ferida preocupante. Apenas alguns hematomas nos braços, onde aqueles youkais animalescos me agarraram, alguns arranhões nos joelhos e uma torção no pulso esquerdo, de quando Hiei me desarmou.

Não demoraria para que me recuperasse fisicamente, embora a dor emocional continuasse a me destruir por dentro.

Tentando me recompor, lavei o rosto e retirei a camisa imunda que estava usando, para permanecer apenas com o _cropped_ que utilizava por debaixo daquele trapo. O templo estava silencioso, mas sabia que não tinham me deixado ali sozinha. Era apenas questão de tempo para que alguém viesse me procurar.

Do lado de fora da casa, o sol brilhava intensamente, embora a brisa do inverno recém-chegado me fizesse estremecer de frio. Com o intuito de respirar um pouco de ar puro, ignorei os arrepios sobre minha pele e saí da residência escondida. Sozinha, procurei um local para me acomodar, tentando me distanciar de tudo. Não queria ver ninguém, não ainda. Não estava preparada encontrá-los, pois sabia que me lançariam olhares de pena. Os mesmos olhares com que era vista no meu já extinto Clã. Ainda assim, mesmo preferindo ficar a sós, contraditoriamente me flagrei imaginando onde Yusuke e os outros estariam, e forcei um meio-sorriso ao me dar conta de que estava preocupada com eles. Mas isso, é claro, não passava de culpa, afinal, entraram naquela enrascada por minha causa.

Ao sentir o vento gelado atingir a minha pele, estremeci ao me curvar para abraçar os joelhos numa tentativa de espantar o frio. Com aquele movimento, a ferida no abdômen latejou, fazendo com que, num reflexo, eu voltasse para a posição anterior.

— Maldição! — vociferei irritada.

Tentando disfarçar a dor, enquanto me forçava a acreditar que ela era apenas psicológica, levei um susto ao sentir um peso adicional cair sobre os meus ombros. De imediato, me virei para trás, deparando-me com Yukina, que depositava cuidadosamente uma grossa coberta ao meu redor com o intuito de proteger os meus braços nus daquele ar gélido.

— Olá, Kiara — ela disse ajoelhando-se ao meu lado — Não devia ficar aqui fora. Está muito frio hoje. Você pode acabar ficando doente.

— Obrigada — simulei um sorriso ao indicar a coberta — Não precisava se incomodar.

— Eu fiquei preocupada quando não a vi no templo.

— Achou que eu tivesse fugido?

— N-não! — temendo um mal entendido, ela negou veemente com a cabeça — Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

— Eu sei. Eu estava brincando.

— Ah...— ela suspirou aliviada — E como você está?

— Bem. O ferimento ainda dói um pouco, mas está quase curado.

— Isso é ótimo! — ela sorriu — Mas na verdade eu estava me referindo a outra coisa. Kazuma me contou o que aconteceu com o seu irmão. Como está se sentindo?

Inevitavelmente, _flashes_ da noite anterior invadiram os meus pensamentos. Quando me dei conta, já não conseguia desfazer a imagem dos olhos apáticos de Kazuki presos aos meus, enquanto desesperadamente procurava uma forma de salvá-lo. Mas e se isso não fosse mais possível...?

Angustiada, desviei o olhar para o lado oposto, ignorando a _koorime_.

— Perdão por tocar no assunto. Eu não queria te deixar ainda pior... — mesmo sem encara-la, percebi que havia recuado arrependida ao meu lado.

— Não tem problema...— menti — A verdade é que eu me sinto péssima. Estive tão perto de resgatar o meu irmão, mas mesmo assim não consegui. Eu fui _tão_ inútil...

Nervosa, agarrei a coberta com força, a puxando mais para perto de mim.

— É por isso que você gritava durante a noite? Isso está te atormentando muito, não é?

Arregalei os olhos ao congelar de repente. Aquilo era um desastre. Tudo o que menos desejava era que alguém tomasse conhecimento sobre os pesadelos que diariamente me perturbavam, mas pelo visto já era tarde demais. Envergonhada, permaneci compenetrada na direção oposta, evitando-a qualquer custo.

— Digamos que dormir não tem sido lá muito fácil.

— Tem algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar?

Surpreendida pela pergunta, de imediato me voltei a ela, tentando decifrar se realmente estava falando sério. Afinal, era mesmo tão ingênua a ponto de acreditar ser capaz de me ajudar com aquilo? No entanto, ao perceber que suas intenções eram verdadeiras e que, diferente do que eu imaginava, não havia sinal algum de pena em seu semblante, relaxei antes de responder.

— Duvido muito. A não ser que você tenha aí algum entorpecente que me faça esquecer de todos os meus problemas.

— Entorpecente...? Como assim?

— Esquece — sorri pela sua ingenuidade, deixando-a ainda mais desorientada — Eu não tava falando sério.

Durante alguns instantes, ela permaneceu me observando com um ar inocente, até que, de súbito, o seu rosto se iluminou.

— Já sei!

— O quê? — confusa, a observei retirar a corrente pendurada em seu próprio pescoço, a estendendo em seguida em minha direção.

— Pegue!

Sem compreender, encarei a _hiruiseki_ anexada à corrente, incapaz de obedecê-la.

— Não entendi. O que está fazendo?

— Quero que fique com ela por algum tempo. Essa joia possui um poder misterioso, capaz proporcionar uma estranha sensação de paz para qualquer um. Não é à toa que é tão cobiçada por pessoas de todo o mundo — ela olhou para a pedra de maneira afetuosa — Tenho certeza que vai ajudá-la com os seus pesadelos.

De imediato me lembrei de Mikio Yamazaki, e logo imaginei que aquele mafioso daria de tudo para poder estar em meu lugar.

— Mas Yukina, é a última lembrança que tem da sua mãe. É muito importante pra você! Não pode deixá-la comigo.

— Não tem problema. Você está precisando mais do que eu — contra a minha vontade, ela depositou a corrente sobre minhas mãos — Quando estiver melhor, você me devolve.

— Mas...

— Confia em mim — sua voz soou como uma súplica — Isso vai te ajudar.

Sem disposição para discutir, mesmo que incerta sobre aquilo, me dei por vencida e agradeci a preocupação, guardando em seguida a pedra em meu bolso. A examinaria com cuidado mais tarde.

— Onde estão os outros, Yukina?

— Foram pra casa. Parece que tinham assuntos para resolver, mas logo estarão de volta. Keiko me disse que eles pretendiam contactar o senhor Koenma para que ele viesse aqui ainda essa noite.

— Entendi.

— Mas se estiver precisando de alguma coisa, posso chamá-los agora mesmo. Tenho certeza que vão entender e virão pra cá imediatamente.

Alarmada, ela fez menção de se levantar para voltar ao templo.

— Não, não precisa! — recusei — Eu só queria saber se estavam bem.

Surpresa, ela aliviou o semblante angustiado.

— Ah...está preocupada? — um súbito calor preencheu o meu rosto e, desconcertada, corei com a pergunta — Fique tranquila. Estão todos bem sim. Quer dizer, só Kazuma estava muito ferido quando chegou, mas ele é muito forte e me garantiu que irá se recuperar logo.

— Ainda bem...

— Enquanto eles não chegam, vou retornar ao templo para providenciar o Susuharai do fim de ano(1).

— Susuharai? Mas não é muito cedo, Yukina? Ainda não estamos em dezembro.

— É sim, mas o templo é muito grande e eu farei o trabalho sozinha. Então é melhor me adiantar, senão pode não dar tempo de terminar até o Ano Novo. É que sou um pouco lenta — ela lamentou ao se colocar de pé — Antes de morrer, Genkai me disse que esse ritual era muito importante e confiou em mim para que o fizesse. Não posso falhar com ela.

— Nesse caso, eu te ajudo com a limpeza — me levantei com o intuito de acompanhá-la.

— Não precisa! É muito trabalho e, além disso, você precisa descansar. Lembre-se que está ferida.

— Não estou tão mal quanto pensa, Yukina. E querendo ou não, sou hóspede do templo. Nada mais justo do que oferecer algo em troca, certo?

Ao perceber que eu não cederia, ela agradeceu e aceitou a proposta para que, juntas, iniciássemos a limpeza do templo. A _koorime_ havia se encarregado de cuidar do lado de dentro da casa, enquanto eu decidi permanecer ao lado de fora. Tentando me esquivar de qualquer pensamento referente ao meu irmão, me mantinha o mais ocupada possível, retirando o máximo de poeira e fuligem do piso, telhas e paredes. No passado, costumava gostar do Susuharai. Por ser um momento de permanecer em casa apenas com os membros de minha família, não precisava encontrar os demais moradores do Clã e, como ninguém naquele lugar gostava muito mim, era um alívio não precisar aturá-los como nos outros dias do ano.

Distraída, me deixei levar pelo embalo das tarefas. Quando percebi, o sol já se punha, escurecendo o céu gradativamente. Cansada, de repente senti os efeitos do dia anterior pesarem sobre o meu corpo. Perdendo o fôlego num mal-estar repentino, escorreguei direto ao piso da varanda, completamente zonza.

— Ainda não está recuperada.

A voz grave soou abafada, me forçando a levantar num sobressalto. Pela força do hábito, levei a mão à cintura em busca de minha _katana_ , me esquecendo por completo de que a havia perdido durante a batalha. Me acalmei em seguida ao notar que se tratava apenas de Hiei, e conforme recuperava a audição, me dei conta de que aquilo não havia sido uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação.

— Na verdade, eu já estou bem.

— É mesmo? Não foi o que pareceu.

— Eu só estava descansando um pouco...

Descrente, seu semblante quase se transformou em deboche. A mentira havia sido tão mal contada que pude vê-lo sorrir com os olhos, embora ainda mantivesse uma expressão impassível.

— Apesar da minha energia ter se esgotado, meu ferimento já está muito melhor, se é o que quer saber — eu disse por fim, indicando o corte recém cicatrizado no abdômen.

— Então Kurama tinha razão sobre você — franzi o cenho confusa — Você tem mesmo uma recuperação fora do padrão de um humano comum.

— Mas isso é óbvio, não? Não venho de uma linhagem de humanos comuns.

Irritado com o meu tom, ele crispou os lábios.

— E por acaso todos da sua linhagem possuíam a mesma capacidade que você?

— Não. Quer dizer...sim. Nós aprendíamos a nos curar usando _reiki_ , mas não é uma habilidade tão simples de ser dominada. Muitos não conseguiam.

— Você faz parecer bem fácil.

— Eu nunca tive dificuldade — dei de ombros — Por que isso é importante, afinal?

— Porque essa é uma habilidade que nem mesmo a maioria dos _youkais_ possui. É estranho que uma humana qualquer a domine desde que nasceu sem precisar fazer esforço algum para aprendê-la. Use a cabeça — ele avançou um passo em minha direção — Estão atrás de você por algum motivo.

— E você acha que esse é o motivo? — desdenhei — Duvido muito.

— Pelo jeito com que aquela mulher falou, parecia segura de que você os ajudaria em alguma coisa — ele retrucou como se constatasse o óbvio.

Meus batimentos se aceleraram de súbito com a lembrança das enigmáticas palavras de Asuka, e congelei a respiração ao ver Hiei semicerrar os olhos em minha direção, desconfiado.

— Ok. Acho que quem precisa usar a cabeça aqui não sou eu. Obviamente eles não teriam todo esse trabalho só pra capturar uma curandeira, por mais poderosa que ela fosse. Poderiam facilmente encontrar outro tão bom quanto! E não se esqueça que além de estarem atrás de mim, também estão procurando por algo, portanto, o seu palpite não faz muito sentido. E só pra que fique sabendo, eu _nunca_ os ajudaria em absolutamente nada!

— Eu não teria tanta certeza.

De maneira intimidadora, o seu olhar perscrutador se fixava em mim de forma invasiva, como se quisesse extrair da minha mente todos os meus pensamentos. Ao me dar conta do que estava fazendo, me virei em sua direção ofendida.

— Por acaso acha que estou escondendo algo de vocês? Se for isso, melhor que vá direto ao ponto.

De repente, Hiei relaxou o semblante severo, assumindo um ar de neutralidade.

— Estou falando de te usarem contra a sua própria vontade. Foi isso que aquela mulher quis dizer. Não importa se você não quer ajudá-los. Você _vai_ ajudá-los!

Engoli em seco imaginando as diversas maneiras de me obrigarem a fazer algo que eu não quisesse, e estremeci de angústia ao perceber que todas elas envolviam Kazuki.

— Tem algo de errado com você — ele voltou a dizer.

Pisquei confusa. Aquela observação não tinha um tom ofensivo. Ele apenas me sondava, estudando cada uma das minhas reações.

— Tipo o quê?

— Por que não consegue dominar o seu _reiki_?

— C-como sabe disso? — balbuciei vacilante.

A pergunta me desconcertou totalmente. Pra mim, aquele era um assunto tão delicado que nem mesmo os membros do Clã tinham coragem de me perguntar diretamente. Na verdade, justamente esse era o maior motivo do desprezo que sentiam por mim. Apesar de nós komorebis nascermos com a capacidade de usar ambas as formas de energia vitais existentes na natureza, todos os meus companheiros davam preferência ao uso da energia espiritual. _Youki_ nunca foi bem-visto pelo meu povo, pois, para eles, tudo que vinha do _Makai_ era potencialmente perigoso. No entanto, eu dominava a energia demoníaca muito mais do que o energia espiritual, me tornando o maior alvo de preconceito dentro do meu próprio povo.

Impaciente, Hiei revirou os olhos antes de responder.

— Não se faça de idiota. Você mesma nos disse quando estávamos a caminho daquela ilha — me sentindo totalmente estúpida, arqueei as sobrancelhas ao me lembrar — Por que não consegue usar o seu _reiki_?!

— Porque...— hesitei em busca de uma explicação —...não é que eu não consiga usar. Eu consigo, mas só pra me curar. E qual o problema disso?!

— Se realmente não sabe, então é mais tola do que imaginei.

Arquejei irritada ensaiando uma má resposta. No entanto, me contive ao recordar que havia tentado matá-lo na noite anterior, e que toda aquela fúria não me levaria a lugar algum. Além disso, pelo pouco que pude perceber, essa era a forma com que ele tratava a todos.

— Tudo bem. Eu sei que não é normal, mas o que posso fazer? Tento entender o motivo de ser diferente dos outros desde que nasci, só que nunca encontrei nenhuma explicação. Talvez não exista uma, afinal — sugeri ao dar de ombros.

Cético, ele inspirou fundo antes de responder.

— O que não existe é o acaso — por fim, se virou fazendo menção de ir embora dali.

— Espere, Hiei! — o impedi, fazendo com que voltasse a sua atenção a mim — Eu queria...

— Queria o quê? — impaciente, ele perguntou.

Travei de repente, buscando a melhor maneira de me expressar.

— Queria te agradecer por ontem. Por me ajudar a sair daquela _situação_...— fixei o olhar nos meus sapatos, num misto de vergonha pela minha atitude e desconcerto por ter que admitir o erro.

— Já disse que não diz aquilo por você, mas sim porque você estava me irritando.

— Querendo ou não, você me ajudou. Depois do que aconteceu ontem, eu só conseguia pensar em desistir de tudo, inclusive de salvar Kazuki. Eu não estava raciocinando direito. Então, obrigada por me ajudar a abrir os olhos.

— Não foi um favor.

— Será que é tão difícil assim pra você aceitar um agradecimento? — revirei os olhos — Sei que não tenho sido muito simpática desde que nos conhecemos, mas não precisa agir dessa forma o tempo inteiro!

— Pra alguém que não está se aguentando em pé, você fala demais.

— O quê?! — vociferei indignada ao elevar a voz — Só pra te lembrar, quem começou a falar comigo foi você. Eu estava quieta no meu canto.

— Se eu soubesse que você começaria com esse sentimentalismo barato, eu _nunca_ teria te dado atenção.

Atônita, o observei sumir diante dos meus olhos numa velocidade subumana, e ao me ver completamente só, irritada, voltei ao templo com o intuito de tomar um banho quente antes que Koenma e os demais chegassem. A noite esfriava violentamente, assim, vesti um moletom emprestado por Yukina e, em seguida, retornei para a sala de estar no momento em que Yusuke e Keiko chegavam, junto a um entusiasmado Kuwabara, que alegremente iniciava uma conversa com a _koorime_. Apesar de estar enfaixado por ataduras e outros curativos, aparentemente tentava se vangloriar da forma como havia nos salvado. Eu também precisaria agradecê-lo por isso.

Koenma chegou em seguida, ao lado de Botan. Apesar de conhecê-lo há pouco tempo, parecia mais abatido do que da última vez que nos encontramos. Faixas cobriam as suas mãos quase por completo, deixando apenas um vislumbre descuidado do que parecia ser uma ferida exposta em sua pele. Apesar da curiosidade, achei melhor não questionar o que havia acontecido. Assim, me aproximei de Botan na esperança que deixasse escapar alguma informação.

Agradeci a preocupação da guia espiritual quando, afobada, veio me questionar como eu estava. Atentos, Yusuke e Keiko se voltaram para nós, aflitos por uma resposta. Tentando tranquiliza-los, não hesitei ao dizer que já estava melhor, embora ainda precisasse recuperar minhas energias.

— Koenma está bem, Botan? — aproveitei a deixa, perguntando em seguida — Ele parece estar tão...estranho.

— É mesmo — Keiko endossou ao sussurrar — Tá com uma cara péssima, além de estar bem mais quieto do que o normal. O que aconteceu?

Botan franziu a testa cabisbaixa, direcionando o olhar para as próprias mãos, que brincavam com o tecido de seu kimono. A expressão de tristeza em seu rosto contrastava completamente com a sua aura habitualmente alegre.

— É que ele tem tido muito trabalho no mundo espiritual. Reuniões, problemas e essas coisas todas! — ela se voltou para nós com um falso sorriso no rosto.

Notando o seu desconforto ao responder de maneira evasiva, preferi não insistir, deixando de lado aquele assunto. Aguardamos então a chegada de Kurama e Hiei para que pudéssemos conversar sobre o que de fato havia motivado aquele encontro. Uma vez que estávamos todos reunidos ali, Koenma solicitou que contássemos a ele exatamente tudo o que havia acontecido na ilha. Instintivamente, após nos entreolharmos, todos fixaram-se em Kurama, o obrigando a tomar a palavra. Com calma, o _kitsune_ relatou cada passagem de nossa ida a Nozomi, sem se perder na sequência dos fatos ou deixar passar algum detalhe em branco.

— Então, Asuka os convidou a ficarem do lado deles? — tenso, Koenma questionou — Por que fariam isso?

— Não temos ideia. Aquela filhote de cruz credo ficou falando qualquer besteira sobre reescrever a história do Mundo, ou algo do tipo... — Yusuke acrescentou — Mas isso não é _nada_ perto daquela coisa que nos atacou depois! Quer saber Koenma? Eu tô muito confuso com isso tudo! Toda essa ladainha sobre o povo de Kiara escondendo algo dado pelos Deuses, o que isso significa? Afinal, quem são esses tais Deuses?!

— Por favor, Koenma...— Kurama retomou a palavra —...se você sabe de algo que não sabemos, nos conte. Tenho a impressão que estamos dando tiros no escuro. Precisamos saber exatamente o que estamos enfrentando, senão não chegaremos a lugar algum.

Koenma suspirou, sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima.

— Não pensem que estou escondendo algo de vocês. Também estou confuso com tudo o que está acontecendo — a sinceridade sobressaiu em seu tom de voz.

— Mas há coisas que não nos contou propositalmente, não é? — Kurama perguntou, elevando a tensão preexistente no ar.

— Não. Há coisas que eu _não tenho permissão_ para contar. É diferente — ele retrucou incomodado — Mas vocês têm razão. Está na hora de dizer-lhes tudo o que sei, porque essa situação já está passando dos limites.

Atentos, todos fixaram-se no líder espiritual, ansiosos pelo que ele diria a seguir.

— Kiara, você já conhece a história da Deusa Kana, certo? Conhecida também como Deusa da Justiça.

— Sim. É a Deusa que forneceu energia vital para todos os seres vivos, seja _reiki_ para os seres do _Ningenkai_ ou _youki_ para os seres do _Makai_. Para nós komorebis ela forneceu os dois tipos.

— Exatamente. _Reiki_ e _youki_ são duas formas opostas de energia vital, mas com a mesma finalidade de manter uma criatura viva. Você sabe como elas surgiram?

— Sei somente o pouco que me contaram — o respondi com franqueza — Com certeza você saberá explicar melhor do que eu.

— Muito bem — Koenma tomou fôlego — Por onde eu começo?

xxxx

 _Ao retornarem para o Makai, e se refugiarem do monstro que eles próprios haviam libertado no Mundo dos humanos, Shinzou, Hadog e Chiharu temiam a punição que receberiam por novamente fracassarem em sua missão. Preocupados com as consequências, os três já estavam decididos a implorar por suas vidas, sem nem imaginar o que lhes aconteceria em seguida._

 _— Imprestáveis!_

 _Trêmula, Chiharu tentava segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em escapar de seu controle, evitando encarar diretamente aquela criatura tão imponente diante de si. Seus olhos escarlates e severos eram ressaltados pela pele cinzenta, e a sua postura de superioridade intimidaria até mesmo o mais poderoso dos youkais. Atrás dela, os seus semelhantes assistiam a repreensão, ansiosos pelo sofrimento dos três demônios fracassados._

 _Num sinal de respeito, Shinzou e Hodag se curvaram diante de sua superior. No entanto, paralisada pelo medo, Chiharu foi incapaz de imitá-los, rangendo os dentes de pavor._

 _— Por favor, Ikari, eu peço que nos dê outra oportunidade... — Shinzou implorou._

 _— Outra? Já lhe demos muitas oportunidades!_

 _— Mas não sabíamos que os aliados da garota eram tão poderosos. Asuka e Bakugou morre..._

 _— Talvez vocês é que sejam muito fracos! — ela o interrompeu._

 _Chiharu estremeceu ao vê-la se aproximar._

 _— E eu não suporto gente fraca..._

 _Com apenas um gesto, a mulher fez com que Shinzou caísse ao chão ajoelhado, contorcendo-se de dor. Assustada, a criança levou aos mãos a boca, abafando um grito. Com os olhos se revirando em suas órbitas, o youkai regurgitava o próprio sangue incessantemente, formando uma poça enegrecida de coágulos abaixo de si._

 _— P-por favor...— sufocado, ele implorou por sua vida._

 _A mulher então o liberou da tortura, permitindo que, no limite entre a vida e a morte, o demônio recuperasse o ar que havia perdido._

 _— A sorte de vocês é que nós ainda não podemos agir, senão os mataria agora mesmo! — ela relanceou o restante de seus companheiros, que assistiam aquela cena com a esperança de que a ameaça fosse cumprida — Se os Deuses perceberem a nossa movimentação, nossos planos estarão perdidos. É evidente que eles ainda não sabem da garota._

 _— Não falharemos mais. Faremos o que for preciso para capturá-la... — Shinzou respondeu._

 _— Acho bom. Será a última chance que lhes darei. Se não conseguirem...— ela se aproximou dos dois youkais mais velhos, aparentando ser bem maior do que realmente era —...esse será o destino de vocês._

 _Os poucos instantes em que Shinzou e Hadog se reerguiam para encara-la foram o suficiente para que presenciassem o inesperado golpe atingir o seu alvo. Perplexos, ambos observaram o corpo perfurado de Chiharu cair no chão, inerte e ensanguentado._

 _As últimas lágrimas de medo presas nos olhos da menina escorreram pelo seu rosto pálido, porém um grito de desespero permaneceu contido em sua garganta._

* * *

(1) Susuharai é um ritual de limpeza e purificação de castelos, templos e santuários, realizado no Japão durante o fim de ano, cujo caráter é religioso e espiritual. Geralmente se inicia dia 13 de dezembro.

* * *

Gente, o próximo capítulo é MEGA importante, porque é em torno dele que gira toda a minha história hahaha

Eu já estou louca de ansiedade pra postar *-*. Espero que tenham gostado da leitura e continuem me acompanhando! Sei que demoro muuuuuito para publicar um novo capítulo, mas é que a história exige uma enorme dedicação da minha parte e quero fazer com que tudo saia perfeito


	21. O Mundo dos Deuses

YUSUKE POV

— Antigamente, quando o Mundo estava longe de ter a mesma divisão que tem hoje, somente Deuses e uma série de criaturas místicas habitavam o nosso planeta — Koenma disse ao tomar fôlego, dando indícios de que aquela seria uma longa história.

Apesar de ansioso para ouvir o que o líder espiritual iria nos contar, o cansaço me atingiu em cheio quando a sua voz chegou aos meus ouvidos num tom monótono e vagaroso. Mal havia conseguido descansar na noite anterior e precisei desenterrar todas as minhas forças para conter a minha vontade de adormecer ali mesmo.

— Cada Deus tinha sua própria habilidade, e eles brigavam entre si usando seus poderes — ele continuou — O planeta era um verdadeiro caos. Não existia nenhum tipo de organização ou liderança. Era tudo uma grande bagunça, e cada divindade usava seu poder da maneira que mais lhe convinha para o seu próprio benefício. Demorou muito até que eles se dessem conta de como estavam usando suas habilidades da maneira errada e decidissem "consertar" as coisas, colocando ordem em toda a zona que eles mesmos haviam criado. Após muita discussão, chegaram ao consenso de que deveriam unir forças para tornar o nosso mundo um local habitável e harmonioso. Aquele parecia ser o início de uma era promissora, porém os Deuses não conseguiram ignorar os conflitos e divergências existentes entre eles. Foi então que guerrearam para decidir quem seria o líder entre todas as divindades e, portanto, quem comandaria a formação desse novo mundo que estavam propondo. Os protagonistas dessa guerra foram os Deuses Kenzo e Raikou que competiram arduamente pela domínio do planeta. Essa luta violenta resultou na vitória de Kenzo, que, naquela altura do campeonato, era chamado de "o Deus da Guerra e do Poder", considerado o mais forte entre os todos os Deuses.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a sonolência repentinamente se dissipou quando, instantaneamente, me lembrei de que Raizen também havia sido apelidado de "Deus da Guerra" no Makai. Intrigado com a coincidência, encarei Koenma e, como se pudesse adivinhar o que eu estava pensando, o líder espiritual retribuiu o olhar numa expressão dura de quem não queria ser interrompido.

— Embora nem todos os Deuses concordassem com a liderança de Kenzo, todos o aceitaram, porque ele havia vencido a guerra justamente. Sob comando de Kenzo, os Deuses decidiram criar um novo mundo, sendo que a primeira coisa que a ser estabelecida por eles foi a divisão do planeta em duas camadas: o Mundo dos Deuses, habitado pelas divindades e demais criaturas míticas, e o Ningenkai, local a ser povoado por todos os seres vivos inferiores. O plano deles parecia promissor, no entanto, a vida como eles haviam idealizado não conseguiu progredir nesse novo mundo. O problema é que os Deuses, mesmo com os poderes que tinham, não conseguiam propiciar a evolução dos seres vivos, porque nenhum deles tinha a energia suficiente para permitir a sobrevivência de diversas espécies diferentes simultaneamente. Faltava _alguma coisa._

— Como assim? — perguntei.

— O que é um corpo humano sem energia vital, Yusuke? O que permitiu que você ressuscitasse depois de ter sido atropelado?

— O beijo da Keiko — respondi sem pestanejar, fazendo com que o rosto dela ruborizasse de imediato.

— Exatamente. Naquele dia, Keiko compartilhou parte de sua energia vital com você. Sem ela, o seu corpo era apenas uma casca vazia. Seus órgãos poderiam até estar intactos, mas não funcionavam. Todas as criaturas, desde as mais simples até as mais complexas, precisam de energia vital para de manterem vivos. Por mais que os Deuses pudessem fornecer o ambiente adequado para a criação da vida, com todas os compostos e moléculas químicas necessários para a criação e sobrevivência dos seres vivos, ainda assim, sem a energia vital nada é possível.

— Como foi que eles conseguiram, então? — Kuwabara questionou.

— Eles recorreram aos anjos, seres puríssimos e com uma energia impressionante, chamada de Seikouki (1).

— Espera aí Koenma. Essa não era a energia que Sensui possuía?! — surpreso, perguntei a ele.

— Exatamente, Yusuke. Sensui dominava uma forma mais simples da Seikouki. É claro que ele não tinha exatamente a mesma energia de um anjo.

— Agora eu me lembro...— Kuwabara me encarou boquiaberto —...Sensui comentou algo sobre os anjos serem os mensageiros de Deus, e sobre o fato de no passado dominarem esse tipo de força (2). Na época achei que ele tava mal da cabeça, mas agora...

— É verdade. Anjos são os servos e mensageiros dos Deuses. São seres poderosos e muito justos. Além disso, por possuírem energia quase ilimitada, eles são capazes de transferirem a sua força para qualquer outro ser sem que sejam prejudicados com a perda da mesma. Justamente por isso, os Deuses decidiriam planejar uma seleção entre os anjos para decidir qual deles seria promovido ao _status_ de Deus. Dessa forma, essa nova divindade doaria sua energia vital para todos os seres do planeta, sem precisar sacrificar a sua própria vida.

— Incrível! — impressionada, os olhos de Botan brilharam com a revelação.

— No entanto, anjos não nascem sendo anjos — Koenma continuou — Para que um candidato possa se tornar um anjo, é necessário que passem por um intenso processo de purificação para que possam obter de fato obter essa Energia Celestial. Tais rituais não são nada agradáveis. Inclusive, e muitos candidatos morriam no processo. Entre os inúmeros sacrifícios que precisavam fazer para se tornarem anjos, o principal deles era o de abandonar a visão. Uma vez na forna um anjo, a criatura não pode mais enxergar. Por isso, eles estão sempre com os olhos vendados, caso contrário, serão corrompidos pelas malezas do mundo.

— Como assim "corrompidos"? — Keiko perguntou.

— Existem dois destinos possíveis para um anjo que tente voltar a enxergar: caso eles tirem a venda por vontade própria tornam-se anjos decaídos, seres de natureza perversa, traiçoeira e malígna, que possuem energia oposta a Seikouki. Mas caso a venda seja retirada de um anjo à força, ele simplesmente morrerá.

— Credo! Que horror! — indignada, ela levou as mãos a boca ao arregalar os olhos.

— A questão é que, como eu disse, os Deuses planejaram uma seleção entre os anjos para decidir qual deles poderia atingir o status de Deus. Entre os concorrentes estavam Liora e Valarie. Sabe-se que elas costumavam ser companheiras, mas quando os Deuses anunciaram a seleção de um anjo a Deus, Valarie se demonstrou disposta a fazer de tudo para conseguir vencer a disputa. Esse foi o início do fim da relação amistosa das duas, pois se tornaram rivais, ainda que Liora nunca tenha alimentado esse sentimento de rivalidade contra Valarie. Ao final da competição, Liora ganhou a seleção e recebeu o título de "Deusa da Luz", capaz de doar parte de sua Seikouki para todas as criaturas que nasceriam no Ningenkai. Essa é a chamada "energia espiritual" que conhecemos hoje. Conseguem adivinhar o que aconteceu em seguida?

— Valarie não aceitou o resultado? — Kurama sugeriu.

— _Touché_. Como Deusa, Liora tinha privilégios que os anjos não tinham, podendo viver uma vida muito diferente da que estava acostumada. A única coisa que ela precisava manter de seu _status_ de anjo era a venda que cobria seus olhos. Inconformada com a decisão dos Deuses, e convencida de que seu sacrifício para se tornar um anjo foi completamente em vão, Valarie se auto-destruiu. Por vontade própria, ela tirou a venda de seus olhos e se corrompeu, tornando-se um anjo decaído. A verdade é que ela já estava há muito tempo consumida pela inveja, ódio e rancor de Liora, sentimentos incompatíveis com a natureza de um anjo. Foi então que, unindo-se aos demais anjos decaídos que existiam, Valarie decidiu destruir o mundo que os Deuses planejaram construir.

— Que loucura! — Kuwabara exclamou — E o que aconteceu depois?

— Irritados, os Deuses decidiram banir os anjos decaídos de seu mundo, criando aquilo que chamamos ainda hoje de Inferno para aprisioná-los. Naquele lugar inóspito, Valarie organizou uma rebelião comandando os seus semelhantes, ao elevar ao máximo a sua Seikouki invertida. Ali ela se auto-proclamou Delevit, a "Deusa das Trevas". Os anjos decaídos agora tinham sua própria líder, e juntos, conseguiram fugir em massa do Inferno. Em seguida, sob comando de Delevit, foram capazes de se unir para criar o seu próprio mundo: o Makai. Da mesma forma que Liora, a Deusa das Trevas decidiu doar sua energia para todos os seres vivos que ali nasceriam. Essa foi a chamada "energia demoníaca".

— Isso certamente gerou outra guerra, não é? — Kiara então perguntou.

— Sim. Como podem imaginar, os Deuses não gostaram da intromissão de Delevit na criação do planeta, pois o Makai não estava em seus planos originais. Foi então que uma nova guerra se iniciou. Porém, com o tempo, a própria Deusa Liora passou a questionar o objetivo daquela guerra. Em um dado momento, ao comparar as criaturas criadas com a energia demoníaca de Delevit com aquelas criadas graças à sua própria força, não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma diferença. Ambos eram seres vivos que lutavam pela sua sobrevivência. Assim, diante da injusta intolerância para com as criaturas de energia demoníaca, Liora resolveu interromper a guerra ao anunciar que todos os seres mereciam ter direito à vida, independente do tipo de força vital que possuíam. Segundo ela, tanto o Makai, quanto o Ningenkai poderiam coexistir.

— Mas com certeza Delevit se opôs a isso — Kuwabara se apressou a concluir.

— Muito pelo contrário. Na verdade, os outros Deuses decidiram continuar a guerra, no entanto, surpreendentemente Delevit cedeu, desistindo de dar continuidade àquele conflito. Aparentemente, a garantia de que ela teria a sua própria marca naquele mundo foi o suficiente para satisfazer o seu ego. Assim, depois de tanto discutirem, influenciados por Liora, os demais Deuses concordaram em permitir que ambas as energias existissem. Dessa forma, o Makai passou a ser aceito como mais uma camada daquele novo mundo. Surpreendendo a todos, a fim de selar aquele pacto de paz, as Deusas Liora e Delevit se fundiram em uma só. Foi então que Kana, a "Deusa da Justiça", nasceu. Ela foi capaz de dominar ambos os tipos de energia e doá-las à todos os seres vivos, sejam eles nascidos no Ningenkai ou no Makai. Assim, o mundo idealizado pelos Deuses pôde ser enfim criado. Depois disso, eles decidiram que, após ofertarem as condições necessárias para a vida pudesse avançar, não se intrometeriam mais. Desde então, o planeta evoluiu até chegar na condição que conhecemos hoje. Somente com a ascensão da racionalidade das espécies, os Deuses introduziram duas novas camada em nosso mundo: o Reikai, local onde as almas dos seres humanos seriam julgadas e enviadas ao Inferno caso não tivessem sido bons em vida, e o Meikai, que sucumbiu anos depois, quando Yakumo travou uma guerra com o meu pai (3). Originalmente o Meikai tinha a mesma função de controle que o Reikai, só que sobre o Mundo dos demônios.

— Uau... — Botan bufou, massageando as têmporas — Eu até que já tinha escutado alguns fragmentos da história, mas na realidade ela é bem mais complexa do que imaginava. Quanta informação!

— Isso aí é uma bagunça, isso sim! Não passam de um bando de Deuses birrentos brigando por motivos duvidosos — Kuwabara retrucou furioso.

— Assim como em qualquer guerra, não é? — Keiko o respondeu — Ou por acaso você conhece alguma que tenha sido travada por um bom motivo?

— Quantos Deuses existem ao todo, Koenma? — Kurama perguntou retomando o foco da discussão.

— Muitos! No entanto, podemos dizer que o mundo como conhecemos hoje é obra de dois grupos específicos, constituídos pelas divindades mais poderosas que existem. O primeiro grupo é formado por Kenzo, o "Deus do Poder" e vencedor da primeira guerra, encarregado de manter estável qualquer forma de poder ou força no planeta Terra; a "Deusa da sabedoria", capaz de conferir capacidade intelectual aos seres vivos; o "Deus do tempo" determinante do processo de senescência natural de todos os seres vivos; a "Deusa da afetividade", capaz de atribuir-lhes as mais variadas emoções; e a "Deusa da Justiça", capaz de conferir a energia vital que permite cada ser vivo ter, de fato, vida. O outro grupo é liderado por Raikou, perdedor da guerra contra pela liderança do Mundo dos Deuses, chamado também de "O Deus dos Trovões". Nesse grupo estão também a "Deusa das Águas", a "Deusa da Terra", o "Deus do Fogo", o "Deus do Ar" e a "Deusa das Plantas". Todos eles são responsáveis pelo fornecimento das condições necessárias para a criação da vida.

— Ué, mas por que os dividiu em dois grupos distintos? Não tinha dito que eles atuaram em conjunto na formação do planeta? — Keiko perguntou.

— Sim, atuaram em conjunto a mando de Kenzo. Como eu disse, ele venceu a guerra e lidera todos os outros Deuses. No entanto, nem todos gostam dele. Eu os dividi em dois grupos, porque foi isso que eles mesmos fizeram. A rivalidade entre Raikou e Kenzo nunca deixou de existir e cada Deus escolheu um lado para seguir, sendo fiel a um ou ao outro. Pelo que sei, as desavenças entre os dois grupos existem até hoje.

— Nossa! Bem temperamentais esses Deuses, não? — Botan zombou.

— É bem por aí. Não é à toa que existe tanta coisa errada no Mundo dos Deuses.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntei.

— Eles vivem falhando com as suas próprias regras. Como eu disse, uma vez criado o mundo, Kenzo determinou que eles não poderiam mais interferir na ordem do planeta. A vida deveria evoluir naturalmente, mas a própria Kiara aqui presente é uma amostra de que a lei foi quebrada.

— C-como assim? — assustada, ela retrucou na defensiva, como se tivesse sido acusada de cometer um crime.

— A Deusa Kana tinha que doar _ou_ energia espiritual _ou_ energia demoníaca para os seres vivos, mas escolheu um grupo específico de humanos para doar ambos os tipos de energia. Ela quebrou a regra e não foi a única. Kurama e Hiei também são exemplos — os dois encaram Koenma — O youki de vocês não é comum. O fato de poderem manipular plantas ou fogo também indica interferência externa de outros Deuses.

— E Jin conseguir manipular os ventos também significa...? — Kuwabara respondeu.

— Exato. Deus do Ar — Koenma o interrompeu — A função desses Deuses foi criar o planeta e só, não deveriam influenciar a vida dos seres que o passaram a habitá-lo. Cada Deus deu um jeito de intervir no nosso mundo de algum jeito.

— E por que Kenzo, o líder, não repreendeu os outros? — Kazuma retrucou confuso.

— Porque ele também quebrou as regras.

— Como é que é? Mas não foi ele que criou a droga da regra?! — perguntei — Que tipo de idiota se da ao trabalho de criar uma lei pra depois descumpri-la?! Isso não faz sentido nenhum.

— Yusuke, você não acha estranho que Raizen tenha sido apelidado de "Deus da Guerra" no Makai, o mesmo título de Kenzo no Mundo dos Deuses?

— Aonde quer chegar?

— Tamanho era o poder de Raizen, nunca se tinha visto nada igual. Sabe-se lá o que ele se tornaria se tivesse continuado a se alimentar. E de onde veio tanta força? Eu posso jurar que todo aquele poder havia sido concedido por Kenzo. Ou seja, Kenzo não poderia reeprender os outros Deuses, porque ele fez a mesma coisa.

Surpreso, arregalei os olhos no mesmo instante. Se Koenma estivesse certo, Raizen seria uma espécie de _semi-deus_...?

— Mas senhor Koenma...— Botan franziu o cenho antes de continuar — ...as pessoas que estão atrás de Kiara deixaram claro que estão querendo lutar contra os Deuses. Por que alguém faria isso? Quero dizer, quem iria ser louco o bastante pra tomar uma atitude dessa? Afinal, eles são invencíveis, não?

— Errado Botan. Deuses são muito poderosos e podem ter uma vida imortal, mas isso não significa que eles não possam ser mortos, embora matá-los seja bem difícil. Mas por que alguém atentaria contra a vida de um Deus? Não tenho ideia. Que eu saiba, isso só aconteceu uma vez.

— Como é que é? Tem mais história?! — Kuwabara arregalou os olhos.

— Após Delevit ter se fundido à Liora e a paz ser estabelecida entre os Deuses, Waru, outro anjo decaído, não ficou nada contente. Ele era o braço direito de Delevit e não se conformou com a desistência dela na guerra. Irritado, ele decidiu agir por conta própria para destruir qualquer forma de energia espiritual existente naquele mundo, planejando se livrar de Kana. No entanto, os seus planos foram descobertos antes que ele pudesse colocá-los em prática e, furiosos, os Deuses decidiram eliminá-lo. Mas Kana não permitiu. Para evitar mais problemas, ela simplesmente selou os poderes de Waru e o aprisionou na camada mais profunda do Makai.

— Mas então, já que está aprisionado, ele não pode ser o cara que tá atrás da Kiara — conclui sugerindo o óbvio.

— Até onde sei, ele continua preso no Makai e seria muito difícil se livrar de lá, já que a própria Deusa Kana está usando os seus poderes para garantir que continue preso. Ele só conseguiria fugir dali se, por algum motivo, ela morresse.

— O que não é o caso, porque se ela tivesse morrido todos os seres vivos teriam morrido junto, considerando que ela que alimenta a todos com energia vital — Kurama constatou.

— Exato. Podemos afirmar com certeza que nenhum Deus morreu até agora, se não já teríamos sentido as consequências. A homeostase do planeta depende deles.

— Então, podemos descartar esse cara como o nosso inimigo? — Kuwabara perguntou ao líder espiritual.

— Acho que não estamos em posição de descartar nenhuma possibilidade.

— Sabe dizer como os poderes desse cara foram selados? — esperançosa, Kiara então o questionou.

— Não. Dizem que ninguém além da própria Deusa Kana sabe, nem mesmo as demais divindades. É segredo absoluto. Quanto menos gente souber, melhor.

— É possível que eles tivessem sido selados em um objeto? É que esses caras estão procurando por alguma coisa e...— pensativa, ela hesitou antes de continuar —... o desgraçado que me atacou há meses atrás na aldeia Kimura, parecia meio instável.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntei.

— Tinha algo de errado com ele. Evidentemente era muito forte, mas ao mesmo tempo, frágil. Como se não estivesse sob total controle de seus próprios poderes.

Ao compreendermos o que Kiara sugeria, nos entreolhamos sem saber ao certo o que responder.

— Acha que o homem que atacou você e os seus companheiros era Waru?

— Não sei. Depois de ouvir a história dele, me pareceu coerente que fosse. É que ele era tão diferente de tudo que eu já vi, e tão...

Por algum motivo, ela interrompeu o pensamento, desistido de completar a sentença. No entanto, poderia jurar que pela expressão que fazia ao se lembrar do seu inimigo, teria dito algo como "aterrorizante".

— Que ideia estúpida — cansado de permanecer em silêncio, Hiei disse em tom de desprezo — Aprisionar o inimigo ao invés de matá-lo. Tem que ser muito imbecil.

— Talvez Kana não quisesse matá-lo, porque parte dela pertence a Delevit, antiga companheira de Waru. Eram amigos, afinal — Kurama retrucou, fazendo com que Hiei revirasse os olhos.

— Beleza. Vamos supor que a pessoa que está atrás de Kiara seja mesmo esse Waru, mas o que era aquela coisa que nos atacou depois?! — Kuwabara se voltou para Koenma — Aquilo sim era preocupante!

— Infelizmente não conheço nada parecido com a descrição que me deram. Não tenho a mínima ideia do que era. Vocês tem certeza de que não se tratava apenas um youkai?

— Nem ferrando. Aquilo nem sequer parecia ser racional. Agia por puro instinto! — ele retrucou apavorado com a lembrança.

— Muitos youkais agem dessa forma — o líder espiritual argumentou dando de ombros — Nem todos são racionais.

— Não Koenma, você não tá entendendo! — Kazuma se levantou, já perdendo a paciência — Aquilo era muito diferente. Ele mataria os próprios companheiros se pudesse. Não era instinto de sobrevivência, mas sim de assassinato!

— Fique calmo, Kuwabara. Prometo que tentarei descobrir algo sobre isso, mas até lá, tente não se desesperar tanto. Por hora já lhes contei tudo o que eu sabia.

— E o que faremos agora? Como saberemos se o inimigo é mesmo Waru? — perguntei ao líder espiritual.

— Temos que continuar investigando, tanto aqui no Ningenkai, quanto no Makai. Fiquem atentos a tudo que pareça suspeito. Precisamos encontrá-los antes que encontrem Kiara. Se estamos enfrentando Waru, em hipótese alguma não podemos deixá-lo atingir os seus objetivos. Anjos decaídos são muito poderosos e perigosos. Principalmente esse.

— Escuta Koenma, e os Deuses? Não deveriam estar de olho no que está acontecendo? Se por algum motivo esse cara escapou da prisão, por que não vieram prendê-lo?

— Não sabemos se Waru realmente está livre. Lembre-se de que apenas estamos supondo tudo isso, Kuwabara.

— Mesmo assim! Seja Waru ou qualquer outro, o desgraçado está causando problemas, não é? Por que não fazem nada a respeito disso?

— Como eu disse, eles entraram em um acordo para não interferirem nos acontecimentos do nosso planeta. Para isso que criaram o Reikai, para que nós ficássemos no comando, resolvendo quaisquer problemas que surgissem.

— Tá, mas isso é diferente. Uma coisa é nós resolvermos os nossos próprios problemas, e a outra é resolvermos algo que é de responsabilidade deles! Se tudo isso está acontecendo, é por culpa deles!

— Deixa de conversa fiada, Kuwabara! — o interrompi — Se os Deuses não querem fazer nada, nós damos um jeito. Seja lá quem for o nosso adversário, a gente vai descobrir e acabar com ele de uma vez por todas!

— Muita calma, Yusuke. Já disse que eles são bem poderosos, provavelmente num nível que vocês desconhecem e...

Sentindo o meu corpo inteiro formigar, ignorei Koenma por completo, fingindo que o escutava. Naquele momento, tudo o que eu menos precisava era de um sermão. Discretamente desviei o foco para Botan, que, imersa em seu próprio mundo, parecia estar falando sozinha, enquanto consultava a agenda do mundo espiritual que carregava consigo. Aguardaria a melhor oportunidade para abordá-la.

— Não se preocupem, eu não vou fugir daqui — a voz de Kiara me despertou do estupor. Ao me voltar para ela, confuso, me dei conta de que a garota respondia a algum questionamento de Kurama e Koenma — Antes, quando trabalhava pra Yamazaki, tinha a pista de Ryou, mas agora é diferente. Eu nem tenho ideia de onde devo ir. Além disso, preciso me recuperar. Eu estou esgotada.

Convencido de que Kiara dizia a verdade, e que ficaria segura no templo de Genkai, Koenma encerrou a reunião, dispersando-nos em seguida com o intuito de ir voltar para o Reikai. No entanto, deteve-se quando, de repente, a garota foi diretamente até ele, conversar em particular. Aproveitando a deixa, enquanto todos estavam ocupados, esperei Botan se aproximar de mim para, repentinamente, afastá-la para longe dali, empurrando-a bruscamente em direção ao cômodo ao lado.

— Ai, Yusuke! Qual o seu problema? Me machucou!

Ressentida, ela massageava o pulso torcido sem desviar os olhos de mim.

— Desculpa Botan. É que precisava falar com você.

— O que aconteceu?

— Quando a Kiara te perguntou o que tinha acontecido com o Koenma...— no mesmo instante ela empalideceu, compreendendo aonde aquela conversa iria chegar —...percebi que você desviou o assunto (4). O que não está querendo nos contar?

— Nada...— ela se afastou, olhando para o chão numa tentativa falha de me evitar.

— Não minta, Botan. Eu nunca tinha visto ele tão calado e apático. Ele não é desse jeito. E por que as mãos dele estão enfaixadas?! O que está acontecendo?

Botan olhou para trás a procura do líder espiritual, vislumbrando-o numa conversa agitada com Kiara. Somente ao confirmar que ele não podia nos ouvir, ela enfim decidiu responder.

— Ai Yusuke... — derramando-se em lágrimas, se apoiou na parede para não cair.

— O quê?!

— Eu não sei o que dizer. Ultimamente o senhor Koenma anda muito misterioso e reservado. Eu nem sei porque ele tá machucado desse jeito! Ele apareceu ferido sem mais nem menos e só tem piorado desde a viagem de vocês em busca da Kiara. Toda vez que eu pergunto ele simplesmente desvia do assunto. A única coisa que eu sei é que... — ela olhou para trás mais uma vez, com o intuito de garantir que ninguém a ouviria.

— O quê? Fala logo, Botan! — a sacudi pelos ombros, impaciente demais pra aguentar todo aquele suspense.

— Querem tirar o senhor Koenma do comando do Mundo Espiritual — ela sussurrou.

— Como assim?!

— Se lembra porque o senhor Koenma não acompanhou vocês até Kurushimi? Ele havia sido convocado pra uma reunião no Reikai — assenti em resposta — Os boatos que correm por lá são de que o Esquadrão Especial de Defesa do Mundo Espiritual teria pressionado o senhor Koenma para que ele reerguesse a barreira entre o Makai e o Ningenkai, alegando que isso resolveria os ataques aos seres humanos. Ao que parece, o senhor Koenma recusou, e disse que isso era só jogar a sujeira pra debaixo do tapete, mas ninguém deu ouvidos.

Botan crispou os lábios e voltou a procurar pelo líder espiritual, temendo que ele fosse nos encontrar a qualquer instante.

— Mas Botan, o Koenma tá certo. Fechar a barreira agora seria como aceitar que não existe relação amigável entre humanos e demônios e isso não resolveria nada, muito pelo contrário. O problema é muito maior! Youkais estão atacando humanos, pois estão atrás da Kiara a mando de alguém. Somente por isso!

— Eu sei, Yusuke! Eu sei! — ela emitiu um grunhido esganiçado, enquanto apertava os punhos apreensiva — O problema é que ninguém no Reikai está dando crédio pro senhor Koenma. Desde que o pai dele saiu do cargo as coisas pioraram consideravelmente e agora os humanos estão sofrendo uma série de ataques, e ninguém consegue encontrar o culpado! O senhor Koenma perdeu apoio no Reikai e quase ninguém mais acredita que ele seja capaz de ficar no comando do Mundo Espiritual. Ele tenta não aparentar, mas está muito abalado. Temos que ajudá-lo Yusuke.

Novamente Botan se encostou no batente da porta e, em seguida, colocou as mãos no rosto para abafar os soluços proveniente de seu choro.

— Fica calma, Botan. Vai dar tudo certo.

— Não sei não. Eu tenho muito medo. Sabe o que vai acontecer se outra pessoa assumir o comando do Reikai?

Pensativo, apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente, e Botan então compreendeu que não havia mais nada para ser dito. Caso outra pessoa assumisse o comando do Mundo Espiritual, os tempos sombrios de embate contra os youkais retornariam.

E essa seria apenas mais uma guerra para nos preocuparmos.

* * *

(1) e (2) - Energia da Luz celestial (em português), dominada por Sensui. No mangá, ele diz que antigamente os anjos é que dominavam a Seikouki.

(3) Fato explorado no primeiro OVA de Yu Yu Hakusho. Quem não assistiu ainda, pode conferir no YouTube.

(4) capitulo anterior.

* * *

E aí? Gostaram?

Vocês provavelmente já ouviram dizer por aí que a justiça é cega, certo? Pois bem, foi daí mesmo que tirei a inspiração para colocar os anjos da fic de olhos vendados, representando a imparcialidade deles xD

Enfim, montar esse capítulo foi algo bem complexo, pois tive que rever muitas informações do universo de Yu Yu Hakusho, complementando direitinho com a mitologia que eu estava criando. Aliás, eu fui influenciada por muitos elementos de diversos lugares diferentes, até mesmo da mitologia grega. A Deusa da sabedoria, por exemplo, por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia me desvincular da imagem de Atena hehe.

Espero que tenham gostado! Até o próximo!


	22. Incertezas e Divergências

— Tem certeza que não precisa de mais nada, senhor Koenma?

— Tenho. Pode ir embora, Botan. Você precisa descansar.

O líder espiritual evitava encará-la diretamente, enquanto folheava um documento qualquer. Apreensiva, Botan levou as mãos ao peito sabendo que ele mentia. No entanto, ela não tinha ideia de como fazê-lo dizer a verdade. Chateada pela situação, por vezes discutia com outros funcionários do Reikai que insistiam em falar crucificá-lo pelas costas.

"Vocês estão enganados! O senhor Koenma está fazendo tudo o que pode!", ela dizia a eles, magoada pela forma como desdenhavam e duvidavam da competência de seu chefe. Ela sabia, porém, que aquelas discussões não resolveriam nada. Se quisesse realmente ajudá-lo, precisaria muito mais do que isso. Precisaria descobrir o que Koenma estava _escondendo_.

Evitando gerar suspeitas, a contragosto, Botan então se despediu do líder espiritual, deixando-o completamente a sós em sua sala.

Já era muito tarde, e àquela hora quase todos os trabalhadores do Mundo Espiritual já haviam ido embora, com exceção dos vigias noturnos, posicionados estrategicamente em cada parte daquele palácio. Ultimamente todos estavam trabalhando arduamente a fim de resolver as inúmeras pendências que pareciam não ter fim. Como se não bastasse a lista habitual de afazeres, os ataques aos seres humanos continuavam acontecendo, alvoroçando a todos no Reikai. Tal fato mobilizou inúmeras reuniões para arquitetar as buscas pelos responsáveis, no entanto, mesmo depois de meses, o criminoso por trás de tudo aquilo ainda não havia sido capturado.

O Mundo Espiritual definitivamente já não era mais o mesmo desde que o Rei Enma foi deposto do cargo. Uma série de incertezas fazia com que muitos trabalhadores desconfiassem da capacidade de Koenma em dar conta de todas as responsabilidades de seu pai. Desconfiança essa que começava a assombrar até mesmo a mente do próprio líder espiritual. A falta de credibilidade a si próprio o assustava, mas era inevitável tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos.

Debruçado sobre a mesa de seu escritório, o rosto de Koenma estava encoberto pela papelada que havia se acumulado sobre o móvel. Mal tinha forças para se levantar, mas lentamente ergueu a coluna ao exibir o semblante cansado. Olhou para as suas mãos enfaixadas e decidiu remover as ataduras, examinando os ferimentos que ainda não haviam cicatrizado.

Koenma não queria fazer aquilo de novo, mas sabia que não tinha outra alternativa a não ser tentar mais uma vez.

Apressado e ansioso, ele saiu de sua sala. Sentindo o peso de todo o fardo que carregava em suas costas, com dificuldade subiu as extensas escadarias que davam acesso a ala leste do edifício. Após perambular os corredores vazios daquele setor, chegou em frente a um enorme portão de prata, elegantemente decorado com inúmeros detalhes em ouro. Cansado, Koenma inspirou fundo e adentrou ao local sem nem ao menos se dar o trabalho de acender a luz do cômodo. Analisou então o gigante e ovalado portal brilhante ali presente: a entrada para o Mundo dos Deuses. Com excessão das almas dos mortos que haviam sido julgadas e enviadas ao chamado _Paraíso_ , somente um Deus ou alguma outra criatura dita celestial poderia fazer a travessia por aquela passagem, o que, para a infelicidade do líder espiritual, não era o seu caso.

Era verdade que no passado o Rei Enma havia sido escolhido pelos próprios Deuses para tomar conta do Reikai, o que o tornava uma espécie de divindade, porém isso não era o suficiente para permiti-lo entrar no Mundo dos Deuses. Na realidade, ninguém no Reikai tinha acesso àquele local. Somente os próprios moradores do Mundo dos Deuses poderiam transitar livremente de um lado para o outro. Todavia, o seu pai lhe contou que aqueles poderosos seres divinos haviam lhe garantido que a comunicação entre eles seria possível, caso fosse realmente necessária. Para isso, era preciso que uma autoridade do Reikai simplesmente solicitasse ajuda em frente ao portal. O Rei Emma havia explicado ao seu filho que, por diversas vezes, o fez, obtendo respostas quase que imediatas. Mas Koenma parecia não ter a mesma sorte.

O líder espiritual vinha implorando por ajuda há tempos, mas ninguém aparecia para atender o seu pedido. Era como se os Deuses também se recusassem em reconhecê-lo como comandante do Reikai. Mesmo assim, a sua persistência falava mais alto e, quase todos os dias ele tentava uma comunicação, ainda que já soubesse que aquilo seria em vão.

— Aqui é Enma Dai-Oh Junior, o líder do Reikai! Se alguém estiver me ouvindo, por favor, apareça!

Como esperado, ele não obteve uma resposta. A sala permaneceu imersa na escuridão e, irritado, Koenma fechou os punhos.

— Eu preciso de ajuda! Algo sério está pra acontecer nesse mundo!

Mais uma vez, ele ficou sem resposta, sentindo-se um completo palhaço.

Enfurecido, Koenma não entendia o porquê os Deuses não apareciam. Sem hesitar, aproximou-se então do portal, perto o suficiente para ouvir o baixo zumbido que dele era emitido.

— Eu disse que preciso de ajuda!

Irritado, com o intuito de tentar atravessá-lo, Koenma encostou as duas mãos na passagem, provocando-lhe uma reação elétrica instantânea que fez com que ele fosse arremessado para longe ali. Ao se chocar de costas com a parede, caiu no chão de joelhos. Tentando se recompor, encarou as suas mãos trêmulas, que devido a descarga elétrica, agora sangravam incessantemente em carne viva. Os antigos cortes voltaram a se abrir e novas feridas haviam se formado. Koenma xingou a si mesmo, pensando que precisaria reforçar os próximos curativos.

Levantando-se com dificuldades, o líder espiritual decidiu não se dar por vencido e tentou atravessar o portal mais algumas vezes, porém, acabou sendo repelido em todas as tentativas. Somente quando todo o seu corpo tremeu, fraco e moribundo, desistiu por completo, cuspindo coágulos no piso. Prestes a enlouquecer, Koenma desabou no chão empoçado pelo seu próprio sangue, convicto de que era um verdadeiro fracasso. Chegou até a desejar não ter descoberto os crimes que fizeram com que Enma Dai-Oh fosse expulso do Reikai. Se não fosse por isso pelo menos agora ele não estaria enfrentando tudo aquilo sozinho. No verdade, ele sentia falta de ter a figura paterna o aconselhando. Havia falhado não somente como um líder, mas também como filho. Por que havia deixado que levassem o seu pai para a prisão?

Completamente envolvido pelos seus pensamentos mórbidos, Koenma levou um susto quando, de repente, o cômodo se iluminou. Erguendo o pescoço, sentiu um forte clarão lhe queimar as retinas, o cegando momentaneamente. Instintivamente colocou as mãos na frente dos olhos e, forçando a vista, vislumbrou alguém saindo do portal. Ignorando as dores de seu corpo, num único salto se colocou de pé e, em estado catatônico, analisou o visitante. A aparência humanoide não revelava muito sobre a sua identidade, mas a venda em seus olhos denunciava com que tipo de criatura ele estaria lidando.

— Você é um... _anjo_? — ele perguntou boquiaberto.

— Sim. O meu nome é Tenshi.

A confirmação o deixou eufórico. Finalmente alguém havia atendido o seu chamado. Finalmente ele teria respostas! O líder espiritual estava tão agitado que nem ao menos sabia como iniciar aquela conversa. Como deveria tratá-lo? O que deveria perguntar primeiro? Eram tantas dúvidas que Koenma sentia-se prestes a ter um colapso nervoso. Assim, sem pensar direito, perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça.

— Eu estive tentando contactar vocês por tanto tempo. Por que não me retornavam?

— Sinto muito, mas não estou autorizado a responder suas perguntas.

A resposta veio seca e curta. Como se tivesse tomado um banho de água fria, Koenma então recuou confuso, indignado com o que acabara de ouvir.

— Não está autorizado? Como assim?

— As ordens que recebi foram claras. Não estou aqui para responder os seus questionamentos.

— Eu não entendo. Pra que está aqui, então? Se veio atender o meu chamado, o mínimo que deveria fazer é responder minhas perguntas!

— Está enganado. O meu mestre, Kenzo, não me mandou aqui para atender o seu chamado.

— Como é que é?!

— Apenas vim coletar informações. Suponho que você, como líder do Reikai possa me fornecer um relatório de todos os últimos acontecimentos envolvendo o Makai.

— Eu...eu...o quê?!

— Quero saber se você está a par de algum problema fora do comum no Makai ou no Ningenkai.

Koenma permaneceu boquiaberto, enquanto sentia o ódio subir-lhe à cabeça. Por dentro, um vazio inexplicável violava todo o seu ser. Indignado pela forma como a situação havia se invertido, o líder espiritual estava perdendo completamente a pouca sanidade que ainda lhe restava, deixando de lado todo o respeito que pretendia demonstrar por Tenshi.

— Mas era exatamente pra isso que eu estava chamando vocês! Justamente pelas coisas que estão acontecendo!

— Muito bem. Então me diga tudo que sabe.

— Espera aí...me diz você o porquê precisam saber disso! O que está acontecendo no Mundo dos Deuses?

— Com todo o respeito, Enma Dai-oh Junior, mas isso é um assunto que diz respeito _apenas_ ao Mundo dos Deuses.

— Como pode dizer isso? Alguma coisa muito grave está acontecendo e não envolve só o Mundo dos Deuses! O Ningenkai, o Makai e até o Reikai estão no meio disso! Então como você acha que eu posso ficar sem nenhuma explicação?! Acha que pode vir aqui coletar informações e depois cair fora como se nada tivesse acontecido? Eu _exijo_ saber o que está acontecendo!

— Eu recebo apenas ordens superiores, vinda diretamente dos Deuses. Não posso obedecê-lo.

— Você não está entendendo! O que eu tenho pra contar é muito grave. Pode até resultar numa guerra!

— Você é que não está entendendo, Enma Dai-oh Junior. A guerra já começou.

xxxx

 _KURAMA POV_

— Não acredito! Como você conseguiu salvá-lo? — Impressionada, Maya examinou o _bonsai_ que enfeitava a mesa de recepção do escritório — Achei que dessa vez ele não ia sobreviver.

— Você colocou água demais. Precisa dosar corretamente as medidas, senão pode sobrecarregar as raizes e desequilibrar a concentração dos nutrientes que está dando a ele.

— Caramba, Shuuichi. Já te disse que você escolheu a profissão errada. Deveria ser botânico!

— Não. Isso é só um _hobby_.

— Bom, mas você podia me ensinar um pouco do que você sabe. Assim, pelo menos eu não vou correr o risco de assassinar o coitado toda vez que for cuidar dele!

— Na verdade, é bem simples. Mas acho que posso te ensinar o básico — respondi, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não passava de uma desculpa para ficarmos mais tempo juntos.

— Sério?! — ela abriu um sorriso radiante — Que tal hoje? Você me ensina de tarde e depois podemos ver um filme. Faz uns dias que não saímos pra nos divertir.

O quê de chateação em seu olhar pedinte era evidente e, sabendo que estava certa, deixei transparecer a culpa em minha expressão. Desde que Koenma havia nos reunido para ajudá-lo a encontrar Kiara, Maya ficou em segundo plano. Por uma coincidência, nossos caminhos voltaram se cruzar quando o meu padrasto a contratou como secretaria da empresa. Desde então, nos aproximamos novamente, sem ela se lembrar de que um dia já havíamos sido amigos. Com a memória alterada, Maya realmente acreditava que havia me conhecido somente há alguns meses atrás, e não demorou para que novamente revelasse estar apaixonada por mim.

Aparentemente algumas coisas simplesmente não podiam ser alteradas, e eu desisti de lutar contra o meu próprio destino.

— Combinado — respondi por fim, iluminando ainda mais o seu rosto.

— Podemos assistir aquele filme novo sobre alienígenas que está em cartaz! Você viu? Dizem que é baseado em fatos reais! — ela respondeu animada.

— Isso é a sua cara, Maya.

Ela hesitou, crispando os lábios sem saber se aquilo havia sido uma ofensa.

— Também podemos assistir outra coisa, se você preferir.

— Não. Alienígenas está perfeito. Eu gosto dessa ideia, embora a companhia seja mais atrativa do que o filme em si.

O seu rosto corou forte, fazendo-a aparentar ser mais jovem do que realmente era. Ao checar se não havia ninguém por perto, Maya então se aproximou, envolvendo-me pelo pescoço com os braços, ao mesmo tempo em que se colocava na ponta dos pés. Porém, quando o celular em meu bolso ressoou estridente, ela se afastou assustada, e, desapontada por não conseguir atingir o seu objetivo, me observou atender o chamado de Yusuke.

— Oi Kurama! Foi mal te incomodar assim logo cedo, mas é que eu preciso falar com você — sua voz soou um tanto cautelosa.

— Não tem problema, mas está tudo bem? — perguntei, afastando-me ainda mais de Maya com o intuito de garantir que ela não nos escutasse — Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Kiara?

— Não. Com ela está tudo bem, mas...— ele hesitou —...você está muito ocupado?

— Acabei de chegar no trabalho. Estou fingindo ter uma vida normal — sussurrei — Por quê?

— Koenma quer falar com você. Será que consegue me encontrar para irmos ao Reikai?

Do outro lado da linha, ouvi o que parecia ser um soluçar, acompanhado de um baixo choramingo.

— Acho que sim — relanceei Maya, que continuava a me observar com curiosidade — Mas o que aconteceu? É algo grave?

— Pra ser sincero, não sei dizer. Botan está aqui comigo. Ela veio me avisar que Koenma está hospitalizado, ou algo do tipo.

— O quê?! O que aconteceu com ele?

— Ainda não sei. Mas parece que ele quer nos ver. Só você e eu. Como Kuwabara está no templo da Genkai com Kiara e Yukina, ele pediu pra não chamá-lo.

— Ok. Estarei aí em uns 15 minutos.

Me livrar do compromisso no trabalho havia sido relativamente fácil. Ao contar a todos que um amigo tinha sofrido um grave acidente, consegui a permissão para ir embora com o intuito de ajudá-lo. Do contrário, reagendar o compromisso com Maya não foi nada agradável. Sabia que a havia deixado decepcionada e, para ser sincero comigo mesmo, também não estava contente. Viver aquela vida dupla estava se tornando algo inviável, me fazendo questionar a decisão de tentar retomar a antiga relação que nós dois um dia possuímos. O risco de envolvê-la em um eventual problema não valia a pena. Se algo acontecesse a Maya, eu jamais me perdoaria.

Após me encontrar com Yusuke e Botan, rapidamente seguimos até o Mundo Espiritual. E, apesar da guia espiritual ter nos contado em poucas palavras o que havia acontecido com Koenma, preferimos poupá-la de tantas perguntas, uma vez que se encontrava muito abalada e sem condições de dar grandes explicações.

Koenma de fato estava hospitalizado. Quando chegamos, deitado sobre uma maca, ele estava sendo medicado. Imobilizado por um suporte médico, protegia uma costela fraturada, e inúmeras ataduras lhe cobriam as mãos, subindo pelos braços que, aparentemente, estavam em carne viva. Ao nos aproximarmos, ele não esboçou reação alguma. Sua expressão era impassível e indecifrável.

— Meu Deus, Koenma. Você tá péssimo — Yusuke disse espantado — Nunca imaginei que você sairia no mano a mano com alguém. Logo você, que é tão covarde. Mas pelo visto levou a pior, né?

— Eu não briguei com ninguém.

— E então? Não vai me dizer que caiu da escada? — ele desenhou tentando aliviar a tensão.

Irritado, Koenma bufou ao revirar os olhos.

— Preciso falar a sério com vocês. Botan, pare de chorar. Eu já disse que estou bem e ainda hoje vou sair daqui.

— D-desculpe — ela soluçou, limpando o rosto nas mangas de seu kimono.

— O que aconteceu? Ou melhor, o que _está acontecendo_ com você? — perguntei — Se ninguém o feriu, então como ficou assim?

— Há algum tempo venho tentando contactar os Deuses, mas o portal de acesso pro mundo deles não permite a minha passagem. Na verdade, a de ninguém, exceto deles próprios. Fiquei irritado por não atenderem os meus chamados e não tive outra alternativa a não ser tentar atravessá-lo. Como podem ver, não consegui. O portal libera uma descarga elétrica muito potente e o resultado foi esse — ele gesticulou indicando a si mesmo — Antes eu parava na primeira tentativa, mas ontem...bom, digamos que perdi a conta.

— Em outras palavras, você surtou — constatou Yusuke.

— Sim — ele admitiu — Mas ontem eu obtive uma resposta.

— Um dos Deuses te respondeu? Qual?!

— Não foi um dos Deuses, mas sim um de seus mensageiros. Um anjo, como costumamos dizer. O seu nome é Tenshi, subordinado de Kenzo. O problema é que ele não veio atender o meu chamado, mas sim me cobrar um relatório.

— Como assim? Que tipo de relatório? — Yusuke questionou.

— Ele disse que o Mundo dos Deuses está um verdadeiro caos e queriam saber como está a nossa situação. Na realidade, eles já sabiam que algo está acontecendo por aqui, mas não vieram até nós, porque também estão ocupados no seu próprio mundo.

— Ocupados como? O que pode ser assim tão importante pra fazer com que eles te ignorassem por todo esse tempo?

— Eles estão no meio de uma guerra. Guerreando entre si novamente.

— Mas por qual motivo dessa vez? Pelo que você nos falou, apesar de sempre ter existido uma rixa entre Kenzo e Raikou, eles viviam em paz, ou não? — perguntei.

— Pois é. Também não sei o que aconteceu. O tal do Tenshi se recusou a me contar os detalhes. Disse que não estava autorizado a me dizer — Koenma esboçou uma careta de nojo — E já foi difícil fazer com que ele me explicasse o porquê Kenzo demorou tanto pra mandá-lo até mim. Mas ficou claro que o embate entre eles não foi retomado de ontem pra hoje. Parece que essa rivalidade voltou à tona já tem alguns anos. O fato é que eu não tive outra opção a não ser falar o que sabia sobre o massacre do clã de Kiara e tudo o que está acontecendo por aqui.

— E o que ele disse?

— Achou bem estranho, pra falar a verdade. Falei das nossas suspeitas sobre Waru possivelmente estar por trás de tudo, mas ele não disse nada. Só que eu não chamei vocês aqui só pra contar que o cara ficou fazendo corpo mole pra cima de mim.

— E então? — indaguei.

— Ele disse algo que me deixou muito preocupado. Ele ficou bem desconfiado quando eu contei sobre aqueles youkais estarem atrás de Kiara. Ele disse que... — pensativo, Koenma hesitou, deixando que a sua conclusão se perdesse em qualquer lugar dentro de sua própria mente.

— Desembucha! — Yusuke protestou.

— Ele disse pra tomarmos cuidado com ela. Com Kiara. Ele me disse que ela pode não ser o que parece. Eu não entendi bem o que ele quis dizer, e ele também não quis me explicar mais nada. A interpretação ficou por minha conta — ele deu de ombros — Depois, Tenshi me garantiu que faria o possível para se manter em contato comigo, caso Kenzo o autorizasse. Ele foi embora, mas prometeu retornar assim que possível. Quando Botan me encontrou caído em frente ao portal, ele já não estava mais lá, e eu estava desmaiado devido aos ferimentos.

Um silêncio descomunal pairou entre nós, fazendo com que a respiração irregular e melancólica da guia sobressaísse no ambiente.

— Agora entendi o porque pediu que viéssemos só nós dois. Não queria que Kiara soubesse disso.

— Exato. Por isso achei melhor nem falar com o Kuwabara. Ele é verdadeiro demais pra conseguir segurar a própria língua, e se o chamássemos, acabaria falando tudo. O fato é que Tenshi tem razão.

— Ah...por favor, Koenma! Você não pode estar falando sério. Esse cara sabe menos do que a gente. Por que você daria ouvidos a ele? Ele nem conhece a Kiara.

— Porque ele tem razão! — o líder espiritual repetiu, elevando o tom de voz — Vocês mesmos disseram que Asuka afirmou que Kiara os ajudaria. Se ela disse isso, é porque sabia de algo que não sabemos. Temos que ser cautelosos, porque isso abre um leque de possibilidades. É possível que Kiara esteja até mesmo escondendo algo! Pensem bem! Tenshi pode não conhecê-la, mas sabe muito mais desse mundo do que qualquer um de nós.

— Senhor Koenma! — Botan, que até então permanecia em silêncio, exclamou ao se aproximar furiosa — Como pode dizer isso?! É o cúmulo que desconfie dela depois de tudo que ela passou! Ela perdeu a família inteira! Você viu. Você teve que lidar com a morte deles aqui no Reikai!

— Botan está certa, me recuso a acreditar que você esteja falando sério. Perdeu completamente o juízo, Koenma? — furioso, Yusuke a apoiou.

— Não perdi. A verdade é que a conhecemos há pouco tempo, e ela pode não estar sendo totalmente transparente conosco. Não estou dizendo que ela é nossa inimiga, mas pode estar ocultando algo. Mesmo que não seja por maldade.

Sem acreditar no que ouviam, Botan e Yusuke o encaravam visivelmente decepcionados.

— Não me olhem desse jeito. Ela também não confia em nós.

— Mas é diferente. Na situação dela eu também não confiaria — Yusuke retrucou — Além do mais, ela está mudando e já tem se mostrado muito mais amigável. Agora você pretende estragar tudo só porque decidiu dar ouvidos a um cara que acabou de conhecer? Francamente...é estupidez demais! Todos esses choques que você tomou, certamente afetaram o seu cérebro!

— No fundo vocês sabem que estou certo — Koenma respondeu.

— Não, você está paranóico. Isso é loucura! Não é, Kurama?

Com a expectativa de que eu concordasse com eles, Yusuke e Botan se voltaram para mim ao mesmo tempo, lançando-me um olhar ameaçador, para o caso de a resposta não ser a esperada.

— Sim e não. Eu entendo o lado do Koenma, mas também não acredito que Kiara esteja escondendo algo. Interpreto o que Asuka disse como ela ser obrigada a ajudá-los, contra a própria vontade. Não se esqueçam de que capturaram o irmão dela. Esse é o trunfo deles, e com certeza eles vão usá-lo contra todos nós.

— Então temos duas hipóteses e ambas podem estar certas. Você sabe disso, Kurama — Koenma respondeu.

— Sim, é verdade. Mas teremos que apostar em apenas uma, e eu já tenho a minha. Pra confirmar a sua, você teria que confrontar Kiara. É o que pretende fazer? Se estiver pensando nisso, esqueça. Só vai piorar as coisas.

— Não sou assim tão imprudente — ele respondeu — Mas pretendia que colocá-la a prova de alguma maneira. Testá-la sem que ela percebesse. Pra apostar em apenas uma hipótese, temos que eliminar as outras. Você também sabe disso.

— Não acredito no que estou ouvindo — revoltado, Yusuke rangeu os dentes — Ela não está escondendo nada! A troco de que faria isso?!

— Eu espero que vocês estejam certos, mas precisamos uma confirmação. Entendam de uma vez — Koenma respondeu em tom de súplica.

— Tudo bem. Eu concordo com Yusuke e Botan, mas se isso vai te deixar mais tranquilo, coloque-a prova, Koenma — eu disse por fim — O que tem em mente?

— Foi pra isso que chamei vocês, pra que pudéssemos pensar em algo.

— Nem vem. Não joga essa bomba pra mim. Sou completamente contra esse plano, seja lá qual for ele — revoltado, Yusuke fechou a cara recusando-se a ajudar — Você que se vire.

— Digo o mesmo — Botan concordou, nos dando as costas — Que absurdo.

Koenma inspirou fundo e se voltou em minha direção, esperançoso.

— Você tem noção de que não tem como nenhum de nós fazer o que você está pedindo sem que ela saiba, né? — perguntei.

— Pois é. Eu até tinha pensado em falar com Hiei pra usar o Jagan, mas não é uma boa ideia. Não tem como ele mexer nas memórias dela sem que ela perceba. Pra isso teríamos que primeiro dopá-la!

— Sem contar que ele também não concordaria em te ajudar — ponderei.

— Eu até conheço outras pessoas que poderiam fazer isso, mas novamente o problema é que ela saberia que estou desconfiado. Daria uma dor de cabeça...

— Bom, eu conheço alguém que pode _ajudar_. Alguém que consegue detectar uma mentira ou um segredo, sem que ninguém perceba.

— Quem? — animado, Koenma perguntou ao elevar o tronco em minha direção, sem nem ao menos se importar com os seus próprios ferimentos.

— Yomi.

Incrédulo, Yusuke arregalou os olhos, enquanto Botan se virava para mim boquiaberta. Koenma, por sua vez, recuou, desfazendo instantaneamente o sorriso em seu rosto.

— Tá falando sério? — Yusuke perguntou — Minha nossa, Kurama! O que aconteceu com a sua sensatez?

— Calma, Yusuke. Eu estava mesmo pensando que deveríamos conseguir aliados no Mundo dos Demônios. Se vamos travar uma grande batalha, precisamos estar preparados — retruquei — Youkais de grande influência no Makai podem nos ajudar a encontrar o irmão de Kiara e os seus sequestradores. Obviamente Mukuro e Yomi são extremamente valiosos e não podemos dispensá-los. Além de Enki e os antigos companheiros de Raizen. Yomi consegue fazer o que Koenma quer. Se levamos Kiara até ele, ele logo saberá se ela está nos dizendo toda a verdade ou não. Obviamente Yomi também não precisa saber que estará sendo usado pra testá-la.

— Você está certo sobre conseguirmos aliados, mas Yomi? Acho muito arriscado. Não se esqueça de que ele não gosta dos seres humanos — Koenma respondeu.

— É a única opção, Koenma. Na verdade, eu já pretendia recorrer aos reis de qualquer maneira. E como você está _tão_ preocupado, pode aproveitar essa oportunidade pra sanar a sua dúvida. É pegar ou largar, porque também não pretendo te ajudar de outra forma. Estou com Yusuke e Botan. Não acredito que Tenshi esteja correto sobre Kiara.

Ele ponderou por alguns instantes, tomando a sua decisão em seguida.

— Se não tem outra alternativa, eu aceito. Mas precisamos tomar cuidado com o que faremos. Eu não confio em Yomi, nem um pouco. Se dependesse dele, a caça aos seres humanos seria liberada.

— Yomi pode ter suas particularidades, mas tenho certeza que ficará do nosso lado.

— Deixa eu ver se entendi. Vamos reunir todos os seres mais poderosos do Makai pra discutir o assunto? — Yusuke ironizou — Vai ser um desastre. Não imagino Mukuro e Yomi do mesmo lado. Todo mundo sabe que eles não se dão bem. E também duvido que os amigos do Raizen queiram se aliar a eles. Água e óleo não se misturam.

— Não custa tentar — respondi — Podemos fazer a reunião no reino de Raizen. Como você é o sucessor dele, pode se encarregar do convite. Até porque, de alguma forma, todos ali gostam de você, Yusuke. Tenho certeza que será capaz de convencê-los a te dar ouvidos.

— De fato — orgulhoso, ele deu de ombros — Não se pode lutar contra um carisma natural.

— Isso quer dizer que você aceita colaborar?

— Eu te conheço, Kurama. Você vai dar um jeito de reuni-los com ou sem a minha ajuda, não vai?

— Sim. Mas entendo perfeitamente se não quiser fazer parte disso. Não vou forçá-lo a nada.

— Você tá brincando?! — ele escancarou o sorriso, divertindo-se com a ideia — Mukuro e Yomi juntos? Não perco essa reunião por nada na vida! Não sei se o seu plano vai dar certo, mas tenho certeza que, _no mínimo_ , isso vai ser muito interessante.


End file.
